Seeing Double
by karategirl666
Summary: A novel like look at a Fred Hermione George Relationship set in her Fifth year. contains dark themes and healing humor.
1. A Sample

Seeing Double

By:karategirl666

Disclaimor: JK's World Twisted to my sick liking

AN: first F.G.H fic be gentle I'm new to threesomes lol

-o-

"Hermione hurry!" Hermione was walking down one of the many corridors in the Hogwarts School when a young first year rushed up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Susan what's going on?" Hermione asked as she was pulled by the small yet surprisingly strong girl.

"The Weasley twins have been up to it again!" Hermione furrowed her brow with annoyance as she was pulled around another corner. This time she found tons of other prefects surrounding a large door, screams and loud pops were heard inside the room.

"what's going on in there?" Hermione asked rushing over.

"We can't get them out I've tried every unlocking spell I can." One of them said.

"Nothing works?" Hermione asked. "try blowing up the lock, that might work while you do that I'm going to go find the men who are responsible for this."

"We aren't sure it's the Weasley twins." He said.

"When is it ever not the Weasley twins?" she asked.

"Good point." He said turning to start blowing up the locks. She rushed down the hall to the library.

"Are the weasley twins in here?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

"They did something didn't they?" the TA asked.

"Now why would that matter?" she asked.

"Because they only come in here to hide out." She smirked.

"Where are they?"

"Very back." He said pointing. "the secret study rooms."

"Thank you so much." She walked easily trying to calm herself the whole time as she passed the only few students in the library. She moved along the bookshelf until she reached the back where she turned and walked to a special room that had been made out of bookcases. she took a deep breath before walking in with a pleasant smile. Sure enough Fred and George sat on the table snickering before freezing to stare at her.

"Hello granger." George said a little fearful.

"Hey what are you two guys doing in here?" she asked closing the door and walking to one of the bookcases to look at one of the numorous novels.

"Uh why are you here?" Fred asked looking to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Same reason I'm always here looking for something good to read, all the interesting books are held back in this room." she said pulling one from the shelf.

"You're not here for any other reason?" George asked breathing a little easier now that he thought she didn't know about their latest prank.

"Oh uh no…" she said. "Why you two haven't done anything have you?" she asked letting the book drop. "Oh like… let's say lock a couple first years into a classroom and set off god knows what on them?" her voice was calm as she smiled sweetly.

"We did no such thing." Fred said. She sighed heavily as she slipped off her robes and rested them on a chair. The boys eyed her as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Look I'm not mad just tell me how to get them out." Hermione said

"Nope." George said earning him a smile from his brother.

"Look… Fred George it's amazing what you did…." she said. "I mean I couldn't even get the lock undone, that's very impressive because I know spells that could get past greengotts locks. So just tell me how to unlock the doors and I swear I won't report my findings on who did it and I won't give either of you detentions." She said.

"Well that's great but we didn't do it." George said.

"Guys I know you did." she said growing tired of their game.

"It's true we did." Fred said giving in.

"But we still aren't telling you how to unlock the doors." She sighed heavily.

"I didn't want it to come to this. But I'm just too tired to use the usual interrogation techiniques…" She said as she neared the twins who had fearful looks. She grabbed George's collar and pushed him back onto the table he had been leaning against. Hermione crawled up onto George, straddling him as she set her wand down beside him. her expression softened as her brown eyes became smoldering.

"Mione…" George muttered.

"You'll tell me what I need to know…" she whispered as she moved her fingers through his hair his eyes drifted close peacefully at the feeling.

"What makes you think I will?" he asked huskily, Hermione rocked her hips against him. He groaned at how amazing the sensation was. Hermione smiled as she bent down and kissed his neck rocking into him again.

"because…" she whispered. "if you don't I'll stop…"

"alright… That's enough." Fred lifted Hermione off his brother who whimpered slightly.

"You'll get your chance Fred…" she said. the words made him blush furiously as she wrapped her arms around his neck. George got up onto his feet and walked over to the two not wanting to be left out. He moved against her back as he pulled her to his body away from Fred who glared at him. George sat down on the table and lifted Hermione into his lap where he kissed her neck as her hands moved through his hair. Fred was with them in a second her arm moved around his waist pulling him close as she kissed his neck and he kissed hers.

She had to admit it was over whelming but she had tried everything else with the boys. Nothing else would make them tell her what she needed to know. She pushed away from George and wrapped her legs around Fred's waist as her arms moved back to cradle George's head as he nibbled her ear. Georges hands lay at her waist massaging into them as she moved against him. her eyes snapped open she could feel something, something which told her she needed to concentrate. She pulled back from Fred as he kissed her cheek moving towards her mouth.

"Fred tell me…" she whispered. "I have to know…"

"Tell you what love?" Fred asked as he kissed the corner of her mouth, before he could capture her lips she turned away to look at George who was behind.

"George what's the spell you used on the door?"

"don' worry about that now." he muttered as he tried to get her attention by moving his hand up her thigh. She moved back a little causing her to grind into Fred who moaned slightly. She blushed, not meaning to cause him pleasure at all.

"I have to know it will bother me if I don't…" she said they didn't say anything but instead kept trying to pull at her attention by doing different things. She hadn't expected them to battle over her like this. She had expected them to get awkward and tell her everything right away. She had expected them to tell her just to get her to leave. Hermione smiled having an idea pop into her head. She moved forward towards Fred who looked up just in time to kiss the corner of his mouth while looking at his lips with hunger.

"Please…" she whispered. George looked up to find Hermione close to kissing his twin. He pulled back slightly and tilted her head back to gaze at him. Fred made a disapproving noise, she had been so close.

"it's an atrilous charm." George said kissing the corners of her mouth to get the first kiss. She pulled away and turned Fred, who was looking at his brother. George was sending him a challenging look.

"How do you take it off?" she asked. Fred ran his fingers down her cheek softly, her eyes drifting close from the touch.

"Fire, Fire makes it unlock." Hermione's eyes flashed open just before Fred's lips would have connected with hers. she moved away just in time to have the brothers crash into each other. They opened there eyes seeing they had just kissed each other.

"Oh gods!" they jumped away from each other wiping their mouths and turned to see Hermione straightening her clothes and grabbing her robes.

"Thank you boys." Hermione said winking at them before walking out of the secret room.

"She just…" Fred said.

"Played us…" George continued. The two twins looked at each other with the same lopsided look.

"Well done…" Fred said.

"Didn't know she had it in her." George muttered.

"Oh!" a teenage girl jumped as she walked in to see the boys in a disheveled look. Fred had his shirt un tucked his hair sticking up at all angels, while George at some point had taken his sweater vest off and now wore a highly wrinkled white button up shirt that hung out of his pants.

"What?" Fred asked seeing her furiously blushing face.

"I didn't see anything!" she said before rushing off. Fred and George eyed each other's looks before hitting themselves in the forehead.

"It's not what it looks like!" George shouted.

"It may be a little what it looks like!" Fred commented.

"but not what it looks like!" George bellowed.

-O-

Review please!


	2. Making Amends

Hermione walked down the long hallway her wand already out. The prefects had still been trying to open the door while she was gone.

"Did you find them?" one of the prefects asked as he tried a spell.

"No…" she said simply. "Everyone move!" she commanded. The prefects stood away as she pointed her wand. Fire spit out from the tip and into the lock. Everyone looked at her like she was mad.

"Uh is that what you meant to do?" one of them asked with a snicker. When a loud click heard over the sounds of screams and shouts they all turned to the door to see Hermione pulling them open. Instantly tons of students came rushing out. Knocking Hermione and a few others to the ground. Fred and George rounded the corner just in time to see a group of students rushing out of the class room. When the crowd cleared they could see Hermione and a few others on the ground seemingly hurt. Hermione was the first to stumble to her feet bracing herself against a wall.

"Is every one alright?" she asked wincing in pain as she cradled her side.

"We're okay just a few scratches!" one of them said as he helped another prefect up onto his feet.

"Tommy you're bleeding." Hermione said. he touched his lip and frowned.

"That was insane." Another said before Tommy could get the chance.

"We got completely trampled I'm not sure insane is the right words Jason…" Tommy said.

"You two go get fixed up I'll wait here for the teachers." Hermione said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jason asked.

"Of course just slightly dizzy." Hermione said. "you guys go."

"We'll be back shortly." With that Tommy and Jason walked away. When they walked around a corner Hermione hissed in pain. Fred and George watched her suddenly sink to her knees her arms wrapped around herself.

"Mione!" Fred shouted.

"Are you alright?" George asked as he and his twin rushed over to her. she suddenly stood shaking slightly.

"I'm fine." She said looking away. she limped away from him and into the room which had smoke clearing.

"We didn't mean any one to get hurt." Fred said.

"To be honest the fireworks were only supposed to last in the classroom for a few seconds." Fred said.

"Well it went on longer than that." Hermione said. "What we're you two thinking?" she asked turning to glare at them. "Someone could have been seriously hurt. I mean we were lucky those first years didn't trample us to death."

"We never expected that to happen." George said.

"Of course not because you two don't think past the punch line!" they looked at each other feeling guilty. "If you guys are going to do this think of the things that could go wrong not in just the prank itself but the after effects." She said. "If you do that then maybe you won't get in so much trouble." Her features softened slightly. "Now you two should get out of here and get yourself an alibi." She said.

"You aren't going to turn us in?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I do Dumbledore might expel you." She said. "And we might be needing you here. So I never saw you…" when they didn't move Hermione groaned. "Would you two scurry the teachers are coming." They could hear them, their feet echoing in the corridor. Fred and George went in to hug her only to have her back away her hands out defensively. She closed her eyes and shook her head at them before turning. Fred and George looked at each other confused before backing away and turning to run.

"She was so into us only moments before." Fred muttered as he ran beside his twin.

"Yes but I think that maybe that was an act to get information out of us." George said.

"We'll have to get in trouble more often." Fred said winking at George who chuckled.

"Maybe so…" George said. "Did she seem hurt to you by the way?"

"maybe a little sore…" Fred said worriedly. "she would have told us."

"We're not her friends… she wouldn't have told us right away not unless we asked." George said.

"You have a point… we'll check on her later at dinner." Fred said.

"First we need to find ourselves an alibi." Fred stopped his Twin halting beside him. "what is it?"

"I think we may already have one." He pointed to the girl who had discovered them before in the library. She was giggling along with a few other girls who were blushing. They all stopped and turned to look at the twins before blushing the deepest red they had ever seen and scurrying off.

"Oh no…" George said.

"It will have to do." Fred shrugged.

"Lee isn't going to let us live this down."

"We'll tell him the truth…" Fred said.

"Tell him that Hermione granger just up and seduced us?" George asked.

"You're right doesn't even sound a bit true does it?" Fred shook his head. "She's good."

"Too good." George said. "I say revenge."

"Are you sure that's all you want?" George eyed Fred. "I saw the way you looked at me when I almost had that kiss… you were jealous." Fred muttered.

"So were you when she was only with me." George said with a knowing smile.

"We have to get her back for this." Fred said.

"Agreed." They shook each other's hands and walked away together to plot.

-o-

Fred and George arrived at the dinner hall expecting to see Hermione sitting in between Harry and Ron like always. When they saw Ginny instead both froze and looked to each other. They eyed the table looking for their bookworm only to find the other Gryffindor girls. Fred and George frowned before walking and taking a seat in front of Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey you two." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Have you heard what they are saying about you two?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Its rubbish." George said.

"So no one really walked in on you two?" Ron asked.

"Oh no that's true." Fred said making George laugh.

"Yeah we were right in the middle of a hot snog and this girl just had the nerve to interrupt us." He added.

"Very funny." Ron muttered as he spooned at his porridge.

"Where's Hermione by the way?" George asked as he filled up his plate.

"Worried she'll find out it was you who tortured those poor little first years?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe." Fred said filling his own plate.

"She said she wasn't very hungry, I think she's in the library." Ginny said.

"She missed out on her study time thanks to you two." Harry said. "So I'd steer clear of her she's probably pretty miffed."

"We should apologize." George said earning him a look from his younger sister. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she started to try and figure out what it was she didn't know about. Fred could see it too so he laughed.

"And maybe try and switch out that quill of hers with one of our latest inventions." Ginny looked to him with less interest.

"That's mean." She said. Fred and George felt like letting out a sigh of relief, if there was any one who could figure out the truth it was be their sister. She had an uncanny connection that almost leveled on the one they had between themselves.

-o-

Hermione nibbled at the edge of her quill as she looked over Harry and Ron's papers. She had finished studying hours ago now all she needed to do was proof their papers and get the scrolls back to them to fix. She had stopped writing their essays for them; especially sense it was looking to be a pretty slow year, despite the ever annoying professor Umbridge. She glared at the memory of even getting a DADA beginners book.

"No defensive spells… rubbish." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh no she's talking to herself." She jumped out of her chair and spun to see Fred and George smirking.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked her heart rate slowing but only a little. They were all in the room they had been in just hours ago.

"We came to thank you." Fred said.

"And then to yell at you do you have any idea what people are thinking because of you?" George asked.

"They think George and I are together." Fred said as he closed the door to the studying room Hermione was using.

"Well at least you have an alibi as to what you were doing." Hermione said.

"No we are not using that." George said.

"besides with umbridge around that would definitely get us expelled." Fred said.

"Look I'm sorry but if you guys hadn't pulled that prank you wouldn't have been in this situation." She said leaning against the table as she smirked.

"Is that so?" Fred asked.

"How do you figure?" George wondered glaring.

"Well if you hadn't done that prank I wouldn't have had to step in, and then I would have had to interrogate you in the way I did…"

"Interrogation?" Fred asked.

"Is that what you call it?" George said as he and his twin walked over to her. She moved back only to find herself at the table.

"Yes." Hermione said. "That's what I would call it."

"Fred and I more agree that it was…" he looked to Fred. "What was the word you used." Fred placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb as he bent down to her ear.

"Seduction…" he whispered huskily.

"Yes seduction that was the word." George said.

"You weren't going to tell me how to open the doors any other way." She said moving out of their gazes. "Next time just fess up." When she tried to get to the door to leave Fred reached out and grasped her hand in his. He pulled her back into his body where he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't' escape. A wince flashed across her face before she glared.

"Let me go Fred…" she said.

"How do you do that?" George asked coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Do what?" she asked trying to wriggle away. "And stop that!"

"How do you tell us apart?" Fred asked.

"You guys aren't that hard to tell apart." She said pushing against Fred which only moved her closer to George who wrapped his arms around her waist. She was sandwiched between them with no escape. "Guys enough." She said quite uncomfortable. Her side was killing her; one of the first years had kicked her right in the ribs while trying to escape the pranked class room.

"Tell us Hermione." Fred said nibbling at her ear.

"Oh we are not doing this where you use my own tactics against me." She said pushing roughly on Fred's chest. She found it to no avail she just hit tough muscles that didn't so much flinch under her impact.

"We just want to know how you tell us apart…" George said as his tongue ran up her neck. She whimpered as Fred's hands moved down her body. George and Fred smiled against either side of her neck. It had been one of the most wonderful sounds they had ever heard, mostly because they had made it escape her.

"Stop…" she shook against their bodies.

"We might if you tell us how you know which is which." George said nibbling at the soft skin of her neck.

"It's easy just how you tell each other apart."

"Ah ah." Fred said kissing her temple. "We know each other easily because well… I'm me and he's him… so how do you tell?"

"I've had enough." She was pressing against him harder. "Let me go…"

"Just tell us love." George whispered against her ear.

"I said let go." She said struggling.

"You didn't mind this before." Fred said as he and his brother stopped kissing her.

"Well now is different..." she said.

"Because you don't need any information out of us?" George asked darkly.

"No… because you're hurting me…" it came out barely above a whisper. Fred and George stepped back from her immediately her arms wrapped around her body as if she was attempting to hold herself together.

"We held you too tight." Fred said.

"We're so sorry Hermione…" George said resting a hand on her back.

"Stop…" she shrugged away from him.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I'm still a little hurt from being trampled you two having me in a vice grip didn't help it."

"Why haven't you gone to the hospital wing?" George asked.

"Because I'm busy." She said straightening her clothes. She glared slightly as she started to sweep her books into her bag with her hand. Fred and George eyed her with raised eyebrows each having the same thought go through their mind.

_Why sweep them in why not pick them up… _George thought.

She started to walk away only to have George nod at Fred.

"Hermione wait you forgot one." Fred threw her a book she turned just in time to catch it. Only the second it was in her hands she cried out and dropped to her knees her hand over her rib cage.

"Merlin…" Fred muttered as he and his brother rushed to her side and helped her up.

"you need to go to the hospital wing." George said starting to walk her to the door while Fred took her bag in his hands.

"I'm fine leave me be." She said pulling away from them.

"You're not fine." George said.

"You have broken ribs right?" Fred asked.

"I'm just bruised." She said.

"The bruise is big right?" George asked making a motion in a circle around his own rib cage to illustrate what he meant.

"Black with a tint of red and yellow edges?" Fred asked.

"Yes…" she said.

"Hurts when you twist your body or breathe deeply?" George asked.

"Yeah…"

"For the smartest witch of your age you're bloody stupid." George said slightly angry.

"You have a broken rib maybe more than one you have to get that checked out." Fred said. "They're nasty if you don't get them healed."

"Trust us when we say we know." George said.

"Guys I'm fine." Hermione said

"If it's broken completely through it can puncture your lung." George said walking over to her.

"You're going to the hospital wing." Fred said.

"Fine I will." She said sighing only to wince at the pain it caused.

"Right now." The twins said together.

"Why are you so worried about me?" she asked.

"Because an injury like that could kill you." Fred said.

"And to be honest we like having you around." George said with a soft smile.

"Especially now." Fred said as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Uh huh… look I can go by myself much thanks." With that disbelieving tone in her voice she had walked away from them at a fast pace.

"what is with her?" Fred asked.

"I don't know…" George said. "she could still be angry about us almost squeezing her to death. how we're we supposed to know she was hurt."

"We knew we just ignored it." Fred said.

"You're right… I noticed it in the hallway." George said.

"Me too…" Fred admitted.

"Our prank injured her."

"Looks like we've gone from wanting revenge, to making amends." Fred said while George nodded.


	3. Snowie Rumble

Hermione came down the next day to breakfast to see her friends waiting for her. it was the weekend and the first Hogsmeade trip. Hermione was wearing low rider jeans with Mod purple Pea coat. It lay open revealing a floral black cami that hugged Hermione's curves.

"Hey nice jacket." Ginny said.

"Thanks it was my mums back when she was my age." Hermione said.

"Mine too." Ginnys was down to her knees as well but was a deep rustic purple jacket made from old velvet.

"Its really gorgeous perfect color for you."

"Thanks I finally was able to fit in it mum wouldn't let me have it until it was a couple inches off the ground." Hermione smiled.

"Sense when do you talk about clothes?" Ron asked eyeing Hermione.

"Sense I met your sister." Ginny laughed.

"You hungry Mione you didn't eat dinner last night." Harry said.

"Oh I'm okay." Hermione said. "Haven't been very hungry today maybe I'll catch something at the hogshead."

"Yeah catch something as in a food born illness." Ron said.

"Ha ha very funny Ron." Ginny said.

"Awe that was so cute." Fred said. "ickle ronnikens tried to make a joke George."

"Bless his soul." George said earning him a glare from Ron.

"So what's the game plan?" Ginny asked turning back to her friend.

"I dunno there's a new bookstore I thought I'd check out." At her friends twisted expression she only smiled. "or there's a sale at the shoe store." Hermione said giving in.

"Perfect!" Ginny said jumping up slightly.

"Hermione?" she looked up at Fred.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Did you get everything worked out last night?" George asked.

"Get what worked out?" Ron asked before she could answer.

"Studying which I worked out…" Hermione said standing up. "I think I'm going to start heading to town I'll meet you there?" she asked Ginny.

"Sure thing." She said with a smile.

"See you guys there." She said walking away. Fred and George eyed each other before continuing to eat breakfast.

"Has Hermione seemed different lately to any one?" Ginny asked.

"Different?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I mean… I don't know what it is. It's like she's changed somehow. I can't put my finger on it."

"Do you mean physically because physically she looks amazing." Seamus said stepping in. every one ignored him as he continued on about how Ginny had changed as well. "and your chest gin-." Fred and George got up and smacked him up the back of his head as they passed.

"thank you." Ginny said.

"no problem sis." They said together.

-o-

Hermione walked to a carriage and stepped in. it instantly took off towards the small village of Hogsmeade. Hermione smiled to herself enjoying the quiet of the ride. Sometimes when she was around her friends she just wished them to quiet down so she could have some peace. Hermione's eyes drifted close as she started to listen to the sounds around her. There was a distinct sound of crushing snow as the wheels of the carriage rolled over the compact ice. Hermione smiled it was so quiet she swore she could hear the swaying of the whomping willow tree in the distance.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found the carriage already at the front gates to the village. Hermione stepped out of the buggy and walked past the scary looking creature that pulled the carriages. Harry had seen them before too; she had decided to pretend as though she hadn't to make sure not to draw attention to herself. She felt bad for it but when Luna said she could see them as well she felt better. Harry wasn't insane neither was Luna, it was perfectly natural now that she saw them, but still she didn't want to admit it to yourself let alone others.

Hermione dove her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket. It was nice and breezy outside but still she felt a chill run through her. She shook it off trying to pull her mind from dark thoughts. She could feel it, a familiar grip on her heart. She got this way sometimes, rightfully so especially after everything that had happened the summer before. She wondered if any of them knew, she knew Dumbledore did though he never asked questions which she was thankful for.

Hermione neared the village and stopped. She turned to look over her shoulder at a group of carriages that were nearing the front gates. She didn't feel like shoe shopping, she didn't even feel like picking out a new book to read, she felt like being alone for a while. So with a small shallow breath she headed around the town to venture to the shrieking shack for a while. It was oddly calming to look at the building, her Ron and Harry had found out some of the most important information there. What once held terror and folk lore only held understanding and warmth within it.

She walked to the gate that separated the village from the _"haunted"_ building. Her thumb picked at one of the barbed wire thorns as her mind went somewhere else. She heard crunching snow behind her which brought her mind from the depth of darkness once more. She didn't know who it was but whoever it may have been she wanted them to go away.

"well well well…" she rolled her eyes.

_Malfoy…_

"Come to insult me malfoy?" Hermione asked turning to look at him and his yuppies.

"As a matter of fact he has." Goyle said. She rolled her eyes as she leaned back against one of the fence posts. She crossed her arms over her chest; little did they know one of her hands reach into her coat pocket to grasp her wand just in case. She had learned two lessons when it came to Malfoy, never turn your back on him, and always have a wand at the ready.

"So you've been checking this out for when you and weasel boy get married." He said.

"That's right." She said not feeling like getting into a verbal or physical fight.

"Say where is weasel boy?"

"_Ron_ is shopping somewhere."

"And potter?"

"I figure he's doing the same." She said.

"So little mudblood is all alone?" he asked nearing her. She felt instantly uncomfortable. His tone and gaze made a shiver run through her. She gripped her wand tightly readying to pull it out at any moment. She frowned; she couldn't really attack him with magic unless he did the same. Her grip loosened as he neared her. "You know you are not so tough looking without potter and Weasley." His hand ran down her cheek stroking it in a menacingly way. She swatted the hand away as she glared into him.

"Don't touch me." She said her voice dripping with venom. She felt nothing but hatred for the blonde boy in front of her.

"Or what granger?" he asked as his hand slipped down her cheek once more. She grabbed the hand and glared.

"Or I'll continue what I started in our third year." She said touching his nose as she glared into him. Without warning he slammed his fist into her stomach.

-o-

"Knowing Hermione she probably ducked away somewhere quiet." Fred muttered.

"Book store?" George offered.

"Ginny said she looked there for her…"

"She worries too much Hermione probably just got side tracked somewhere." George said.

"Hermione isn't one to get sidetracked." Fred said.

"Okay maybe she's deep in thought somewhere." George offered. They walked past the many different shops until they were passing the walk way that led to the shrieking shack.

"Get the hell off me!" Fred and George looked to each other before rushing down the trail. When they reached the clearing in front of the shrieking shack they saw Malfoy on top of Hermione who pulled back her fist and slammed it across his face knocking him to the ground. Hermione was pulled off the ground by crabbe and goyle.

"hold her still!" Malfoy bellowed.

"Let her go!" Fred shouted he and George rushing forward.

"oh look its weasel one and two!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand at Hermione's throat making them all freeze. Hermione took the opportunity of him looking away to kick her foot up. It caught his wrist sending his wand flying over his head. she then dug her heel down goyles shin making him let go as he stumbled back with all her force she turned around and slammed her fist toward Crabbe who merely caught it in his hand.

"Nice try." He said with a sneer.

"Hey Ugly?" Fred asked standing right next to him. Crabbe turned only to have Fred's fist ram into his cheek knocking him to the ground. George on the other hand had stomped down on malfoys wand breaking it in two.

"You son of a bitch." Malfoy muttered as he stood.

"Hey my mum is a great woman!" George yelled before punching him across the face. Malfoy fell back, blood gushing from his nose. Fred laughed but missed Goyle rushing at Hermione and grabbing her.

"Get off me!" she grabbed his collar and fell back to the ground placing her foot in his stomach as she did. When her back connected with the crisp snow she kicked out sending him flying over her head. Hermione rolled over her shoulder and onto her feet and turned to face the livid bulky boy.

"What else you got?" she asked surprising Fred and George as she took a stance to fight him. "no takers?" she asked turning to look at Crabbe who was slowly staring to get up. "come on!" she shouted her eyes burning. "Who wants to take a shot at the weak mud blood!" she spat. When none of the men made a move she threw her hands down. "pathetic…" she muttered as she started to walk away. An astonished Fred and George went to fallow her not before they both turned to look at the three boys with a death glare.

"I'd watch your backs if I were you." George said.

"we won't be forgetting this." Fred added before he and his twin rushed off after Hermione. the three slytherins stared at each other all had fear gripping them. The look they had thrown was not the usual I'm going to prank you look. It was more of a I'm going to kill you and then prank your dead body look. When they Got far enough away Hermione leaned over her hands on her knees as she coughed. The pain she was feeling was excruciating.

"Are you alright?" George fell to his knees beside her. she covered her mouth continuing to cough as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fine…" her hand dropped, he could see blood on her lips.

"Hermione did you ever get your ribs fixed?" Fred asked. She just looked away.

"Merlin Mione." George yanked her by the arm and started to walk.

"We're going back to the castle and you're getting fixed up right now." Fred said.

"No I'm not." She said pulling her arm from George's grasp.

"Damn it Mione this isn't up for discussion." George said livid.

"You're going." Fred said glaring into her.

"No I'm not." She said again. "You can't tell me what to do okay you have no claim over me! I'll go when I want to."

"I'm sorry Mione but…" George whipped out his wand and pointed it at her forehead; she went to grab her wand before he muttered something under her breath. Hermione slumped back into Fred's arms. He instantly picked her up. George felt a small wave of jealousy hit him.

"Aren't I lucky?" Fred asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Shut it." George muttered with a small smile letting his brother know he wasn't really very angry just annoyed he hadn't thought about catching her.

-o-

Fred and George sat outside the hospital wing; Hermione had been being healed for the past hour and a half. They weren't sure she was still asleep though. Fifteen minutes ago Dumbledore had gone into the room; once in a while they would here Hermione's small voice coming from inside. Though they couldn't make out what she was saying they could hear a slight edge of sadness to it. After another few minutes the doors opened to reveal Dumbledore who smiled at them.

"How is she?" Fred asked.

"Miss Granger is one of the strongest witches I have ever known." Dumbledore said as he eyed the two boys. They couldn't help but think that whenever he looked at them he was finding out every scheme they had planned and committed in the past six months. He chuckled almost answering the question if he had or not. "She's fine, and is able to have visitors if you'd like to sit with her… In these dark times, Hermione could use a laugh. I'm sure you two are perfectly capable of handling that task." With that he left. Fred and George eyed each other before walking into the hospital wing. Hermione was on the very last bed looking out a large window that was the actual wall of the hospital wing.

"Hey how you feeling?" George asked sitting down on one of the chair.

"I'm good." She said not turning to look to them.

"I'm sorry George had to knock you out but it was for the best." Fred said worried she was cross with them.

"Its fine." Hermione said. "I'm glad you did I guess I had some internal bleeding… I was just busy last night."

"You had finished studying hadn't you?" George asked.

"Oh of course, I just had to return the papers I had proofed for Ron and harry, and they weren't easy to track down. By the time I was done it was curfew and I had my final rounds of the castle to do." Hermione said still looking away.

"Mione…" Fred took her hand in his. "Why won't you look at us?"

"Well to be honest I'm kind of busy watching these first years trying to take on the whomping willow." She said with a small laugh.

"Wait really?" Fred and George ran to the window only to see the Hogwarts Lake. They heard Hermione giggle and turned to see her laughing softly.

"Sorry couldn't resist." she said. "You guys are so gullible." They looked at each other and then smiled. Her laugh was one of the purest and warmest sounds they had ever heard. She looked up at them with bright eyes.

"Gullible are we?" Fred asked as he and George sat back down, closer to the bed this time.

"You can be easy to fool sometimes." She said with a bright smile.

"Is that so?" George asked.

"This was the first time you pulled something over on us."

"No its not." She said.

"Really name once before." George said.

"Back in the library…"

"So that was just you fooling us?" Fred asked somewhat darkly.

"No not just…" Hermione said.

"So you meant what you did?" George asked.

"I did it didn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but you were just pumping us for information.." Fred said.

"No pun intended." George commented.

"No there was a pun intended there." Fred said making Hermione smile softly.

"I wasn't just pumping you for information…" she said her eyes smoldering. The look reminded them of how she looked in the library pressed between them. Whenever her eyes burned like them they had to force their heart rates to slow.

"you weren't?" George asked.

"Why else?" Fred wondered.

"Well…" she motioned them to come closer. The twins looked to each other before moving forward. When her mouth was to their ears she smiled.

"I also did it…" she whispered huskily. "Because…"

"Yes?" Fred asked his voice wavering for a second.

"It was fun." Fred and George pulled back instantly to see her laughing softly. "So gullible!" she laughed.

"You have a cruel streak." George said crossing his arms over his chest with a small smirk.

"Indeed I do." She said with a bright smile.

"It's a very sex kitten trait to have." Fred said.

"Uh huh right." She said with a chuckle as she sunk back in into the pillow that propped her up.

"When are you getting out of here?" George asked.

"I can leave now actually…" she said starting to move from the bed.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to?" Fred asked.

"Of course I'm as right as rain…" Hermione said slipping off the bed. She stood and swayed on her feet slightly. Fred and George's hands reached out and grasped onto her shoulders to steady her. "I'm alright…" she said. "I'm good." She walked easily over to a chair that held her coat. "No…" she whispered touching a large red stain on it. They saw immense sadness flicker across her face.

"Its stained… hopefully your mum has some good tips to get blood out of clothing." Fred said.

"Or you're mums, mines not very good with cleaning…" she said. They saw something else flicker across her face as she looked up at them with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Or maybe I'll give my mum a write you never know." She folded the coat up in her arms. "Walk me to the common room, I'd go by myself but I'm a little worried I'll get dizzy again."

"Of course." Fred and George walked to either side of her and put their arms out for her. Hermione hooked her arms with theirs and started off. After they walked down a few corridors Hermione began to shiver, the wind whipping across the bare skin of her arms. Which the tank did not cover.

"Here." Fred and George said pulling away to take off their coats off. They held theirs out Hermione looked from Fred's coat to George's.

"uhm…" she said looking back and forth, she didn't want to be rude to either by choosing one over the other. Fred and George could also see the predicament they were in, so they glared at each other to see if either would back down, knowing full well that the other wouldn't.

"Guys I'm really okay." She said, the shiver ran through her visibly didn't convince them.

"Your lips are turning blue it says differently just choose." George said.

"alright look uhm… how's this I'll wear Fred's coat and your scarf that way I'll be nice and warm." She said. The compromise was accepted by both brothers though Fred still leaned into his brother.

"She chose my coat." He snickered.

"Git." George commented with a smile as he took off his scarf. "Enjoy the cold." He said seeing his brother in short sleeves. Fred glowered at his twin to watch him wrap the scarf snuggly around her neck. Both boys couldn't deny how great she looked in their items of clothing.

"Thanks guys." She said. "I don't know what I was thinking wearing a tank in the middle of the winter." They walked along side her arms looped once more. Though many would think Fred would be quite cold he found himself running warm from Hermione's touch. They were silent, comfortingly so as they walked through the remaining corridors of Hogwarts to get to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the common room they found no one inside except for a few first years who at the sight of Fred and George scurried back to their dormitories.

"odd." Hermione said at the behavior. "Well thanks for the scarf." She said handing George his wrap.

"No problem." He said taking it. Hermione shrugged off the jacket and handed it over to Fred who threw it back on.

"Toasty warm?" he asked.

"Very much so thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

"And guys I didn't get a chance to say thanks for stepping in with Malfoy and his drones..."

"You hardly looked as though you needed our help." George said.

"But we were glad to step in." Fred added.

"Which brings us to…" George began

"Why were you alone?" Fred finished.

"Why did you ditch Ginny Harry and Ron?" they both asked.

"I guess I got distracted." She said shrugging as she looked away to the flames that raged in the fireplace.

"That's not like you." Fred said.

"It's not like you to try and take on three guys yourself either." George said.

"Not like I wanted to." She said turning back to them with a slight glare.

"You could have hexed them easily and gotten it over with." Fred said agreeing with what his brother was concluding about the situation.

"I didn't think about it." She said.

"Mione don't lie to us." Fred said.

"We know you." She backed away slightly.

"You know me?" she asked with a chuckle. "You don't know _anything_ about me."

"Mione we're your friends." Fred said. "Please don't get angry with us we're just worried about how reckless you were."

"You've been acting really out of character lately." George said. She frowned as she took a steadying breath.

"Characters change when the story does…" she said softly under her breath.

"Why didn't you just hex them and get it over with?" Fred asked she just shrugged and looked down at the stained coat she held in her hands.

"Look I have to go get this cleaned…" she said walking past them.

"Mione…" Fred and George reach out and caught either of her arms. it wasn't a harsh yank but a gentle tug as they wheeled her around to face them.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked.

"yeah." She said a little taken aback it wasn't like the other times he had had more feeling in his voice.

"Are you sure you could tell us if you aren't." George said.

"Yeah I'm fine…" she said with a soft smile. "I guess I'll see you down at dinner tonight." She headed up the stairs and turned with a smile. "thank you guys again." They only smiled and nodded. They watched her ascend the stairs before turning to each other.

"I'm worried about her." they both said at the same time with knitted brows.


	4. Thoughtfull Discussions

Hermione laid her head on the books. She had been in the library sense the afternoon. She was sure the others had been looking for her today and it was probably all around school what had happened. She would be earning token glares from snape any day now. She had heard her friends outside her secret hiding spot at least six times, the TA to the librarian had yet to give up her location.

She wouldn't normally have minded her friends asking her what happened, but now there were just too many questions they would ask that she wouldn't be able to answer. She had no clue what had possessed her not to curse Malfoy the numerous chances she had gotten. She had had ever right to and in the eyes of the ministry it would have been just. For some reason at that time she just wanted to hit something, and if it was Malfoy she had no issue with that.

Hermione buried her head into her hands as she sighed. She was horrified with herself; she had just wanted to hit something? What excuse was that? She had always been pretty well controlled of her emotions except when she snapped. She wondered for a moment if that's what had happened if she had just snapped. She frowned that didn't sound better than just wanting to hit something. both reasoning's insulted her intelligence. Hermione stood up and started to pace around the round table in the small room. she had done this for at least twenty minutes for every hour that had passed.

Her thoughts had been so plagued by bad memories of the day before and of summer. She prayed the pacing would somehow chase the memories away but it only made her more aware of why she was hiding. She had wished that she could just go out into the forbidden forest and take a good run to clear her head. She smiled to herself remembering the feeling of the earth echoing through her, as her feet pounded against the ground as she ran. She fell against the table hopelessly as she hung her head.

The realization that only running would help her outrun her memories, walking seemed futile and no longer helped. She felt deep sadness grip her as she moved back to her chair. She could feel it welling up within her. Everything she had worked on building up to conceal pain was slowly crumbling as a soft sob escaped her.

"No…" she whispered shaking her head. "Not here…" she muttered her hand gripping her shirt. "Not now I have to keep going…" her voice cracked as a tear rushed down her cheek. "Namn it…"

"Are you alright love?" Fred asked walking in his brother fallowing him. She turned instantly in her chair trying to wipe the tears away and burry any emotion within her. It was harder than before it kept coming back up with every moment.

"I'm fine just leave me be please…" she said her voice shaking.

"Can't do that pet…" George said.

"Not when our lovely girl is so sad." She chuckled a sob escaping after wards. She covered her mouth trying to muffle it.

"Mione love talk to us." Fred said both twins kneeling in front of the chair. Hermione didn't know what to do, she could try and run but knowing them they would just fallow her. she could try and stop herself from crying but she was already trying that and failing miserably. She had felt for the past month like she was going to explode and now she was, but not in the way she had expected.

"Mione…" George said carefully.

"I'm fine…" the lie made her chest ache. If they knew what was going on then everything would be ruined, but she wanted to confide within someone so badly.

"Don't lie to us…" Fred said. "Please…" she wiped any tears away before turning.

"See fine." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Fred placed a comforting hand on her cheek as he traced the tear lines with his thumb.

"You put on a brave face love… but we can see through it." He said, the smile slowly faded as her eyes flooded with tears.

"I'm fine…" she said again trying to regain her ground.

"Mione… tell us what's wrong." George said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. They watched as a distressed look crossed her features. That's when it happened with one blink of her eyes the tears broke and fell down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands and started to sob.

"Come here love…" Fred whispered as he and George brought the girl into their arms.

"Hermione tell us what's wrong." George said as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I can't do this…" she cried. "I feel so lost… like I'm split in two and my other half is just out there somewhere flailing… I don't feel like me anymore. I can't do this… I can't do this…" Hermione's body shook with heart wrenching sobs as she clung onto the twins with all her strength. "I'm not s-strong enough…" after a few minutes her breathing finally slowed as she pulled away from the twins her hair hanging in front of her face to hide the shame she felt. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. Fred pushed back the smooth hair while George tilted her chin up to look at them.

"You never have to be sorry to us." Fred said.

"Not ever." George agreed.

"Now tell us what's going on love…" Fred said.

"What has made our all knowing queen so sad?"

"Just pressure I guess…" she said building up her walls once more.

"Mione you know you can tell us anything." Fred said.

"We won't judge."

"I'm not ready to talk just yet." She said softly. "I just can't." Fred and George nodded in understanding.

"You will though… come talk to us when you are?" George asked, she nodded slowly not sure if she would or not.

"Promise us." Fred said wiping the tear tracks away with a soft touch.

"I promise." She said her voice barely above a whisper. "oh I must look… awful…" she said looking away.

"Not at all." George said tilting her chin again only this time Fred and he moved in to examine her.

"You look quite stunning to me." Fred said.

"Our own little bookworm goddess." George said.

"Quit it guys…" she said frowning.

"We're being serious we like the puffy red eye types." Fred said, he wanted nothing more than at that time to see her smile, see her laugh like she had before.

"Yeah and we just adore the sniffle nose girls." George said touching hers with his index finger.

"Guys…" she said pushing the hand away. "I know I look retched."

"Mione you look fine enough to eat." Fred said.

"or we wouldn't' still be holding you like this." Hermione saw the position they were in and how close they were, a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Oh what was that…" Fred brushed his fingers against the soft pink coloring that spread over her cheeks. George tilted up her chin to examine her more.

"Looked like a blush Fred…" George said. "Tell me love do we make you blush?" she turned from them with a small smile as Fred pulled her close to his body. His hand rested on her cheek as she stroked the now less puffy cheek. She looked quite beautiful at that moment. Her eyes shown with the shed tears and with no makeup on now she looked very natural and very classic. Hermione was pulled from being on both Fred and George's lap to just being on Fred's as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck. George went behind Hermione and wrapped his own arms around her. he tugged off the sweater to reveal the cami she had been wearing before. Fred kissed her neck slowly before moving down to the bit of cleavage that showed above the cami. George nibbled on her neck before moving to bite softly at her shoulders.

"stop… stop…" she said. The twins did as she said eyeing her worriedly, both wondering if they had hurt her again. "Is this why you came in here?" she asked turning her head, so she could look at both. "Catch me when I was vulnerable and have what you wanted. You're revenge… well done."

"No…" Fred said softly as he kissed her cheek.

"We just want you to feel better." George said nibbling at her ear.

"Want to make you feel less lost…"

"We would never use you…" George said.

"Not ever." Fred agreed.

"We want you Hermione." George said.

"As ours, and only ours." Fred said kissing the corner of her mouth. George moved forward and did the same.

"Say you'll be ours…" they whispered together. Hermione pulled back, she didn't look angry nor surprised instead she had a thoughtful look as she gazed at the two.

Hermione hadn't felt any feeling of any kind in a long while. But when she was with the twins, when she was in their arms or even just their presence she felt something new something different. She had found that she wasn't annoyed any longer when they came around, she enjoyed seeing them. She enjoyed the fact that they could make her smile, and occasionally laugh. It felt good to feel something other than emptiness, and the occasional sting of sadness. She wanted so badly to say yes but she was unsure of what would happen, she was still unsure if they were being sincere. Her hands reached out and placed one on each of the twins cheeks. She brushed them lightly with her thumb as she took a small breath.

"What do you say?" Fred asked softly.

"I…" she felt a jab to her heart that made her hands drop from their warm skin. The twins made a small sound of disapproval. It didn't make sense to her, for them to want her the way that they said. It didn't make sense to her how anyone could ever want her, or love her. "I don't know…" she said.

"Alright…" George said.

"That's fine…" Fred said brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"We can wait for you to decide." George kissed her forehead.

"We could wait forever…" Hermione smiled against their soft kisses and light touches. Fred and George knew not to try and full on snog her. She needed one thing and that was just to be held. They never thought they would just be holding a girl, especially the same girl at the same time. For some reason they didn't mind the fact that that was all Hermione needed. Though they both knew that if it had been any other girl they would have tried to snog their brains out. Hermione was different she wasn't just some girl, she was… Hermione.

She was different then any other girl they had met. She was strong, brave, beautiful and highly intelligent all aspects making her the sexiest woman they had ever met. It wasn't until recently had they noticed any of these attributes. Though Hermione thought their attraction to her had just begun days ago, but truthfully it had happened the year before at the beginning of her fourth year. She had just bloomed over the summer, and when she had come to the world cup with them. They had the worst time trying not ogle or stare at her. instead to mask their lingering eyes that had spent most of their time giving her hell, and annoying her in any way they could find. Their attraction was sealed on the night of the Yule ball.

They hadn't expected her to walk into the ball room looking the way she did. They hadn't thought they would try their best to pull their girls to where ever Hermione and viktor had been dancing. They hadn't thought they were ever going to try and slip a sleeping draft into their Quidditch hero's punch, but they had done all of those things.

They hadn't thought a lot of things when it came to Hermione, the situation they were in now had never even come to mind. They had always thought Hermione would complete the golden trio fairy tale and end up with their git brother Ron. But now they seemed to be rewriting the fairy tale with them in his place. Fred and George had never been the ones for fairy tales trading up bed time stories for Hogwarts tales of the marauders from their father when they were young. But now they found that maybe once, just this once they would prefer the fairy tale over any tale of pranks and waywardness.

"It will be curfew soon…" Hermione's small voice brought them from their thoughts. With her laying so calm and breathing so evenly in their arms they had thought she had fallen asleep. Her eyes opened to reveal her warm brown eyes looking up at them with a small smile. Fred traced the small dimples it created slowly trying to memorize them.

"It's already pass curfew." George said softly.

"what?" she asked jumping slightly.

"Shh…" Fred said holding her in place.

"We have to get to the common room before someone catches us." She said.

"Oh Hermione if we're caught you can just tell them we kidnapped you." George said.

"They'll believe you." Fred said.

"I still have to do my rounds of the castle…" Fred and George took her hands in theirs and helped her up onto her feet. "Thank you…" she said softly.

"You're hands…" George said. the twins turned them over to look at her bruised and scraped knuckles. They were black and blue with deep gashes throughout them.

"Oh she must have not healed them… I didn't notice." Hermione said.

"How hard did you hit those guys?" Fred asked.

"Hermione how long had that fight been going on when we finally got there?" George asked.

"Maybe a few minutes…" she said as she watched Fred take out his wand. "What are you doing?" she asked slightly alarmed when she saw him point it at her hand.

"Just healing them." Fred said.

"No it's alright…" George held her hands in place with a small smile.

"He's good at this." He said.

"Trust me…" Fred said. Hermione eyed the two before nodding.

"Episky…" Fred muttered. Hermione felt comforting warmth spread through her hands, though she wasn't sure if it was from the spell or the fact both twins were holding onto her hands. She watched the scratches and bruises slowly fade away to only show her porcelain skin.

"Thank you." She said.

"See I'm good."

"They feel a lot better." She said as she flexed her fingers. They felt less stiff something she was thankful for.

"So shall we go with you on your rounds?" Fred asked.

"Oh I don't know, I often pass filch on my rounds… I'll be alright." She said. "I wouldn't want you two getting in any trouble."

"Worried about us already granger?" George asked with a wink.

"No more than usual." She said with a smile as Fred bent down and picked up her white sweater. He held it open for her. Hermione blushed as she moved into it wrapping it securely around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" George asked.

"Oh sure." She said pulling out her wand and waving it over the books on the table that had laid forgotten sense Fred and George had arrived. The books levitated into the air and then shot off into their proper spots. She turned with a happy expression. Though her smile was brilliant they could see the sadness lingering in her eyes.

"are you positive?" Fred asked.

"I am very positive." She said. "Now I want you two to head straight to the common room or I swear I'll hand you both double detentions to be served with me… and we'll be cleaning the trophy room." she said. "got it?"

"Under stood." They said as they saluted to her.

"alright… have a good night." She went to walk away but stopped to give them both hugs. "thank you again…" she pulled away kissing them on the cheek as she did. "and I don't think I have to tell you not to tell anyone or threaten you with a major arse kicking if you did."

"You just cussed." Fred said pointing to her.

"No I didn't." she said with a smirk as she headed to the door.

"You did so." George said with smile. She turned and flashed them a seductive smile.

"Prove it." She winked before walking out. When she was out of ear shot George turned to his brother.

"We're not really going to let her walk around the castle alone at this time of night are we?"

"Of course not." George said. "come on." Fred smirked as he fallowed his brother out of the room.


	5. Dark Dungeon Duel

Hermione walked down to the dungeons of the slitherin hallways. She wrapped the sweater she wore closer to her body as she pulled her wand out. She cursed, she had forgotten she had to do her rounds around the slytherins, it wasn't convenient or smart after what had gone down earlier that day. she hadn't remembered until she had gotten a few feet from the library she had thought about turning around and taking up Fred and George on their offer but she had already been weak enough in front of them.

She heard a noise and spun around her wand lighting up the dark hallway. She looked around seeing only paintings of dark wizards and witches staring down at her disapprovingly. So far none of them had spewed anti muggle born remarks, but then again it was only ten and she still hadn't made it down four of the other dungeons that slytherin first years liked to hide out in. she turned around convinced no one was lurking in the shadows. Little did she know that two very red headed identical boys were fallowing her every move.

Both were extremely happy that they had decided to fallow their little book worm, especially now that she was in the belly of the slytherin beast. the noise Hermione had heard was that of George's pocket watch falling from his pocket and hitting the ground. Fred had glared at him his finger over his lips to signal to be quiet.

"You three back to your common room right away." Hermione said catching three children trying to run from one hallway to the next. The kids cursed slightly under their breath before heading off.

"where are you three going?" she heard a familiar voice asked.

"great…" she muttered.

"stupid muggle born told us to head back to the common room one said as they rushed past the tall blonde hair young man.

"You shouldn't be down here mudblood." Draco said seeing her.

"Lovely to see you again Malfoy." She said sarcastically. He walked over to her and glared slightly. "How's your nose?" He glared even heavier.

"You're just lucky that weasel one and two showed up when they did."

"They only helped a little I would have finished the job just fine."

"Hoo hoo hoo." he said smiling sickly as he looked her up and down. "The mudblood has spine." He said as he walked around her in a predatory way.

"Just get back to your common room." Malfoy looked around and then to her.

"I don't think so…" he said moving towards her.

"Back to your common room Malfoy." She said with a little more force as she walked past him. he grabbed her arm and swung her around. He slammed her against a wall and pinned her to it.

"I love it when you use that commanding tone with me…" he said as he licked her cheek.

"I'll give you one chance to take your hands off her." Fred said his face red as he and George came out of the shadows. When Malfoy turned to look at them Hermione took her chance and slammed her knee into his crouch.

"Ah!" he dropped to his knees where Hermione took her foot and pushed it into his chest knocking him to the ground.

"What did I tell you straight to your common rooms." She said as she wiped her cheek with her sweater glaring at the twins.

"we had to make sure you were safe." George said.

"I can take care of myself." She said.

"clearly." Fred said chuckling as he watched Malfoy roll on the ground his hands in between his legs.

"You filthy mud blood!" he shouted as he slowly got up.

"just head back to your common room Malfoy." She said before turning back to the twins. "and you two scoot." She said shooing them with her hands before putting her full attention on Malfoy who was pulling out his wand.

"Don't you do that." She said. "You're just digging yourself into a deeper hole. Walk away now and I won't report what you just tried to pull." He didn't listen but instead continued to pull his wand out.

"Confringo!" he shouted.

"Protego!" Hermione quickly deflected malfoys curse before stepping forward. "Enough Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Expeslo!" Hermione deflected but the force of the curse sent her sliding back into Fred and George.

"You two get out of here!" she shouted before rushing forward.

"Stupify!" Hermione rolled out of the way. "Incendio!" a large fire ball rushed at her she turned around and pushed Fred and George to the ground, the fire wall moving over them as she started to get up.

"Reducto!" Hermione shouted, the spell hit Draco square in the chest he flew back and landed harshly on the ground. however hard the impact may have been Malfoy got to his feet and aimed. "Expelliromus!" Hermione shouted before he could mutter another curse. his wand shout out of his hand. Hermione moved forward once more. "Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy froze his body turning frigid before falling back with a loud thud Hermione rolled forward and caught his wand in her hand. "Are you two alright?" she turned to see Fred and George who were smirking.

"nice wand work there granger." George said.

"Why didn't you just do that before when him and his Neanderthals were trying to beat you to a pulp."

"Why were you two even down here?" Hermione asked.

"again we just wanted to keep an eye on you make sure you were okay." George said.

"clearly you are." Fred said.

"I told you guys to go straight to your common room now I have to give you detention!" she said. "Especially now that Malfoy saw you out after hours." She said.

"that's another reason we came." Fred said.

"it was fun to think that if we got caught we could have a whole night with you to ourselves."

"So we'll take that detention in the trophy room." Fred said.

"and if you could make that a double sampling that would make it even better." George added with a small wicked smile.

"Slow your hormones." Fred and George took a slow annoyed breath as they turned to see snape.

"granger would you like to tell me why you cursed one of my students?"

"he attacked me." Hermione said.

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor. Each." He said. Hermione didn't even bother to fight it. "Now get back to your common room." Hermione scowled as she and the twins walked out.

"You guys shouldn't have come down here." Hermione said when they got out of the slytherin area. "It would have just been twenty five points instead of seventy five." She said.

"You're not truly angry are you love?" George asked stopping her.

"Not angry but a little annoyed…" She said turning. "Look I appreciate that you guys were worried about me but I'm really okay on my own. Years with harry have made that possible."

"are you really okay on your own?" Fred asked.

"what's does that mean?" she asked now starting to get a little angry.

"I don't think you would have taken out your wand if we hadn't been there." George said.

"I would have if he had taken his out." She said. "and in all actuality I had my wand at the ready the whole time."

"but would you have used it?" fred asked.

"If he fired at me yes." she said. "look I know you keep wondering about earlier today at the shrieking shack the only reason I didn't use it then was because well I was a little busy getting punched." She said. "it's a tad bit hard to grab a wand when some ones slamming their fist into your face so I would appreciate it if you would stop painting me out to be a masochist who enjoys fighting when I have other recourses to use." She said overly quickly making the twins heads nearly spin. "got it?"

"got it." They said.

"Okay… now let's get to the common room." she said stomping off. Fred and George smirked.

"You know you're awfully adorable when you're huffy." Fred said.

"Shut up." Her voice squeaked with irritation, making Fred and George chuckle.

"So cute." George muttered.

"Bless her." Fred said.

"Shut it!" she said more sternly.

"Awe…" they said together in a sing song voice.

"Stop mocking me." She said turning.

"Oh Fred…" George said as they moved closer to her and pulled her closer his fingers traced over her lips.

"Look at that pout…" Fred said.

"You look so inviting that way." George said.

"Were you aware?" Fred asked as she pushed against them.

"Guys quit it…" she said with amusement evident in her tone. She pushed back on them trying to scramble out of their grasp.

"Oh don't struggle love…" Fred said.

"Just makes us want you more." George said.

"Jokes over let me go." She said.

"I thought we made it clear before this isn't a joke." Fred said kissing the corner of her mouth, George doing the exact same thing at the exact same time on the other side.

"Right…"

"We're serious Hermione." George said as he and his twin exchanged looks, both having the same idea.

"So this isn't all some elaborate prank?"

"We're hurt… after the time we've spent together you still think we're pulling one over on you?" Fred asked.

"We wouldn't dare especially now that we know you have something to with hold from us?"

"With hold?"

"If you ever got truly mad at us you could revoke our privileges…" Fred said.

"Privileges?" she asked.

"This…" George muttered as he kissed her neck.

"what you allow us to do to you…" Fred muttered as he nibbled at her ear lobe.

"What you do to us…" George whispered huskily as he nipped at the soft skin of her neck making her gasp.

"Now we'll say it again…" Fred muttered.

"We care about you." They said together.

"We're not going to hurt you." George whispered. she pushed them back.

"You promise me right now that this isn't some big joke on me." She said.

"We promise." They said together.

"We wouldn't do that." Fred said.

"We only pull good pranks." George said tracing her bottom lip with his thumbs. Before she knew what was happening both twins had swept down and kissed her. Each taking one half of her mouth in there's. they moved in perfect unison making it feel like any other kiss, just twenty times better. They pulled away and smirked at the blush that was across her cheeks. She quickly regained her ground.

"Remove those smirks from your faces." Hermione had a smirk that let them know she wasn't angry. "They're too becoming." She said as she pinched both their cheeks causing them to let go of her.

"ouch…" Fred muttered.

"you have some strong fingers." George said with a chuckle.

"oh sorry boys." She said slapping their cheeks slightly.

"owe!" they said together. She gave a small giggle as she turned on her heel and began to walk off. They both smiled at the little laugh that had escaped her before she turned.

"You two coming?" she asked with a tilt of her head. They nodded as they jogged up to her and began to walk by her side. They made it through two corridors before both twins took one of her hands in theirs and gave them a light squeeze. She smiled to herself as she squeezed back.

It was odd to her; she didn't think she would find any one this year, let alone two people.

Her brow furrowed for a second, she wondered if the twins would start to compete with each other for her attention. She hoped they wouldn't she was envious of the twins and the relationship they had with each other. It was something she never got to experience with anyone. When Fred pulled her hand up to his chest and kissed it she looked up, and wondered if maybe this was their way of letting her into their world. She liked the idea, but she was worried if letting her into their world meant the destruction of it.

"We're almost there knowing Ron, Ginny, and Harry like we do they're probably up waiting for you." Fred said.

"Means you have to let go of my hands." She said.

"Unless you want everyone to know." George said stopping so him and his twin could look at her.

"Not just yet… not until I'm sure." She said carefully.

"Alright love." Fred said as he kissed her hand again.

"We understand.' George said as he mimicked his brother's actions.

"Sense when have you two been this…" she searched for the word. "sweet?" she asked.

"Sense you interrogated us love." George said kissing her cheek.

"changed us you did." Fred said as he kissed her other cheek.

"Now you go in ahead of us or Ron will flip." George said.

"You know he loves to jump to conclusions."

"in this case the conclusion would be right." She said as she walked to the portrait.

"Godric." She said the fat lady bowed and the portrait swung open. Hermione walked through and was instantly bombarded upon by her friends.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked glaring

"We were worried sick about you!" Ginny said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Are you alright?" harry asked worriedly. "we heard about the fight."

"I'm fine Fred and George helped me out." She said.

"So that's how they were so beat up." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Oh good we were just looking for you." Fred said walking in his brother fallowing him.

"Where have you been?" George asked. Hermione concealed her smile.

"Doing my rounds." She said. "Where have you two been? Never mind I don't want to know, two detentions each for being out after curfew." Fred and George's mouth twitched with amusement.

"If we must." They drawled.

"Why did you go to the shrieking shack and alone?" Ginny asked.

"To think, I thought I had time before you guys arrived, and then you know ambushed by Malfoy and his cavemen." She said.

"well no more going off by yourself." Ginny said.

"You had us in a right scare." Harry said.

"Well as you can imagine I'm really very tired so I'm going to head up to bed." she said with a soft smile. "I'll see you guy's tomorrow."

"Wait Mione!" Ginny said running off after her.

"What's with gin?" Fred asked.

"She thinks something is wrong with Hermione." harry said staring at the stair case that Ginny had run up.

"I think she's the same." Ron said.

"I thought that too until Ginny mentioned something had changed." Harry said.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Harry said. "Come on lets head up." Ron nodded. "Night you two." Fred and George nodded. They were silent until they went up to their own private bedroom. They were glad that everyone who had been set to the room with them had backed out, now they had the privacy they needed to brew certain concoctions.

"What do you think she's hiding?" Fred asked after George had put the silencing charm on their door.

"I'm not sure if she's hiding anything." George muttered. "but she definitely seemed over whelmed."

"who can blame her." Fred said.

"you think the pressure has finally gotten to her?"

"I don't know I don't think that's what was going on… besides Hermione didn't say anything about being pressured she said she felt lost."

"I don't know what that could mean do you?" George asked.

"no…" Fred said after a moment of thinking.

"I'm worried about her…" they both said at the same time.

"Do you think she'll eventually tell us what's wrong?"

"Maybe after she trusts us." George said with a smirk.

"Wish we hadn't pulled all those pranks on her or maybe she already would have." Fred said.

"We never actually succeeded at any of those… so I don't think that has anything to do with it…"

"Hermione does seem to like things kept to herself." Fred said. "Hopefully someday she'll let us in."

"She will, we just have to show her that we aren't trying to prank or fool her." George said. "I have a feeling this is going to be tough."

"But we do love a challenge." Fred said smirking at his brother.

"That we do."


	6. Weakness

"Hermione fancy seeing you down here so early." Seamus said walking into the great hall to see her sitting at the Gryffindor table with only a few other select student up.

"Same here aren't you the sleeping in type?" she asked trying to be polite. She had heard about the squabble that had happened between him and harry. She had wished she had been there instead of in the library so she could have stood up for her freind. It wasn't fair everyone was calling harry a fraud and liar when he had done so much for every one already.

"Well you know I come down here sometimes early for the girls." He said with a wink as he sat across from her and started to fill his plate.

"Ah I see aren't I lucky?" her voice held no sarcasm though she felt it trying to break out from her. She wanted nothing more than to cut him in half verbally but she had to with hold herself, she had gotten in enough fights in the past two days to last her a life time.

"Guess you are." He said with a wink as he took a sip of orange juice, he saw her not even quirk a smile. "Look I'm sorry for how I snapped at Harry." She looked at him surprised he was seeing past his own smugness to know she was even the slightest bit upset. "But can you imagine if your parents wanted to keep you from coming to school?"

"I almost did my parents are muggles and even they know something is going on here."

"My father is pretty clueless."

"So its runs in the family?" she covered her mouth as he laughed. "Sorry." He laughed again with a smile.

"Nice shot Mione." He said. They both sat in silence for a few moments. "Are you having anything to eat?" he asked eyeing her empty plate and the coffee she was drinking.

"I had some toast." She said.

"Probably not hungry after what went down yesterday huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "is it true you broke malfoys nose?"

"Maybe I'm not sure I think that might have been Fred." She said. "But I think I got a few shots in." she winked making him smile.

"Hey so I was just wondering if you're not doing anything today maybe you would…"

"Hello seamus!" Fred said as he sat down next to Hermione while George sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey uh so anyways Mione, would you mind I don't know having a picnic with me at the lake?"

"oh uhm…" Hermione said. "that sounds great but…"

"You and Krum aren't still going out are you?" he asked.

"No no we ended things a while ago." She said. "but uhm I don't think I could have a picnic with you when my best friend is currently in a feud with you… it just wouldn't be right I wouldn't want to get in the middle of things."

"I already explained that though." He said.

"I'm sorry seamus…" Hermione said. "I just don't want to get involved."

"I uh… I understand…" he said. "what if I apologized to Harry?"

"She said no finnigan." Fred said in a tone that surprised Hermione.

"Alright alright just grant me one thing?" seamus said searching through his shoulder bag.

"what is it?" she asked.

"Eat one of these my mum sent them over from France, just eat one and then tell me if you still don't want to go to the picnic because I swear there is more delicious French food to be had." Hermione opened the white box of truffles. She picked one up and eyed it before looking to seamus. She dropped the chocolate and slid the box over to him. "Fred George can I ask you a question."

"sure." They said together.

"Do I look like an idiot?" she asked still staring at Seamus. "Do I have stupid written across my head?"

"Of course not." Fred said with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"George?" she asked looking to him.

"Everyone knows you're the smartest witch of your age."

"Clearly Seamus doesn't know that and he thinks me a complete imbecile." She said. "You really thought you could slip me a love potion without me noticing?"

"I would do no such thing." He said.

"oh really?" Hermione grabbed the chocolate and took Freds butter knife. she cut off just the tip and looked down to see a red filling. "What's that?" she asked.

"Cherry." He said looking worried.

"Right…" she grabbed an empty goblet and poured the filling out into it.

"what are you doing?" seamus asked.

"very simple if this is truly cherry filling then it will simple bubble when heated like any sugar coated fruit would but if there has been love potion added to it in any way then it will burn in a flame that flicks from one color to the next."

"Don't you mean it will burn in your favorite color?" George asked.

"Not if you don't have one, which I don't." she said pulling her wand up and placing the goblet in front of them so every one could see. She flicked her wand a large flame escaping it. she placed it under the bulb of the glass goblet. They watched the cherry glop burst into a red flame, it then turned to blue, then to green, then to pink, and then to yellow.

"nice try mate but she was too smart for you." Fred said smirking.

"this is bullshit." Seamus said before taking the chocolate and rushing off. Hermione put her wand down and pushed the hot goblet away from her.

"You know he seemed somewhat nice before he tried that." She said taking a sip of her peppermint coffee.

"you know your potions." Fred said.

"How did you know he slipped you one?" George asked.

"Well one his desperate tone, and two I could smell spearmint… I don't know of any chocolate that is the taste of toothpaste."

"So spearmint appeals to you?" Fred asked.

"Just a little." She said blushing as she took another sip of coffee.

"I'll have to remember that." George said.

"Not if I remember it first." Fred said with a smile as he filled up his plate, George doing the same.

"Have you already eaten?" George asked eyeing her.

"Oh I'm not much of a breakfast person." She said.

"coffee will hurt your stomach if you don't at least have some toast love." Fred said scrapping some butter onto some bread for her and setting it down in front of her.

"You buttered my toast…" she said looking down at it.

"was that wrong?" Fred asked.

"oh uhm no… it's just no one's buttered my toast before is all." She said as she took one of the pieces in her hands and took a small bite. "Thank you…"

"No problem love." Fred said.

"Young boys and girls shouldn't sit so close." They looked up to see umbridge. Fred and George just stared at her before looking back down at their plates and continuing to eat. She gave an annoyed sound before walking up the teachers table.

"I hate her…" Hermione muttered making the twins looked to her as she watched the woman waddle up the stairs to her chair.

"What has she done to offend you other then breathe of course?" Fred asked making her smile.

"She's burying the truth and putting these kids lives in danger… what if the school were attacked tomorrow? The first years would be defenseless they know hardly any warding magic." She said.

"No one would dare attack the school Hermione." Fred said.

"Not with Dumbledore around." George added.

"I can't help but worry." She said. "Especially with a corrupt ministry witch like her around. And I didn't mean witch in the magical way." Fred and George chuckled.

"saucy isn't she?" Fred asked.

"indeed." George agreed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Fred asked wanting to brighten Hermione's mood.

"Don't you have pranks to pull?" she asked.

"We're not working on any major pranks at the moment just some products." George answered.

"You guys aren't going to be selling these products in the common room are you?"

"Of course not." They said together.

"at least not when you're there." Fred said.

"Fred…" she said glaring slightly.

"Again how can you tell us apart we haven't used each other's names yet." George said.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." She said.

"We'll get it out of you eventually." George said his hand resting on her thigh. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact, making both twins smirk.

"So now that you know we're free what would you like to do?" Fred asked.

"Ravage us is an acceptable answer to that question." George said making her blush.

"Well I guess we could maybe go for a-." a owl swooped down in front of her dropping an envelope cutting her off. "mail…" she said tilting her head.

"from your parents?" Fred asked.

"Have you already told them about us?" George asked with a laugh. Hermione stayed very quiet as she picked it up and un did it. She read over the letter quickly.

"Uh no it's from your dad."

"our dad?" they asked looking over, she stood before they could read it.

"I have to go do some things that I just remembered I had to do… I'll see you guys later." She started to walk away only to have George tug her back. "what is it?" she asked with a soft expression.

"toast finish it." Fred said handing the pieces over, he had wrapped them quickly in a napkin.

"thank you." She said taking it she went to walk away only to have them tug her back.

"No kiss?" George asked. She looked around to see only a few hufflepuffs not looking their way. She bent down and kissed their cheeks before rushing off. Fred and George smiled to each other before continuing to eat.

-o-

"Mione there you are love." molly said as she watched Hermione walk into Dumbledore's office.

"Mrs. Weasley." She said as she was instantly taken into the older woman's arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling back.

"I'm fine." She said, the lie tasting vile in her mouth. mrs. Weasley smiled thoughtfully at the brave face Hermione was putting on. "How did you find out?" she asked.

"Tonks found out." Mr. Weasley said hugging the girl.

"Who else knows?" she asked pulling away.

"Just Tonks and the people in this room." Dumbledore said.

"What I want to know Hermione is why you felt the need to hide it?" Mrs. Weasley looked like she was on the verge of tears, which made Hermione want to just break down in her arms.

"Because there are more important things right now going on." She said. "we all have to focus on Harry and what you know who is after."

"We could worry about Harry and all that while worrying about you as well." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Being weasley's we're very good at multi tasking." Arthur said.

"Have you told anyone love?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No…" she said. "no one."

"Not even Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"he has enough on his mind." She said. "This would only add to his guilt I imagine as well."

"Hermione you can't keep this to yourself it will eat you alive…" Lupin came out of the shadows, Hermione jumped she hadn't seen him there. "I know what it's like to live with a secret such as that, you'll feel a lot better if other people can help you through it."

"But you all know…"

"But we can't be there for you all the time not while you're at school as much as we want to we can't." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You have to tell someone here…" Mr. Weasley said.

"I've been doing okay though really." Hermione said.

"They're going to find out sooner or later dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Maybe later would be better." She said softly earning her concerned looks from everyone in the room.

-o-

Hermione walked into the common room to see her friends plus the twins waiting for her.

"There you are!" Ginny said happily.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Where you been?" she asked.

"At Dumbledore's office." She said. "Talking over what happened yesterday."

"What did dad write you about?" Ron asked as he and Harry played wizard chess.

"oh uhm nothing important just asking me some questions about some muggle items he found." She said with a smile, the lie hurt her more then she liked.

"What muggle items?" Harry asked with a small chuckle.

"Compass didn't understand how it pointed north without magic." Harry laughed. She looked to the twins to see they were staring at her in an odd way. They had identical looks on their faces that she had never seen before.

"Hey Mione we need your help with something." George said breaking the strange silence that had occurred while they were looking to each other.

"oh alright what is it?" she asked.

"History of magic homework, the goblin wars are really kicking our arse and if mum find out we got a bad grade then we'll be in for it." Fred explained.

"Could you help us out?" George asked.

"Or course." She said. "I'll just get my notes on it and then we can head down to the library to study for a bit." She said.

"We'll meet you down there." Fred said as he and his twin walked by her icily. She frowned as she headed up the stairs to get her things. She didn't like the air of ice that had flooded past her when they had stared at her.

-o-

Hermione reached the secret room that only a select students knew about to find someone else occupying it. she headed to the stairs that led to the second floor of the library. She walked up the stone steps and walked past empty upon empty tables until she reached the research room. it was much like the one down stairs only it had been actually built instead of makeshift out of charmed bookcases. she walked in to find the twins looking over a few books.

"those are not on the goblin wars." Hermione said recognizing the binding. "how did you get those out of the restricted section?" she asked as she closed the door.

"How did you know they came from the restricted section?" George asked.

"I've been known to venture in once in a while." She said with a small smile as she slipped her bag off her shoulder. She had decided to change into more comfortable clothes. She was wearing low rider jeans and a red sweater that hugged her curves and showed off the slightest bit of cleavage. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously as the twins gave her the same looks they had before. "Is everything okay?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"why did you lie before?" she felt like taking a step back, but stood her ground as to not raise suspicion.

"Lie?" she asked looking to Fred who had asked the question.

"Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." Fred said.

"Our father didn't write to you about a compass." George said standing to the lean against the table his brother was already sitting on.

"Did you somehow read my letter?" she asked.

"No we didn't get the chance." Fred said.

"Then how do you presume to know what was written to me?" both cringed.

"Fine we read it over your shoulder." Fred said giving in.

_Damn her logic…_ they both thought at the same time.

"How? I stood up so fast."

"we have the gift of speed reading-." George said.

"-besides there was only one sentence."

"Great…" she said.

"So it was really our father you met in Dumbledore's office?" Fred asked.

"You already know that so yes."

"What did you all talk about?" George wondered.

"That's for me to know." She said stiffening. "You two obviously don't need my help in magical history so I'll be off." She headed to the door only to have two hands pull her back. "Quit that I feel like a rag doll when you do that." She said pulling her hands free.

"Mione we can tell your still sad just tell us why." Fred said.

"It's none of your damn business!" she said angrily, why did they have to press her about things.

"You made it our business when you got involved with us." George said.

"Well then I'll get uninvolved so you can get out of my home life."

"So something is wrong at home?" Fred asked, she froze her jaw clenching.

"Mione let us in." George said as he slowly dragged the back of his knuckles across her cheek softly. A tear rolled down over his hand as she looked up at them.

"We can make things better." Fred said coming from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No one can make it better." She said her voice shaking. "Nothing can change it what's done is done."

"What's done love?"

"_They'll find out sooner or later dear…" _Hermione closed her eyes as Mrs. Weasley words flooded into her mind.

"I can't… I'm not ready…" she said shaking her head as more tears threatened to spill.

"Then tell us how you feel." Fred said.

"You can't keep it in." George said.

"We can see its eating you alive…"

"Ruining that light that burns so beautifully with in you."

"What are you feeling?"

"sadness… agony…. Hate…" she admitted them softly her voice barely above a whisper. "but most of all… guilt." Her voice broke as tears fell. "I feel such guilt…" she buried her face into George's chest to muffle her sobs. His hand went to the back of her head as she cried. Fred and George looked at each other for a long moment. Hermione's hand reached behind her and gripped onto Fred's shirt. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He smiled against her scent, happy that she had also needed him. After a long moment of silence Hermione got herself under control.

"I'm sorry…" she said pulling away. "I shouldn't do that…." She said wiping her tears. "I'm just so tired… god when did i become so god damn weak! its just the lack of sleep... it has to be the lack of sleep..."

"You didn't sleep well last night?" George asked worriedly.

"At all is more like it, I haven't slept in close to two months." She muttered trying to get a hold of herself.

"Uhm Moine? How are you alive?" Fred asked.

"Sometimes I don't feel like I am." She admitted her guard completely down. "Except…" she looked at them. "Never mind." She said.

"No tell us." Fred said.

"I was just going to say except when I'm with you two." She said looking away. "I feel like I can breathe when I'm with you guys… I feel warm."

"Maybe that's because you're usually pressed between us." Fred said as he moved in front of her and pushed back her hair to reveal her slender neck.

"Wouldn't that lessen my ability to breathe?" she asked with a small, smile as George sat behind her his legs dangling beside her own. She felt his arms wrap around her waist to bring her back close to his chest.

"Can I ask you two a question?" she asked.

"Anything love." Fred said.

"Do you do this with girls often?" she asked slowly.

"Not lately." Fred said with a wicked smile.

"Neither Fred or I have honestly had time for girlfriends."

"I mean sharing one girl…" she said softly.

"Oh to be honest…" Fred said.

"We've never shared a girl." George added.

"The thought occurred to us but we never thought it would happen." Fred finnished.

"We also never thought a girl would like us both, and if she did she would eventually fall in love with one of us..."

"I hope that doesn't happen here I would hate for George to be hurt."

"you git what makes you think she'll fall in love with you over me?" George asked with a chuckle.

"well I think Hermione can see quite plainly who the pretty one is." Fred said with a smug expression.

"oh I thought George was the pretty one." Hermione said, making George laugh.

"ha!" he said.

"That's not nice Hermione…" Fred said pouting.

"Oh look at that pout…" she said touching his lips. "So inviting…" she bent forward and swept her lips across his. She pulled back with delighted eyes as he stared in awe.

"Hey what about me?" George asked as he turned her head slightly to face him.

"Well you're the cute one, Fred needs the kisses you only need hugs." She said blinking innocently. He pressed his lips to her roughly. She moaned in surprise. Fred felt his chest expand in jealousy as he tugged Hermione back to him she twirled slightly from how fast he had tugged her.

"oi…" George said standing.

"okay guys we aren't doing this." She said pushing away from Fred. "I won't have you two fight over me…" she said.

"its hard not to." Fred muttered.

"Then I'll walk out that door and we'll be done with it." she said her eyes burning. "it isn't right having two brothers such as yourselves fight like that… if at any moment I come between you two you have to tell me so I can end it." she said. "Understand?" they both nodded.

"I'm sorry Mione…" Fred said.

"Me too…"

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to each other." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Fred."

"Sorry George."

"Alright now share." She said. they moved at the same time and hugged her their arms wrapping around her waist. she smiled as they leant in and kissed her cheeks at the same time.

"Can we ask you a question?" Fred asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Have you ever been with two men at the same time?" George asked.

"Well… I was in Spain mind you… and I had a very good amount of fire whiskey…" both stepped back to eye her. "guys kidding." She said.

"Very funny love." Fred said.

"Don't do it again." George muttered as they took her back in their arms.

"But have you really?" Fred asked.

"Of course not…." She said.

"Is it too weird?" George asked.

"Surprisingly no… I mean it feels okay in a way I know others might not think so if they ever find out, they'll probably find it taboo a girl and two twins as lovers…"

"lovers are we?" Fred asked as he nuzzeled her neck.

"You know what I mean…" she said nuzzling him back. "can I ask you two another question?"

"of course love." George said.

"do you think this will last long?"

"yes." They both said at the same time.

"But how can it? I mean love isn't a two way street…"

"What do you mean pet?" George asked.

"Well I mean can someone really give their heart to two people equally?" she asked. "and if so is it right to give both just one half?"

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes." Fred said.

"But for now we plan on snogging you to death." She giggled as they pulled her back onto the table knocking off the books.

"Guys some of those were first editions." She said. "I mean that one there is literally two hundred years old! It was hand made by blind nuns in Tibet!" she said pointing.

"Ooh… say blind nun again." George said nipped her collar bone.

"It was sexy as hell…" Fred said kissing the corner of her mouth. She let out a small giggle that made their hearts swell with warmth.


	7. Tower Discoveries

Hermione walked between Fred and George her hands holding onto theirs. They would un latch their hands every time someone would show up around them only to latch again when they were gone. They had spent some amazing hours in the library, not learning, but more talking and occasionally snogging. Hermione was smiling once more, something that made the twins more than happy.

Intermittently as they walked Hermione would lay her head on one of their arms for a few moments only to then switch to the other to give them equal attention. It pleased them both that she was trying so hard to give them equal consideration. It had also pleased them that she had stopped them from fighting. It was nice to know that she cared not only about the relationship going on between the three of them but about the relationship going on between them as brothers as well.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as they neared the great hall for dinner.

"Not really." The twins said.

"Neither am I." at that moment their hands broke apart and they spread a little so they weren't as close, so instead of lovers they now looked like the average group of friends. They were somewhat happy to find that Ginny Harry and Ron had been unable to save Hermione a seat so they pulled her to the end of a table where the only seats were left.

"Fancy having dinner with you my lady." George said handing her a plate. She smiled as she took it, it magically filled with different food items. she looked up while pouring her drink to see one slytherin staring at her.

"Great Malfoy is giving me the death glare." Hermione muttered. "I hate it when he does that, it's like he's plotting my death."

"That's because he probably is love." Fred said.

"I think that's what bothers me most though I've hardly done anything to him." she said.

"Except kick his ass with spells." George said.

"Kick his ass with potions…" Fred chimed in.

"And kick his ass physically."

"And just over all kick his ass." They said together.

"oh right…" she said. "I forgot about that." They smirked.

"Hurts a man's pride after a while." George said.

"Mione hate to interject." Samantha a hufflepuff prefect walked over and sat across from her.

"Hey sam what's up?" she asked.

"Well we may have a situation." She whispered.

"Why what's going on?" Hermione asked her own voice lowering.

"We can't talk here…"

"Alright… excuse me boys…" she said. They nodded and watched her and others prefects get up from their tables and head to the back of the great hall. Others looked up in interest at the gathering that the head boy and girl had joined. After a few minutes Hermione re joined them.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"You'll see soon if it was a serious threat." She said.

"Threat there was a threat?" George asked.

"Just a small one…" she grabbed her wand and held it under the table. A loud crashing bang sounded and Hermione turned her head towards the entrance of the great hall. "Great…" she muttered standing as they other prefects and two heads stood. The teacher all rushed from their table and went outside they closed the doors as they did.

"Ladies and gentleman if you would calm down please we have a slight situation!" the head boy said. "I need you all to get up and line you self on either side of the great hall!" when no one moved he sighed and got up on the table. "NOW!" he bellowed.

"Come on." Fred tried to pull at Hermione.

"Dumbledore wants us prefects and heads to stay put in case the troll gets past them…" she said. "I'll be alright go." She said nudging them away. Fred and George looked worried before heading to the wall. Hermione and the other prefects stepped into the aisle between the tables readying themselves for everything.

"Whatever happens it is imperative you stay against the walls!" the head girl shouted to the students. There was a barrier that had been put up it would only hold for a few seconds of a troll banging on it but it was enough to keep sharp metal or anything from harming the students. There was a loud bang heard from outside.

"That didn't sound good." Josh a slytherin prefect said.

"No it didn't…" another said. a loud bang sounded as the doors of the great hall lunged forward slightly. Another bang and they flew open a mountain troll rushing in.

"Flipendo!" Hermione shouted her wand whipping out, the blow sent it scooting back slightly as the others re grouped for another troll rushing in. "Ron help me out here!" she shouted seeing she was alone. He ran from the other one and rushed to her side.

"Was the last one this big?" he asked.

"I don't think so, that one was pretty young…" she said.

"Have a plan?"

"Not really." Hermione said. "Flipendo!" it slid back again. "We have to knock it out."

"I can't get its bat its moving too much." Ron said.

"I need to get on its back." Hermione said.

"sempera!" Ron shouted it slid back. "Are you mental!"

"That's what you've been saying for years…" she said. "can you distract it for me?"

"What? No! You are not going after it!"

"Fine but if you don't help it might kill me!" she said

"Help her out Ron!" Harry said joined their side.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Flipendo!" harry shouted it slid back even more. "Helping!"

"Okay I say fire we'll confuse it…" she said.

"you aren't rushing after it alone we do this at once that way at least one of us will make it." Harry asked.

"Fine! Reducto!" Hermione yelled the troll moved back again.

"When?" Ron asked.

"Now!" she shouted

"Incendio!" a huge fire wall came out from all their wands. They ran behind it.

"whoa…" Neville said. It was a sight to behold. Three Gryffindors running behind a wall of flames while shouting a powerful battle cry. Fred and George watched Hermione as she ran at her top speed, her hair whipped around her carelessly as the fire in front of her made her skin have an earthly glow. It was one of the sexiest things they had ever seen.

Hermione saw a hand of the troll swing down as the fire hit it. She jumped into its palm shocking every one and started to run up its extended arm

"Go go!" Harry shouted as he jumped onto a swinging bat much like he had done before. While Ron tried to grab on to the arm that swung. Harry flipped up onto the hand from the bat while Ron was thrown off. Hermione made it to the shoulder and the jumped onto the trolls back. she pointed her wand at the back of its head while students cheered. "Reducto!" she shouted. The troll gave a lurch forward sending harry to the ground. he landed easily on his feet, he had seen it coming. The troll reached behind its head and grabbed Hermione, it threw her.

"Hermione!" ginny screamed. Hermione hit the table and used the impact to roll over her shoulder onto her feet. They watched as the troll dropped to its knees and then fell to the ground out cold.

"Let's go!" harry shouted. The trio turned to the other troll. It was not only huge but fat, any spells they shot at it hardly fazed it. Hermione slowly walked over to the other prefects.

"Throw object at it not spells!" she shouted irritated no one had thought of it. Ron looked at her like she was daft but picked up a goblet and chucked it at the troll, it bounced off its head easily.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"You said throw an object!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah like a table!" she pointed her wand to the slytherin table across the room she levitated it up into the air with the help of Harry and another prefect.

"Everyone move back!" harry shouted. They stumbled backwards as Hermione Harry and the other prefects moved their arms back and then forward. The table hurtled through the air and slammed into the troll it stumbled back slowly but regained its stance.

"Damn it!" Ron shouted.

"We need to get these students out of here!" Hermione said.

"Right we'll take care of that!" the head girl and head boy practically ran off.

"Some examples they are." Ron muttered.

"Alright keep trying everyone!" harry said.

"The groups of prefects chose different things to throw when nothing worked the trio stepped back slightly. Most of the students had exited but some remained to enjoy the show.

"Where are the teachers?" someone yelled.

"There may be other trolls!" Hermione said.

"Where the hell did they come from!" Ron shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted. The only thing that froze were the legs of the troll. but it was enough to stop its charge on the prefects, the legs shot together tripping the troll it fell to the ground its arms flaying. Hermione rushed around to the side as did harry and Ron.

"aim for the head." Harry said.

"Got you." Ron said.

"Reducto!" they shouted. The head was knocked to the side and then fell limp to the ground knocked out. There was a long moment of calm before the prefects and heads broke out into a victorious applause for themselves.

"Is every one okay?" Harry asked.

"More than okay we're going to go down in history after that!" one of the prefects cheered.

"Ooh my goodness!" McGonagall covered her heart as she saw the destruction and different bleeding students.

"Off to your dormitories right now!" Umbridge cried from behind her.

"I think we should be thanking the students." She said turning.

"Come on guys…" Hermione said darkly staring at the pink clad woman. Harry and Ron walked in front of Hermione looked around for Fred and George they had been there moments before, but now they were gone. Her heart was instantly gripped with worry as she headed out. When Ron Harry and Hermione got to the Gryffindor common room they found the whole house waiting for them. They cheered out as they rushed forward and were swooped up. Hermione was a little higher then everyone and looked down to see Fred and George beaming up at her she smiled brightly thankful they were okay. They bounced her up and down as did the others to harry and Ron before they let them down. Many rushed forward asking questions all at once. She wondered if the panic she felt was the kind that Harry felt every time he went anywhere in public and someone saw his scar.

"Hey back up give them some room to breathe!" Fred said as he and his twin assured Hermione and the others up front he belly of the beast. they all were taken to the largest of the couches in the room. they sat up on the back of it so they were still slightly higher then everyone.

"That was amazing!" someone called.

"Picture for the school picture?" Collin creevey asked rushing forward his camera. Hermione Ron and harry leaned together smiling brightly as a loud pop sounded and light went off in their face.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Hermione asked harry.

"Nope." He said with a chuckle.

"So tell us Hermione where did you get that much nerve?" Seamus asked forgetting about what had happened just hours before at breakfast.

"Well I'm a Gryffindor I guess it just comes natural?" she asked, this was greeted by loud cheers and laughs.

"Ron you took quite a fall how do you feel?" Collin asked writing down everything they said for the paper.

"Quite good actually it wasn't much of a fall." He said brushing it off.

"Harry how much would you say Hermione and Rons heroic actions were contributed by your careful training?" Collin asked.

_Training… _something snapped in Hermione's mind. _Harry training… _

"I never trained them Ron and Hermione's skills are their own and have never come from anyone else but themselves." harry said.

"It's no surprise Hermione is capable of such things." Fred said.

"She is the smartest witch of her age after all." George said.

"Indeed indeed." Collin said scribbling what they said down.

"Hermione Ron you're needed." The head girl said walking in.

"Awe!" most had wanted to hear the the fight from their perspective.

"Harry can fill you in on the blow by blow action." Ron said as he and Hermione headed out.

-o-

When Hermione and Ron had been informed that they still had to do their rounds for the night both had been put out. It was absolute rubbish, Hermione was no slacker but even she needed a break. Her feet still ached from when the troll had thrown her off. She had no idea how she had managed the tuck and roll onto her feet but however she had, it had taken its toll on her feet. Though Hermione understood that the reason they had to patrol even more was to make sure there were no other trolls, there had been a total of five, three of them being fought off by the professors.

Now Hermione walked through the astronomy tower, she doubted any trolls were lurking but she was told specifically to look everywhere. The head girl and boy had been slightly put out, they had run off to take the easy job of escorting the students out and now they were taking it out on everyone else. Hermione frowned, they had been cowards but she was paying for it. It didn't make sense in her mind. Before she could turn around to look elsewhere something jump out and grabbed her. Before she could yell a hand slipped over her looked up to see a smiling George.

"Hello lovely." He said smiling.

"George…" she said after tugging down his hand. "You shouldn't be out this late." She said. "It's way past curfew."

"I couldn't wait until you got back to the common room." he said pushing her up against a wall. His hands moved through her hair as his mouth moved over her neck.

"George…" she pushed back slightly. "What's gotten into you?"

"You have no idea how sexy you were tonight… you were so fierce and beautiful…" he nipped at her ear lobe.

"George where's Fred?" she asked.

"Fred can wait his bloody turn." He growled into her ear as he pinned her hands above her head.

"George I still have rounds to do."

"Rounds yes, with me." He whispered his lips pressed against hers. If there were other ways to tell the twins apart other then the obvious to Hermione, it would be they way they kissed. George was filled with want and desire whenever he kissed her while Fred was passionate and gentle. She wasn't sure which on she preferred because she felt different things with both boys. Hermione ran her fingers through George's hair making him groan into her mouth as he pushed her harder against the stone wall. In some ways it hurt while in other ways it felt glorious. George pressed his knee between her legs making her moan as he moved it against her. When she felt something hard press into her thigh she knew they had gone too far, if she didn't stop him now she wasn't sure she'd be able to.

"George…. We've let it go too far…" she whispered.

"We should stop…" he said his mouth moving down her neck to her cleavage.

"Yes we should stop…" she whispered her eyes drifting closed.

"Alright…" he said capturing her lips once more as his hand slid up her shirt.

"George…" she moaned. His cold hand against her warm body made a shiver run through her. His arm wrapped around to her back to pull her closer. Hermione sank into his body while George noticed something his hand was roaming over, it felt like skin but was coarse. It wasn't unpleasant by any means, but felt different. His hands slid down and moved to the brim of her shirt. She shuttered as he started to pull it off. In the process he noticed something and stopped.

"Mione…"

"Mhmm?" she asked shivering from the cold moving across her flat stomach. she felt his hand move across it tracing something. her eyes shot open and she pulled the shirt down.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing… just… nothing…" she pushed past him and ran down the stairs.

"Mione wait!" he shouted rushing after her.

"Love what's wrong?" Fred caught the girl who ran into his arms. She looked up at him an unreadable expression.

"I have to go finish my rounds." She said before rushing away from him as well. He looked up to see George his hair slightly messed.

"What did you do?" Fred asked his face red. "More importantly what did you do without _me_?"

"We were just snogging Fred…"

"What's wrong?" Fred asked seeing his twin's expression.

"I saw something, felt something…" George said. His twin walked up to him.

"Where?"

"On her back and then her stomach."

"What did you see?" Fred asked.

"I'm I'm not sure she tugged down the shirt before I could get a good look."

"You were taking off her shirt?" Fred asked his cheeks red.

"We went a little far but it stopped obviously." George said.

"We should go find her she seemed upset." Fred said.

"An upset Hermione cannot be had." George said.

-o-

The twins had looked all around the castle to no avail when then got to the common room it was nearly two in the morning. So when they came down stairs to the great hall for breakfast to see Hermione sitting with her friends a trouble expression on her face they walked over and sat across from them.

"Morning." they said.

"Morning." Harry said.

"Oring…" Ron said between mouthfuls of sausage.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked him with a small smile.

"Do you ever eat in general?" he asked with a smile of his own.

"Honestly Ron…" she muttered. "Did you two get your papers done last night?"

"Up until one, we would have gotten them sooner if there hadn't been so many questions." Harry said.

"Did you find a troll last night on your rounds?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No troll free." she said. "Though I don't know how they thought a troll would fit in the astronomy tower." Harry and Ron chuckled. Fred and George felt slightly left out. Hermione hadn't looked to either of them once. She had just been either looking to Harry and Ron or staring down at her hardly touched plate of food.

"Mione are you going to eat that?" Ron asked motioning to her plate.

"Oh no go ahead…"

"Are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked.

"Oh sure just not much of a breakfast person." Hermione said with a small smile. "This is all I need some good hot tea…" Ginny smiled. "Well I'm going to head to class early see if I can help Professor McGonagall set up. I'm sure she's sore after taking on those trolls." She grabbed her bag and stood up walking away from the table paying no mind to the twins.

-o-

It had been an uneventful day other then Harry shouting at Umbridge in class about how the dark lord had returned and then getting a swift detention. Hermione fumed as she sat down in the ruins that over looked Hagrids hut. She went their many times for solitude and seeing as she had a free period she was more than happy using it to relax. Last night had shaken her to the core; she hadn't expected things to go so far. Though in all honesty that wasn't what had upset her. It was the fact he had seen _it._ Hermione sat back against the half devoured stone wall and flipped through her latest novel.

"Where is she?" Fred asked as he and George roamed the halls.

"We've searched the whole library If she's not there there's only one conclusion I can come up." George said.

"And that is?" Fred asked.

"She's dead."

"Not funny George. Oh… wait…" Fred pulled his brothers robes making him stop.

"What?" he asked. He pulled him over to a window and pointed to a small black bundle sitting down on the old ruins.

"Does that look like Hermione?" George asked squinting.

"Can't tell…" Fred searched though his bag. "we could look through this." George looked down at their latest the eyeball punch telescope.

"Wait…" George looked around the hallway and then grabbed a third year slytherin who was walking by.

"What do you want blood traitors?" he hissed.

"Look through this." Fred handing him the telescope.

"What why?"

"Just do it snake breath." George said glaring. The boy sighed and looked through it only to have a boxing glove shoot out and hit him in the eye.

"Ah!" he fell to the ground; Fred bent over and picked up the telescope.

"Thanks very much!" Fred said putting the proto type to his eye and looking through.

"Is that her?" George asked.

"Good eyes mate." Fred said with a smile.

Hermione was deep into the pages when she heard two light footsteps behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was as the twins sat down on either side of her.

"You're a hard bird to hunt down you know that." George said.

"Am I?" she asked as she read over the text.

"What are you reading?"

"I was reading a separate peace but I have to head back to school." She said closing it up and tucking it in her bag.

"No you don't." the twins said.

"You have at least another forty five minutes." George concluded.

"How did you find me?" she asked irritated.

"Well to be honest we looked out one of the windows and spotted you." Fred said.

"Remind me to find a spot out of sight." She said.

"Mione I can't help but think you're mad at us." Fred said.

"And that bothers us more then we care to admit." George added. "why did you just run off last night."

"You know why…" she said glaring down at the grass in front of her. She wondered why he was acting as if he hadn't seen or felt anything.

"No I don't know why." He said.

"Because of what you saw…" Hermione said softly.

"Hermione I'm not even sure what I saw…." George said as his arm wrapped around her waist puling her close to him. She instinctively laid her head on his shoulder before pulling away and standing.

"Mione don't leave…" Fred said reaching up and taking her hand. She smiled warmly down at him.

"I have to; I need to grab my potions essay for my next class…"

"Can we see you tonight?" George asked.

"Sure…" she said. "Same place?"

"Same place." They nodded.

"Alright… I'll see you later then…" she walked off her smile fading the second she turned from them. She felt bad about making them think she was mad at them, when in fact she was just embarrassed. She had been so worried that they had seen it. She frowned knowing that eventually they would have to. Hermione's mind clicked she stopped for a second.

_Why didn't I think of this before…. _She smiled as she raced off to the library.


	8. Confessions

Fred and George walked down the halls to the library, deciding to skip dinner just to get to Hermione as soon as they could. They had stopped by one of her classes to walk her to another class but she hadn't been there. Harry and Ron had said she hadn't been to the last three classes she shared with them. When they walked into the secret room they had met her the last couple times they just found a bunch of books sprawled out.

"Mione?" Fred asked.

"Hello there." They turned to see Hermione her face buried into an old book as she walked to a chair and sat down.

"What you doing love?" George asked.

"Looking at things." She said with a smile.

"What kind of things?"

"Oh you know the kind of things I like to look for… Potions Charms stuff like that." She said as she closed the book and looked up at them.

"You weren't down at lunch or dinner today." Fred said.

"Is it already dinner?" she asked looking down at her clock. "Never mind past…" she muttered

"You didn't attend any of your classes either." George said.

"I've been busy…" she said leaning back in her chair. "But to be honest I didn't know I had skipped all my classes. I guess time got away from me…" she said.

"You don't seem worried about missing class."

"Let's just say I have my tricks for such things." She said with a mischievous smile. Fred picked up one of the books and looked it over.

"Cosmetic glamour's…" he read. "You plan on changing your face?"

"No, just thought it would be a nice skill to have. You never know when you might need it."

"Gotten any good at it?" George asked.

"I can only change my eye color and hair color." She said. "That's it. I wish I was Metamorphic like tonks but no such luck." She said with a small smile.

"Well let's see this color changing." Fred said.

"Oh uh alright…" she placed her hands over her head concealing her hair line. She closed her eyes in concentration and pulled down as her hands moved over her hair it turned from dusty blonde to a deep chestnut brown. She smiled as she opened her eyes revealing they had turned from honey brown to green and blue.

"Did you mean to make your eyes different colors?" Fred asked.

"I did? Again?" She groaned as she picked up a mirror. "Oh… That's just… stupid…" she frowned heavily before shaking her head the glamour was completely gone.

"Hey that's pretty good considering you only just started it." Fred said.

"Maybe but usually I grasp onto things pretty quick." She said.

"If I may ask what made you suddenly want to be able to change your appearance on whim? And to skip class to practice it." George said, she eyed them for a long moment before standing. She took a small breath preparing herself.

"To be fully honest the reason I want to know how to do this is because…" she looked down slightly embarrassed, and fully ashamed. "I have some scars… that I want to be able to conceal… around you… two…"

"Is that what I felt?" George asked.

"On my stomach yes…" she said.

"But also on your back…" he said.

"You felt those?" she was angry with herself, she should have never gone so far.

"Why do you have scars?" Fred asked carefully.

"Years with Harry get's you banged up a little." She said, it was half true so it stun her a little less. She wasn't sure why but lying to the twins was nearly unbearable to do. "look can we get out of this library?" they looked to each other.

"Where do you want to go?" Fred asked.

"I don't care just somewhere." She said.

"I think we have just the place…" George said.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Fred said. Hermione grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder while grabbing her robes she had discarded some time before. She walked beside them out of the library; they led her towards the greenhouses. They pulled her back into dark corners as patrolling professors passed by. She laughed softly as they dragged her across a hallway and dove behind a pillar.

"This reminds me of my first year." She whispered as they walked past the greenhouses.

"How does this remind you of your first year?" Fred asked.

"Oh Harry Ron and I snuck around that year a lot, not on purpose of course it just sort of happened." Hermione said. "Well maybe some of the time it was on purpose." Fred and George smiled at her.

"Look at this Fred." George said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Our little troublemaker." Fred said in a proud tone as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled as she leaned into George slightly. She felt a little tug by Fred letting her know he wanted some attention of his own. She smiled as she moved her hip a little more towards him. he made a content sound she smiled softly glad he was happy. They walked down from the tree houses to the lake.

"Will this be okay for you?" Fred asked motioning towards the lake.

"Yeah it will be nice to have some open air." She said happy they had gotten out of the library. When they got down to a large tree at the edge of the waters Hermione throughout her cloak and pointed her wand. It transfigured as it fell to the ground form a simple cloak to a deep maroon and black blanket.

"Nice." Fred and George said.

"Yeah I know." She said brushing off her shoulders. They laughed as they sat down on the ground.

"It's really pretty here at night." She said seeing the moon reflect off the water's surface. "I've never really noticed how clear it is out here you can practically see every star…" she said looking up. "To be honest I've only been out here once before at night…"

"You didn't notice the stars then?" Fred asked.

"Oh I was a little busy trying to..." she stopped. "Well it was my third year."

"No one really knows what happened that year with you three guys other then of course you battled serious black…" Fred said looking around. They only knew parts of that story learning them from serious that summer.

"Tried to help him is more like." She said. "I wish the kids here wouldn't eat up everything the ministry feeds to them. Serious being convicted was just rubbish the only evidence they had to go on was circumstantial… I can't wait until Harry Ron and I find a way to clear his name…" they smiled seeing her eyes shine with passion as she stared thoughtfully out at the lake. "Sorry me and my rants." She said after a moment and smiled up at them sheepishly.

"We don't mind." Fred said.

"We find it quite sexy when you go off on your tangents." They pulled her down onto the blanket their arms wrapping around her in different ways. She smiled as she nuzzled against Fred's chest while George kissed the back of her neck as he held her back close to his own chest. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the feel of Hermione between them. Fred looked down to see her eyes closed and her breathing overly even.

"I think she may have fallen asleep…" George whispered before his twin could.

"No I'm awake…" she said. "Just relishing in the moment…"

Fred tilted up her chin slowly and gazed down at her with a warm expression. She smiled as he leant down and captured her lips with his. He loved how she always tasted of sweet strawberries. George frowned as he kissed her neck, he wanted nothing more than to have Hermione to him self. He moved his hands under her shirt and made contact with her stomach, he felt a shiver run up her spine as his fingers brushed over her scar. She pushed back on Fred slightly who had done the same thing only moving his hand to her bare back.

"Love it's alright…" George whispered.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of those scars…" Fred said.

"You got them in the heat of battle."

"Makes them quite sexy." Fred flashed a cheeky grin at her. she smiled but the twins could tell how she was still resisting them that she was still slightly self conscious "We have scars too you know." Fred said.

"Indeed we do." George said.

"I don't see any." She said.

"Here…" Fred sat up and slipped off his robes before lifting the back of his shirt so she could see.

"Owe…" she said her finger traced the long smooth red scar on his back. "What's that from?"

"A faulty bludger went rouge blew up and scrap metal caught me in the back." He said. "it hurt like hell."

"Look's like it." she said.

"George has some too." She looked to see he too was taking off his robes. When he was done he lifted up his shirt slightly in the back to show a very jagged deep cut in the middle of his back.

"ooh George wins the scar contest…" she said feeling it. "what's it from?" she asked running her fingers over it to see it was smooth.

"He tried to feed the horntail last year during the tournament." Fred said.

"You didn't that was heavily dangerous George!" she scolded.

"Well yeah I know that now." he said making her chuckle slightly.

"So you've seen ours let's see one of yours…" Fred said trying to make her comfortable with herself.

Hermione took a small breath before slowly pulled at the hem of her shirt and raised it up slightly. Fred and George looked to see a long jagged scar on her abdomen. Fred moved his fingers over it to feel it was raised signifying that it was a recent injury that had been magically healed. Fred turned her around slightly and looked to see there was an almost identical scar on her back only it was a little bit smaller.

"you have the same scar on your back…" Fred said his hands moving over it, it felt the same two.

"well that's what happens when something goes right through you." She said softly. Both twins looked up at her while their fingers still touched the smooth yet rough scars.

"When did this happen?" George asked.

"A while back." She said.

"Love we know our injuries and healing time… these are recent." Fred said.

"This… this summer." They eyed her.

"I wasn't aware you were doing battle with Harry this summer." George said, not liking that she had half lied to them and had just tried to again. She looked away from their gazes as she dropped her shirt, their hands still underneath the cloth.

"I wasn't doing battle with Harry, but I was in a battle." She admitted after a few seconds of pure silence.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"All you need to know was there was a fight… and I… I lost…" they saw the same expression from the night before flicker across her face. It was filled with agony and guilt, the look made their hearts quiver.

"What caused the injury?" George asked.

"A knife…" she said carefully.

"You were stabbed?" Fred asked horrified that someone would try to hurt their Hermione. Hermione only nodded as she leaned back on her hands and stared out at the lake with a dark expression.

"Why didn't the order tell everyone you were hurt like this?" George asked.

"The order didn't know, not until recently when I was called into the office by your father."

"So that's what that was really about you being hurt?" Fred asked.

"Somewhat." She said.

"I still don't understand with you this badly hurt how did the order not know?"

"I decided to keep it to myself…" she said. "I didn't want to burden any one with my problems."

"you being hurt isn't a problem it's a situation one we should have been involved in." George said slightly peeved.

"Do your parents even know this happened to you or have you been keeping it a secret from them as well?" they watcher her expression darken.

"What is it love?" George asked.

"Nothing…" she said. "Can we stop talking about this."

"You're parents don't know?" George asked enraged.

"You have to tell them." Fred said.

"I'm going back up to the castle." She said standing. She hadn't thought this would happen that waves of questions would be thrown at her she had hoped they would have just dropped it, just believed it was a wound obtained while fighting along Harry.

"No we aren't done here." George grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What?" she asked turning.

"You have to stop this." Fred said.

"Stop what?"

"Keeping secrets." George said.

"It's not good for you… look its ripping you apart…" Fred said.

"Why even have all this… turmoil in your life when you can avoid it?" George asked.

"Because I can't avoid it!" she shouted.

"You can by getting us involved." Fred said.

"We can help you through it."

"Make things better easier."

"Nothing's easy not any more…" she muttered.

"Hermione you have to tell us what happened to you." Fred said.

"I was stabbed end of story." She said.

"No there were other scars on her back they were new too." George said.

"Okay so I was cut a few times to in the process of getting away from them." She said shrugging.

"How did you get away with this without anyone noticing?" Fred asked.

"I just did…" she said looking away.

"Where did this even happen?" Fred asked.

"I was out…" she said running her fingers through her hair in frustration. The twins were getting angry she was dodging their question with presumable lies.

"Who attacked you exactly?" George asked. "You said them meaning more than one…" she groaned irritated with them both.

"I'm done with this." She said as she walked off.

"How could your parents not notice you covered in blood when you came home?" Fred asked pulling her back along with George's help.

"Because the whole house was covered in it!" she shouted spinning around angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "because there was blood everywhere!" she took a shaky ragged breath. "One second I was with my family happy the Next my parents were being slaughtered!" she shook as more tears came and she covered her mouth at the memory. "I didn't even have time to run to my mother's side, I was attacked by two death eaters… at some point they stabbed me then after that they tortured me..." she had pure hatred in her face as the tears continued to spill. She wiped them away. "after hours of that… they left me for dead…"

"Why didn't you tell the order?" Fred asked his eyes wide.

"Because… I was ashamed…"

"You didn't do anything…" George said.

"I should have been _better_…" she spat the word out as if disgusted. "If I had just fought against them better… if I had-."

"You would have surely been dead."

"but at least I would have tried to save them…" Hermione said. "I could have saved them. they asked me questions while torturing them if I had just told them what I knew I could have saved them." she sobbed. "I killed them… I killed my parents… god they screamed… they screamed so loud…

"Mione…" Fred and George went to hold her but she moved back.

"Is this where you make it better?" she asked.

"Mione love we didn't know…" Fred said.

"Well now you do!" she shouted. "I swear you tell anyone-."

"We wouldn't do that." George said.

"You just… you just had to push me on it..." She said wiping away the tears that continued to spill despite her whishes. As her eyes shut to blink away the rest of the tears Fred and George made their move. When she opened her eyes their arms were engulfing her. they had expected her to hit them, to scream and holler but she didn't do any of those. She just stayed perfectly still and laid her head on Fred's chest while her hand took George's in hers. "I hate you two…" she muttered.

"we know…" they said softly as they slowly moved her to the blanket. In all honesty she was furious but she had no fight left in her. She wanted nothing more than to lay down and fall asleep to never wake. Even breathing made her ache as she stared out at the lake. She smiled to herself, it was an honest grin one of hope. She had felt like dying right after her confession but the second Fred and George had wrapped their arms around her she had felt something lift from her shoulder, and it left her exhausted.

"Promise me you won't tell…" she said.

"We promise." George and Fred said.

"Do you know how our father found out?" Fred asked.

"Intelligence from the ministry came in about it…"

"What will you do now Mione?" George asked worried about her future.

"well my parents paid off the house about a year ago so I have a home… and as for money I'm okay thanks to my grandfathers will he left everything to me, skipping over my father and uncles."

"You have uncles?" Fred asked, she nodded.

"Will you be staying with them." George wondered

"They don't want anything to do with me…" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a witch… when my dad told them last year they all called me a freak… I wouldn't want anything to do with them anyways they all have drinking problems… and most can get some what violent."

"So you'll just stay in your house then by yourself?" Fred asked.

"No I can't… can't go back there… I have yet to move any of my stuff out… because I can't step inside…"

"So where will you go?" George asked

"I don't know… I think I'll look at some flats in London… your mum offered me a place but I don't want to be a burden."

"Love we want you to take it." Fred said.

"I couldn't…" she said.

"We don't want you living in some cheap apartment by yourself, especially after you were attacked already."

"Tell us you'll think about it…" George said, she only nodded. They stayed silent for a long while.

"Fred George…" she whispered.

"What is it love?" Fred asked.

"Tell me a joke…" she said laying her head on George's shoulder while entwining her fingers with Fred's.

"We can do that…" they sad together.


	9. Snogging Study

Fred and George hadn't seen Hermione the next day at all. They had walked her to the portrait and kissed her goodnight. She had seemed better, even laughing a little at the most terrible jokes they could think off. They had talked until three in the morning by the lake, it had been nice and the air had been cleared between them. Though they were still hazy on some of the facts of the summer, it wasn't caused by Hermione lying or keeping secrets but them not asking the right questions. They had to be delicate around her when it came to the subject and could only ask a few questions once in a while, which was fine with them just so long as Hermione was kept from falling over the edge.

After they had walked her back to the common room they had bid her good night and then headed up to their own dorm. When they got inside that closed the door and instantly walked to their beds sitting down with identical movements. Both were having a hard time contemplating what they had learned that night. Neither could believe it but both knew it was true. The pain in her voice was enough to convince them.

"What do we do Fred?" George asked not sure how to handle it.

"I don't know about you… but I plan on taking care of her…" He said while George nodded.

"I want nothing more than to make her laugh."

"Make her smile." Fred added.

"Make her happy." They said in unison. They both stood Fred turning to look at his brother.

"We worked together from now on." He said.

"Sharing is caring…" George said with a small smile.

-o-

The next day they hadn't seen her at breakfast lunch or dinner. They hadn't worried too much after hearing that Ron and Harry had seen her in all their classes. When they asked how she was doing they were met with raised eyebrows and then Ron asking:

"What does it matter to you two?" they had just shrugged and then left for their next class. After dinner they had headed to the library to find no sight of Hermione but an account that she had been there earlier in the day. So now the two twins sat in the common room waiting for her. After two hours they both gave up and headed up the stairs to their dormitory only to find Hermione walking down from the girls.

"Oh I was just coming to find you two." She said with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"I'm not made of lace guys…" she said with a small smile. "But could we talk in private?" she asked pointing to their bedroom.

"Oh uh… sure…" Fred said walking to the door to open it. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was coming up or down the stairs to spot her walking into the twin's bedroom.

"Wait." George grabbed his twins shoulder.

"What?"

"We uh… give us two seconds…" George stammered before pulling his twin into their bedroom and locking the door.

"What was that about?" Fred asked. George motioned to their room.

"Oh.." Fred said looking at the mess. "How are we going o clean this all fast enough…"

"You do the spell I'll cover the boxes." George said.

"Oh that's going to take so long." Fred sighed as he pulled out his wand and started to flick it towards different items laying about. George rushed over to a large stack of Weasley wizard wheezes packaging and through a blanket of them. He stood back to see it looked like a lump couch of some sort under the drapery.

"I'm done." He said.

"Me too." Fred said. "Man that took forever." They walked to the door and opened it up to find Hermione.

"All clean?" she asked with a smile.

"You know us to well." They said stepping aside and letting her in. they just noticed how she was out of her uniforms but instead in a royal blue hooded sweater that clung to her with a white tank underneath to block her cleavage. She was also wearing low riding jeans with white converse shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. As she walked in it bounced behind her in a carefree way, in no way reflecting how Hermione felt. She tugged a leather bag to her side as she stepped in a looked around.

"You know it's against school policy to have a cauldron in your rooms." She said. "And that's one… big… big… cauldron." She walked over to it.

"You wouldn't report us would you Mione?" Fred asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No I have one myself." She said. "But it's not as big."

"Why do you need a cauldron in your room?" George asked.

"Oh I brew all the hair care products for my dorm room." she said with a chuckle. "Everyone else is too afraid they'll mess it up and dye their hair pink." she stared at them. "Don't get any ideas." She said making them laugh.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Fred asked.

"Oh uh not so much talk but I wanted… to give you something." she said. "It's just a thank you gift for last night and for well the past couple days in fact…"

"You didn't have to get us a gift." George said with a smile.

"Oh it was no trouble…" she pulled out a two tins from her bag and handing on two each.

"Ooh separate gifts." Fred said.

"Of course you are two separate beings aren't you?" she asked with a smile. Both twins looked at her with wide grins. They were rarely separated especially when it came to girls and gifts. "Well open it up I'm pretty excited to see your faces." they smiled as they opened it up.

"Oh Merlin…" Fred muttered.

"How did you get your hands on Glacus root?" George asked as he picked up a small vial of flecks that glowed green whenever he moved the vial.

"I have sources." She said with a smile.

"and mine, this is extremely rare." Fred said looking over a vial of light purple dust. "Moon dust it's nearly impossible to get."

"Both are nearly impossible I could only get my hands on that much… for now." she said.

"Whose your source?" Fred asked.

"And is he looking for other customers?" George asked making her laugh.

"Just an old friend." She said with a small smile. "any ways I ordered this about six months ago thinking I might need it for a potion, but it turned out I didn't and I thought you guys could probably use it more then I could… but you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You can only use it on slytherins to terrorize them."

"Done." They said together.

"Alright well I should head down to the common room." she said kissing them on the cheek.

"Oh no you can't leave yet." George said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because we haven't spoken to you all day."

"Aren't you guys getting behind in school work or pranks?" she asked.

"A little on pranks." Fred said.

"But we'll put it off for you any day." George said.

"Well…. I actually have some school work to catch on sense my hiatus yesterday…" she said. Both twins gave a saddened look. "But maybe I could grab my books and come back here and study while talking to you guys… if that's okay with you." They nodded.

"Now that's a plan." Fred said.

"Okay I'll be right back." she said heading out slowly looking both ways before leaving as to make sure no one saw her. Hermione returned a few minutes later knocking on their door softly. Fred and George smiled to each other.

"Come in!" they called. Hermione walked and shut the door.

"You know you don't have to knock with us." Fred said pulling his plain blue shirt down. Hermione quickly looked away with a deep blush.

"Clearly I do." She said before scowling at them slightly. "So where should I set my books down?"

"Over here." George led her to a table that was set next to one of the windows in the circular room. She set down one of her larger texts and pulled out a fresh piece of Parchment before starting on her work.

"So how was your day love?" George asked sitting across from her while Fred started a fire under the cauldron.

"Pretty good, except I was having trouble with potions today for some reason." She said looking up at him. "Nothing was coming out Right and I was making a simple sharmesh elixir." She said.

"Hermione that's not a particularly easy one." Fred said walking away from the cauldron to sit next to her.

"It is for me I made one my first year."

"First year?" Fred asked.

"Yeah it was for one of those students' choice days…" she said as she looked over her book.

"Why would you choose do such a difficult potion?"

"I don't know… see if I could do it..." she said shrugging.

"Was it done well?" Fred asked.

"Snape said it was fair… which to any other professor means fantastic."

"He said it was fair?" Fred asked while George whistled.

"How much of his pride did he have to suck in to get those words out?" Hermione and Fred chuckled at George's words.

"So you couldn't pull it off this time though?" Fred asked.

"No I think the cauldron was warped, and it didn't help that Neville was my lab partner." They cringed. "Poor Neville, Snape was really laying into him today… I wish he would just back off him, it only makes him more nervous and then he can't do anything."

"Don't you get to choose your lab partners this year?" Fred asked.

"Mhm…" she said as she scribbled something onto her parchment.

"Then why did you choose Neville?" George asked.

"Well he asked me for help what was I going to do? Say no." she asked.

"Yeah." The twins said.

"I don't mind helping him though I mean we're lab partners in herbology as well so…"

"Why do you just keep setting yourself up for failure with him?" George asked.

"Neville's amazing at Herbology besides it makes that more fun."

"Fun Herbology?" Fred asked.

"Mhm, we quiz each other on the different plants and their origins and now that I've said that out loud I just realized how boring that actually was…" she said making the twins smile. "But I have to admit sometimes it can be fun…"

"Did you get into any trouble today?" Fred asked.

"Trouble for what?' she asked.

"For missing classes yesterday."

"Not really seeing as I didn't fall behind any and I caught up quickly the professors saw no point in punishing me… besides I have a few brownie points left over from the troll." Fred and George smiled at the memory of Hermione in a blaze of fire as her hair whipped around her seductively.

"Oh yeah…" Fred muttered.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked seeing his dreamy look.

"Nothing love." George said, having the same thought his twin had.

"So what did you do today Fred…"

"Don't you mean us?" they asked.

"I'll get to George, unless you want to go first." She said to him.

"Hermione we were together the whole day." George said.

"Yeah but how Fred saw and experienced the day might differ from how you saw and experienced it…" she said. "I mean you guys are two different people." Fred and George smiled at her, she had done it again separated them as two individuals instead of grouping them together. In some ways it was nice while in others they were still trying to get used to it.

"Oh Fred the waters bubbling over." he got up quickly and rushed over to it. "so George your day how did it go?"

"Well I was worried sick about you most of the day." he said taking her hand in his. She smiled as she looked down at her. "I was worried that maybe you had been sad again and decided to skip classes."

"Oh no…" she said. "My days of teenage rebellion are far behind me." He laughed as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "So what else did you do today other then worry about little old me?"

"We had an exam from umbridge, it was rubbish of course things any monkey with a wand would know…"

"So in other words crabbe and goyle would have aced it?"

"Pretty much." She said with a laugh.

"George can you give me a hand here?" Fred asked.

"Sure thing." George kissed her hand. "I'll be right back don't go anywhere."

"Wasn't planning on it.' she said with a chuckle as she watching him trot over to Fred. A few minutes later she looked up to see one of the twins. "Fred why are you wearing George's shirt?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Alright she doesn't tell us apart by how we dress." he called over his shoulder.

"Are you guys still on about that?" she asked as she stood to fallow Fred over to the cauldron.

"Well it's not fair that you can tell us apart when our own mother can't."

"What are you guys making?" she asked seeing a light blue mixture.

"Just some stuff…" Fred said.

"And you never answered our question how do you tell us apart." George said.

"Hey you never asked that you just, hinted that you wanted to know."

"Oh no I recall asking you a couple days ago." Fred said walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to rest his head on top of her head as she leaned back into him.

"So tell us love how do you do it?" George asked walking over to her and tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I'm not telling you guys." She said with a smile as she ducked out from Fred's grasp. Before she could get to her table George whipped her around and pressed his lips to hers. She then felt herself turned again to have Fred sweep his lips over her own. She smiled as he pulled away.

"Well there's a new way I can tell you guys apart." She said with a smile.

"Okay at least tell us that one." Fred said.

"There's more than one way you tell us apart?" George asked.

"There are many ways I can tell you guys apart." She said with a smile.

"What was the one you just mentioned?" Fred asked.

"Well when George kisses me it's rough and full of want. But when you kiss me its gentle and passionate." She said her fingers moving over her lips remembering how they had felt.

"Would you like me to be more like Fred?" George asked running his fingers through her hair slowly.

"Or me like George?" Fred asked as he pulled her roughly to his body.

"No…" she said pushing them back. "I want you two to be you." She rested hand on both of their faces. "Don't either of you ever change okay?" they slowly nodded with soft smiles of their own before pulling her into their arms. She felt herself being pushed back slightly.

"Uh your cauldron its… nearly ready." She said as Fred licked her ear lobe.

"It can wait…" George growled as his mouth crashed against hers. She felt her back hit something hard, she giggled in surprise making George smile against her mouth.

"Be easy with our flower George you don't want to make her wilt…" Fred said tugging his brother away to capture Hermione's mouth with his. She heard George make a slightly irritated sound before he moved to her side and placed kissed up and down her neck, pulling her collar away from her to nip at the skin that lay beneath.

"What other ways can you tell us apart love?" George asked.

"I'm not telling you any other ways you'll just try and change them, and I like being able to tell you apart… makes me feel special."

"You are special pet." Fred said nipping at her ear lobe.

"Guys your cauldron…"

"Forget the cauldron…" George muttered.

"Uhm… It's moving… quite… quite rapidly." She said. They turned and looked to see the cauldron practically jumping around on its hook that secured it in place.

"Oh no no no…" Fred and George rushed to it dousing the fire that lay neither to try and keep it from boiling.

"That won't help the potion its self is heating it up." Hermione said rushing over. She pulled out her wand just as the searing hot potion splashed over onto her arm. She didn't so much as cringe as she pointed her wand over the edge and into the cauldron. Instantly the potion turned into nothing more than green tinted ice.

"Mione you're arm…" Fred said moving over to her George right beside him.

"What?" she asked.

"You're burned…" George said. Hermione looked down to see the large patch of bubbling skin.

"Oh… so I am…" she said softly. George grabbed onto her arm keeping the blood from pouring out.

"Fred." He said.

"On it… Episky." Fred muttered pointing his wand at it. Instantly the burn faded away into a shiny patch of skin.

"Thanks…" she said.

"You didn't feel yourself get burned?" George asked.

"No to be honest I don't have much feeling in this arm. Not sense…" she closed her eyes for a second before taking a shallow breath. "Well sense this summer… one of the stabs cut a nerve it couldn't be fixed but they say that within the next couple years I should slowly start regaining feeling."

"Mione how many times were you stabbed exactly?" Fred asked softly.

"I lost count after ten…" she admitted. "But only a few left scars…" she said. "Ones that were too deep to heal completely… I can't wait until they fade they're quite ugly…" she said.

"Not at all." Fred said.

"We think they make you look dangerous." George said.

"Dangerously sexy." Fred said. Hermione suddenly laughed and covered her mouth to stifle it.

"Oh that was not sexy at all." She said commenting on his line.

"Shall we prove it to you?" Fred asked as he pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"You could but don't you have a potion to work on?" she asked.

"No but we have a Hermione to work on." George answered.

"Again bad line…" she said shaking her head.

"Oh don't lie." He said kissing her forehead. "You find me irresistible."

"No that's George."

"Oi!" he said while George laughed.

"They're you go love." George said winking at her.

"Well fine I'll just leave then." He said turning away. Hermione jumped up towards him. Instinctively Fred reached out and caught her. She smiled cheekily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her mouth to his in a heated passionate kiss as her fingers moved through his hair slowly. He groaned from the feeling before pulling away to look at her.

"Where were you off to again?" she asked.

"The bed." he said.

"Not without me." George said taking her from his brother's arms. Fred made a small noise of disagreement, but said nothing along the lines of "sod off." He after all didn't want Hermione to be cross with him, not when they had gotten her smiling and laughing again. He took her hand in his as his brother carried her over to the bed. As he kissed her hand he looked up to see she was smiling at him warmly. Fred decided at that moment that he would do anything for Hermione just to see that smile. When George laid her on the bed Hermione curled towards Fred her mouth moving against him in delicious ways.

George frowned as he watched Hermione give her attention to Fred. He pulled her closer to his body his hands snaking under her shirt. She shivered against him while a soft sound escaped her. He couldn't be sure if it was for him or Fred. He wanted so desperately to hear her moan and cry out only for him, he wondered if she would ever allow him to be alone with her or alone with Fred. Hermione turned in his arms to face him her hands moving up his shirt to feel the warmth that lay beneath. He groaned smiling against her mouth. Hermione moved her hands further up his back until she was pressed tightly against him. She found it didn't make her move any farther away from Fred who's vice gripped kept her pressed against him as well. She pulled back just as George was starting to lift her sweater off.

"Let us show you how beautiful you are…" Fred whispered from behind her. she only nodded her jaw clenching as Fred helped his twin pull off the sweater and tank that lay beneath it. Hermione closed her eyes readying herself for the rejection. Fred looked to see she had at least ten small scars across her back one large one spread from her right shoulder all the way down to her left hip. He moved around to sit next to his twin who took off the tank. There was no doubting she had been through a lot but she was still the most gorgeous creature they had ever seen. One of the most alarming scars was a two inch line right in the middle of her cleavage. They had looked at it for only one second before they noticed the maroon laced bra she was wearing. Hermione opened her eyes to find they were staring at her. She moved her hands over herself covering her breasts.

"No No love…" Fred said as he and George tugged down her arms.

"Don't hide from us." George said softly.

"You're stunning." Fred added, she looked away with a sad smile.

"You're sweet but you don't have to lie to me…" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey look at us…" George said. She slowly did her eyes rising to them; they were shining near the verge of tears.

"We would never lie to you…" Fred said. She smiled softly her eyes lighting up as she looked at them. Fred and George tugged the girl into their embrace. She smiled into them before pulling away she had a troubled look on her face.

"What is it love?"

"Well… I don't know who to kiss first." They chuckled as she smiled cheekily at them.

"Hmm… well you could- George look!" Fred pointed to a window George's head snapped.

"What is it?" he asked. Fred pushed Hermione down onto the bed and pressed his lips to hers gently his arms snaking around waist. She giggled against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. George looked down at the two who were smiling as they kissed each other.

"Well played brother." George muttered as he watched them roll so Hermione was straddling Fred.

George reached over and wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her off his brother and turned her so she faced him. Hermione smiled before capturing his lips with hers. George smiled as he held her close to him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for permission. She in turn slowly parted her lips granting him access. Their tongues moved together perfectly, dancing and exploring each other before George slowly pulled away Hermione gasping slightly from the separation.

"Forget about me already?" Fred whispered against her ear before tugging her closer to his body, his mouth trailing over her neck. George moved forward and kissed her neck before trailing down her chest. Hermione moaned slightly as his tongue moved against the scar between her breasts.

Fred pulled her further away from George biting down on her shoulder as he did. It didn't hurt by any means but it snapped her attention back to him as he turned her around fast. His mouth moved against hers as his fingers entangled in her hair. Hermione's lips parted instinctively Fred moving in easily to the rhythm George had kept before holding her tighter bringing them closer than ever before. Hermione let her hands travel down to the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head easily. Her hands rested on his bare chest as she looked to him with warm eyes. Before she could do anything she was turned away from him to see George smiling at her with a burning gaze.

With a smile as her mouth went to the top button of his shirt. With a soft sound the button came un done. She pushed him back on the bed before crawling up him her mouth going to the next button. She smiled as she unhooked each one with her tongue, she had often wondered if she could ever do it with pant buttons. Hermione pulled George up by his shirt so he could sit up.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked his body burning from the foreplay. She slowly began to push the shirt off his shoulders.

"No where… I just have my… gifts." She said as she felt Fred's hands make their way around to cradle her his chin resting on her shoulder. she felt his hands make their way down to her jeans she stopped the roaming hands before they could do anything more.

"Not tonight…" she said.

"Are you sure it would feel amazing…" Fred said kissing her neck.

"I have no doubt about that, but you two haven't even treated me to dinner yet." She said with a soft smile.

"The girls right Fred, we should stop… and continue after taking her on a proper date." George said lifting her off his lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with his in a heated passionate kiss. He moaned against her mouth as she rocked against him. she pulled away with a smile.

"still want to stop?" she asked.

"Vixen…" he muttered with mischievous eyes.


	10. Gossip

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to find two smiling faces looking at her.

"Good morning love…" George said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning pet…" Fred said kissing her on her other cheek.

"Morning…" she said with a smile as she snuggeled down into the covers of their surprisingly comfortable bed. "What time is it?"

"Five." They said.

"Mm… school starts in two hours." She said with a small frown.

"You can go back to sleep if you want we'll wake you before eight so you have time to get ready." Fred said.

"No its fine…" she said sitting up in bed, the sheet fell from her body revealing her still bra covered body. "I should probably get going though…" she said. "Before my dorm mates wake up and realize I'm not there…" she said. "Wouldn't want lavender to gossip."

"Do you have to go?" Fred asked sitting up along with his brother.

"I thought we could have some morning fun." George said kissing her neck while Fred ran his hand down the middle of her breasts. She moaned slightly from the contact as George moved forward and captured her mouth with his. He smiled against her mouth, even in the morning she still tasted like strawberries.

"No no…" she pushed them back slightly. "I really do have to go." She said.

"Are you sure you can't stay…" George asked. "There's nothing we can do that will make you want to stay."

"There is plenty that you could do, but I really should be going, you wouldn't want people to start calling me a scarlet woman would you?"

"No…" They said together as they moved away from her.

"Good now we'll see each other at breakfast soon enough." She said.

"And then tonight right?" Fred asked.

"I dunno… I barely did any of my work that's to be turned in at the end of the week." She said. "But… I'll see if I can't finish it over my free period." She said. "If I can I'll come by tonight."

"Seven?" the twins asked.

"Seven." She said as she crawled over George's body kissing him as she did before slipping off. "Now shirt… shirt…. everybody needs a shirt…" she said looking around to see where they could have tossed it. As she moved in the morning light the twins smiled. She had an earthily glow as she moved about. She was positively one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. "Oh no…" she peeked over the edge of the cauldron. "Uhm you two threw my shirt into your cauldron…" she said.

"Oh…" Fred and George moved out of bed and looked inside to see it was slowly being eaten away by the day old potion.

"Sorry love." George said.

"That's alright but I'm going to need a shirt." She said.

"Here." Fred picked up George's shirt.

"Thanks." She said slipping it on and buttoning it up.

When she was done she ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair. She wondered how bad she looked while Fred and George smiled at her appearance. Now wearing the oversized button up shirt she had moved from classic beauty to heart throb vixen. Her hair rolled around her in perfect waves. She moved past them and caught her look in a mirror and smiled, she didn't look half bad, and for that she was thankful.

She slipped on her converse and turned with a smile as she tucked the shirt into her jeans and rolled up the sleeves giving it a more put together look. She walked up to Fred and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. He held her tightly willing her not to go. Hermione pulled away with a small smile before moving to George. His hands moved through her hair easily before kissing her forehead then to her nose and finally to her lips. He pulled away and kissed her once more on the nose.

"Bye guys…" she said before walking to her bag and grabbing it off the table. She walked to the door and smiled at them before leaving.

"Best night ever." The twins said together before heading to their closets to get ready. When the twins headed down to the great hall an hour later they found Hermione Harry and Ron sitting in their usual spots. Fred and George sat across from them muttering good mornings.

"Morning." Harry and Ron said.

"Morning…" Hermione said with a small smile as she looked over her paper and sipped on her tea.

"Hermione how was your night?" she looked up to see Lavender sitting by the twins.

"Oh uhm good."

"I didn't see you come in last night… again." The twins looked to each other.

_Again? _They were asking themselves.

"Oh I was studying in the library late last night." She said.

"That's funny because I saw you leave the library…" lavender said.

"Well I went back." she said looking down at her paper.

"Well Ginny said she went and looked for you last night and you weren't there."

"I was in the stacks." Hermione said.

"I didn't look there." Ginny said. "Silly me that's where you usually are."

"So there you see I was in the stacks." Hermione said.

"All night?" lavender asked "You didn't come back until after five then again that's earlier then you usually do."

"I didn't know you watched me so closely Lavender." Hermione said eyeing the girl.

"Well Its hard not to when you're coming in and out at all hours of the night… what exactly are you doing in the stacks and who are you with?"

"With?" Hermione chuckled. "No one, by myself."

"That's funny because you came in this morning wearing a man's shirt."

"What are you insinuating?" Hermione asked putting her paper down.

"That you have a boyfriend. Or more a lover because you know who would want to be attached to you…" before anyone could jump to Hermione's defense she laughed.

"Yes well I don't have either." she said.

"Why else would you be gone all night?"

"You ever think I have studying to do?"

"Hermione we're in all the same classes and I don't study that much." She said.

"Well that's the reason why I'm at the top of the class and you're at the bottom." Hermione said somewhat harshly before grabbing her bag and standing. "Have a good day." she said smiling at the girl before leaving.

"You were out of line." Ginny said to Lavender.

"You don't think what she just said to me was mean?" lavender asked.

"If you can't take it don't dish it." Fred said glaring at the younger girl.

"You shouldn't gossip, it's really unattractive." George added.

"But then again, you're already ahead of yourself in that department." Fred finished before he and George both got up and left.

"They… are so mean…" lavender said.

"Only to those who are equally so." Ginny said to her.

"Mione wait up!" Fred yelled as he and George caught up with her heading towards the greenhouses. She turned and smiled at them.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"Lavender was way out of line." Fred said.

"It's alright, nothing I can't handle." Hermione said.

"Yes we saw that you really cut her." George said.

"We did too just to let you know." Fred said.

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to." She said.

"Yes we did." they said together. "No one talks to our girlfriend that way."

"What did you just say?" she asked eyeing them.

"Way." They said together.

"Before that." Fred and George looked at each other.

"That." They said with shrugs.

"You know what I'm talking about." Hermione said.

"Girlfriend." They said together.

"Yes that…"

"Well it's just last night…" Fred said.

"It was bloody fantastic…"

"Barely did anything together but it was still." Fred whistled. "Very nice.

"And we do enjoy your company." George said.

"There's nothing better then it."

"So if you wanted…" Fred said.

"To be said girlfriend…"

"We would have no problem with that." Hermione smiled.

"Do you mind it?" Fred asked.

"No no I don't mind…. But to be honest you guys never seemed like the girlfriend types."

"We never were." George said.

"But we are now."

"So what do you say?"

"I say… after our first date I'll call myself your girlfriend, that way I don't feel like we rushed into it."

"But we've rushed into other things." Fred said with a slight pout.

"I don't feel as though we have." Hermione said.

"What of last night?" George asked.

"Well if you feel as though we rushed we don't have to do that again." She said.

"No no." the twins said. "We want to do it again." She chuckled.

"So by Saturday you are ours." Fred said. Hermione smiled as she looked around before standing on her tip toes and giving both boys a quick kiss.

"I already am." She said before turning and heading off towards the greenhouses. Fred and George watched her disappear around the corner before turning to each other.

"She's great." George said.

"Fantastic really." Fred concluded with a nod.

-o-

Hermione hadn't come to lunch that day being told by Harry and Ron that she had to finished up some homework during their lunch period and her free period that fallowed. Fred and George weren't angry though knowing that the reason she was doing it was for their benefit, and so she could see them later that night. When they got to the great hall for dinner that night once again she hadn't been there. Harry had told them that both Hermione and Ron had been called to an emergency perfect meeting.

"Fred George come over here." Lee waved to them when they walked into the common room. He and a bunch of boys were seated around something. Fred and George looked to each other before walking over to see Seamus sitting in a chair.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Hear what Seamus here has to say about one Hermione Granger." Lee said.

"What's this about?" George asked. Seamus looked at them with a laugh,

"Oh I'm just telling the boys here how I got Granger in the sack..." Fred and George instantly stiffened their hands balling up into fists at their sides.

"You did, did you? When was this?" George asked through gritted teeth.

"Last night." Seamus said. "In the stacks." He high-fived a third year who sat next to him.

"What's she like?" someone asked.

"Great body… flawless in every way." Seamus whispered. "And the things she can do with her tongue… mmm." George and Fred were about to leap forward when every guy who had been huddled around him pulled back blocking their attack.

"Its Granger." Lee whispered.

"Hey Mione." One guy said to her with a wink.

"Uhm hi…" she said before starting to head towards the stairs.

"Hey Mione." Another said. She stopped and turned to see every boy in the common room looking at her.

"Granger." Another tilted his hat at her as he checked her out.

"Hey Hermione…" another said. "How's it going."

"Just fine…" she said.

"I bet." He licked his lips at her before heading to his laughing friends.

"Mione is it true?" she turned to see Neville who was standing up from his chair.

"Is what true?" she asked.

"Seamus has been telling everyone that you and him slept… Slept together."

"What?" she asked her head snapping to look at his smirking face.

"Don't deny it lovely." He said getting up from his chair. "Besides you weren't so ashamed last night." He said.

"Last night?" she asked. "Last night I was studying." She said.

"Studying is that what we're going to call it?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yes because that's what I was doing." She said walking away. She wasn't going to let him get the reaction he wanted.

"Whore…" she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Seamus.

"What did you just call me?" she asked moving back to Neville's side who looked scared.

"I called you what you wanted me to call you last night…" he said walking up to her with hungry eyes. "Remember you were up against the bookshelf begging to be called a little-." Hermione dropped her bag the loud thud stopping his comments.

"One more word and you will sorely regret it." she said glaring into him. He was just inches away from her face. He suddenly pushed her up against the wall his mouth crashing against hers.

"Mione!" Fred and George went to move only to find themselves blocked by all the men in the common room when they got through they found Hermione pushing Seamus off her hand flying across his face.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that." He said smiling. "Or all the other times." He turned to look at his friends who were laughing.

"You've done granger more than once?" someone asked while the others laughed. Hermione froze she could feel something gripping her chest.

"Oh I've plowed that field more than once." Seamus said with a wink.

"Stop it." Neville said glaring into Seamus. "It isn't true I know Hermione and she wouldn't do any of the stuff you said she would." Hermione smiled thankfully at him through shining eyes.

"Are you sure how well do you know her?"

"Well enough." He said. "So just leave her be…" he said. "O-okay?"

"Oh I will when she stops coming to me and begging me to screw her." he said walking to the port hole. "I'll see you in the stacks right?" he asked Hermione. "Usual time." He winked before leaving. Hermione looked around at all the glaring girls and laughing boys.

"I could hit him if you want." Neville said softly. Hermione turned and looked to him with a soft smile.

"Thanks Neville…" she said. "But someone has to be a gentleman around here." She touched his arm in thanks before grabbing her bag.

"Ooh bend over again!" someone called while another wolf whistled.

"Stop it!" Neville said while Hermione headed up the stair cases.

"I always knew she was a sex pot." Lee muttered to Fred and George who just shook their head.

"You don't know anything about her." George said as he and his brother headed up stairs. They looked to the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory but frowned knowing they couldn't make it up the stair well. An hour later around seven thirty they heard a small knock on their door.

"Come in." they called from the cauldron. Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind herself.

"Mione..." Fred said. After seven had past the twins had thought she wasn't coming to see them.

"I'm so sorry…" she said. "None of what he said…"

"We know Mione…" George said.

"Are you alright?" she shook her head with a long sigh.

"In so many ways no…" she said. "Ron just chewed me out…" a tear fell and she quickly wiped it away. "Just when I start to feel good again, something like this happens." She said leaning against the door. "I mean… everyone thinks I'm a whore…" she said. she wasn't sad she was frustrated and they could tell.

"Hey hey…" Fred whispered taking the girl in his arms while George moved behind her and ran the back of his knuckles down her arm soothingly while kissing her neck.

"We don't." George said.

"But everyone else does… the girls kicked me out of my dorm…" she said. "Then again that's the only good thing that came out of this; I get my own dorm at the top of the tower. I just wish… I wish there was a way I could make Seamus admit that none of it was true…"

"We could brew some truth serum." Fred said.

"It's tricky but we could do it." George said.

"It also would be breaking twenty school rules." She said eyeing them. "Besides I don't want to use a potion I want him to admit it on his own." She said walking away from them to rest her bag on the table. She leaned against it and buried her face in her hands before looking up with a tired look. George walked over to her and placed his hand on the side of her face; she placed her hand over his and nuzzled against his palm.

"Have you eaten today?" Fred asked from behind them.

"No…" she said. "I was busy getting my work done so I could see you two…"

"We're going to go get some food for you then…" George said kissing her softly.

"Shere will be right back." Fred said as his brother moved aside so he too could kiss her.

"You don't have to." She said.

"No we really do…" George said.

"No I'm fine really."

"Look maybe now isn't a good time but…" Fred looked to his twin.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well this whole week we've barely seen you eat…" George said.

"Except for that toast we gave to you." Fred said.

"And you've been getting really thin… Please don't be mad." George said at her glare his hands going up in defense.

"We're just worried about you."

"I know I've been getting thin… but I'm not scary looking am I?" she asked.

"By all means no but… You're not healthy either…" George said.

"And we want a healthy Hermione, not a stick thin boney Hermione."

"I'm boney?" she asked.

"No not yet but we want to make sure you don't get like that." George said.

"Oh…"

"Hermione when's the last time you ate?" Fred asked.

"Uhm…" she looked down in thought. "The toast…"

"Mione… that was days ago…" George said his eyes wide with worried.

"I know it's just…"

"No just. That's not good." Fred said.

"I know, but I can't eat." She said. Fred and George looked at each other.

"You know your beautiful right?" Fred asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know that you don't have… you don't have to stop eating to look good…" George said. "You already do you see…" Hermione smiled before frowning.

"It's not that…" she said. "I'm not, not eating because I want to be thin…"

"That what is it?" Fred asked.

"I don't feel good when I eat." Her arms moved over her stomach. "Not sense my parents…" Fred and George looked to each other. She didn't have an eating disorder like they had thought, she was just grieving.

"Look we'll start off small alright…" George said.

"Soup and salads." George said. "Easy stuff."

"And one piece of cake at the end that George and I will mostly eat." She smiled at them.

"Alright…" she said. "Chocolate though…" they smiled.

"Okay we'll be right back stay here and uh… could you watch our potion for us?"

"Sure what is it?"

"It's to change hair color…" Fred said as he and George headed to their door.

"Oh alright…" They waved to her before heading out. Fred and George walked down into the common room and stopped.

"Too good to be true…" Fred said rubbing his hands together.

"Shall we?" George asked.

"We shall…"

"Finnegan my boy." Fred and George said walking towards the fifth year who was telling everyone his fake exploits with Hermione.

"Hey guys." He said looking to them.

"We need your help with… a project." Fred winked.

"Oh really?" he asked excited that the twins would bring him along one of their pranks. He figured now that they thought he was a man that they were seeing him in a new light. "Got to go." He said to the other boys who frowned, all wanting to hear about the hot night in the library. They walked through the port hole and headed down the stair case that led them to it. "Where are we headed?" he asked.

"Kitchens for some food first." Fred said.

"Food?" he asked.

"Yeah we always eat before a prank… It's uh…" George looked to his brother.

"Good luck." Fred said.

"Yeah good luck." George said.

"Oh keep with tradition do you?" Seamus asked.

"Yep." They said.

"So tell us more about Hermione…" Fred said his jaw clenching.

"oh you should have seen her boys." Seamus said whistling. "No kind of girl like her." when they got to the kitchen they headed to the middle of the room where a fully dressed dobby sat.

"Fred George." He said using their names no longer caring to call any one but harry sir or master.

"Hey Dobbs." Fred said with a smile.

"What can I do for you today?" George leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Oh right away!" he said moving over to a stove to start his work.

"So what else about Hermione?" Fred asked as he and George leaned against a table to watch Seamus who was smiling like a fool.

"Well we've done this before… but last night she was like an animal… in a good way mind you."

"Really how so?" George asked.

"Well… she pushed me up against the stacks with such force." He took a breath. "But let's just say she replaced that pain with pleasure… oh and she has no gag reflex took me all with no problem all the way down to the base…"

"So did you two…" Fred winked.

"Oh six times, she has so much endurance sometimes I find myself unable to keep up but she just keeps pushing me and eventually I catch up to her pace." He leaned forward and motioned them to come forward Fred and George obliged. "You should hear the sound she makes when she comes… highest note I have ever heard. Pure ecstasy." Fred and George reached forward at the same time and slammed his head into the table. "Ah!" he cried out as he fell backward his hands over his nose. "You broke my fucking nose!" he shouted as blood gushed through his hands.

"You heal it Fred and then I'll break it again." George said moving forward.

"One second George let's give him a chance to take back his lies." Fred said.

"I'm not lying!" he gargled as blood flooded down his clothes.

"Carry on Georgie." Fred let go of his brother who rushed forward and picked the boy off the ground to slam him up against a tiled wall.

"Hermione never did any of those things to you." George said raising his fist. Fred beat him to it slamming his knuckles against the boys face. His head snapped to the side hitting the wall.

"How would you know!"

"We saw how she brushed you off a couple days ago." Fred said.

"And if you've done this so many times then how come you were trying to slip her a love potion hmmm?" George asked. Before Seamus could say anything George back handed him across the face. "Lies!" he bellowed.

"I hadn't said anything yet!" Seamus cried.

"He didn't?" George asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Nope but that was wicked." Fred said making George smile before turning to resume his glaring at Seamus.

"Fine we never had sex but she did give me a blow job!" he shouted.

"Do you want to or should I?" George asked.

"I think I'll take this one." Fred said as he backhanded Seamus knocking him to the ground.

"She did!"

"My turn!" George went to kick him.

"Fine!" Seamus bellowed stopping his kick. "I didn't do any of it I just wanted to get back at her for what she did to me!"

"She didn't do anything to you!" Fred shouted.

"So what if she brushed you off! Can you blame her you slimy git!" both Fred and George moved forward their feet crashing into his body.

"That stupid bitch rejected me!" George and Fred both reached down and picked the boy up and slammed him onto a table.

"Call her that again." George said through gritted teeth.

"We dare you." Fred added his eyes deadly.

-o-

**AN: CLIFFY! WOOP WOOP IF YOU GUYS WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS I NEED THREE REVIEW JUST THREE. THEY CAN SAY Nay or they can say yay I don't care just give me some feedback people I've got 32 chapters written already and I'm worried I've wasted my time with this trio… **


	11. Maniacal Plotting

**AN: So... long story short for the reason why i haven't been updating... two words NEW PUPPY... she ate the computer charger... but any who! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I was worried no one liked this story but now I see people are actually reading it! that was amazing keep the reviews coming! You're all so nice! *GIVES YOU ALL BIG HUGS* guys i realy love my readers and i really love to hear what you all think so please when ever you can hit that review button and tell me what you think! **

**-o-**

Hermione sat at the table that was next to the dorms main window. They had been gone for nearly an hour she wondered momentarily if they had been side tracked by a prank opening. She smiled knowing full well she would hear about some poor first year being terrorized in the morning.

"Hello love." she turned to see Fred and George with a platter in hand.

"Hey I was getting worried." She said with a soft smile.

"Ah no worries, we made sure the house elves made it from scratch so no magic short cuts would upset your stomach." Fred said.

"That was sweet of you." She said.

"Well you know us." George said placing the platter down on the table while Fred lifted it off.

"Ooh looks pretty good." She said seeing a creamy chowder, there was other food there including the chocolate cake they had mentioned before.

"We were hungry as well hope you don't mind us joining you." George said sitting down beside her while Fred sat down on her other side.

"Of course not you guys got the food after all."

"Oh drinks." Fred said getting up and walking to a cabinet in the corner of the room. "This is the perfect time to test our new drinks out." He said coming back with three bright orange bottles in hand.

"What's this?" she asked as he handed her one.

"A drink we're coming up with." George said. "It's called liquid candy… when you drink it you'll taste your favorite candy."

"Really?" she asked eyeing it.

"Yeah try it." Fred said popping off the top for her.

"Alright…" she said taking a sip.

"Wait you drank it." Fred said.

"Was that wrong?" she asked.

"No its just we didn't expect you too we thought you would give a little bit of a fight." George said.

"Please tell me I didn't trust you for nothing… you didn't do anything to this did you?" she asked with a dreading look.

"No we didn't but we're just glad that you trusted us." Fred said.

"Well you guys have more than proven yourselves…" she said before taking another sip. "This is incredible by the way."

"What does it taste like?" George asked interested to see what her favorite candy was.

"Oh it tastes like a shmallow." She said shrugging.

"What's a shmallow?" Fred asked.

"It's a butterscotch marshmallow dipped in chocolate." She said.

"I have never had those." George said.

"Never?" she asked. "I'll have to get you guys a box because they are the greatest things ever." She said. (AN: They really are people for the recipe private message me) "They're so good I love them." She said smiling. Fred and George decided to put the information back in their minds for later use. "So how was your day?" she asked. Fred began first, followed by George. They talked and ate for the next hour enjoying each other's company before Hermione knew it she had eaten all her food and she was feeling pretty okay about it.

"I forgot how much a missed food." She said with a smile. "You know every week my mother and I would cook this huge meal for my dad when he came home. We would spend just hours prepping and cooking." She laughed covering her mouth as a memory came to her. "This one time we tried baking a cake, and my mom put the flour into the mixer too fast and it sprayed all over the kitchen." a Joyous laugh escaped her as she covered her heart. She looked to them with bright eyes. "I swear two years later we were still finding flower in different places of the kitchen…" She giggeled softly before her hands dropped to her lap and she suddenly frowned. Fred and George took either of her hands to comfort her. "I'm fine I'm fine." she said with a smile. "I just forgot about that is all..."

_I'll never be able to make another memory like that with my mother again… not ever… _

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Well share that piece of chocolate cake with me and I will be." Fred and George smiled as they handed her a fork and began to dig into it with her. "Okay that… that's pretty good." Hermione said tasting it allowing the deep dark chocolate taste to chase away her sorrow.

"Pretty good that's the best cake I've ever had." Fred said.

"Yeah yeah it's up there on the scale of cakes." George said.

"Then you clearly have never had one of my cakes." She said. "But then again not even my cakes beat your mums."

"No one can beat mums cakes." George said.

"Has a bloody gift she does." Fred said.

"The best." Hermione said. "I wish I knew her secret, she said though she'll teach me over Christmas break…"

"You're spending Christmas with us?" George asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I have anywhere else to go; besides someone has to help your mum cook." She said with a smile. "Is that okay with you two… or are you sick of me yet?"

"Of course not but now we get to think of what to get you." Fred said with a smile.

"What do you like?" George asked.

"This cake and you two boys." She said with a small smile.

"Awe that was adorable." Fred said kissing her on top of her head while George pinched her cheek. She swatted his hand away with a laugh.

"But really Mione what do you like?" George asked.

"Mmm… I dunno… I love books all kinds…"

"But knowing us we'll buy you the book and you'll already have it."

"Yeah probably." She said with a chuckle "To be honest I sometimes find that I have two copies of some of my books because I forget I own them and re buy them." She said with a small smile. "But uhm.. If it helps I love music." She said. "Especially things on vinyl… CDs are okay but records are the best…" she said.

"I didn't know you liked music." George said.

"I love it, I have about twenty of my best Vinyl's up in my new room. Another good thing about being kicked out I can know play my records at all hours. With a silencing charm so no one will be disturbed of course."

"What kind of music do you like?" George asked as he got up while flicking his wand to the door.

"uhm… jazz, a little big band, a lot of seventies rock… but mostly lately I'm all about the classical." She said. "Ennio Morricone specifically." She said. "I love his compositions…" Fred smiled loving the distant dreamy look she had in her eyes.

"How's this?" a soft bohemian tune came up and Hermione turned to see George messing around with a CD player. (Song is Mondo Bongo by Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros)

"Hey you are wizards you're not supposed to have such muggle items." she said. "Takes the magic out of things." George pulled her up from his seat and started to dance around with her.

"Would it help if I told you it wasn't plugged into an outlet."

"Magically running?" she asked, he nodded. "Yeah I guess that helps." George spun her out only to be captured by Fred who pressed his cheek to hers as he moved about the room.

"You are a lovely dancer Hermione…" he said dipping her down to the ground only to drop her in the waiting arms of George.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked as George twirled her in a circle making her white skirt flow out around her. She smiled as he picked her up easily her hands resting on his shoulder to smile down at him.

"Oh yes love you are one dancing queen." She laughed as she was handed off to Fred once more.

"Well you two aren't so bad yourselves." In truth they were some of the best partners she had ever been with.

"Well thanks love." Fred said as he twirled her around so she could be taken by George.

"It would be even better if I wasn't so dizzy." She said from the constant twirling. George pulled her closer steadying her as she swayed.

"Want to stop?" he asked huskily his lips just inches from hers. "Because I could think of other things to do…"

"Other things that would make me equally dizzy if not more."

"I make you dizzy?" he asked his lips now brushing hers.

"Sometimes…"

"Not all the time?" Fred asked coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. he kissed the tender spot just below her ear. She smiled as a shiver ran through her.

"When you do that you make me dizzy." She said. George pushed her hair over her shoulder to give him access to her collarbone and ran his tongue along it. "Or when you do that." He smirked against her skin only to have it torn away from him by Fred who had pulled her hungrily to his body. His mouth crashed against hers in the most heated kiss she had experienced yet from him. She stumbled back while sighing against his mouth as her hand moved through his hair.

"Hermione…" he whispered when he pulled away before George tugged her back to himself cutting off what his brother was about say. His mouth moved against hers as he pushed down her white button up shirt that hung open over her light blue tank. It fell to the ground forgotten as her arms wrapped around his neck. Fred growled as he walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand traced down her extended arms. she shuttered instantly letting go of George as she was pulled tighter to Fred who kissed her neck. Hermione reached behind her and wrapped her arm around his neck as his hand started to drag down the smooth skin again. Her back arched as she let a small moan escape her. his brother smirked at him almost challenging him to do better.

George walked straight to Hermione her body arching against him from Fred's actions. He placed two hands on either side of her neck before capturing Hermione's mouth with his. His hands traveled down from her neck to her breasts, giving them a soft kneed, she gasped into his mouth making him smirk before his hands traveled down to the hem of her tank. In one swift movement he had lifted it off her body revealing the smooth warm skin that lay beneath. His head dipped down and kissed each breast before licking the spot right between them. He trailed his kisses up to her mouth and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…" he said against her lips. "I just wanted to let you know that…" Hermione smiled before placing one of the most delicate, soft kissed George had ever felt against his lips. It had been one of the simplest kisses he had ever had but it had held all the emotions one person could ever feel for another.

Before she could lay another butterfly kiss against him she was turned to face Fred who smiled as he kissed her forehead and hugged her close. She beamed as she laid her head against his chest and breathed in his scent. It was so sweet, like candied fruit but with a hint of musk. She lifted his shirt off his body and ran her fingers up his toned chest. At that moment she was thankful for Quidditch and what it had done to Fred and George's bodies. She blushed deeply when she found Fred smirking down at her roaming hands.

"You should blush more often." Fred said as he kissed her neck. "It suits you." She shivered as he swooped her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. George frowning as he fallowed throwing his shirt off before reaching the bed to climb over Hermione next to his brother. It was overwhelming as two sets of hands worked over her. She enjoyed the double sensation but sometimes it was too much, an overload to her senses. She wondered momentarily what it would be like if they ever moved on to the next step.

"Love…" George said kissing her once more; he had been for the past minute with no reaction. "You still in there?" her eyes snapped.

"Oh hello." Fred and George smiled.

"Oh hello?" Fred asked.

"We're clearly not doing our job…" George said.

"Oh no no you're doing your job." She said smiling with a deep blush.

"Your mind was somewhere far off." Fred said

"Was it?" she asked. "I was uh… thinking. I tend to do that."

"About us?" George wondered, she blushed deeply.

"That would be a yes." Fred said smirking.

"What were you thinking about love?"

"Actually I was thinking… about… what seamus said." Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't want to be called a little dirty-." She covered Fred's mouth with a laugh.

"No!" she said. "No… it's just… what he said has really been bothering me… everyone is going to be staring at me tomorrow… and the boys… god the way they looked at me was downright vulgar."

"Love… you're not going to have to worry about Seamus…" Fred said.

"Tomorrow the air is going to be cleared I promise." George said. Hermione looked at them before slowly sitting up.

"What did you two do?" she asked. Fred and George smiled as they fallowed her actions.

"You'll find out."

"Don't tell me you slipped him a truth serum because I asked you two not to do that." She said with a worried expression.

"Of course we didn't." George said.

"You asked us not to." Fred said making her smile.

"So did you just prank him into submission or something?" she asked.

"Something like that." The two said.

"So please… don't worry about it." George said.

"You've got enough on your mind…" Fred said.

"So don't waste one more thought on him." Hermione smiled.

"Okay." She said as she got up and pulled on her shirt.

"What are you doing love? I like you without your shirt on." George said.

"Oh I'm sure you do." She said with a smile. "But I don't want to snog. I want to have fun…" she said.

"Fun?" they asked standing.

"Snogging is fun." Fred said with a small pout.

"Mans got a point." George added making Hermione laugh.

"That may be so but… revenge can be sweeter then the best snog…"

"What are you thinking?" The twins asked feeling like a prank request was coming on.

"Well… lavender really helped spread around those rumors about me… I heard her muttering them to everyone…"

"You want to get her back?" George asked with a smile.

"I really do." She said. "Oh that's awful. I'm an awful person…" she shook her head before looking at them. "But I really want to make her pay!" they laughed at her evil look and curled fists.

"What are you thinking?"

"I actually… I think I might not need your help with Lavender… but I need your help with the girls in my old dorm…"

"Okay what can we do with them?"

"Remember that hair color potion you were working on…"

"Yeah?" they asked.

"I need you to make it green."

"Bright green?" he asked.

"No… slytherin green." Hermione said.

"What?" they asked despising the color.

"Just trust me." She said with a smile. "Let's get working." She said rubbing her hands together.

"Alright… Fred get the cauldron ready, Hermione you get the ingredients in that potion book."

"What will you do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to figure out how exactly to get the hair potion into their shampoo." Hermione smiled as she watched George head off. She had already figured that part out, but she wanted George to do it on his own, she had a feeling that was his job when it came to pranks with him and Fred and she didn't want to step on any toes.

-o-

It had been two hours and was starting to get late but the potion was coming along nicely.

"Not going to be green enough." Hermione said looking down into the bubbling green potion.

"How can you tell?" Fred asked.

"Oh that's easy." Hermione said with a smile. "As you know Color potions such as this are rated from vibrant, bright, middle scape, or very dark… we need this color somewhere in the middle of middle scape or very dark… right now we're at vibrant which tells me this potion will end up being a neon green instead of a slytherin green. " She said staring at the glowing green.

"How do we make it darker?" he asked.

"Well you know how." She said.

"No I don't…"

"You color peoples hair all the time." She said.

"Yeah but we really don't ever care about the color." Fred said.

"Oh well if you want it lighter you add simple things such as Lemon juice… you want it darker…" she walked over to their ingredients and smiled. "You add something more heavy… such as ash…" she walked over with a vial and poured a little in." the color went dull and no longer glowed it turned to a deep emerald green. "Perfect!" she said with a smile.

"It doesn't say anything about controlling color in the book…" Fred said flipping through the pages.

"It's something I picked up in my studies." She said with a smile. "I can get the book for you if you like."

"I would." Fred said he caught her looking at George was hunched over a desk.

"I'll be right back." She said with a smile. Fred only nodded and watched her walk over to his twin and wrapped her arms around him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Can't figure out how to get past the charms into the girls wash room." He said. "The only thing I can think of is for you to do it but I don't want you to get in trouble." He said.

"I won't…" she said with a smile. "Trust me."

"You really want to do this?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh I really do." She said with a smile.

"Potions bottled!" Fred called as he walked over. Hermione smiled as she stood to face him.

"Now when you get into the showers you just put-."

"A three count into each bottle." She said with a smile.

"Each bottle is right." George said standing. "You'll not only want to do the shampoo but the conditioner as well." He said.

"Really?" Hermione asks.

"Makes sure that the color stays in longer." Fred said.

"Oh… very good." She said with a smile. "You two think of everything." She kissed them on both of the cheeks. "Now meet me at breakfast tomorrow bright and early around six…" she said with a smile as she kissed them each and ran off.

"She's having a lot of fun." Fred said as the door closed.

"We should involve her in pranks more. She's very smiley tonight." George said.

"I think that's a god idea." Fred said with a smile.

"Cheer her up a bit." George said.

"We should make more prank plans." Fred said.

"Indeed."


	12. Monologue

Hermione sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. She had come down extra early not being able to sleep the night before, but that was nothing new. What was new was what was keeping her up wasn't the thought of the summer before but about the mischief of that night. Fred and George were bringing out something in her she had never known was there.

"Hello love." Fred said sitting down on her right side George on her left.

"Morning Mione." George said.

"Morning Fred, morning George." She kissed them both on the cheek. No one was around so she had no fear of being had. They smiled at her.

"You're not eating anything." George said looking at her empty plate.

"No I was waiting for you two." She said with a smile. A bowl of oatmeal showed up in front of her. "Ooh berries." she said with a smile. Fred and George smiled at her. Their normal breakfast showed up in front of them. Scrambled eggs with sausage patties on the side. Hermione poured Fred his glass of orange juice and then George his cup of coffee.

"You know what we like to drink?" Fred asked watching her hand George his cup.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"What do I eat on Tuesdays?" Fred asked.

"uhm… you usually don't." she said. "probably because you have your beast class first thing that morning… the animal smell probably bothers you a bit…" she said before taking a bite of her oatmeal when she was done she smiled. "I've missed oatmeal…" she froze seeing them looking at her. "What?" she asked with a blank expression.

"Love, how come you know so much about our schedules and eating habits?" George asked.

"Uhm…. Well we're together so of… of course I would… know… that." She said with an innocent smile. They continued to stare at her for a long time.

"Do you _watch_ us?" George asked.

"What no!" she said. "No that's." she laughed. "That's just silly." They stared at her further.

"You're a really bad liar love." Fred said.

"Terrible really." George added.

"Fine… look I started watching you two, learning your routines, which you stick to very closely… that's how I was always a couple steps ahead of you guys if even the slightest thing was off with your routines I knew a prank was coming…" she said with a shrug.

"Very nice." They said to her at the same time.

"Is that how you tell us apart to because you just watched us?" Fred asked, Hermione laughed.

"Of course not." She said with a smile. "I've been able to tell you two apart sense the day I met you." She said. "Honestly it's not that hard…"

"Hey guys good morning!" Ginny said rushing to the table and sitting in front of them. "You two are brilliant." She said to the twins.

"Huh?" they asked with a smile.

"What happened now?" Hermione asked.

"These two dyed the girls in your old dorm room the ones who were spreading those awful rumors, they dyed their hair green… not just any green but slytherin green." Hermione laughed.

"Fred and George wouldn't do that." She said surprising the twins.

"What why?" Ginny asked.

"It's the color of slytherin." She said. Ginny thought of it and then turned to the twins.

"Sorry but… we didn't do it, besides we've done the hair coloring thing." Fred said.

"We've moved on from it." George added.

"I didn't think about that… then who did it?" Ginny asked.

"Well slytherin green…" Hermione said.

"Slytherins did it." Ginny said. "Bastards. But those girls did have it coming."

"Indeed they did." Hermione said with a smile.

"How are you doing by the way?" Ginny asked.

"Me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah about what seamus has been saying?"

"Bothers me a little but I'm sure it will blow over." She said. Two guys walked in just as she said it and winked at Hermione.

"Looking good Hermione." One said.

"Want to meet me in the stacks?" the other said while making a derogatory movement with his hips. Hermione closed her eyes for a second.

"I have to go." She said moving to get up.

"No." Ginny reached out and took her hand. Hermione looked up at her.

"Gin…"

"Mini…" Ginny said. "You're stronger than that. You don't let anyone have the satisfaction… in the face of controversy…"

"You do not flinch." Hermione said finishing her sentence.

"That's what you told me… if you get up now I'm going to have to assume that everything you have told me has been a complete lie." Hermione smiled at her. "Are you a liar?"

"No…" she smiled. "You're a good friend." Hermione said.

"I'm a good sister." Ginny said making Hermione smile brightly. They locked pinkies together before going back to their food. Fred and George had never known the two had been so close.

"Your hair looks good today did you do something different?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I did what you said, I've been using ice cubs on my hair… and of course adding some lemon juice to my shampoo makes the red really pop."

"And gives you some highlights." Hermione said. "Looks good. You know what this means though?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"No one's going to think you're an actual red head now." They both laughed over their oatmeal.

"Oh yeah like you're a real blonde!" Ginny fired.

"Hey I am so!" Ginny eyed her. "On my mother's side." The girls laughed again. More and more people began to file in. Harry and Ron came about a half hour later.

"Breakfast and show." Fred said seeing five girls slowly began to come into the hall their hair slytherin green. They walked over straight to Fred and George.

"What the hell did you do!" Beth yelled.

"How could you dye our hair like this!" Jenna shouted.

"And it won't come out!" another yelled.

"Easy guys." Hermione said. "Fred and George never would do that."

"Sure they would they're the pranksters of the school aren't they!" Beth said her face practically red.

"She kinda looks like Christmas now…" Fred muttered to George. "Green and red." Everyone laughed around them.

"Shut up!" Beth shouted.

"Hey now, look why would Fred and George dye your hair the color of slytherin?" Ginny asked. "No self respecting Gryffindor would do such a thing." Harry said with a shrug.

"Especially ones on the Quidditch team." Hermione said. The girls slowly turned and stared at the slytherin table who were all smiling brightly.

"Sorry girls we didn't do it." Fred said.

"Great." They huffed and headed off towards the other end of the table. For the next half hour Fred and George kept looking around.

"You guys seem distracted." Hermione said.

"No… just hoping more girls with green hair show up." Fred said.

"The only one left is lavender I heard her yelling today, I'm sure she won't show up… The vain brat." Ginny said.

"I'm sure she won't…" Hermione said with a small smile earning her looks from the twins. Whatever she had done to lavender it was big. "We should get to class." Hermione said looking at her watch. "You two ready?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I'll catch up." Ron said mouth full of egg.

"Uh huh." Hermione said.

"Don't be late." Hermione and Harry said at the same time as they got up in unison.

"Hermione meet me here at lunch I need some help with a potions paper." Ginny said.

"I'll be here." Hermione said with a smile as she headed off giving the twins a smile as she did. Ginny watched with a raised eyebrow as the twins smiled back.

"huh." Ginny said tilting her head.

"What?" the twins and Ron asked at the same time.

"Nothing." She said getting her bag. "Nothing at all."

-o-

"Hey Mione how you doing?" Harry asked as they walked to their first class.

"Me?" Hermione asked looking to him. "I'm okay."

"I heard about what happened in the common room last night I wish I had been there to stick up for you, but I heard Neville did that."

"Yeah he did he's a good friend." Hermione said with a smile.

"I should have been a good friend too…"

"Harry you are a good friend." She said with a smile.

"I was later…. Me and Ron we locked seamus out of our room." Hermione laughed. "Ron nearly beat the hell out of him."

"Oh I'll have to thank him later." Hermione said with a smile.

"I heard the girls… kicked you out of the room…"

"yeah." Hermione said. "But it's for the best I have my own room now at the top of the tower. It's really nice I rather like it. Now I can stay up all hours of the night studying I won't have to be in the library all the time." She said with a smile.

"So things worked out?" harry asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked stopping her. "Bothering you?"

"No…" Hermione said. The lie was awful; she felt a pain strike her.

"Hermione you know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah Harry." She said softly. "I know."

"Well then… when you're ready… you will?"

"Yeah." He smiled before heading off. He knew something was wrong with Hermione. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. What he didn't know was why she was keeping it to herself. They were friends, best friends. Hermione was like family like the sister he never and would never get to have.

-o-

The day had been long, Hermione had barely been able to see the twins except at lunch but she didn't get to speak to them being too busy helping Ginny with her essay. She had begun to notice though that teacher excluding Snape would walk by her and give her a sympathetic look. She had noticed harry was beginning to catch onto this. She would have to tell him eventually or he was just Find out on her own. She just didn't know how to come clean. Hermione headed into the common room and spotted Ginny Harry Ron Fred and George in the corner.

"Hermione!" Ginny waved. She smiled and headed over. "Thanks for the help on my paper got a 98."

"A 98?" she asked. "You deserved a perfect percentile."

"Its Snape you shouldn't expect much." Ginny said. Hermione shrugged out of her robe and folded it over a chair along with the others. "How was your day?" Ginny asked.

"Good except for the random cat calls… guess I still need to worry about Seamus." She said with a soft smile. Fred and George knew she was referring to them.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." George said. "He'll fess up soon I'm sure."

"Until he does he's not getting back in our room." Harry said.

"That's right… the bloody Git." Ron said.

"You guys don't have to do that." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" everyone jumped at the screech. They all turned while Hermione stood. Lavender was in a bathroom robe a bunch of shredded shirts in hand her hair a slytherin green.

_Oh we got her too… _ Hermione thought with a smile.

"Lavender are you alright?" Hermione asked while stepping out into the middle of the room.

"I feel a cat fight coming on." Lee said softly as he sat down by Fred and George.

"No I'm not alright you did this to me!" she shouted at her head.

"Hermione? Pull a prank?" George asked. "That's a laugh!" everyone nodded.

"You two shut the hell up!" lavender screamed before turning to Hermione and pushing her as hard as she could.

"Whoa!" Ginny said getting up and going to her friends side. Just as she did Beth went to lavenders. Ginny stared at Beth with a glare.

"Othis is going to be good." Lee said rubbing his hands together.

"You ripped up all my clothes!" lavender yelled at Hermione.

"How could I have done that you kicked me out of the room remember?" she asked. "And you banished me from it I couldn't get in if a wanted." Hermione said. "Your logic is severely flawed."

"Every time I put on my clothes they rip!"

"Well… maybe you've gained weight." Hermione said. "Everyone does at the start of the school year…"

"Are you calling me fat!" she yelled.

"No I'm saying you're… healthy." Hermione said with a smile.

"You book worm bitch!"

"You green haired harlot!" Hermione fired back getting in her face.

"Who's the harlot you slut!"

"That means the same thing you dumb bimbo!" Hermione yelled.

"Whoa there!" Harry pulled Hermione back while Ron and Neville pulled back lavender.

"Hermione couldn't have done it!" Ginny said. "You banished her, she can't cast spells through doors!"

"Shut up you poor waif." Beth said.

"Hey!" Hermione got out of Harrys grasp and pushed Beth. "Don't ever call her that!"

"Why not she wears her mother's clothes!"

"So do I!" Hermione said.

"And so you do you! By the way Beth buying a shirt from a thrift store doesn't make that stupid green blouse vintage it makes you cheap." Ginny said.

"Oh!" the other girls in the common room called.

"You bitch." Beth said.

"You whore." Ginny fired.

"No that's Hermione." Lavender said making everyone laugh.

"Really I'm the whore?" Hermione asked. "When's the last time you've kept your legs close for more than a few class periods?"

"Oh!" everyone called.

"Holly hell." Lee said covering his mouth. Fred and George's mouth hung open. Hermione was really holding her own.

"You know gin I think we've wasted enough time on these idiots…" Hermione said as she walked away back to the table.

"This isn't over Hermione!" lavender shouted as Beth pulled her away.

"Oh it really is!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison before sitting down.

"I hate her." Ginny said.

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"Both of them… those bimbos." Ginny said.

"well that was a near perfect cat fight." Lee said. "by the way Hermione… you wouldn't want to go out some time would you?"

"Didn't sleep with Seamus wouldn't sleep with you." Hermione said glaring at him.

"Right then worth a shot." He said before walking off.

"Speaking of Seamus." Ginny said. They all looked up to see a black eyed seamus walking in.

"Did you do that Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't get a chance to lay my hands on him." ron said. "harry pulled me back before I could."

"So who did get his hands on him?" Neville asked. Hermione looked to Fred and George who were looking far too innocent for it to be true. They just smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione…" Seamus said softly walking over. Once again all eyes in the common room were on her and Seamus.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Wanted to say I was sorry…" Hermione looked at him. "For you know…"

"No I don't think she does." Fred said with a dangerous look in his eyes, his twin had the same look. Seamus gulped before looking back to Hermione.

"For uhm… you know… for saying-."

"Hey man what happened to your eye?" lee asked walking over with a bunch of boys.

"Oh uhm…" Seamus looked around at all of them and then to Hermione. "Well… Hermione here. She likes it rough and sometimes I have to let her hit me a few times to get her rocks off." The boys laughed while other muttered as they pointed at Hermione.

"Don't flinch." Ginny reminded Hermione who nodded.

"Isn't that right baby?" Seamus asked. Hermione slowly stood her eyes glaring into seamus who took a step back.

"You slept with me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you know that lovely." He said.

"Is that so _love muffin_?" she asked tilting her head. "Well seeing as you've slept with me… how many times were you saying?"

"Looks like some ones lost count!" a girl called making the others laugh.

"Twelve times." Seamus said his arms over his shoulder.

"Right twelve times… you can tell everyone in this room where my birth mark is." She said. Ginny laughed.

"Well that one's easy." She said standing by her friend.

"It's on your breast love." Seamus said knowing she wouldn't flash everyone to prove them wrong.

"What?" a girl asked standing.

"Way off." Ginny said. All the girls were staring at him.

"It's true!" he said.

"No its not." A girl walked over. "Trust me we have a community bath here. Hermione doesn't have a birth mark anywhere on her."

"Not one." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yes she does and why are you looking at each other anyways?"

"We where bathing suits in the community bath you perv!" another called.

"They would have seen it." Hermione said.

"Sometimes we go topless." Another girl said everyone looked to see who said it but the voice went without a face.

"So you never slept with granger at all?" lee asked.

"She's lying they all are!"

"That's highly unlikely." Hermione said.

"Shut up you mud blood!" he spat. A lot of people in the room gasp.

"Your dads a muggle." Hermione said a bit taken back.

"At least my mom's a witch." He added. "You though your nothing but a muggle born whore."

"That's it!" Harry and Ron rushed at him tackling him to the ground.

"Harry Ron no!" Hermione called. Fred and George rushed past and pulled the two off Seamus who had been punched so hard in the nose blood was going everywhere.

"Fine lied!" he shouted standing. Everyone stared at him. "happy!"

"I am." Hermione said raising her hand slightly making most smile.

"Let's get out of here." Someone muttered.

"What a loser." Another said. Everyone filed out of the common room leaving Fred George Neville Ginny Harry and Ron to look at Hermione and Seamus who were still glaring at each other.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "Why?" he looked at her a long moment before his face turned red.

"You had it coming! If you had just said yes and gone out with me! Just once!"

"Oh why because your such a great guy?" she asked making the others laugh. "Clearly you are such a catch." Instantly he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her throat. Fred and George were on their feet along with Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked wide eyed. "That's Hermione!"

"Oh I'm aware." Seamus said.

"You really want to point your wand at me?" she asked tilting her head. He looked her over taking a momentary step back.

"Maybe." He said.

"Me? Out of all of the people you choose to attack you chose me?" she asked.

"I can win." He said. She walked towards him he took a step back.

"Hermione." Ginny said softly seeing Seamus wand dig into her friend's throat.

"I have faced off against things you couldn't even begin to imagine… there are stories you have never even heard about me and my duels against the darkest of magical beings…" her eyes were dark. "You really think you can beat me?" she asked. Seamus slowly nodded his hand beginning to shake. "Then what are you waiting for Finnegan?" she asked. "Do it."

"I will…"

"Then you better keep that hand from shaking." She grabbed his wrist steadying it. "Wouldn't want to miss…" she pressed the wands tip into her throat deeper to the point it hurt. "Come on Seamus… Finish me off." He stared at her his hand shaking more than before.

"I-I will."

"Then do it… come on…" she said her eyes narrowing. "Come on seamus what are you waiting for? Do it… do it seamus…" his hand shook even more. she grabbed onto his wrist steadying it. "Come on seamus… Come on do it… Do it!"

"Hermione stop!" Ginny rushed forward and pulled her friend back. "He's gotten the point…" she looked to him. "Haven't you?" he slowly nodded his chest heaving. There had been something in her eyes something that had made his stomach turn to rot. At once he turned tail and rushed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as he did. Hermione watched him with a small smile.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked, Hermione looked to her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You could have gotten hurt!" she said.

"Oh please. He's harmless." Hermione said with a smile as she walked past the others who were staring at her with wide eyes. They had all seen a part of Hermione that they weren't sure they liked. "Guys did you see the look on his face?" she asked turning with a laugh. "I totally bluffed him into submission there! He was so scared! My drama class is really paying off huh? Did I look evil tell me I looked evil because that's what I was going for." They all smiled, it had been an act.

"You had me going that was for sure." Neville said with a smile.

"Good because that's what my next monologue is in class I play an evil sorceress."

"Really?" Ginny asked. Hermione pulled something out of her bag and handed it over to her.

"Oh look what she said to him is right here." Ginny said pointing at it. "Yep darkest of magic… right there." She laughed. "Your gunna do great."

"Good because I have to rehearse it to everyone tomorrow. Words of advice to you all." She said picking up her bag and robe. "Don't take muggle drama as an elective it's a pain." They laughed. "Night everyone." She said. "we're going up to." Fred said while George nodded. Ginny eyed the three before looking to the others.

"Mione was scary huh?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said watching her disappear. "She really was."


	13. Letters

The rest of the week had been busy but better. No one was throwing her dirty looks except for the still green haired lavender. No one was calling her bad names at all. The week would have been perfect If Hermione had just gotten to see the twins alone again. She noticed that they kept looking at her with worried glances. She wanted badly to ask them what was wrong but they were never alone and no one knew about them as a couple. It was Friday afternoon, it had been a half day due to preparations for owls. So now everyone was out of their school uniforms and back into things less stuffy. Hermione walked into the hall to see Fred and George sitting alone at the end of the table where the only seat left open was. She smiled and walked over.

"Hello." She said with a smile. Fred and George exchanged the look.

"We made sure to save you that seat." George said.

"Well thank you much glad you did." She said with a smile. "What are you eating?"

"Roast beef, and turkey." George said.

"You?" she asked Fred.

"Same."

"Hmm." A glass of tea popped up in front of her.

"Are you going to eat?" George inquired.

"Oh yeah I just want to put something in my stomach first so I don't inhale my food… I missed breakfast this morning." She said.

"We saw." Fred said. "What was that about?"

"Had to help snape with a few things."

"Snape?" George asked.

"That sounds unpleasant."

"You know…" she looked up in thought. "It really really was." they only smiled and Hermione looked at them. "So are you guys okay? You seem off."

"Yeah we've actually been worried about you this whole week we haven't gotten to see you at all we were worried you were upset with us?"

"What no no! I was busy with a lot of things. Had three tests this week, also they upped my rounds as a perfect. I'm all yours though for the next three days."

"All ours?" Fred asked.

"Sounds like a good time." George said quietly making her smile. The sounds of screeching owls made everyone look up. Things began being dropped everywhere packages, envelopes, newspapers. Hermione was surprised when an envelope was dropped in front of her. She stared at it.

"Who wrote me? I have no one to write to me…" She said as she opened the envelope. She smiled softly.

"Whose it from?"

"Your mum." She said with a smile. An envelope was then dropped in front of them.

"She wrote us too." They said in unison.

"I read the last one you do this one." Fred said. George nodded and picked up the envelope.

_Dearest Fred, Dearest George, _

_I don't know if you have noticed but a certain one of Rons friend is feeling down. Hermione that is. Ginny wrote to me saying she was worried, if your sister noticed I'm sure you did as well. Hermione is going through a dark time, I cannot tell you what is going on that's for Hermione to say and her alone… what I want you two to do is not make things any harder on her by pulling pranks, but if you must pull pranks do ones she would like. you two I have no doubt have a calling and its to make people laugh. Hermione is a girl who desperately needs laughter in her life… I hope you two boys can do that for her. _

_Love, _

_Your mother. _

George looked up at Hermione who was staring down at her letter with a small smile and watery eyes.

"Love you alright?" George asked quietly.

"Your mother is a very sweet woman…" she said softly. "I have to go write to her." She said getting up and leaving.

-0-

Hermione looked over the note for the hundredth time.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_You have been weighing heavy on my thoughts ever sense I found out about your mother and father. I worry about you nearly all day, it makes me sad to think of how much pain you must be in. I hope you have confided in someone about what has happened to you this summer. I worry that if you keep it in, it will consume and destroy you. I hope you will tell me right away when you have confided the details of the attack to someone. _

_You said something to me in Dumbledore's office. You said you didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Child you could never be such a thing. What you're going through right now is not a burden it is a tragedy one I want to help you get through. Arthur and I Spoke and nothing would make us more glad then to have you as our daughter. We spoke to the ministry and if you'd like they have said yes to us being your guardians until you turn seventeen. You would live with us during your holidays and such, we've actually already began preparing you a room. _

_I know no one can ever replace your mother, but I hope that someday you will come to think of me as a stand in. I would like nothing more than to be your stand in mum. _

_Please write to me soon_

_Molly. _

Hermione smiled as she headed with a roll of parchment out of the room. She had a letter to write and an owl to borrow. She walked down to the twins room and knocked. The door slowly opened. The twins beamed at her.

"Hello Hermione." They said.

"Hey… is pig still here?"

"Indeed he is with everyone's letters." He said.

"Think I can send mine along with him?" she asked. "Just need to write it."

"Sure love." Fred said inviting her in. he shut the door as she walked over to their desk and pulled out her quick quill. They stood over their cauldron which was bubbling with some new potion they were working on. Every now and then they would look over at Hermione to see she had an easy smile on her face. After an hour she got up folded the letter into an envelope and walked over to pig who took it.

"Pig… to the burrow." Fred said walking over. The owl hooted before flying off. Fred closed the window Hermione was looking at him with a strange expression.

"What's wrong love?" he asked making George look up.

"I told your mum." She said.

"You what?" George asked walking over. Fred through open the window.

"Pig come back here!" he shouted dramatically. Hermione just look his head. "what did you tell her exactly?" he asked shutting the window again.

"Not everything… she wrote to me worried that I was keeping in what happened to me this summer a complete secret said it was keeping her up so I told her I told you two… I told her you guys were helping me by making me laugh and making me happy."

"Oh good." Fred said with a smile.

"Had to put her mind at ease." She said.

"Wouldn't want mum up at all hours of the night worrying." George said nodding. "She'll be happy to hear she wrote to us asking we try to stay out of your hair but if we must bother you to bother you by making you laugh."

"Good then it's a win win." Hermione said with a smile. Fred and George walked over to the cauldron. "Something else though." She said.

"What is it?" They asked.

"The ministry has given your mum and dad permission to be my guardian until my 17th birthday. They've already begun fixing me a room…" she said.

"That's great!" Fred said.

"Really great!" George rushed over and hugged her then Fred did the same.

"I haven't said yes or no yet… but I said I would be coming over for Christmas. I just need to think about living there permanently you know?"

"Makes sense. You take all the time you need love." Fred said.

"I wanted to talk it over with you guys though…" Hermione said. "I mean if I lived with your parents… and we were… together… that could pose issues."

"Why?" they asked.

"Because I wouldn't feel right keeping it from her that… we're… all of us." She motioned. "Are… together…"

"Well we'd tell her naturally." Fred said.

"Okay you guys know that it's not usual for three people to be knowingly dating each other at once… in fact its taboo… in fact this what we have is a triple taboo I mean you guys are twins."

"We're twins?" they asked looking at each other.

"Look at that Fred we really are!" George said clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's like looking into a mirror really." Fred said tilting his head.

"Stop joking." She said with a smile.

"That's impossible love." George said.

"You of all people should know that." Fred said. Hermione just smiled, she was worried about them as a threes company couple. They had already been together for a week. They were passionate, and Hermione had strong feelings for the twins. She needed to cool those feelings down, she needed to not get so attached, she needed her head to be clear so she could make rational decisions.

Fred and George watched Hermione closely. They could practically see the wheels turning in her head. They didn't like how she kept looking back and forth at them. As if she was choosing between them. Suddenly she smiled.

"Boys." She said.

"Oh no." the twins said together.

"We got hot and heavy pretty quick… well maybe not hot but we did get heavy." Hermione said.

"What do you mean not hot?" George asked looking crest fallen.

"I just mean… well you know we didn't get very far… like sex far… which is good because I want to slow down. By slow I mean come to a halt."

"You want to not… See us... Anymore?" Fred asked carefully.

"No." she said with a smile walking up to them. "I still want to see you both very much… I just… I want to be like other couples… I want to go on dates… and not just snog… I want to date before we snog… I know this is partly my fault because of the seductress interrogation but I never foresaw you guys actually wanting to be with me… but now that I know-."

"You want to be treated as a lady should." George said.

"Exactly." She said with a smile.

"Well we actually had something planned for you tomorrow if you wanted to have a date with us." Fred said.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked with a smile.

"If that's alright with you." George said.

"Sounds lovely." She said with a smile. "I think I'll head off to bed… I'm meeting Ginny tomorrow at the lake I think Harry and Ron will be going as well. You're welcome to stop by…" they nodded with a smile. She walked up to them she kissed Fred on the cheek then George who frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You always…" he stopped.

"I always kiss Fred before you?" she asked reading his mind. He only nodded making her smile.

"That's because he's always standing closest to me when we kiss… but I'll make more of an effort to make sure I kiss you first as well. I'm sorry if I made you feel less important." He smiled at her. "See you guys tomorrow." She said with a smile before heading off. As she closed the door she leaned against it. Dating two boys at once was going to be harder than she first thought.

-o-

Hermione laughed as she and Ginny sat over the paper. They were reading the latest article on Krum by Rita skeeter. Of course everything inside was a lie. Hermione was having fun pointing them out to Ginny who thought it was hysterical that her mum actually read and believed most of what she wrote.

"Poor Viktor." Hermione said with a smile. "I'll have to write to him and ask if he's okay."

"You guys still talk?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat down.

"Oh yeah we're pen pals." She said with a smile.

"You guys stayed pretty close after the break up?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What you four talking about?" Fred asked as he and George sat down.

"Hermione and Viktor." Ron said. "They still talk. Isn't that lovely?"

"Don't sneer Ron it's not becoming." Hermione said.

"So you and Viktor do you guys write regular letters?" Ginny asked. "Or love letters?"

"Gin don't be silly." Hermione said with a smile. "Viktor and I are just friends."

"It's true though that you spend a week with him every summer isn't It? This last summer you spent two weeks with him.

"Yeah uhm, I had to get out of my parents house Viktor was kind enough to offer me another week to stay with him." she said. A bunch of owls swooped in dropping letters and packages in front of everyone. Including two letters in front of Hermione she smiled. "Your mum wrote back." She said with a smile. "Quick writer isn't she?"

"So did viktor." Ginny picked up the letter with a smile.

"Gin don't open it!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh come on." Ginny said as Hermione took it away. "I think they are love letters, if you won't let your own best friend look at it." Hermione sighed and opened it up She then glanced over it with a soft smile.

"Hermione hope you're doing well, I hope things have gotten better sense your summer, I hope you are no longer sad-." Hermione closed the letter before Ginny could read more over her shoulder. "What happened this summer?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said with a smile.

"He said you were sad." Harry said.

"Viktors English isn't that good." Hermione said. "I'm sure he didn't mean sad."

"But you were upset?" Ginny asked. Hermione felt cornered questions were flying at her from all angles.

"No." she said.

"But you said before you were." Harry said. Hermione looked to Fred and George momentarily who were both wide eyed. They didn't know what to do to make them stop asking questions.

"I mean I was…" she said. "But… you know not upset like sad and depressed but upset as in irritated."

"Why were you irritated?" Ron asked.

"Oh you know because my parents… they were uhm they were fighting."

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny said. "That sucks… are they okay now?" Hermione looked down at her oatmeal that had just appeared.

"Yeah… yeah they are." She said with a weak smile.

"Hermione?" she looked up at harry. "There something about that oatmeal? You were staring at it pretty intensely."

"Realized I wasn't in the oatmeal mood." She said pushing the bowl away. "You ready to go to the lake?" she asked.

"I am." Ginny said with a smile.

"We'll meet you down there." Ron said as he finished his eggs.

"Right meet you down there." Hermione said as she and Ginny headed off.

"Oh mione your letter!" harry called holding up Mrs. Weasleys note. The girls were to far away to head. "I'll give it back to her at the lake." Harry said glancing down for a minute.

"What's that look?" Ron asked seeing Harry's eyes glaze over.

"Hmm?" he asked looking up at Ron.

"You had a strange look." Ron said.

"oh nothing mind went off there." He folded his note. "meet you down at the lake." Harry got up and walked away. Fred and George looked at each other before fallowing quickly.

"Hey wait up!" Ron called his mouth full of the last of his bacon as he rushed after them.


	14. Lake and Dates

"I like that shirt." Hermione said to Ginny who was wearing a button down purple cardigan with a green square cut shirt underneath.

"The green one?" she asked.

"Yeah it looks really nice on you." Hermione said watching her friend set her coat aside.

"Thanks." Ginny said with a bright smile. "Aren't you warm in that coat?" Ginny asked.

"A little." Hermione said as she tugged it off. Hermione was wearing a grey cardigan over a purple v neck silk shirt with a lace trim.

"That your mums?" Ginny asked.

"Indeed it is." Hermione said.

"There they are." Ginny said seeing Harry and Ron, Fred and George behind them. "Fred and George have been hanging around a lot." She said looking to Hermione.

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Bet you have." Hermione looked to her friend to see Ginny had a knowing smile. "We're talking later."

"Can it be tomorrow because I have a date tonight…" Hermione said softly.

"This wouldn't be a double date and by double I mean two boys at once." Hermione stared at her friend with a slack jaw. "Close your mouth dear." Ginny said making Hermione laugh. "You should know by now I see all." Ginny said with her own laugh.

"What's so funny?" the twins asked in unison.

"Oh nothing." Ginny said.

"Yes… nothing." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hey Hermione!" Neville called. Everyone turned seeing someone waving.

"Hey Neville!" Hermione said waving.

"You invited Neville?" Ron asked.

"Yeah he's our friend isn't it?" she asked. "I mean he really stood up for me with seamus."

"That's true." Harry said.

"Hey guys." Neville said a book in hand.

"Hey Neville." They all said with a pleasant smile.

"I brought a spread." He held up a basket.

"Good man!" the twins said rushing up and taking it. Neville smiled.

"Hey is that a book?" Hermione asked walking over to Neville.

"Just got it. It's the book on legends of herbology and modern medical medicine." He said with a shy smile. "Want to take a look?"

"I really would." She said as the twins conjured a big checkered table cloth. Hermione took a seat along with Neville. "Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Yes if I may?" he asked.

"Of course." Hermione handed over the book. Fred and George couldn't help but notice how close the two were sitting with each other. "Oh wow." Hermione said reading what Neville was pointing out. "You learn something new every day." She said to him making him laugh.

"Not you, you know everything… me on the other hand Snape gave me a 45 on my potions paper."

"Honestly that man." She muttered. "You're a great wizard Neville don't you let him make you think otherwise." She said. "You're doing much better than even three weeks ago."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Hermione." He said.

"No problem… have you read the chapter on muscles stimulation with mungus root yet?"

"No there's one in here?" he asked.

"Yep right there." She pointed at the index. "It's a fascinating theory you should read up on it." She said as ginny pulled her off her feet.

"Play musk rat with me." She said pulling her away.

"Alright I will." Hermione said with a smile as he flipped to he page.

"Nice spread Neville." Ron said holding a chicken leg in hand.

"Thought you all would like it." He said.

-o-

"How does Hermione look to you?" Harry asked Ron. They had been outside for near two hours.

"Hermione?" he asked looking her up and down. "You don't mean in a romantic way do you?" he asked making all the boys look to him. The twins didn't so much look as they did glare.

"No I mean in an overall way." Harry said.

"She's seemed a little down." Neville said. "Doesn't have the spunk she usually does, nor the focus… she got an answer wrong during our potions class a few days ago."

"Hermione get an answer wrong?" Fred asked.

"Not like her at all is it?" Harry asked.

"Maybe her parents are still fighting." Ron said. "That could make any one off."

"Maybe." Harry said. He already knew what was going on but he wanted to see if anyone else knew what he did.

"Maybe the bird is just overwhelmed." Fred said wanting to cover for Hermione.

"She has been studying hard for her owls." Neville said.

"Neville change with me!" Hermione called putting her hand out. Neville gladly hit her hand and jumped in.

"Wait what am I doing?" he asked.

"Musk rat you have to go find Ginny she's hiding." Hermione said.

"Like a musk rat." He said with a smile. "Any ideas?"

"She's very cunning so nope." Hermione said with a smile.

"I think I'll join." Ron said getting up.

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry." Hermione said with a smile. They walked a little ways away. Fred and George watched from their seat on the blanket.

"Man your good Neville!" Ginny said coming out of the hiding place with him.

"You're it Ginny." He said with a smile.

"Fred George come join us it's no fun with just two other people." Ginny said. They nodded and got up.

"So what's up?" Hermione asked when they were out of ear shot.

"You forgot this at the table this morning." He handed her Mrs. Weasleys letter. She stared at it.

"Oh uhm… thank… thank you Harry." She said with a small smile. "I only took Viktors I guess." She tucked it in her back pocket. Harry looked at her for a long moment. "What's up Harry?" she asked.

"When areyou going to tell me."

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb Hermione it never works with someone as smart as you." She stared at him.

"I really don't-."

"I saw what her letter says… you taught me how to speed read remember?" she blinked. "Your parents-."

"How could you read my letter like that?" she asked her voice rising. Everyone at the bottom of the hill stopped to look.

"Hermione I can understand-."

"Please don't press me on this Harry." She said. "What did you read exactly?"

"Something about how your parents were hurt… or… I didn't get to ready it completely."

"That's the problem with speed reading if you can't do it well then you can barely do it at all." she said heading off. Harry grabbed her hand wheeling her back around.

"What's going on with you?" he asked. "What's going on with your parents?" he asked. Hermione looked to see everyone was looking at them.

_Come on Mione… this is your chance to get it off your chest… _Fred and George were thinking the same thing.

"All you need to know is I'm dealing…" she said quietly.

"Soon you're going to tell me the whole story… okay?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I'm just… I'm not ready to talk… about it." She said very quietly. "But when I am I know where to find you." Harry hugged her making her smile.

"If the others asked we got into an argument over me not doing my homework and asking you to do it." He whispered quickly before pulling away.

"Thank you Harry." She said. They walked back to the others.

"Everything okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I was trying to rope Hermione into doing my homework and it didn't work." He said.

"Harry that's not like you." Ginny said with a disapproving tone.

"Well when it's in umbridge class you can't help but want to skip out." Harry said.

"Very true." Ginny said.

"I hate that woman." Hermione said. "She's leaving all the students open for attack."

"I agree." Neville said. "But there's nothing we can do."

"Soon we're going to have to do something." Hermione said with a small frown while everyone nodded.

"Well we should get going." Ginny said pulling Hermione to her feet.

"What why?" ron asked.

"Well uhm Hermione has to help me… get ready… for a date."

"A date?" they all asked except for Neville.

"With who?" all the weasley boys stood up.

"With… Neville." Ginny said.

"What?" they all asked including the boy in question.

"Well what do you say Neville?" Ginny asked. "Want to give it another go?"

"Uhm yeah." He said standing. "Yes." He has a bright smile.

"Meet by the great hall at six?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Come on Mione got to get me ready!" Ginny pulled Hermione.

"Wait gin wait I need my coat!" Fred and George threw both her coat and Ginnys.

"Thank you!" the girls called before running off.

-o-

"Okay now we have to think of what we're both gunna wear." Ginny said walking into Hermione's room with a bunch of different clothes in hand. Hermione watched as Ginny began to flip through all her clothes. As Ginny did so Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ginny?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you upset?"

"Upset about dating Neville again? No… though trust me not who I thought I would be dating this term." She said with a laugh.

"I mean about-."

"You dating Fred and George at the same time?" she slowly turned and smiled at Hermione's horrified face. "They both know right?"

"Yeah… I mean I am quite literally dating both of them at the same time… we Snog together."

"TMI!" Ginny proclaimed sticking her finger into her ears.

"Sorry." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"How… how did this happen not that I'm not happy for you and my brothers…"

"Why aren't you focusing on how taboo it is?" she asked. Ginny sat down by her friend.

"Because we're in the magical world Hermione… there are a ton of taboos in the muggle world that are perfectly acceptable in this one."

"I guess." Hermione said.

"Stop thinking like a muggle and think like a witch you'll be a lot happier." Ginny said with a smile. "So tell me how did it happen?"

"Well you're going to scream TMI but just bare with me." Hermione said making Ginny nod. After a half hour Ginny had a lopsided grin on her face. "Please say something." Hermione said.

"I think its bloody fantastic; the twins have really met their match." She said. "Now let's get you ready to be the vixen they love." Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Gin you're not even a little wierded out?"

"Oh I'm a lot wierded out but I think it's great as well. You need to smile more Hermione, and the twins are just the kinda guy… well guys you need to make that happen… I love it." She said making Hermione smile. "Now let's get you ready." Hermione laughed as Ginny dragged her over to the wardrobe. After two hours Hermione and Ginny were nearly done getting ready. A loud pop made them jump and turn to see a note floating in the air.

-o-

Fred and George walked over to their separate closets.

"What shirt are you wearing I don't want to wear the same color." George said.

"Red."

"I'll wear blue."

"Wonder what Hermione will wear." He said.

"Oh we never told her where to meet us." George said snapping his fingers.

"Send her a quick note." Fred said.

"Good idea." He said rushing over to a parchment.

_Mione, meet us at the old ruins at six… _

He waved his wand over it when done writing the note and watched as it disappeared with a pop. He smiled and walked back to his closet. "Are you wearing a polo?" George asked.

"Not sure." Fred said.

"It won't matter if we both wear one right as long as their different colors?"

"I wouldn't think so." Fred said. A loud pop made them both turn.

"Quick writer." George said walking over and taking the parchment.

_Mione, meet us at the old ruins at seven…_

_George thank you for the note, can't wait to see you and Fred. _

"Hermione can tell us apart by our hand writing." George said.

"What? It's near identical." Fred said walking over and taking the note. "Huh look at that she can… she's a keeper."

"Indeed she is." George said watching his brother walk back to his closet. They twins were both having the same thought.

_If it comes down to it… who will get to keep her? _


	15. Ice Time

Fred and George looked around the old ruins. It was 6:10. She was late, something that nearly never happened with Hermione. They wondered if she had been caught by filch. Just when they were going to suggest to each other they go look for her they heard a small noise.

"Here she comes." Fred said with a smile.

"Whoa…" George said as he watched Hermione walk out of the darkness.

"Can say that again…" Fred said softly. He wanted nothing more than to let his jaw slam open and his bottom lip to crash into the ground below. Hermione was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. She then wore a long silk maroon red Cami that hung over her perfectly. On top of it she wore a tight cropped leather jacket. Her makeup was sultry and alluring. Her hair rolled around her in perfect tossed waves.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile. Fred was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a Red polo, while George wore a blue polo over jeans as well. Fred wore a brown leather jacket while George wore a black one. Hermione walked to him and gave him the first kiss before turning to Fred who smiled as she gave him the second. "So what's plan tonight?" she asked.

"Well first off.." George said.

"You look… stunning." They both said at the same time.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Fred said.

"Really?" she asked with a relieved look. "Because Ginny she treated me like a doll and just went insane." She said with a laugh. "I got to do the same to her though so… I got even." they both laughed.

"Well you should thank Ginny because you are just alluring at the moment." George said.

"Well thank you." She said with a deep blush. "So uhm… the plan tonight?"

"You'll see." Fred said as he and George put out their hands.

"We're going to apperate aren't we?" she asked.

"Afraid so love." George said.

"Alright just warn me before you do it." She said with a small laugh.

"Okay ready?" Fred asked.

"Yes, no… no I am not." She said. "Okay I am."

"Are you sure?" George asked with a laugh.

"Yes, no… oh just do it." She closed her eyes and took a smile breath as she felt a tugging at her navel. When they landed Hermione leaned against George. "Oh that… that was not at all pleasant… McGonagall lied. She's such a liar? Did you know she lied?" She asked looking to George. "I'm not looking forward to learning that at all…" they laughed.

"It helps when you control it yourself." Fred said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"No." they both said making her smile. She stopped for a moment. "I just realized we're in a very dark place… where are we?" she asked she couldn't see five feet in front of her.

"Close your eyes." They said.

"Okay." She closed them without hesitation.

"You know three weeks ago you would have not done that." Fred said with a small laugh.

"Nope." She said with her own laugh. Fred and George moved away from her. "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Don't open your eyes!" they both said. Hermione covered them.

"I won't." she said.

"Good." She waited a few moments hearing different noises as they did.

"Okay open." They both said in unison.

"I can open my eyes?" she asked.

"yes." They said.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a small smile. When she did she smiled softly. Tiny lights hung in the air twinkling a soft light over a small iced covered pond which was edged with the whitest snow she had ever seen. She walked to the edge of the pound; the ice was so clear the lights reflected of it making it look like the night sky was just at her feet. Hermione slowly turned to see the woods around them were all lit up as well.

"This…" she covered her heart. "This is amazing." She said before turning around to look at Fred and George were standing behind her.

"We have a spread too." George said as he and Fred moved apart to reveal a small rounded table. "We have deserts of all kinds here for you, and tons of forks and napkins."

"Oooh well if there's napkins and forks." She said making them laugh. "Shall I sit in the middle?"

"Always." They said. Hermione took her seat and smiled at a huge chocolate cake in front of her.

"What can I serve you love?" Fred asked.

"A piece of that." She pointed. "can we share?"

"Was thinking we would makes it more fun." Fred said with a smile as he sat down to her right George to her left. George served a huge slice of chocolate cake. They all took a bite and smiled.

"oh that that is heaven right there." She said pointing at it with her fork. "Almost as good as my mom's chocolate cake."

"Your mom was quite the baker from how you talk about her." Fred said.

"She really was, you know she actually trained to be a chef, pastry mostly."

"Really?" George asked.

"Yeah we actually we're talking about some day opening a bakery called mum and pop bakery." They laughed.

"You like to bake too?" Fred asked.

"I do I like it a lot… when I'm at home I always bake for my dad. He loses weight while I'm at school and then he gains it all back when I'm at home." She laughed before frowning. "Well… you know that's how it used to be." She took another bite. "But that's still really good." She said with a smile.

"How are you doing love?" George asked. "Dealing I mean?"

"With my parents death… I think it will be easier after the funereal." She said.

"But they've been gone sense the summer why hasn't there been a service yet?" Fred asked.

"Because it was a mystical death by death eaters the ministry has their bodies until they close the case officially… its alright though they're taking care of them they'll be perfectly preserved in time for the muggle burial process." Hermione said. "But it's gotten a lot better sense I told you two… I'm actually dealing with it then just burying it and burying it hoping you know… that it will go away." She said staring down at the cake. "Guys though… I don't want to be rude but I don't want to talk about my parents tonight… I just want to have a fun time with my two best guys." She said.

"Whose the best guy? You know if you could just guess." Fred said with a sly smile making her laugh.

"You're silly." She said with small smile. "Ooh is that cheesecake?" she asked.

"Yes it is." They said together.

"Are you two trying to fatten me up?"

"Oh she caught us George."

"guess we'll have to destroy her." George said. "After cheesecake that is." He pulled the plate over.

-o-

"I don't think I'll be able to fit into my uniform on Monday." Hermione groaned.

"Neither will we." George said.

"It was soooo good though." Hermione said making them laugh. She slowly stood and looked out on the lake. She walked over to it before turning. "Hey did you guys by chance want to ice skate?" she asked.

"We don't have skates couldn't find any." Fred said.

"Couldn't find any…" she looked up in thought before taking out her wand and walking backwards onto the ice. Her high heels morphed into white ice skates. Fred and George smiled as they walked over to her.

"That's some good transfiguration there." Fred said.

"Well I am at the top of my class." She said with a small smile. "You two want to skate with me? I warn you I'm terrible and might fall all over you guys."

"That's fine with us." They said together.

"Step onto the ice then." They did as she said. She pointed her wand at their shoes. Both watched as the shoes morphed into hockey skates. She smiled up at them as she tucked her wand away.

"We're actually great at skating." Fred said. "Spend every winter on the pond."

"When it freezes, that water is stubborn." George mentioned as he skated over to Hermione who smiled as she slowly skated backwards away from him.

"Gunna catch me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh Fred she wants to play chase the Bird." George said with a laugh.

"Only because I think I can outskate you." She said.

"Us we're athletic you know… pretty fast."

"Fast on a broom and only a little you two are beaters not seekers." She said with a smile as she turned on her skates easily.

"Thought you said you couldn't skate."

"Did I?" she asked.

"Get her!" they both shouted skating towards her. Hermione squealed as she skated away from them at a fast pace.

"No!" she said with a laugh as she ducked out of the way of the twins who both fell face first into a bank of snow. "Oh!" Hermione covered her mouth as she watched them slowly pick themselves off the ground. "I'm so sorry." She skated over to them and brushed the snow of them. "I didn't think you'd guys-." Fred cut her off by picking her up. "Would fall!" she squealed. "Fred put me down!" she said.

"If you insist." He threw her over to George who caught her easily.

"George now put me down now!" she said laughing.

"Nope!" he said as he started to skate around the ice.

"Guys come on!" she said.

"switch!" George called tossing her to Fred who carried her over his shoulder.

"Fred you suck put me down!" she said kicking slightly.

"Easy love you'll throw me off balance!" he flipped her over so he just carried her naturally. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she laughed. she kissed him softly before he handed her over to George who kissed her without hesitation. Hermione smiled against his mouth before leaning her head back to stare at all the lights. She laughed as she was tossed into Fred arms. After a few more minutes of this they set Hermione on the ground. She beamed up at them as she skated in a circle around them.

"You really do know how to skate don't you?" Fred asked.

"Yep." She said with a smile. "I wanted to be an Olympian when I was younger, before I found out I was going to Hogwarts that is… had been taking lessons sense I could walk." She said twirled on the skates easily. "Want to see something impressive?" she asked.

"Yes." They both said skating to the edge.

"Okay… I hope I can still do it." She started skating around the pound in simple circular formations before leaping into the air and landing on one foot. She laughed as they applauded.

"That's pretty good!" Fred said.

"It gets better." She shifted her weight so she leaned back as she skated and stuck the other leg straight up in the air. She then put the foot down and skated very fast before leaping into the air turning three times before landing and leaping into the air once more to spin twice and landed with her leg straight up in the air once more. Fred and George cheered they had seen nothing like it. Nor had they expected it from Hermione of all people. She stopped skating and curtsied to them while they skated over to her.

"You know what this amazing date is missing?" she asked.

"What's that?" George asked as he watched Hermione skate to the edge of the pound. "Snow ball fight." She threw one at Fred hitting him straight in the face.

"Oh!" George said while laughing and pointing at his twin. Fred laughed when another now ball struck George straight in the face knocking him down.

"Oh that was good!" Fred said. Another snow ball hit him. "Oi!" he shouted.

-o-

The rest of the night had gone great. There had been fun and games, and for the first time in a long time Hermione had felt okay with herself. The twins had done that for her, and she would be eternally grateful to them. When the night was over they began to walk back to the castle after apperating to the mainland. They walked up the pathway past hagrids hut.

"Tonight was a great night." Hermione said her hands held by both twins. "You guys really outdid yourselves."

"It's only up from here love." George said with a smile.

"We have a ton more dates planned." Fred said.

"You know what this means though." Hermione said. "All three of us are exclusive to each other…"

"That is what we talked about." George said. "Does it bother you?"

"No I'm quite happy." She said with a smile. "You guys bring something to my life I have never had."

"What's that love?" Fred asked.

"Laughter." They smiled at her as they made it to the ruins.

"Gin." George said spotting his sister who was waiting.

"Ginny did your date go sour with Neville?" Hermione asked. Ginny didn't say anything just held open an envelope. Hermione stared at it for a long moment. "Ginny…" she whispered.

"How could you?" Ginny asked betrayal written all over her face.


	16. Vengence

Hermione moved away from the twins towards Ginny.

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered.

"How could you?" Ginny asked clearly upset. "I went up into your room after my date to wait for you and I found this letter from mum… it says..." she looked at the twins.

"They know." Hermione said softly. Ginny gasped.

"They know? They knew and I didn't?" she asked.

"I'm sorry gin."

"How could you not tell me your parents were dead!" she yelled. "You've been lying this whole time to all of us! To Ron. To Harry Hermione you lied to Harry!"

"I had to!" Hermione said.

"How could you not tell me!" Ginny screamed.

"I didn't want… I didn't want to be a burden!"

"When did it happen?" Ginny asked.

"This… this summer." Hermione said softly.

"How could you keep this to yourself? You didn't trust us?"

"That's not it!" Hermione said walking towards her friend. "I had to keep it to myself. There is so much going on with Harry and I didn't want to pull focus away from him."

"What?" she asked.

"We can't not focus on Harry he's problems are so much worse then-."

"Then your parents dying?" Ginny asked. "Hermione… we love you. We want nothing more than to be there for you when something happens like this… you should…" Ginny wiped a tear away. "You should have at least told me. You're my sister Hermione! You could have trusted me!"

"I know." Hermione said. "I'm so so sorry… I just… I didn't… I didn't want to face it. I didn't know how. It was just… it was sudden you know? It just… it just happened so fast." Tears streaming down her face.

"You have to tell Harry…"

"I can't…" Hermione shook her head. "He'll he'll be so angry…"

"Not with you…" Ginny said. "You have to tell him."

"I can't…" she shook her head/

"Hermione he's your best friend!" she yelled. "He would have told you! He can understand!"

"I can't tell him… we have to focus on him."

"No we don't!" Ginny said getting angry once more. "Wouldn't you help me out with her!" she asked her brothers.

"We support her in whatever she chooses…" Fred said.

"That's right." George added.

"Thank you…" she said looking to them.

"No you have to say something!"

"No. He's going through so much more." Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hermione you have to stop focusing on him you have to focus on yourself." Ginny said walking over to her friend.

"I have to keep busy with Harry…"

"Why Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I just… I just have to… I have to work hard so I can help him."

"No you don't Hermione!"

"Yes I do!" she said. "I have to keep busy-."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't keep busy it means it's real!" Hermione suddenly shouted. "If… If I slow down…" tears rolled down her cheeks. "It means… it means they're really gone…" Ginny stared at her friend who sunk to the ground her head cradled in her hands. Fred and George watched as Ginny walked over to Hermione and dropped to her knees next to her.

"I'm so sorry…." Ginny whispered hugging her friend. "I just…I just can't believe you've been dealing with this all by yourself…"

"I can't believe their gone…" Hermione said as Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. They had never known that Hermione and Ginny were so close. After a long moment Hermione pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I need… I need to stop crying…" she wiped the tears away. "I have never cried so much in my life… this isn't me at all…" she shook her head.

"You lost your parents love…" Fred said. "It's alright to let it go…"

"Before I turn to look at them how dreadful do I look?" Ginny looked her friend over with a smile.

"You know it's not fair you're not even an ugly crier." Ginny turned Hermione's head for the twins to look while Hermione laughed lightly. Sure enough her makeup hadn't even run she looked exactly the same except her eyes were a little red.

"Are we still friends?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly.

"You and I we're sisters…" Ginny said with a smile suddenly it stopped. "I ruined your date… I made you cry at the end of your date! I'm bloody awful!"

"No its fine…" Hermione said.

"Oh god what was a I thinking!" Fred and George couldn't help but glare at their little sister. They had worked hard to make Hermione forget all about the summer before and she had for a few hours. But Ginnys outcry had made it all come rushing back. "Okay okay we'll fix this I'll fix this!" Fred and George dragged Hermione away from their sister that looked extremely guilty.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes I'm fine…" she said softly. "I'm relived it's out actually…" she said with a smile. "But she's right I have to tell Harry… he suspects something so it won't be that big of a shock. I'm worried about Ron he always takes things personally…" they nodded.

"If he does you leave him to us." George said. She nodded with a small smile.

"Oh gods…" she pushed Fred and George into a broom closet and slammed the door closed.

"Uhm… why did she do that?" Fred asked.

"I would say for us all to Snog but she's not here…" George whispered.

"Professor Snape so good to see you." They heard her say. Fred and George covered each other's mouths.

"Miss granger what are you doing about the castle at this time of night."

"Couldn't sleep sir, so I decided to switch rounds with Ron."

"Still it is very late." He said looking her over.

"I heard a noise came to investigate I was just through with my rounds you see."

"Do you always dress that way on rounds?"

"No I assure you I don't. My uniforms had been taken by the house elves for cleaning you see… just as they always do Saturday nights."

"Best get back to bed granger. Isn't safe around here as for the noise I'll take it from here."

"Yes sir…" she nodded and headed off when she saw him turn around a corner and leave she headed back to the broom closet to find the twins who were covering both their mouths with their hands. She tilted her head. "What are you doing?" she asked. Their reply came out muffled making her laugh as she pulled down their hands.

"Sorry we were keeping quiet." Fred said.

"Well come on we need to get back to the common room." She said. They all nodded. When they got to the portrait the fat lady gave them a knowing smile.

"Think we'll ever be able to walk into the common room together?" she asked.

"Maybe someday love." Fred said as he kissed her cheek. George kissing the other.

"That's not a good night kiss…" she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around George's neck and captured his mouth in his. The kiss lasted some time all the while Fred bounced on the balls of his feet not wanting to wait for his turn. When she pulled away George stumbled back with lop sided grin. Before Hermione could move Fred pulled her into his arms. Hermione smiled against his deep kiss while he moved his hand through her hair. When he pulled away it was Hermione who stumbled back.

"I uhm… have…" she laughed. "Have to go back in… common room…" Fred nodded with a wicked grin. "Thanks for the night boys… it was uhm… very special… so yes see you all… mmm… later yeah…" with that she headed in.

"I made her head spin." Fred said to George.

"I could have done that too but she was very possessive of me." George said.

"Possessive… Really?" Fred asked.

"Yep sorry mate looks like she might just like me a bit more then you…"

"No… no way." Fred said as he fallowed his brother in. when they walked in they spotted Harry and Hermione in the corner of the room. "She's telling him…"

"Good… This will help her." They watched the facial expression of harry shift from worry to sympathy as he took Hermione's hands. They nodded at Hermione before walking up the stairs.

-o-

Hermione sat down at the table across from Harry and Ron. The twins walked in and smiled when they watched all three of them laughing and smiling together. Ginny walked up beside her brothers.

"She told Ron too… I was there for her… he wasn't angry not like she thought they both would be… looks like the golden trio is golden ounce more… it might help you to know that sense last night she's changed a lot… she's a lot more carefree now…"

"Good." Fred said.

"We're happy she told them." George said with a his own smile.

"There's something else they're starting to plan against umbridge… turns out Professor pink, has been torturing students along with Harry…" Fred and George looked to each other before fallowing their sister over to them.

"We can find out something to do I'm sure…" Hermione said to Harry looking over his hand. "I know a serum that will take that cut down for sure… nothing can stand against it. I'll see if I can brew some for you."

"Thanks Mione." He said.

"What exactly are you insinuating!" they heard someone shriek. Hermione Harry and Ron we're on their feet in a second as they left other students fallowed including Fred George and Ginny. They walked out of the great hall to see Umbridge and McGonagall facing off.

"I'm merely requesting that when you deal with my students you perform accordingly to the prescribed disciplinary actions."

"So silly but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own class room no less." She said taking a step higher then McGonagall. "Minerva."

"Not at all." She stepped up. "Delores. Just your mid evil methods!"

"I am sorry dear!" she said. "But to question me is in fact to question the ministry and the minister himself! I'm a very tolerant kind woman but one thing I will not stand for is dis loyalty…" McGonagall stepped down.

"Dis Loyalty…" she said quietly.

"Things at Hogwarts are for more worse then I first feared. The minister will want to take specific action!" with that she headed off.

"Oh this isn't good." Hermione said.

"What?" harry asked.

"The ministry is about to get very involved here… Mark my words new rules will be put into place… and teachers will be let go… maybe even Dumbledore." She turned to Harry. "I'm going to see what we can do about this…" Harry nodded as he watched Hermione walk off.

"You don't think they'd let go of Dumbledore." Ron said.

"If there's anything I know about Hermione… she's usually always right…" Harry said while the others nodded.

The next few days Fred and George didn't see Hermione much except in the common room where she would flash them a smile and say hello. It let them know they were still okay. But as the days passed Fred and George realized they began missing their book worm more and more. As they walked through the class room they began fallowing a large crowd which were heading to the main court yard. When they got their they spotted Hermione and walked to her. She looked upset.

"This is so awful." She said quietly. They looked forward to see professor Trelawney by a large stack of luggage. Professor Umbridge walking towards her.

"Please…. Hogwarts has been my home for over 16 years…" the profit cried. "Hogwarts is my home…"

"Not anymore." The woman clad in pink said with a smile.

"You can't do this!" the woman cried.

"Actually I can…" she said with a tilt of her head. McGonagall rushed forward and took her friend in her arms. "Minerva you have something to say…"

"Oh I have many things I would like to say to you." Harry moved further out not believing what he was seeing. Hermione had been right she was starting to dismiss teachers. Suddenly the doors broke open to the courtyard revealing the massive presence of Dumbledore. Who moved forward.

"Professor McGonagall would you please escort miss civil back inside."

"Yes yes come on sivil come on…" she said helping the crying woman back inside who took Dumbledore's hand for a moment as she passed.

"Professor Dumbledore if I may remind you under education degree number-"

"You reserve the right to dismiss my teachers but you do not have the right to banish them from the grounds. That power still rests with in the hands of the head master."

"For now…" the older woman said with a smile. Hermione's jaws clenched. Dumbledore turned and looked around.

"Don't you all have classes to attend?" he asked as he turned and left.

"Harry here's your chance…" Hermione said. Harry nodded and went after him. Professor McGonagall walked towards the luggage as did Hermione. "Here I'll help…"

"Thank you miss granger…" she slowly nodded.

"You don't have too." Sivil said looking at the pupil who she knew didn't much care for her.

"I know what it's like to nearly lose your home…" she said quietly. Sivil looked at her for a long moment.

"You do don't you?" she asked, Hermione only nodded. "You are very kind…" they both headed away filch taking the heaviest of the luggage.

-o-

Fred George Ginny Harry and Ron watched as Hermione paced the common room. She looked livid her arms were crossed over her chest. Her jaw clenched as she stared forward with a glare.

"Hermione…" Ginny said nervously.

"That fowl evil old gargwale." Hermione said her voice shaking with anger. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves we're not learning how to pass our owls! She's taking over the whole bloody school!" they all nodded.

"Hey guys…" Ginny said as she turned up the radio.

"Further more…" fudges voice came over. "We believe these killings were by the hand of the notorious killed serious black!"

"That's crap." Harry said standing.

"We all know…" Hermione said rubbing his shoulders.

"No no not everyone knows everyone here does but everyone up stairs still thinks he's a murderer!"

"We'll clear his name eventually…" Hermione said. "Don't worry Harry I'm still looking into it." he nodded.

"Thanks Mione…"

"They've blamed your parents death on him…" Ron said quietly. Hermione looked to him. "My parents wrote to me about it…"

"Wrote to me also… I won't let serious take the rap for it… I know who killed my parents I've already written a formal complaint against the ministry for it… they're starting to look elsewhere…" she said to Harry who nodded.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." She said. "I promised you he'd be free, I keep my promises Harry." He smiled at her.

"Psst harry!" they all jumped and turned to see a face forming in the fire."

"Speak of the devil." The twins said.

"Is everyone there?" he asked.

"Serius what are you doing?" harry asked as he Hermione and Ron kneeled before the fire.

"Answering your letter of course… you said you were worried about Umbrdige what is she doing? Teaching you to kill muggleborns?"

"She won't let us use magic at all." Ron said.

"Well of course not. Latest intelligence is saying that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"What does he think we're doing becoming an army?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks." Hermione slowly stood her arms firmly at her sides. "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to go against the ministry." Hermione walked over to the window and stared out at the rain as she listened to the conversation going on behind her. This night reminded her a lot of the night the death eaters came to her home and killed her parents, and put her under interrogation. "Voldemort is on the move." She heard him say. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help but it seems you're on your own." With that he disappeared. The others moved towards the window where Hermione was standing at.

"What are we going to do…" Ginny said quietly.

"Hermione… Any ideas?" Harry said.

"I wasn't prepared the night the death eaters came to my home…" she said quietly. "I wasn't quick enough, I didn't know the right spells, and because of that I watched my parents die… I watched them die Screaming… If fudge is afraid that an army is being raised, let's give him what he fears. An army… The death eaters and you know who will arrive here at Hogwarts eventually it's just a matter of time… We have to be able to defend ourselves, and if umbrage refuses to teach us how we'll have to find someone who will…" she turned and looked to Harry. "We need a leader." Everyone looked to the boy who slowly nodded his eyes set on Hermione. "It's time…"

"I think your right." Harry said.

"I'll start rallying students I'll tell them to meet us at the hogshead around twelve… we'll go from there…" Hermione headed up the stairs.

"Do you think what she is saying is wise? Raising an army and all that." Ginny said.

"Have you ever known Hermione to be stupid?" Fred asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Then it's very wise… Has to be coming from Hermione." George said.

"All I know is that… I owe this to her." Harry said making everyone look to him.

-o-

Hermione Harry and Ron walked into the hogshead slowly. It was 11:55 sharp. Hermione hoped the people she had rallied had shown if not there was going to be egg on her face. She had only managed to ask 6 people.

"How many will be here?" Harry asked a little nervous.

"Not to many but it's a good start…" Hermione said.

"Lovely place isn't it?" Ron asked seeing the dusty pub.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked walking in. they walked to the front of the main room and stopped. The only two people there were Ginny and Luna. She smiled at them who waved back.

_Where's Fred and George… I thought they'd be here for sure… if not in interest at least to support-. _Her mind stopped seeing the two tall young men walk in with a smile. Ghe gave a sigh of relief.

"Four people…" Ron said out loud. "What turn out."

"We brought a few people." The twins said.

"A few?" Harry asked. They all looked to see ten other people walking in. with the group was Neville Dean and Lee. Neville walked to Hermione.

"The twins told, fabulous plan Hermione." he said. "Ron Harry." He nodded. They both nodded back. "I know I'm not a preferred candidate for-."

"Neville, your brilliant just a bit nervous this will help with that. You'll be a hero in no time." Hermione said with a smile as she took his hands. Neville blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Hermione…" he said before walking back. She stopped seeing a crowd of now 20 students.

"I thought you said there would only be a few." Harry said to her pulling her to the corner.

"Harry I'm sorry I swear I only told tops 6 people… I guess word spread…" she said looking to the twins who smiled cheekily.

"Its twelve let's get started." Ron said. The three nodded and sat down. For a few minutes everyone stared at them.

"Hermione your idea your speech." Harry whispered at her as he shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" she asked.

"Go on…" Ron urged. She slowly stood and looked around shifting on her feet.

"Uhm… Hi." She said with a pleasant smile. Everyone nodded. She looked around nervously. "Well… we all know why we're her… we need a teacher." She stopped. "A proper teacher… some on who has real experience defending themselves against the dark arts someone-."

"Why?" a young man asked interrupting her.

"Why?" ron asked. "Because you know who is back you toss pot."

"So harry says."

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione said taking an instinctive step forward.

"So Dumbledore says because harry says. Where's the bloody proof?"

"The proof is here with us…" Hermione said. "Harry here has seen him with his-."

"Bull." The kid muttered. Hermione stopped looking to Harry who already looked discouraged.

"Maybe if…" a boy piped up looking nervous. "Maybe if he told us more about how Cedric got killed-."

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric." Harry said standing. "So if that's why you're here you best clear out now…" he turned to Hermione. "Come on, let's go these people are only her because they think I'm sort of side show freak-."

"Harry wait." Hermione said.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna piped up causing Harry to look to her.

"Yes…" Hermione said with a smile. "I've seen it."

"Bloody hell I didn't know you could do that." Dean said.

"And he defeated a basilisk in Dumbledore's office." Neville said.

"It wasn't his office… but the basilisk… It's true." Ginny added.

"And last year he really did face off with you know who in the flesh." Hermione stated.

"Wait stop stop." Harry said. "That all sounds good and well when you say it like that… the truth is most of that was dumb luck I nearly always had help from Hermione and Ron…"

"No he's just being modest." Hermione said.

"No Hermione I'm not." He said looking to her. "Thanks for saying but I'm not…" he turned to the others. "Guys facing this stuff in real life is nothing like school… in school if you make a mistake you can always try again but out there you don't have the luxury. You all have no idea what it's like to be seconds away from being murdered… or watching a good friend die right before your eyes…" he slowly sat down Hermione joining him.

"Your right harry most of us don't know about that…" he nodded knowing she did in fact know the pain of loss from the hands of the dark lord. "That's why we all need your help. If we're going to have any chance of beating… voldemort." Everyone stared at her. "We're going to need the careful training and instruction of someone who does know the perils of the dark arts…" he slowly nodded.

"So he's back?" someone asked. Harry nodded. Hermione let it sink in before she slowly stood again.

"So you all have a choice to make now…" She said. "You can either leave the pub and walk away from this chance to learn how to correctly and efficiently protect yourselves… Or you can return to umbridges course and take a risk at not knowing what to do when the time comes… So who wants to leave?" No one stood. "This is your last chance… Know that when you join this society you make a lifelong promise… This doesn't just last this year it lasts for a life time. When the time comes and Harry needs your help he will call upon you and you will answer… so I ask again who wants to leave…" no one stood. "Alright then… Let's get started… please make a line and sign your name on the docit." She Harry and Ron walked over to a table with a piece of paper. Fred and George were the first in line they both signed their name winking at Hermione as they did.

"What was that about?" Ron asked watching them walk over to the bar.

"You know Fred and George they like to make fun." Hermione said. "Thank you for signing on." She said to Dean and Neville who nodded.

"Any time." They both said. When it was done most had cleared out except Luna Neville Ginny Fred George and the trio.

"So what do we do first I want to help in any way?" Neville asked.

"First we get out of this pub… we have company in the corner." Hermione said looking at Malfoy and a few of his goons.

-o-

As they walked across the bridge leading back to Hogwarts Hermione smiled at Harry.

"I'm very proud of you." She said to him in a whisper.

"Thanks Mione." He said with a smile.

"So what's the next step?" Luna asked.

"We have to find a place to practice."

"Shrieking shack?" Ron asked.

"Too small…" harry replied.

"Oh uhm forbidden forest." Hermione offered.

"Not bloody likely… you didn't see the spiders in there." Ron said.

"Oh I'm sorry Ronald I was too busy being petrified to get to notice the nice achumentula." she said a bit irritated.

"Are they always like this?" Luna asked Ginny who nodded.

"Wait guys what happens if umbrdige does find out?" Ginny asked stopping making everyone halt as well.

"Who cares?" Hermione asked with a smile as she continued to walk the others fallowing. "I mean it's sort of exciting isn't it?" she asked with a laugh. "Breaking the rules."

"Who are you what have you done with Hermione granger?" Ron asked while the twins laughed.

"Anyway." She said looking to harry. "We know one good thing about today…"

"What's that?" harry asked.

"Cho… She couldn't take her eyes off you." Harry blushed as Hermione gave him a smile.

"Match maker." Luna said.

"Just call me emma." Hermione said with a smile. (AN: Emma the jane austen book referring to a match maker not the actress portraying hermione) Luna laughed.

"I love that book…" she said.

"Alright everyone we'll start looking and we'll get together using the coins if we find a place." Hermione said. Fred and George started handing them out. "Thank you George." She said taking one.

"How do you do that how do you tell them apart?" Ron asked.

"Can't tell you that it's my little secret. Now let's spread out and start fining a place to work." With that hey all stepped off the bridge and began looking.

"Might take a few days but we'll find it!" Neville called. A few days past and still no place had been found. Hermione was a little worried they never would. That was until as she sat on the couch a book in hand she looked up to see Neville with an eager look.

"Hey nevile whats-." He took her hand dragging her out. "Neville!" she said as she was being dragged out the port hole.

"I found it Mione, Harry Ron Fred and George will meet us there."

"Wait you found a place for… you know."

"Yeah I did… It just came to me it really did!" he said with a laugh. They walked down a long hallway and stopped to see the others. They looked confused. Fred and George took in the sight of Hermione holding Neville's hand he instantly dropped it.

"Now Neville where is the room?" harry asked.

"Uhm… its Uhm-."

"Great he doesn't know." Ron sighed.

"Hey give him a moment!" Hermione said. "Go on Neville take your time." She said with a smile. He slowly nodded before looking at a wall.

"Er… this is it."

"Oh my god it's a huge stone wall." Fred said.

"Can't wait to tell all my friends…" George added.

"They don't have a wall this big…" Fred finished and Hermione glared at the twins.

"It's not just a wall its enchanted." Hermione said. "Am I right Neville?" he nodded they all looked to see a door forming.

"Whoa…" Ron said.

"I was walking by thinking really hard that we needed a place and a door formed." Hermione smiled brightly.

"I can't believe it…" she said pushing the doors open. They stared out at a huge wall to wall mirrored room. "I can't believe it."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Ron asked.

"Neville I can't believe you found it!" she said.

"What in the name of king George did he find exactly?" George asked.

"Oh come on guys everyone knows…" she said. "I mean look!" the doors shut behind them. "Honestly does no one ready Hogwarts a history?"

"No…" they all said. She smiled.

"Neville found the room of requirement…"

"The what?" Fred asked.

"The room of requirement." She said. "Also known as the come and go room. The room of requirement only appears when a person has real need of it and is always equipped for what the seeker needs…"

"Wait, so let's see. If you were in real need of a toilet." Everyone looked to Ron while Hermione shook her head.

"Charming Ronald… but yes that is the general idea."

"This is brilliant it's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back…" Harry said with a smile.

"Harry shall I start making a class plan?" Hermione asked bouncing slightly.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Good I've already got ideas!" she said jumping in excitement before heading off.

"She's way too excited." Ron said.

"Let her be… she needs it…" Harry said with a smile. He hadn't seen her that full of life in some time. "Ron alert the others we meet here tomorrow right after classes."

"Right." He pulled out his wand and took out his coin. All the members had these coins which would send messages of times and dates for meetings, Hermione's idea of course. Fred and George walked down the hallways wanting to check on Hermione see if they could help with the class plan. They knew she would be heading to the library first and then to the common room.

"well well well what do we have here… little mudblood all on her own." They peeked around a corner to see Hermione facing off against Draco and his two goons.

"Let me pass Malfoy." She said.

"Or?" he asked.

"Or I'll kick your teeth in." she said. "Now step aside."

"No… I don't think I will Granger you see the last time we fought weasel one and weasel two stepped in and saved your ass… now they're not here to help."

"I don't need their help." She said defiantly. "You want another fight lets have it out right here… I'll take you all on." Fred and George watched as Hermione was slammed up against the wall by Goyle. Before he could hit her she slammed her knee into his crouch and then back fisted him across the face. He fell to the ground. "Come on!" she said to Goyle who rushed at her. she kicked him in the stomach before jumping in the air and kicking him right across the face. She turned she saw Draco running off. "Coward!" she shouted. Before she could look at the damage she caused some one wrapped their arms around her.

"Got you know mud blood!"

"Put me down!" she yelled kicking as goyle hoisted her up in the air.

"whatever you say!" he slammed her down into the stone and then went to kick her. she rolled away and flipped onto her feet. Crabbe now ran at her. She moved aside and kicked him in the back causing him to rush into the wall knocking himself out.

"You bitch!"

"ooh call me it again makes me swell with pride." She said her eyes narrowing. He punched her across the face blood spitting from her mouth he then slammed her into the wall. Hermione turned grabbed his head and pulled it into the stone by her shoulder. She then punched him across the face knocking him to the ground.

"you mud blood whore!" she turned to see crabbe about to hit her in the stomach with a studded torch she caught it in her hand as he hit it at her full force. He struggled to pull it away but stared into Hermione who kicked him so hard he flew back ten feet and rolled over his shoulders. She slowly walked towards him torch in hand.

"Your father is a death eater isn't he?" she said her voice dangerous, he slowly started to move away from her. Fred and George didn't know what to do as they watched.

"N-no."

"Don't lie!" she yelled.

"Leave him alone!" goyle shouted his face full of blood.

"I'll get to you in a second!" she yelled over her shoulder before looking to Crabbe who stared up at her with wide eyes. She stopped and tilted her head. "You know.,. my mother had that same expression when a death eater tortured her to death… I swear its un canny how much you look like her right now… fearful… like a caged animal." She said through gritted teeth. "You know… I watched that death eater plunge a dagger into her heart before slitting her throat… I got a name as he did it… Crabbe… they called him Crabbe." his eyes grew more wide. "Not you of course… but your father I'm right aren't?" he slowly shook his head. Hermione slammed the torch across his face. "I'm fairly certain I mention not to lie to me… your father was there wasn't he…" he slowly nodded bloody tears falling down his face. She slowly knelt before him. "I'm going to do the same thing to your dad that he did to mine… When I'm through with him he's going to wish that you weren't even born… because when I'm done with your dear old dad Crabbe… I'm coming after you… then your mother… and then your little brother…" he stared up at her. "Hell I might just wipe out your whole family… You know what? Maybe I'll save your father for last… make him watch all his family die before him… just like he made me watch my family die…" she grabbed him by the shirt. "I could kill you now if I really wanted… I am feeling a little vengeful these days."

"My dad will come after you.." he said.

"Good… I'm planning on it…" she hit him hard across the face knocking him out. She placed her hand against his head manipulating his memories so it was Goyle who attacked him over some lame poker bet. She then turned to find Goyle was nowhere in sight. "Later then…" she threw the torch to the ground and returned to walking. Wiping the blood from her face as she did. When she rounded a corner she ran at her top speed, little did she know the two twins we're coming after her.

-o-

Hermione slowly walked into the bathroom. The one that was always occupied by moaning mertile. For some reason though it was quiet and calm. Hermione walked over to the mirror and looked over her bruised bloody face. Then down at her sweater which had drops of more blood. She placed her wands against her face and closed her eyes as the healing took place. As it did memories of that night came flooding back.

Every time she saw Crabbe Goyle and Draco she thought of that night. She had just wished she had gotten to inflict as much pain on them as their fathers had on her. She closed her eyes her hands gripping the sink. She could hear clearly the screams of her mother, the shouts of her father. She shook. The sound he made when the blade made as it slipped across their throats. She covered her ears sinking to the ground hearing the gargling.

"Hermione." she jumped up her wand pointed. She slowly put it down seeing Fred and George.

"Hey…" she said with a smile. "You know you two shouldn't be here it is a girls lavatory and all."

"We saw what you did." George said. She stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"You beat the hell out of Crabbe and Goyle… more Crabbe then Goyle." Fred said.

"They attacked me first." She said. "In fact this isn't the first time they've done it…"

"You nearly tortured crabbe… he couldn't even stand."

"Good." Hermione said.

"How is that good?"

"Because I couldn't stand after what his father did to me." she said. "I just wish I could have gotten my hands on Malfoy... his father did do most of the damage after all…"

"Would you have threatened him too?"

"what I said to crabbe wasn't a threat… It was a promise…" she said.

"You're going to kill Crabbes family?" George asked.

"No just his father and mother I'll leave him to live to deal with the pain of it… Just like I'm having to do… then again if Crabbe becomes a death eater then I will have to kill him."

"Hermione you can't do that… its murder-."

"No what they did was murder!" she yelled before taking a shaking breath to steady herself. "what I plan on doing… its justice."

"Hermione this isn't the way." Fred said.

"It's the only way! I've tried asking the ministry to take things into their own hands but they laughed at me! They laughed when I said it was death eaters…"

"Hermione…" George said.

"No George… you two you don't understand what it's like… I go to sleep hearing in my head the sounds of that night … the screams of my mother, the begging she did for my father's life. For mine!" she closed her eyes. "The sounds the knife made every time it slid into me…" she had a haunted look. "It stops though sometimes… the last time I made Crabbe and Malfoy bleed was the first time in a month I slept without dreaming of that night…"

"Hermione… ask for the orders help at least… become a member then killing crabbes father if that's what you want to do… I won't seem so bad then."

"I already am a member… I have permission from Dumbledore." She said. "I'm not some vigilante…"

"Isn't the word vengeance in the definition of vigilante." Fred said.

"Don't judge me you have no idea what I went through…" she said. "Half the things I will never repeat to you…"

"You haven't been completely honest with us." George said.

"It's a little painful too… bringing up what happened those nights…"

"Nights?" Fred asked. she looked at them for a long moment.

_Doors been opening you mine as well walk through. _She thought.

"It was three… though I only remember the first… after they killed my parents they tortured me for three days straight… by the time I got to mungos Dumbledore said I wasn't me any more… he said I was a shell… that I was trapped in my own mind… that's why he had most of the memories of the pain from those three days taken away… I would have died if he hadn't… and now crabbe Goyle and Dracos father and their wives, they're all going to die… I should make their sons watch for good measure but I'm not that cruel…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred asked.

"I'm telling you now."

"How do we know your telling the truth about Dumbledore and the order making you an inductee."

"Write to your mum. Who agrees with my plan by the way." She said walking past them.

"Hey…" Fred and George took her hands. "You can't do this alone…" George said.

"I have to do this alone…"

"We're order members too you know." Fred said.

"We can help you…"

"You're already helping me… but going after the men who did this to me… that I have to try and do on my own… I just have to… its… a healing process."

"When you need us you'll say." Fred said. she looked at them for a long moment.

"Need you now." She said with a small shrug.

"Well we're right here." George said with a smile. "What do you need."

"Laughter I need laughter."

"Well I've got a great joke." Fred said.

"Okay let's hear it." she said as they walked off.

"a catholic and a Jesuit walk into a bar… and the catholic goes hey… why aren't you talking to me?" Hermione burst into laughter.

"What does that even mean?" George asked looking at his brother as he chuckled.

"Because Jesuits… they take really long vows of silence!" she said laughing even more.

-o-

That night Hermione had gone to bed still haunted by the memories of the summer before. But she didn't fall asleep alone she was curled in between Fred and George. Long after she fell asleep she didn't know that the twins stayed awake watching over her with worried expressions. Neither would ever forget the look on her face when she had threatened the life of Crabbe and his whole family. They would also though never forget the look on her face in the bathroom when she had told him how most of her nights had been haunted with memories of the three days she had spent being tortured.

"We have to keep her safe Fred…" George said quietly.

"Yeah… we also have to keep her happy…"

"Mmm…" Hermione curled into George her arms wrapping around his body while her legs entangled with Freds moving him close behind her. "Fred… George… I'm cold…" she whispered. They held her tighter bringing the covers over her. She gave a pleasant smile before falling back asleep. "Thank you…" she whispered. The twins smiled down at her.

"Have to keep her warm…" the said in unison.


	17. An Education

Hermione Harry Ron Fred George and Ginny walked down the hallway to the new DA meeting room.

"So did you hear?" Ginny asked.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle were found beaten to a pulp apparently they were fighting over a lost bet…" Ginny said with a smile.

"Really?" Harry looked to Hermione who nodded.

"Gits." Ron muttered.

"Oh yeah." Harry said with a small smile. Hermione had started her plan, and he in full supported her.

"So what's the plan today Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Defensive spells starting with Expeliumos."

"Really?" Fred asked. "But it's so average."

"So your good at it?" Hermione asked.

"I think so…"

"We shall see." She said with a small smile. "Harry you looked over the class plan?"

"Of course." He said. "You're leading the class though right?"

"No…" Hermione said stopping making everyone do so.

"Why not Hermione you were like born to teach." Harry said.

"Because I'm not the leader you are… you're the one with the most experience with the dark arts."

"We both know that's not true… Hermione you yourself have-"

"Yeah but they don't know that." She said quietly cutting him off. "Besides Harry no one looks to me when they need a leader they look to you… You know that." He slowly nodded. "When the time comes you'll need these skills… the DA isn't just for the students it's for you as well." He nodded again she took his hands. "You're going to do great. Are you ready?"

"I think I may vomit."

"See and that's why we're doing this so you throw up in front of the students and not voldemort." The others laughed while Hermione opened the doors for Harry. Who gulped seeing everyone inside. "Your time has arrived…" he smiled at Hermione who winked at him. They all walked in Hermione being the last one.

"Uhm… well…" Harry looked to Hermione who smiled at him. "Today we're going to start off a bit small… but know that all spells no matter how simple they may seem have a level of difficulty that can sometimes be crippling." He said saying exactly what Hermione had in her notes. He looked to her to see if that was okay to see she was still smiling at him.

"Go on…" she mouthed.

"So what we're going to work on is expeliomus… Some of you will find this easy, others might find it a bit more difficult." A large practice dummy formed in front of him it looked exactly like a death eater. "Please form a line." he went onto explain the proper movement of the disarming charm. He showed them how keeping your wrist too stiff would ruin the spell while keeping your wrist to limp would also enable it.

"Miss Hermione?" she turned feeling a tug on her shirt. She turned to see a young boy.

"Nigel how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"You… know my name." he said with a bright blush.

"Course I do…" she said with a smile.

"I have to go now…" with that he walked to the back of the line.

"What was that about?" she asked Fred who just smiled while George laughed. "What's funny?" she asked.

"Nothing at all." George said with a smile.

_She really has no idea how beautiful she is…_ George mused.

_The bird is completely clueless that there are tons of guys who want her. _Fred chuckled to himself.

After a few minutes the line split up into three to make things go a little quicker and too make sure everyone got the chance to practice the spells. Neville couldn't seem to get the spell down. He looked to Harry before trying once more this time like before his wand flew back out of his wand. Hermione walked over and picked it up before handing it back.

"Mione… what am I doing wrong here?" he asked.

"Nothing when it comes to how you're moving your wand." Hermione said with a smile.

"Then what am I doing?"

"It's your magic Neville… You're concentrating so much you leave little room for your magic to flourish… you have to… Well you have to let go..." he nodded and tried it. His wand flew out of his hand Hermione with fast reflexes reached out and caught it easily.

"Whoa…" Fred said.

"Could have been a seeker that one." George commented.

"Not really. Hermione can't fly." Ginny said absent mindedly.

"What?" they asked together.

"I'm never going to get it." Neville said drawing their attention forward.

"Sure you will Neville just give it time…" she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Hermione…"

"No problem." She said.

"You go on ahead and try…" he said as he walked to the end of the line.

"Okay everyone it's time to work with partners!" Harry said. Both Fred and George walked up to her so Hermione grabbed Neville.

"Work with me?" she asked. Fred and George looked to each other.

"She didn't want us to fight over her." Fred muttered to George who nodded.

"Smart bird." George said with a smile.

-o-

"It's okay you can do it Neville." Hermione said after his 20th time trying. "I have complete faith in you."

"Expelliumos!" Hermione jumped slightly before looking to him.

"It didn't fly away why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because it moved at least!" she said clapping him on the other shoulder.

"It did?" he asked.

"Yeah it did nice job!" it had in fact moved a little bit which told her he was starting to allow his magic to come through.

"Thanks Mione!" he said with a smile.

"Switch partners!" Harry called. Fred and George rushed at Hermione George wheeling her by the arm taking her away from his ticked off looking twin who slowly looked to Ron who was staring at him with a suspicious look.

"What?" he asked.

"Why were you so eager to face off against Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I want to pull a prank." He said with a shrug. "Honestly Ron it's like you don't know me at all."

"George you shouldn't have done that." Hermione said quietly as they faced off.

"You'll get him next round." George said a little hurt.

"No I just mean you upset Fred…" she said seeing his expression.

"If you want to switch with him just say…"

"George… not at all…" she said. He slowly nodded. "Let's work the spell."

_I hate it when they put me in this position…_ she said seeing the glare fred was giving them.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Yeah lets… let's get on with it." She said completely put out that once again they were fighting for her attention.

"Right." He said a little less enthused to be working with his girlfriend. It was so obvious to him that she'd rather be working with Fred then him.

"Expelliumos!" he shouted the wand jumped slightly Hermione caught it.

"Okay… that was good." She said with a soft smile. "But you need to not flourish your wand to much…" he nodded. "Like this. Expelliumos." She said calmly while whipping her wand in a tight yet fluid circular motion. His wand flew from his hand Hermione stepped forward and caught it easily. She smiled at him while handing it over. "Is your wand Vine wood?"

"Oh uhm… yeah." He said with a smile. "Heart string core…"

"Mine too…" she said with a soft smile, he couldn't help but return the expression. "Makes sense now…" she said quietly.

"What does?" he asked.

"Our wands they gravitate towards each other…"

"What?" he asked.

"Put your wand on the ground." He did as she said while she did the same thing. They both watched as slowly their wands began to roll towards each other. This didn't go un noticed by Fred who was watching with a close eye. He watched as Hermione and George looked to each other with bright smiles.

"I think we should separate these two they're mingling a bit to much for my liking." He said as he watched the wands begin to touch.

"We're going to need to get them a chaperone." George laughed while Hermione gave a small giggle.

"Get back to work you two." Harry said with a knowing smile as he walked past them.

"Quite the teacher he is." George said.

"Couldn't be more proud." Hermione said with a smile as they worked back and forth.

"Switch partners!" Fred walked over.

"My turn mate." He said to George. Hermione didn't miss the look that passed between the two twins. Jealousy. Hermione didn't like it one bit.

"You two after this will meet me in the library…" she said as George left. With one last look Hermione walked away from Fred to Dean who smiled and started working back and forth with her.

"Need a partner?" Ginny asked.

"Uhm yeah." Fred said.

-o-

"Why do you think she wants to see us?" Fred asked.

"No clue." George said.

"You know she wasn't mad until she worked with you."

"That's a bunch of bullocks… she wasn't mad until you walked up… we were fine till you showed up…"

"Yeah right." They walked to the usual study room Hermione always used. They expected to see her over a bunch of books but she was leaning against a desk her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hermione…" they both said as they shut the door.

"Is this about us selling products in the common room?" George asked.

"You've been what?" she asked. "I asked you not to do that!"

"Good job George you've made her even more angry."

"She isn't angry at just me you git." George said getting in his face.

"Who you calling git!" Fred yelled.

"Hey!" Hermione pushed them apart. The twins looked at her distressed expression. "You two don't do this you don't fight!" they looked at each other with a slight glare.

"No you've really made her angry." They said in unison. Hermione sighed loudly bringing their attention back to her.

"This this right here is what I'm angry about… me standing between you two like this… what did I say about us? About our relationship?" they shrugged. "I said I didn't want to do it if it got between you two… but it looks like it has… I saw you two glaring at each other all through the DA meeting..." They looked down at their feet before looking to her. "I won't have this going on. If you two can't share me or attempt to, tell me now so I can end it."

"End it…" George repeated. "You mean end what's going on here between all of us?"

"Yes the… relationship." Hermione said.

"We make you happy don't we love?" Fred asked.

"Of course. You guys are the only ones that can make me laugh these days…"

"You'd still end it though?" George asked.

"Yes… I don't like seeing you two act that way towards each other it makes me feel really awful… I'd rather be apart from you two then have you two apart from each other… So you two either stop fighting and putting me in the middle of it or I walk away… and I'm not kidding I will walk away… I'll walk away so fast it will make your heads spin… so really I'll run away… and trust me boys I'm a fast runner." She said pointing at both of them. "Got it?"

"Got it." they both said.

"Now I think we should try some new things to make this whole situation easier on us…"

"Role playing." Fred and George said at the same time.

"What?" she asked. "No." she said to them.

"Oh…" George said while Fred snapped his fingers.

"Shucks."

"Very funny." She said with a smile. "No what I was thinking is maybe it would help you two if you guys got one on one time with me…" she said.

"Yeah… that could be nice." George said.

"Yeah I think that could be good." Fred added his hands deep in his pockets.

"Good now pick a number between 1 and 5000." She said.

"300." They both said.

"Not only did you choose the same number… but it was right…" she said. "Try again… Fred you first."

"Why does Fred get to go first?" George asked.

"See this is what I'm talking about that right there…"

"No jealousy." George said quickly. "Just wondering…"

"If you must know I went alphabetically… now Fred choose a number…"

"Uhm fifteen…"

"George."

"57."

"Fred was the farthest away… you get the first date George then Fred." They both nodded.

"Now work it out between you two… again no fighting if I see even one glare pass between you two I swear I won't hesitate to leave you both. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Good." She went to walk past them.

"Where you going?" Fred asked. "To go to your room and wait for you both." She said heading out the door. When it closed Fred and George turned to each other.

"Think we're getting lucky tonight?" Fred asked.

"Fred she's not going to sleep with us we've only been on one date with her."

"I didn't mean that… we haven't snogged with her in a few days…" he said. "Don't you miss it?"

"I really do… is it wrong I can't stop looking at her arse?"

"I can't either… just want to reach out and pinch it…"

"Or her breasts."

"Gods those breasts…" Fred said. "We haven't even seen them completely but I miss them…"

"I know." George said. "Why is she withholding from us?"

"She's been busy…"

"Or maybe she doesn't enjoy herself when she's with us…" George said "Have you ever heard her… moan… with us… when a girl moans doesn't that mean she's enjoying herself."

"I can't remember… if we had we'd probably remember…" Fred muttered. "We don't pleasure her George no wonder she's with holding her body from us!"

"We should ask her." George said.

"We can't ask her." Fred said.

"No we can't… that would just be…"

"Lame?" he offered.

"In a word." George said.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she looked over a fake wand. A proto type of one of the twins inventions. She had to admit she was impressed by them when it came to their joke products. She wondered if they would continue this work after school. Maybe opening their own shop, it seemed they were well on their way in the business world. She looked over the light purple and dark red boxes. The doors opened and George and Fred walked in to their dorm.

"You beat us here." Fred said.

"That's why I left first… by the way this trick wand… It's really fun." She said with a smile as she pointed at it. "The snake got me." they laughed. "Sooo…" she said standing. "I was wondering if I could stay with you guys again tonight…"

"Oh sure." George said while Fred nodded.

_She doesn't want to snog us… we're amateurs…_ they thought at the same time.

"I slept really well last night and I'd very much like to do it again." she said with a smile.

"Any time." George said. "We just have some testing to do on some products…"

"What kind of products?" she asked with a small smile.

"You'll see we don't want to spoil it…" Fred said.

"Okay well I'll leave you boys to your work… I'm going to go do my rounds, I'll be back later." She said with a smile as she kissed them both on the cheek. When she left they both turned.

"We have to seduce her." they both said.

"We have to learn to pleasure her…" Fred said.

"Hermione is a complicated woman… are we sure we can?" George asked.

"Not up for the challenge?" Fred asked.

"We aren't supposed to compete remember…" George said. "She'll leave."

"Right… we have to get a handle on this."

"I have a handle on the jealousy you need some work in that area."

-o-

Fred and George walked out of their closets both wearing draw string cotton pants. Fred in royal blue, George in a deep red on top they both wore deep v necked white t shirts. It was late they hadn't finished their final work on the puking pestals. They were worried that Hermione hadn't come back from her rounds yet. A small knock sounded.

"Come in." they both said. Hermione walked in and closed the door. She was wearing light pink draw string pants and a tight white tank. As they looked over her Fred and George we're feeling the sting of their withdraw from Hermione.

"Hey sorry I'm so late." She said. "Had to escort a Ravenclaw back to his house, poor first year got lost." She said with a smile as she set a bundle of fresh clothes for the next day down on their desk.

"Its uhm… it no problem." Fred said looking her up and down.

"No problem at all."

"How did your work on your joke products go?" she asked walking over as she threw her hair up into a smooth pony tail, small wisps framing her face.

"Good." They both said she looked at them for a long moment.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah sure." George said. "We were just-."

"Why don't you want to snog us?" Fred asked.

"Fred!" George said. "We said we weren't going to ask!" A small laugh made them both look over at Hermione.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"You haven't snogged us in some time… we we're wondering if… If you didn't like us snogging you and I just realized how ridiculous that sounds." Fred said while George nodded.

"I thought we all agreed we were trying to cool down until we had more dates." She said with a smile. "At least that's what I want… because we were so hot and heavy in the very beginning…"

"That's right we did agree." Fred said.

"It's not that I don't want to snog you I do… I just want to hold off on heavy snogging."

"But a little snogging?" George asked.

"Is fine…" she said with a smile. "Just not tonight… I'm exhausted… and my feet hurt…" Fred suddenly swept her up in his arms and carried her over to their beds which they had pushed together in realization that she would be spending the night with them. Fred laid her on the bed.

"Relax dear queen." Fred said as he rubbed her feet.

"Let us do our magic." George said massaging her shoulder.

"Ooh oh that feels good." She said with a smile as she leaned back into George's chest. The twins smiled at each other. They figured then that they didn't so much mind sharing her, as long as she didn't mind sharing them.

-o-

"Okay every one thanks for coming." Harry said with a smile. it had been three days sense the first meeting and yes harry was more excited than he was then. He felt like he was actually doing something good. "So today we're going to work stunning, because stunning is sort of the wizards bread and butter when it comes to combat." Luna raised her hand. "Yes Luna?"

"Will we be dueling?"

"Yes we will but short dueling to start off you both will line up Nigel if you would…" Nigel nodded and got on the other side of the room by the large fire place. "Now when you think I'm going to stun you you beat me to the punch… you ready?" he slowly nodded.

"Which spell?"

"Any spell." He said with a smile. Nigel raised his wand suddenly and whipped it forward.

"Stupefy!" Harry was thrown off his feet and slammed to the ground.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped going to her friend's side.

"Bloody hell." Ron said with a laugh as he followed suit.

"Oh… very… very good." Harry said as he got up with the help of Hermione and Ron.

"You okay mate?"

"Yeah Nigel here packs quite a punch." He said while the small boy smiled and walked off to the line that had formed on the sides of the room.

"You two go ahead." He said to Ron and Hermione.

"Mione don't worry I'll go easy on you." Ron said with a smile.

"Gee thanks Ronald." She said before walking to her side and turning to face off with Ron who was smiling.

"Come on ron!" someone called.

"You can beat her ron!" Fred and George smiled at the look in her eyes.

"One sickle says she goes easy on him." George muttered.

"Oh you're on." Fred said. Ron faced off with Hermione and gave her a small smile, she only glared harder. He went to move his wand Hermione stepped forward.

"Expelliumos!" it shot the wand out of his hand as she took another step forward. "Stupify!"

"Oh!" he yelped as he flew into the wall before dropping to the ground. The girls rushed over to Hermione.

"Thank you…" Fred said to George who handed him the coin.

"Shut it." he said.

"I let her do that." Ron said as Neville handed him his wand. "Good manners isn't it."

"Oh yeah definitely." They looked to see Hermione laughing as the girls congratulated her.

"Okay Hermione we have to let Ron have a try." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm not going easy on you!" he called with a smile.

"That so?" she asked.

"Oh no…" Harry said. "Guys lets be adult about this…"

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled Hermione rolled over her shoulder out of the way.

"Reducto!" Ron flew back into the wall and fell to the ground. Hermione smiled as she watched him slowly stand.

"Reducto!" It hit Hermione in the shoulder sending her flying back. While in the air she spun. Hermione kicked her feet back against the brick of the chimney propelling herself forward. "Mimoto!" Ron flew back. They all stared as she dove to the ground rolling over her shoulder. "expeliumos!" she shouted seeing him raise his wand. "Petrificu totaloius!" Ron froze and fell back to the ground. The room broke out into applause. Hermione slowly walked over to Ron.

"Is he okay?" she asked Harry who was laughing.

"You… suck…" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't know Hermione could move that fast." Ginny said with a bright smile as she walked to Fred and George.

"Neither did we." George stated.

"It makes you wonder how those death eaters got passed her…" she said quietly.

"All I can think is they got the jump on her." Fred said. They watched as Hermione laughed helping Ron up onto his feet.

"It's not fair you know too much!" Ron said which only made her laugh more.

"She seems to be doing better." George said.

"That's in large part to you two." Ginny said before walking off.

"Next pairing!" Harry called. "Let's all line up with partners and work stunning back and forth!" he called. Hermione lined up across from Ginny who smiled.

"Good job handing Ron what he deserved." She said.

"Any time." Hermione said. "Ready?" After fifteen tries they were both laughing enjoying the girl time and the spell work.

"I've missed this you know us working on spells together." Ginny said.

"Me too." She said with a smile. Hermione looked around at the students around them and smiled at Harry who was helping Neville. She then spotted a young Ravenclaw who raised his wand.

"Gemino!" Hermione's eyes went wide as a red beam hit the mirror and bounced off.

"Ginny watch out!" Hermione pushed her out of the way. The red beam hit Hermione straight in the chest sending her flying.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he watched her slam into the mirror so hard it shattered around her. She dropped to the ground still the glass falling over her as she did. "Hermione!" He and Ron rushed forward.

"Is she alright?" Ginny asked limping forward Fred and George by her side. Harry turned her on her back.

"Mione…. Come on mione…" Ron said.

"Man she's not moving…" Dean muttered.

"Mione come on…" Harry said shaking her slightly slowly her eyes opened.

"Owe…" she said as Harry and Ron helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. "Gave us quiet a scare." she nodded.

"I'm fine…" she said. "Just a little stunned and heavily irritated." She stood up straight. "Whoever fired that spell know that it's way too hard to control you can't use it in a room with a reflective services when you do and you fail to hit your target it will bounce off and hit someone else… Someone like me…"

"Nearly hit me…" Ginny muttered.

"Don't use that spell in here." Harry scolded thinking he knew which boy had done it. "Hermione go sit out for a bit okay?"

"I'm fine I can keep going." Hermione said.

"No sit out… Ginny you to." He said. Ginny nodded and helped Hermione over to a chair.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked her.

"Thanks to you." She said. "You took the spell for me."

"Couldn't let my only sister get hurt could I?" Ginny smiled while nudging Hermione.

-o-

"So Hermione will you be spending Christmas with us?" Ginny asked as she ate some porridge.

"Yeah now that the papers have been finalized I'll be staying with you and your family for every holiday until I turn 17."

"Wait so you're officially family?" Ron asked. "Like your my sister?"

"I'm not adopted their just now my legal guardians…" she said as she picked at a muffin. "Do the muffins taste weird to anyone else?"

"Yeah a bit." Fred said pushing his away while George did the same.

"The sausage is good." Ron said his mouth full of a piece.

"So will you be staying in my room?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Your mum said that Percy has kindly handed over his room, she's already started decorating it…" she said with a soft smile.

"Percy's room is just next to mine, we could add a door." Ginny said.

"Ooh we should write to your dad and ask." Hermione said while laughing with Ginny. Owls started flying in and dropping letters Hermione smiled when one landed in front of her.

"Probably your mum she's been quite the pen pal." Hermione said with a smile. Her expression faded as she saw the lettering on the front of the envelope.

"What's wrong?" Harry said.

"It's not from Mrs. Weasley… It's from the ministry." She slowly opened it and stared down they all saw a flicker of pain shoot across her expression.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"The ministry is releasing my parent's bodies…" she said before clearing her throat. "They said they'll be ready for burial during the Christmas holiday… Harry can I use Hedwig to write to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yeah go on ahead she's in my room."

"Thanks." With that she got up and left.

"Just when she was getting better." Ron said.

"Hermione isn't sad about her parents… I bet she's relieved she'll finally get to put them to rest…" Ginny offered.

"We should try and help her out she'll have to plan their funereal…" Harry said. Everyone nodded. "You two though you are on making Hermione laugh duty." He said to the twins.

"Ay ay captain my captain." Fred said while George saluted. They all waited for Hermione to come down to the common room and when she finally did she had a pleasant look.

"You okay?" harry asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…" she said. "I'm quite relieved you know that I'll be able to put them at rest." Ginny nodded. "I just have to start writing to the list of people who will want to be there for the service… there's a lot to do and very little time…"

"We can help." Ginny said. "I'll help you write to the people."

"Thanks gin…" she said with a smile. "I have to start now though."

"Well come on lets go get some fresh parchment from the school shop…" Ginny said dragging her friend off.

-o-

Hermione walked into the Twins room to see them over a large bubbling cauldron.

"Hey Hermione." Fred said.

"Would you boys like to tell me why filch was found with magically caused pustules all over his face?" they both smiled brightly with a shrug. "Honestly boys you two make it very hard to be a prefect." Hermione said with a small laugh before she sat on the bed.

"How did the letter writing go?"

"I just wrote to a muggle wizard press company asking them for fifty invitations to a funeral service on the 20th of December." She said with a shrug. "Easier that way… it's going to be at the church I was baptized in… the minister was close to my dad so he'll be conducting the service. He told me I should get a speech ready… there's just a lot to do. But your mums helping on the outside with it…"

"Is there anything we can do?" Fred asked.

"No…" she said. "Everything is being handled."

"We meant for you?" George asked.

"Oh me… uhm… stop pranking filch that would help me a lot."

"Anything other… then… that maybe?" Fred asked while Hermione laughed.

"No idea." She said rubbing the middle of her chest slightly.

"Are you alright love?" Fred asked.

"I'm a bit bruised from that spell hitting me during the meeting." She said walking over to their cauldron and looking down into it with a raised eyebrow. "What are you two working on?" she asked.

"Invisibility potion."

"Well you'll need to throw this batch out then." She said. "It's turning purple."

"What!" they both rushed over and looked down into the clear substance. They heard a small laugh and looked up at Hermione.

"Oh you think that's funny?" George asked.

"Yeah yeah I really do." Hermione said with a smile.

"Get her!" George ordered. Fred rushed over and picked her up.

"Fred put me down!" he threw her over to George while she laughed wildly. Suddenly George stopped when he saw Ron and Harry at the door way looking at him.

"What? We're doing what you said." Fred said. "Make her laugh." he threw Hermione back to George as she laughed more.

"Quit put me down!" she looked to harry who was laughing as she was thrown again. "Harry stop them!"

"Nope I'm enjoying this too much." Even Ron was laughing slightly.

-o-

Hermione and Ginny worked levitating Luna up and the air. Never ounce did they do this to Hermione knowing her small fear of heights. Then after an hour of that they switched to charming and hexing. Something all the girls were quite good at. They had been working this for the past 10 meetings but they noticed that the more they worked it the better they became.

"Expelliumos!" they heard Neville shout. Everyone watched as the girls wand flew right out of their hand.

"He's done it." Hermione said with a smile.

"Nice job Neville fantastic!" Harry said. Hermione clapped him on the back.

"Knew you could do it." she said. He nodded at her with a smile. After congratulations went around the room Hermione Harry and Ron stood in front of the area.

"So that's it for this lesson… now we all won't be meeting again until the end of the holidays." Harry said making a lot of people sigh and say awe. "But fantastic work everyone great great job." Hermione smiled as she watched Harry look to Cho. She tapped Ron and pulled him back who smiled at her.

"See you in the common room Harry." Hermione said.

"Good luck mate." Ron said. When they got out side Hermione smiled at Ron. "Think they'll snog?"

"Ronald." She said while he laughed.

"Think they'll snog a lot?" he asked with a cheeky grin while she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Ron honestly…" she said with he laughed.

"He just dismissed us." Fred said.

"I can't believe that a girl more important than us." George muttered. Hermione watched as Ginny burst through between her two older brothers. "Whoa where's the Fire?"

"Gin?" Hermione asked. She saw the pained expression. "Ginny!" she watched her run off. "Take this." She handed her bag to Ron before running off. "Ginny wait!"

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"No idea…" Fred said.

"The mysteries that are the female mind." George said making his brothers nod slowly in agreement.

Hermione never came to their room that night. Though they did walk into the common room to find the trio sitting together and laughing so they knew nothing was wrong. When they went to bed it was to an unsure feeling.

-O-

"Fred… George…" they slowly opened their eyes to see Hermione who had a light fabric red robe wrapped around her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Fred asked groggily.

"Come to snog?" George asked Stretching.

"No… I need you both to come with me right away… something has happened to your dad I'm to escort you and Ginny to Dumbledore's office Harry and Ron are waiting." They both were on their feet in a minute.

"Here's your robe." Ginny handed George one, they hadn't seen her in the room.

"Here Fred." Hermione handed him his. They all quickly headed down the stairs and out the Gryffindor port hole.

"Hermione any idea what's happened to our dad?" Ginny asked.

"None only that there was an attack…" Hermione said softly.

"What if he's dead?" Ginny asked. Hermione instantly took her hand as they walked.

"He's not dead Ginny…" Fred said.

"Your dads too strong and too quick to have a death eater get the best of him." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Hermione… what if though…" she said.

"Got to be strong gin strong for your dad and for your mum." Hermione said squeezing her hand. Ginny slowly nodded wiping the tears away before Hermione handed her off to the twins who wrapped their arms around her shoulders in a comforting way. When they got to the tower the door opened.

"In you go." Hermione said.

"Aren't you coming?" George asked.

"It's family business… I'm not to be inside." Hermione said. "Go on ahead." She gave them a small smile. "I'll wait." The twins gave her a soft scared expression. "He's fine… trust me." she said to them. They nodded and headed up the stairs the door closing behind them. After forty five minutes Harry was dragged off by snape. Hermione wanted to fallow but Snape had given her the don't-you-dare glare. After another five minutes Ron Fred George and Ginny came out. "Is he okay?" She asked instantly.

"He's going to make it." Ginny said with a smile as she hugged her in sheer relief. "But we're all to head to Grimwald right away that's where we're going to be staying now while dad heals… will you help me pack?"

"Of course Ginny…" Hermione said.

-o-

Hermione and Harry helped the weasley siblings to the port key area. They both hugged Ron at the same time.

"Say hello to your dad for me?" Hermione asked.

"You know I will… you both should be coming… you're family after all." Ron said.

"Someone has to protect Hogwarts." Fred said moving forward. He stopped before he could hug Hermione. No one knew but Ginny. If he hugged her than everyone would know. She smiled at him softly and patted his hand and then George.

"You guys take care of your mum okay?" she asked.

"You know we will." They said together. Hermione moved forward and hugged Ginny.

"I'll see you soon." She said.

"Right… I'll check on the services for you make sure everything is okay…"

"Don't worry about that." Hermione said. "Just take care of you and yours." Ginny nodded.

"See you all soon." Harry said. They all nodded before grabbing onto an old cracked goblet and disappearing from sight. Harry and Hermione looked to each other before heading off Hermione's arm wrapping around Harry's shoulders.

"Come on Harry we'll see them soon…"

"Not soon enough. This is my fault Hermione…"

"No… No it isn't…"


	18. Grievances

The ride to the station was long. Hermione kept worriedly looking over at Harry who was silent as he stared out the window. She knew not to ask him what was wrong, but to wait until he came to her. Which he always seemed to do. You couldn't pressure Harry into revealing his feelings when you did he just shut up further. When they got off the train station they found Mrs. Weasley and the others waiting. Mrs. Weasley immediately engulfed Hermione in a huge hug.

"Good to have you home…" she said softly. Hermione shut her eyes tightly as she returned the hug that lasted longer than a usual one, but Mrs. Weasley knew Hermione needed a mother and she was going to be that figure for her. Hermione slowly pulled away.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"How many times have I told you its Molly or mum."

"Once more… as usual." Hermione smiled brightly as she was traded off with Harry. Ginny immediately hugged her. "Hey how's your dad?"

"He's great… and excited to see both you and Harry. He was mad you both weren't sent back with us." Hermione smiled as Ginny hugged Harry. She then smiled and hugged Ron.

"How you doing?" she asked him.

"Alright you?" Ron asked.

"Good. Ride was pretty quiet." She said. "Got you this." She handed him a candy wand.

"Hey thanks." He said with a smile.

"No problem." She looked to Fred and George and sent them soft expression which they returned. At that moment she realized how much she hated their relationship being a secret. She couldn't embrace them tell them she missed them or anything a normal girlfriend would do.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi…" they said back with a smile.

"Hermione…" she turned to see Lupin.

"Professor." She said with a smile.

"We aren't to usher you to Grimwald just yet…"

"But to the ministry for my parents." Hermione said with a nod before looking to them all. "I'll see you all later."

"Tonks will be escorting Harry Ron and Ginny. Fred George and I will be coming with you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh no you don't have to do that…"

"Yes we do…" Mrs. Weasley said. "Shall we all get going then to our destinations?" they all nodded.

"Good luck sis." Ginny said to Hermione who smiled weakly at her.

-o-

They rode to the red phone booth that led to the under belly of the ministry. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione went first then the twins. When they all got down they all stared at the busy lobby of the ministry.

"Miss granger?" Hermione nodded as an older man walked up to her. "You're here to get the body of your parents?"

"Yes that's right…"

"Fallow me." they all walked to the elevator. They moved down to the very last level of the ministry where it opened up into a dark room. "They'll be ushered in in a few moments then we'll speak of what to do with their bodies." He said.

"Uhm sir, I've already made those arrangements." He looked at a clip board. "So you have… just sign here." Hermione did as she was told. "They'll come out you check them over… make sure they are in fact your parents." Mrs. Weasley glared at the man who didn't look as though he cared a bit for the feelings of Hermione. When he left she turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"I'm fine…" Hermione said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley froze while the twins stiffened, Hermione slowly tuned to see two tables had formed in the middle of the room. Slowly they watched as two bodies covered in white sheets appeared before them. Hermione slowly moved forward. Fred and George watched as Hermione walked to one of the table and slowly pulled the sheet away from a young woman's face. Hermione looked confused as she looked over the face of the body.

"Hermione dear…" Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione stared down at the pale complexion of her mother. It didn't look like her at all. Her mother had always had a glow to her, and bouncy hair. This woman was pale like powder, her hair in dull curls.

"This… this isn't my mother." Mrs. weasley knew it was she had met the woman before. "I think you made a mistake." She said looking to the man who was handling the bodies.

"No mistake that is in fact your mum and dad." The man said.

"But…" Hermione stopped gathering her thoughts and emotions. "It can't be…" Fred and George saw her confusion. "This… can't be her… She's-"

"Dead?" the man asked. Fred and George glared at him.

"Are you sure it's-." The look on the man's face silenced her she glanced back down at the woman and spotted a small ring on her mother's finger. she slowly set her hand on her mothers. Her skin was so cold and stiff.

"I'll be right back…" the man muttered before leaving.

"Hermione dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked taking a step forward. Hermione had a strange expression on her face.

"She's… So cold… and her skin is like stone… my mother was never cold… and never hard… but this must be here because she's wearing her wedding ring…" her thumb moved over it slowly as a scent slowly hit her. She smiled softly as her eyes closed. It was her mother's jasmine perfume. "This is her…" she said softly as she pulled her mother's wedding ring from her hand and held it tightly in hers. She closed her eyes the scream of her mother clouding her head. She pulled away turning quickly to see the man had returned. "That's them." she said quickly. "Get them transferred as soon as possible." She said as she walked to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Can we go? I need to go." She said quickly.

"Yes come on dear…" Mrs. Weasley wrapped an arm around her and ushered her out.

"I have… Have to go to my house and get clothes for them… For the service."

"We'll floo there dear get it all out of the way." Mrs. weasley said.

"Fred and George you can go back to Grimwald."

"We'll stay with you…" George said. Mrs. Weasley slowly nodded. She didn't know why but she had a feeling Fred and George wouldn't leave Hermione's side even if she begged them too.

They all walked to the Floo networks and uttered the codename for the Granger home. Hermione went first. Then Mrs. Weasley then the twins. When they got there they froze. Hermione was standing in the middle of a room that was in shambles.

"They were supposed to clean this up." Mrs. Weasley said her voice shaking. "Hermione dear we can do this another day you shouldn't have to-."

"Its fine…" Hermione said looking around at the wreckage that was her house. "I have to get it ready for the service though… because this is where the… the uh.." her voice shook. "I need to clean…" she bent down and picked up a few broken picture frames.

"Dear don't worry about it." Mrs. Weasley said helping the girl up. "I'll take care of this… you go upstairs while Fred George and I work down here…" Hermione slowly nodded as she held the picture of her family closely to her chest. She walked out of the ransacked room and up the stairs all the while the screams of her parents haunting her mind.

"Work fast boys… I don't want her to come down here to see this again… I can't believe the ministry left it this way." She said as she took her wand out and started to cast cleaning spells.

"Bastards." Fred muttered.

"After all she's been through they put her through this as well." George said. After a half hour the place was clean.

"You boys wait down here I'm going to check on Hermione." They nodded. Mrs. Weasley slowly walked up the stairs which looked as though it had gone completely un scathed in the attack. She slowly walked to the last bedroom to find Hermione sitting on a bed. A purple sweater hugged to her chest. She looked over the girl who now looked so much older than she did even two hours before at the train station. She couldn't ignore the grief that seemed to be completely etched into the young girls expression.

"Hermione…" Mrs weasley said. She slowly looked up a tear falling.

"This was my mother's… Favorite sweater… It always looked so pretty on her…" she stood. "I know I'm supposed to bury them in black but… my mother never owned anything black…" she walked over to the closet. "I was thinking though this dress." She pulled out a brown and white polka dot dress. "It was her favorite Sunday outfit…" she said as she wiped another tear away. "She… She loved wearing it with her white heels…" Mrs. weasley tried not to show any emotion in that moment. Knowing that Hermione was the only one who deserved to show her sadness. But seeing Hermione tearfully go through her mother's closet was near too much to take.

"That's good dear… I think that would be good." She said taking the dress. "What about your dad?"

"My dad? He mostly only wore sweaters and khakis… he did have this suit though.. Its dark blue… I always liked it on him."

"Then we'll have him wear that…" Hermione nodded and took it out.

"What about you dear what will you wear?"

"Me…" Hermione said. "My black dress with my black coat…"

"Okay…" Mrs. Weasley said. "While I get these all ready you go get your dress and coat." Hermione nodded and walked out. When Mrs. Weasley was done putting the clothes away into a dress bag and suit bag she walked out to find Hermione with her own Dress bag and a pair of black heels in hand.

"You ready dear?" the girl slowly nodded. "Let me take those…" Hermione handed over her dress bag and heels. They walked down the stair case where Fred and George were waiting. "We'll aperrate you if you wish." Mrs. Weasley said. When Hermione didn't answer she turned to see she was staring at a patch of flooring. "Hermione?"

"That's where they killed her… my mother…" she said quietly. "I was laying there… next to her… I could smell their blood…" Mrs. Weasley handed the clothes bag to Fred who looked horrified his twin with the same expression. "She was humming…" Mrs. Weasley walked to her side.

"Come on dear… Let's get you out of here." Hermione slowly nodded as they apperated. Fred and George took a look around at the house. They couldn't believe that a place which now looked so peaceful had been the scene of a terrible crime and double murder.

"Let's go… she'll need us." Fred said while George nodded.

-o-

"Here drink this love." Mrs. Weasley handed her a cup of coco.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm sorry for how I was back there I don't know what got into me…"

"It's called Grief you don't have to be sorry." She said.

"Hermione." Serius walked into the room.

"Serius how are you?" she asked with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine…" she said.

"Such the Gryffindor…" he said. "I know about your parents…"

"Everyone does here… its nice not to hide what's going on…" she said. "But you never answered me how are you doing being shut up here?"

"Oh it's not so bad… I sneak out occasionally." He said in a soft tone making her laugh. They were quiet for a long moment.

"Serius I am sorry…" he looked to her. "The ministry is blaming you for my parents… I've told them it was death eaters but they just… wave me off…"

"Thank you for trying." He said. "Besides I'm used to them pinning things on me…" she nodded.

"I'm going to clear your name." Hermione said staring forward. "If it's the last thing I do I'll make sure that you walk a free man…"

"You remind me a lot of Remus…" he said. "So quick to write the wrongs of corrupt men." He said. "To stand up for the little guy…" she smiled. "If you ever need to… to talk I hope you know you have a pen pal in me."

"Thank you Serius." She said.

"Any time miss granger… now have you seen my god son?"

"Upstairs with Ron." She said. Lupin walked in.

"Hermione I just wanted to let you know that your parents arrived at the funeral home..."

"Thank you." She said.

"How are you doing love?" Tonks asked.

"I'm I'm fine…"

"Dinners ready!" Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone slowly walked in Ginny sitting beside Hermione.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione could feel her heart racing. Everyone was asking her over and over again if she was alright. She couldn't stand it. She was fine until they inquired about how she felt. They didn't really want to know how she felt if they did she wouldn't feel the need to say fine. She didn't feel fine, she was falling apart.

"Uhm…" Hermione slowly stood. "I'm not quite hungry can I please be excused?"

"Yes… of course dear." Mrs. Weasly said. Hermione walked out from the room and up the stairs. When she got inside she closed the door and slowly sunk to the floor her chest heaving. She gripped onto it as she whispered to herself.

"Strong… Be strong… Strong like they were…" she whispered. "Can't break down… You're fine… you're fine…" when Ginny came up stairs after an hour it was to find Hermione curled up in bed her knees pulled to her chest.

"Hermione…" she said softly.

"I'm fine…" her voice shook. "I'm fine…" Ginny slowly nodded before walking out Fred and George standing right in front of her.

"She needs to be alone…" Ginny said softly.

"Right…" they nodded. "Right."

-o-

Hermione slowly came down the stairs. It was the day of the funereal, and there was a bitter sweetness to the air. The sweetness being she was finally getting closure on her parents death, but the bitter was she was having to say goodbye.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley was wearing a long black muggle dress her hair up in a bun. She looked over Hermione who was wearing a black tight dress. Which had a square high neckline, and sleeves that went down to her elbows. The length went past her knees.

"Can you pin my hair up for me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes come her dear…" she walked over and turned handing her the pins. She pulled Hermione's hair up into a French twist and pinned it in place. Hermione slowly turned.

"How… do I look?"

"Very good…"

"I haven't put my shoes on yet… they pinch."

"Bring them here I'll put a lengthening charm." Hermione nodded and left walking past Fred and George silently. They were wearing black pants white shirts with grey vests and black jackets. Everyone was going to the funereal to support Hermione. She walked back in Ginny by her side who was wearing a dark grey long sleeved dress. Hermione handed her shoes over to Mrs. Weasley who waved her wand.

"I tried myself. But I can't even levitate a book." She said quietly.

"Your magic is a little un stable at the moment…" Mrs. weasley explained. "It will get better…" Hermione nodded. "Hermione…" she said taking the girls hands. "It will all get better."

"Thank you…" she said quietly. "I have to go ahead onto the church… Remus and Harry are going with me." she said slipping the shoes on. "Thanks for making them fit… I had no other pairs."

"Any time love… we'll see you there." she said with a soft expression. She watched Hermione walk out and then heard a loud pop. "That poor girl… she's falling apart."

"She looks okay…" Ginny said quietly.

"She puts on a brave face… but she is a Gryffindor after all." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"She cried…" Ginny said quietly. "A lot last night…"

"They'll be more tears tonight… all we can do is be there for her." Mrs. Weasley said.

-o-

Harry fallowed Hermione into the church. Up at the front were two open caskets. He watched as Hermione walked along side an older kindly looking man to the area.

"I don't want it to be… open casket…" Hermione said.

"It won't be I just have to show you them for legal purposes…" he said as she looked them over.

"Thank you… you did a great job with them…"

"There was a lot of work but I wanted to make sure they looked just like the pictures you gave me…"

"How did you get her blush down?" Hermione asked.

"The makeup you gave me." he said.

"Thank you for… for taking care of them." she said.

"It's the least I can do…" with that he walked off. Harry slowly walked to Hermione. He looked to his friend to see a haunted expression.

"Hermione…" he said.

"My dad was a drunk…" she said softly. Harry slowly looked to her to see a hopeless expression. "He wasn't mean he just wasn't really there too much… but my mom she was always there… but now she is here… she's right there…" he looked down at the young woman in the casket. "I don't understand it… why can't she be here again… her body is right there can't she just jump back in and be here?" he set a hand on her back. She slowly looked to him. "I'm supposed to talk about my parents… I don't know what to say. I have nothing prepared."

"Just talk about the kind of people they were… share a funny story maybe…" Hermione slowly nodded.

"I'm glad you're here Harry… I wouldn't be able to do this if my best friend wasn't in the crowd."

"Gunna be right up front with the Weasleys." She nodded.

"Miss people are starting to arrive… now what you do is you stand at the doors and greet people…" the pastor said.

"Harry would you help me?" she asked.

"Of course…" Harry said. They walked to the doors together. Slowly people started trekking in.

"So sorry dear."

"My condolences…"

"They were great people…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's just so sad…"

"Are you alright?"

"Anything you need…"

"I just can't believe it…"

These were all the sentences they heard as people slowly walked in. with every word Hermione felt herself break down a little bit more. The last people to arrive were the Weasleys.

"Will you walk with me to my seat?" she asked Mrs. weasley.

"Yes dear…" she said.

"We both will." Mr. weasley said leaning on a cane.

"Mr. weasley what are you doing here, your hurt-."

"I'm here for you dear…" he said with a soft expression.

"I'll meet you up there." Harry said to her. Hermione nodded before she looked to Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know if I can get through this…" she said quietly.

"Take deep breaths…"

"No one expects you to be okay." Mr. weasley said.

"It's time…" Hermione said. They slowly walked into the crowded church. More than fifty people had come as she had originally planned there were at least 100 bodies filling the pews. The first one filled with the Weasleys and Harry. The three of them walked to the front pew and sat down Hermione between her new guardians. Mrs. Weasley held her hand tightly. Hermione took another shaky breath.

"This can't be real…" she whispered. Mrs. Weasley slowly looked to Hermione. "How is this happening…"

"Deep breaths dear…" she couched softly.

"Today marks a sad day…" the minister said up at the altar between the two closed caskets. "For we have lost two very great people. Mr. Jenson Thomas Granger, and Mrs. Jane Denise Granger. They were taken from us too early and in a most violent way… in the darkness though there is light, for their daughter Hermione survived the attack by burglars that stole the lives of her two dear parents…

I knew the grangers quite well. They were avid church goers… and my dentists." Many nodded. "We often see dentists as scary awful beings, but the Grangers were much different. You knew when you walked into the Granger dentistry office that you were in for an easy pain free time. They were kind, gentle, caring people… and they will be missed quite dearly…Hermione has prepared… a few words…" Hermione slowly nodded and walked to the alter and looked from one casket to the other. She took a small breath and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked to Fred and George who nodded at her. She took another shaky breath.

"Losing a loved one is one of the most painful things a person can go through… losing two at the same time is even worse. Especially when those two loved ones were your parents… I tried to prepare a speech for today but I couldn't put into words what exactly I wanted to say so instead I'm just going to talk to you about who my parents were and what they stood for." Every one nodded.

"My father was the hard working type. Some times when you have that strong personality a sort of coldness can happen… this wasn't the case of my father. Even though he worked long hours he still found time to be with my mother and I. I remember when I was little he had been working nonstop trying to get the office off on the right foot and because of it he missed my birthday… I was very sad by this but when I woke up the next morning I found a note on my door that said look outside… when I peeked out my window there was my dad in front of a brand new bright pink tree house a cake in hand…" many smiled. "We spent all day in that tree house…" she said softly. "I was lucky to have a father such as him… but I was also very lucky being blessed with the mother I had…" her voice broke. She took a moment to collect herself.

"My mother was…" Her voice broke again and everyone could see the emotion building in her expression. She took a breath and swallowed it back. "My mother was an extraordinary woman. She was kind… loving… and most importantly always right." Many laughed including Hermione. "She was… so very special to me… she was my best friend and my most trusted confidant… as I was trying to prepare a speech for today my mind just kept going to all those times I sat by her piano and watched her play. Many of you probably didn't know but my mother was a talented musician… Julliard trained." Many looked surprised. "When I was at home away from the boarding school I attend… I would spend many hours listening to her music. It was always light, always happy, and always extremely good." Many chuckled. "Not only was my mother talented, but she was also very brave… both my parents were…

"Though their deaths were sudden, you all should know that when they died… they died heroes… my parents were always my heroes…" she rested her hands on the casket of her mothers. "Now it's just official…" many nodded. "I will miss my parents very much… the amount to which I will miss them I cannot even describe… I can honestly say that I never thought in my life... I could miss two people so much…" with that she headed back down to her pew and sat down. The rest of the service was lovely and somber. At the end of it everyone began to take their leave towards the house.

"Come on dear…" Mrs. weasley said as she helped Hermione up.

"The days not over yet… you've just got a few more hours…" Mr. Weasley said taking her hand.

"Yes… just a few more hours…"

-o-

"Lovely service dear." A woman said walking up to her.

"Thank you…" Hermione said.

"Your dad… he was a good man, and your mom an even better woman."

"Thank you…" she said again. It was all she could manage to say to the people who continually came up to her and bid her their condolences. She just stood there not really listening to what they said she would just repeat the same sentence whenever they paused, and she knew they were all saying the exact same thing just in different ways.

"She's not doing well." Fred said quietly. George looked Hermione over. She looked like she wasn't even with them. Like all that stood there talking was a shell. She would slowly nod say thank you for coming and then stare at them without even really seeing.

"She's falling apart at the seams." George said.

"Here dear drink some tea." Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione a glass which she gratefully took. Many people were around the house. All looking to her with the same pity in her eyes. She couldn't stand it. She should have skipped this step in the funereal process. Hermione didn't know when but after a while people began to leave, they left until finally she the weasleys and Harry were the only ones left. As they all talked to each other Hermione slipped into the kitchen to start cleaning. As she did she felt the tears spill but she just wiped them away not giving in. she knew if she did there was a good chance shed never be able to stop.

"Hermione… Let me help." Ginny walked to her friend.

"No its fine.. Its fine.." she said washing the dishes.

"You shouldn't be having to do this."

"No its fine… but thank you." Hermione said.

"Hermione… you've been holding it in all day… you've got to let this happen… you've got to let it go…" Hermione stared forward her eyes dark her skin unusually pale.

"I'm fine…" she said.

"You can let me in…"

"I don't want to let you in…" she said softly. "I want… I want to clean." Hermione heard Ginny walk out of the kitchen and she stopped what she was doing. The pain was steadily building in her chest. It had built so much her throat ached. All she wanted to do was scream and curl into herself. She closed her eyes, and images of that terrible night came flooding to her. The screams, the begging, the sound of bones breaking. She shook her hands gripping the counter. She turned swiftly and walked to the living room. She walked to the chimney and threw floo powder down and disappeared from sight. Everyone looked to each other.

"The girl can't run forever…" Mr. weasley said.

"She's gunna try." Harry said. They all headed back to Grimwald. When they got there Serius was at the stairs looking up worriedly.

"She just ran up there… never seen some one move so fast." he said. Ginny headed up the stairs.

"She's not handling it well." Mrs. Weasley said

-o-

Hermione stared at a picture of her mother. a few of her clothes were laid out around the room including her prized purple sweater. Hermione held it to her face inhaling the smell of the jasmine perfume she always wore. She hugged the sweater close to herself. Wishing it was her mother wrapping her arms around her. Her eyes slowly opened a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hermione…" Ginny's voice came.

"Please… leave me alone gin…"

"Hermione you need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." She said. "Get out… please just get out…" she heard the door close. Ginny walked back down into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not talking." Fred and George got up and headed out.

"Where are they going?" Ron asked. They didn't answer just walked out of the room.

"To Hermione." Ginny said quietly. "They're going to try and make her feel better." Fred and George slowly walked into the bedroom to find Hermione walking around a picture in hand.

"Hermione…"

"I'm fine!" she snapped. The twins jumped back slightly. "I'm fine okay I'm fine… I'm just fine… I'm completely okay…" they heard her voice break as she turned and faced the fire place setting the picture back down "I'm fine… I'm going to be okay… everything is going to be okay… I'm going to be fine…" they could practically hear the tears as she grabbed a purple sweater and held it close toher. "God I'm fine…I'm fine.. I'm fine… I'm fine!" she yelled her voice full of anguish and pain. Fred and George moved forward and pulled her into their grasp. Hermione was between them both their arms wrapped tightly around them. "Why did they have to die?"

"I don't know…" George said.

"I should have been quicker… I should have been faster… why is she gone? Why is my mother gone? I just I want her so bad…" she buried her face into Fred[s shoulder. She sobbed and sobbed with each moment they grew more and more intense. The power of them racking her body.

"Why… couldn't they have just killed me instead? why didn't I just die that night?"

"Shh love…" Fred said.

"I just… I just never knew…" tears fell down her cheeks. "I never knew I could miss my mom so much…" the crying was softer now; she had no energy to sob or scream any more. All she could do was let the tears fall. George picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her to the bed. All three lay down and the twins wrapped their arms around her tightly.

"I killed them… this is my fault… I wasn't quick enough." She whispered.

"No love… no…" Fred said.

"It was a tragedy that's it…" she didn't say anything but continued to cry herself to sleep. As for Fred and George they didn't sleep, instead they watched over her, wiped the tears that had continued to fall even as she slumbered. Hermione woke up around six. When she did it was to see the twins. She gave a weak smile before she slowly got up.

"I'm going to get a shower…" she said softly as she got out of the bed slowly and then walked to some clothes and grabbed them. Fred and George watched her leave before looking to each other and taking their own leave. As they walked past the bathroom they heard the shower, but under it they could hear the soft sounds of sobs.

"She's reliving it all over." Fred said.

"I don't know if we can pull her from this one Fred…" George muttered as they walked into their room. They found Ginny curled on their bed her knees to her chest the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"You on Ginny duty?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I got Ginny…" he slowly picked up his sister and carried her back to the room they had shared with Hermione and laid her in her own bed. She didn't even stir she just smiled and snuggled into the pillows. He smiled before walking back to the room. When they came out of the room after changing they walked down to the kitchen to find Hermione a book in hand a plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione said quietly.

"That tea has some rum in it dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh uhm… thanks." She said with a smile. That smile would normally make Fred and George feel better but they knew it wasn't real.

"What are you reading dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fly through your owls…" she said.

"Worried are you?"

"A bit…" she said quietly. Mrs. Weasley looked at the untouched plate of food in front of her.

"Hermione… won't you eat?"

"I can't…" Hermione said quietly. "I'm just not very hungry."

"You can skip breakfast but for dinner I want you to eat." Hermione nodded before catching the eye of Fred and George. She gave them a small smile before turning back to her book. They sat down next to her.

"You boys want to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing big mum." Fred said.

"Here's some toast." She handed them it fallowed by two cups of tea.

"Hermione… I wanted to tell you… the order they're going to come by tonight… they want to ask you some questions about that night."

"Alright…" Hermione said. "I've been preparing myself for this… you'll be here though right?"

"Yes dear…" she said. "I'll be supplying you with more whiskey." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks…" she said. "I think I'll go up stairs… maybe rest some more… I'm very tired."

"You go on ahead." Fred and George watched her leave. When she left their mother stared at them for a long time.

"Would you boys like to tell me why you were up in Hermione's room all night?" They slowly looked to their mum who had a knowing smile.

"uhm…"

"As long as you make her happy." Mrs. Weasley said. "The second you make her sad I'll strangle both of you."

"Yes mum." They said.

"And the sooner you tell Ron the better." They nodded before taking their leave.

-o-

They didn't see her until five when she came back down from the bedroom. Ginny had told them that she had in fact been sleeping. They were glad for this knowing that sleeping was probably the best thing for her at that point.

"We should get something for her… you know for Christmas?" Ginny asked. "Something that would make her really happy."

"I already got it." Harry said. "You all just have to sign it..." he said pulling out a book. "It's a first edition of Hogwarts a history…"

"Brilliant." Ron said grabbing a pen. Everyone signed it before Fred conjured it back up into Harry's room.

"Hello…" Hermione said walking in.

"Hey Mione." They all said. She frowned at their careful tone.

"So what have a missed while I've been sleeping my life away?" she asked yawning slightly. She looked better, not so pale; her eyes had more of a brightness to them as well.

"Nothing much pretty boring here… most of the order members have begun to show." Ginny said.

"Yes for my interrogation." She said with a small smile. "Yay."

"We're a part of that interrogation…" Fred said.

"We'll make sure they go easy on you." George said. Hermione only nodded then looked to the others.

"Please don't listen in… I don't want you to hear what happened…"

"Sure…" Harry said while Ginny and Ron nodded.

"Hermione dear, are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Everyone is here…"

"How many is everyone?"

"Only six dear. Plus Fred and George." She said ushering the girl in. They all walked into the kitchen and Hermione smiled at Lupin tonks serius and mad eye.

"Let's get started shall we." Mad eye said as Hermione sat across the table from everyone. She sighed with a smile.

"Wow… this really is an interrogation isn't it?" she asked looking at all the people who faced off against her.

"Not an interrogation." Fred said trying to make her feel better.

"More of a pressured… discussion." George said.

"Right…" she muttered looking down at her hands.

"Start from the beginning." Mad eye said. "We don't have all night." Fred and George glared at him.

"From… the beginning of that night?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Lupin said.

"Okay… uhm…" she frowned. "Well uhm it was late. We were all in bed… I woke up very suddenly… I thought I had heard a noise so I went down stairs to investigate, wand drawn." They all nodded. "No one was down stairs so I got to the kitchen and had a drink of water…" she closed her eyes. "The back door just burst open. And they were inside so fast… I mean so fast. We fought… there was six of them. I took out three." They all nodded. "I didn't notice the other three rush up the stairs. Right when I was going to check on my parents I heard my mother scream. I ran into the living room and the death eaters had drug my parents out of bed… they said if I didn't drop my wand they would kill them…"

"So you dropped your wand." Tonks said.

"I'm not stupid… of course I didn't…" they all nodded. "Instead I tried to bargain. I told them if they let go of my parents they could take me and do whatever they liked to me… their answer to it was one of them pulling a knife and driving it into my dad's shoulder… that's when I rushed forward. There was a long struggle and at some point I was hit hard over the head… when I came too I was on the ground a death eater on top of me… he was holding my head down to the side making me look at my dad who was just…" she stopped closing her eyes. "Just screaming… screaming and begging." She whispered. "He just kept saying don't hurt them don't hurt them…" Mrs. Weasley looked at the young girl who had taken on a dark haunted expression as she stared down at the table. "I screamed at the death eaters to let him go and they kept asking me questions some I didn't know at the time."

"Like?" serius asked.

"Where you were… where Harry was… where the order was… I didn't know any of it but they kept asking and the more I said I didn't know the more they tortured my dad until one of them pulled out their dagger pulled him to his knees and slit his throat…" she closed her eyes. "God the sound… That horrible sound…" Mrs. Weasley took her hand from across the table.

"Maybe we should take a break…" she offered while tonks nodded in agreement.

"No." Hermione said. "I can keep going…"

"What happened next?" Mad eye inquired.

"Then they grabbed my mum and they started torturing her. I screamed that I didn't know what they wanted to know. That's when they started a new line of questioning… they asked me where the sword of Gryffindor was… how to get into Hogwarts… what the order was planning… what Harry was planning… I kept saying I didn't know."

"But you did know." Mad eye said. "You knew the answers to a few of them."

"Yes…" she said softly.

"You knew where Harry was." Sirius said.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Tonks asked.

"I could never… Never betray Harry like that." She said.

"Not even under the threat of your mother dying?" Lupin asked. Hermione's jaw clenched.

"No…" she said softly.

"Continue…" mad eye said.

"After a few hours my mom stopped screaming just humming…"

"They tortured her to the point of insanity…" mad eye said.

"Yeah… that's when they grabbed her and started stabbing her to death. I had never screamed so loud in my life…"

"What happened next?" Mrs. Weasley asked her thumb brushing across the back of her hand.

"By now it was morning. I thought they would just kill me and leave but they started to question me and torture me… they took turns making small cuts across my body… burning me in patches…" her jaw clenched. "All while asking me those questions I didn't know and some I did… just when I thought I was going to die… they brought me back… by night they had restarted my heart at least twice… that's when they realized I didn't know anything… or that I just wasn't going to talk one said they should kill me and to be honest I welcomed the notion… but instead the one named Crabbe… he suggested they torture me some more… so they could brag…"

"And did they?" Lupin asked.

"As you know this part of my memory was taken from me… for sanity reasons… what I do remember is just the very end when they began to stab me to death and then Malfoys father bent down and I remember the sound of him laughing as he slid the knife across my throat…" she touched her neck. "Then that's it… the next thing I knew I was in the hospital Dumbledore at my side..."

"That's it?" mad eye asked.

"No they also kicked me a few times." She said glaring into him. "oh and there were a lot of muggle born slurs being thrown about… I left most of their commentary out."

"We need to know what they said." he inquired not liking the tone she had taken with him.

"No you don't." Hermione said as she stood and took her wand out she withdrew the memory and put it into a vial. "At least not from me… here have it." she threw it at Mad eye who caught it. "go crazy…"

"We'll need the memories taken from you…" mad eye said.

"They're with Dumbledore." She said. "I don't have them they actually retracted them completely." Hermione said. "Can I go now I'd really like to go."

"Go one dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks…" Hermione said before she left she turned to mad eye. "When you see the memory that's been taken from me… destroy it." he nodded as he watched her leave.

"Shall we take a look?" mad eye asked.

"We have to don't we?" Fred asked.

"Yes we do." Lupin said.

"We can't all fit into a Pensieve so we'll use the spell Dumbledore created…" Mad eye on corked the vial and tossed the memory into the air while watching his wand and uttering an incantation.


	19. Memories Best Forgotten

They all entered the memory Hermione had given Mad eye. It was playing out like a muggle movie. Hermione was leaning against a counter a cup of water in hand. She had a small smile on her face as she levitated a piece of paper around the room while drinking from a small glass.

"She had no idea what was going to happen to her…" George muttered. Hermione laughed softly as the paper burst into two parts and formed into paper butterflies that flapped around the room.

"I'm so ready for Owls…" she said with a small smile. The door suddenly burst open sending wood and glass flying everywhere. Hermione dropped to the ground a horrified sound escaping her.

"Get the mudblood!" one of them screamed. Hermione slid across the floor firing a spell. It hit one of the death eaters in the leg making him drop. She jumped onto her feet and fired a spell straight into the chest of one of them sending him flying in a wall. She rushed out of the room firing another spell over her shoulder. Suddenly she was grabbed her around her waist. She didn't notice four other death eaters rushing up the stairs.

"Get the hell off me!" she shouted elbowing the dark wizard in the face before putting her wand against his chest. "Sanguinem!" he flew back into the kitchen. Slowly she moved forward her chest heaving as she looked at the three death eaters. One which had massive bleeding on his chest suddenly one sprang to life. "Sanguinem!" he dropped dead blood spurting from his chest.

"That's a new spell…" Lupin commented. They heard a scream and Hermione turned quickly her chest heaving.

"Mum dad!" she rushed into the living room and froze. "Let them go…" She said seeing four death eaters holding her parents captive.

"Hermione run!" her father bellowed.

"Don't you think it…" one of them ordered through a metal mask. "Put your wand down and I won't kill them." another said.

"Hermione run!" her mother screamed.

"Look." Hermione said trying to take on a cool exterior. "Why don't you let them go… if you do I'll go anywhere with you." She said. "Just leave them out of it."

"Oh leave them out of it?"

"Yes…" Her jaw clenched. "They're just… dumb muggles after all… they have no knowledge of our ways…so leave them out of it… I'll go anywhere you can do anything just leave them be."

"Leave them be… I don't think so…" the death eater pulled out a dagger and slammed it into Mr. Grangers shoulder a loud yell exited him as Hermione's mother screamed. Hermione rushed forward tackling the masked wizard to the ground. She placed her wand against his chest. "Sanguinem!" blood spurted all over her. The familiar voiced death eater grabbed a vase and slammed it over her head. Hermione fell to the ground still.

"No Hermione! Hermione get up!" her father yelled. A death eater dragged her over to the middle of the room and got on top of her and held her head down facing her father who was now magically bound.

"Leave her alone!" her mother shouted.

"You'll want to bind her hands, according to my son she packs one hell of a punch." The one standing over her father said.

"Good idea." Hermione hands shot to her sides now magically bound as well. "Would you like the honor seeing as she's struck your son?"

"So very kind of you…" they switched places.

"Don't hurt my daughter don't hurt her please!" Mrs. Granger pleaded. The other death eater walked over to her mother and slapped her across the face knocking her out.

"Mmm…" Hermione slowly woke.

"Now!" the death eater on top of him yelled.

"Crucio!" Hermione's father started shaking while screaming.

"What… what are you doing stop it!" Hermione yelled coming to. "Leave him be he knows nothing!"

"But you know things don't you love?" the one on top of her said. "Tell us…"

"Tell you what!" she asked. "Stop hurting him!" Fred and George wanted to turn away from the scene.

"Tell us, where is Serius Black!"

"You think I know!" she asked. "I don't know! Let him go!"

"Where is he mud blood we know you know?"

"But I don't know I don't know!" her father's screaming got louder. "Last I heard from the profit was that he was thought to be in Bangladesh or something!" her father screamed louder from pain. "Leave him be!"

"STOP PLEASE!" He begged.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Hermione screamed.

"We'll kill him you understand? Now where is serius where is the order?"

"The order? What order?"

"The order of the phoenix where is it located?"

"The order of the phoenix was disbanded after the fall of voldemort."

"You dare speak is name you filthy mud blood!" he punched her across the face.

"The point is they aren't around anymore!" she shouted pain spreading through her cheek.

"She knows something she always does!" the other death eater standing over her mother shouted.

"What do you know!"

"Nothing!"

"What do you know about the order?"

"Nothing!"

The memory fast forward with the control of mad eye. They just kept asking her the same questions and she kept screaming she didn't know. The speeding up stopped. Hermione now had tear tracks down her cheeks as she watched her father continue to scream.

"I don't know anything."

"Look at the clock… it's been five hours…" Tonks said softly.

"I don't know anything!" Hermione screamed.

"Fine on to her mother!"

"Let him go!" Hermione shouted as he pulled her father to his knees.

"Sweetie look away look away." He said.

"Dad…" she said her eyes wide as she saw the blade raise up into the air.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Hermione… I love you." He said. "Remember tha-." The knife was dragged across his throat. He gargled and sputtered as blood flowed from his mouth and neck.

"No!" she screamed struggling against the death eater that held her down. "No!" tears were running down her face. She watched in horror as they grabbed onto her mother. "Please no Please!" Hermione begged. "Please don't hurt her please…"

"Oh my god…" Mrs. Weasley whispered her hand clutching onto her shirt above her heart. "Leave her alone!" she shouted when they slammed her onto the ground where her father had been.

"Its fine honey… I'm ready… I'm ready…" Mrs. Granger said looking to her daughter as tears ran down her face. "I'm not scared… I'm not scared…"

"Mum…" she whispered as they started torturing her. She closed her eyes as the screaming began.

"Tell us what you know!"

"I don't know anything!" Hermione screamed loudly. Fred and George had never heard a sound like it. Her screaming was guttural and full of anguish. "I know nothing let us go just leave us be! Haven't you done enough!"

"How about the Weasleys you know about the Weasleys…" he whispered in her hair. "Where do they live?"

"I don't know." She said her jaw clenched tightly. Fred and George looked to their parents who both seemed horrified.

"Yes you do you spend almost every holiday with them… so where did they go this holiday where were you supposed to meet up with them?" she stared at him for a long moment. "Where are the Weasleys?"

"I don't know…" she said looking away. The death eater grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at her mother who was screaming as the other death eater tortured her while another looked on with a tilted masked head.

"She will die an awful death do you understand?" he asked. Hermione nodded quickly tears rolling down her cheeks. "It would be your fault just like your father's death is your fault… Do you want your mother to die?"

"No…" she whispered.

"Do you want to save her?"

"Yes…" she said her voice shaking.

"Where are the Weasleys Granger? Where are they?" Hermione's eyes closed tightly. "Come on… where are the Weasleys?" Hermione took a shaky breath.

"I don't know…" she said as more tears fell.

"Very well. Join in Goyle." The other death eater walked to the one who was torturing her mother and started firing the same curciatis curse.

"No!" Hermione screamed as her mother's pain doubled.

"Where are the Weasleys!" the one standing over her yelled.

"Go to hell!" Hermione shouted.

"Where are they!"

"Leave her alone!" Hermione screamed.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't fucking know!"

"Tell them Hermione come on." Mr. Weasley said.

"She can't hear you…" Tonks said looking away.

"This is just a memory…" Fred muttered.

"You know where they are and you will tell us!" Hermione slowly looked to the masked man above her. "Tell us…"

"You want to know where they are?"

"Yes…"

"They're some where you'll never find them and somewhere I will never tell…" he stood up and kicked her as hard as he could.

"Move it along…" Lupin ordered. Mad eye nodded and waived his wand, the scene fast forwarded again and stopped to a more quiet scene.

"What is Harry planning?" The death eater asked her as Hermione stared at her mother who was now humming and smiling as she was being tortured.

"Mum…" she whispered tears running down her face. The death eater stood up straight sighing loudly. "Mum…"

"This isn't working." one of them said as he stopped torturing her mother.

"Mum… look at me… please look at me…"

"I agree…" the other said halting his curse. "She didn't break for her father; she won't break for her mother…"

"Just kill her then…" The one standing over her stated.

"Please mum…" Hermione whispered as she watched the one who had killed her father pull out the same dagger used to slit his throat. "Mum look at me." Her mother didn't so much move as she kept humming softly.

"Say good bye to mummy…" the death eater whispered in her ear.

"Mum? Mum please please look at me…" she sobbed. "Mum!" she screamed as the death eater started plunging the dagger into all parts of her mother. "Mum! Mum I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" when her mother went still and her eyes closed Hermione stared in disbelief as a sob escaped her. "Mum…." She whispered. "No…"

"She doesn't know anything." The death eater slowly stood from where he had been crouched over Hermione's body. "This was a waste of time… let's just kill the mudblood."

"And miss out on this chance to torture one of the most famous mud bloods in the world? don't you want to brag?" One asked.

"Yeah… I do actually… you know she punched my Draco in the face… quite a disgrace." Hermione looked to the one standing above her.

"Mr. Malfoy…" she said putting it all together in her head.

"Well she's figured me out… we have to kill her now." He said as he took off his mask. With a smile and tilt of his head he kicked her in the side as hard as she could. Her body curled into its self as she tried to withhold a scream of pain. "Maybe though if we start to hurt her… she'll break a little… hand me that dagger Crabbe." The death eater did as he said while Lucious slowly pulled his mask back on. He rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

"Question her while you do." The one named Goyle stated.

"Good idea." He said as began to slit her upper arm she hissed in pain as a tear fell down her cheek. "Harry potter where is he?" Hermione looked to him defiantly. "No?" he asked. She shook her head. He sliced her arm three more times she cried out on the third. After a few minutes of them asking tons of different questions and her shaking her head at them and clenching her jaw Lucious stood and pulled out his wand. "Incendio!" a shrill scream escaped Hermione as her side burned and sizzled. Her screams continued long after the fire had stopped.

"That bastard…" Lupin whispered feeling sick as Tonks turned away from the scene and into his arms. Malfoy slowly bent down over her.

"You don't want that again?" she shook her head. "Then start talking." He said. She shook her head once more. "Have it your way." He stood. "Incendio!" she screamed in pain her body arching as the fire burned her skin.

"Mad eye move it along!" Mrs. Weasley said not wanting to see anything more. Before he could darkness fell upon them.

"What's this?" Fred asked.

"This must be where her memory gaps…" Lupin said.

"Dumbledore took the worst of it…" Mr. Weasley said. Slowly an image formed and they looked to see Hermione lying on the ground pieces of clothing burned away. She was staring up at the death eaters tear tracks down her cheeks. She was burned, cut, bruised, and covered in her own blood as well as the blood of her parents.

"Well now I'm sure she doesn't know anything." Lucious said as he sat back on the couch and put his arm around Hermione's dead mother.

"The dark lord will want us back by now." The one named Crabbe stated.

"Well let's kill her for good measure… you do it I'm tired." He said handing Crabbe the dagger.

"Any last words mudblood?" he asked. She slowly looked to him with a blank expression before spitting blood into his face.

"Bitch!" he jumped back. "You got your dirty blood all over me!" she smiled to herself as her eyes closed and more tears fell down her cheeks. He started slamming the blade into her body anywhere he could. She didn't scream to everyone's surprise instead she just took it. After at least five minutes he grabbed onto the back of her head and slit her throat. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley gasped turning away from the sight.

"Let's go… she's done for…" Crabbe said standing, a little out of breath. Lucious stood quickly knocking her mother's body to the ground right beside her. Hermione was shaking blood pooling around her as she stared up at the ceiling.

"The dark lord will be pleased." He said as the three of them walked out. Her body became less rigid as the binding spell they had put on her left along with them. She looked to her mother slowly and reached out her hand. Her fingers gingerly touched her mothers, Hermione stared at her for a long while tears mixing with blood as she gazed upon the almost un recognizable woman.

"So… sorry…" she whispered as more tears slipped away. "So sorry momma…" the memory faded and everyone was standing in the kitchen of grimwald with stunned faces.

"How'd she live through all that?" Tonks asked completely in a daze.

"I don't know…" Mr. Weasley said shaking. "Those… bastards…"

"We have… have to go…" Fred said as he and George left. They slowly walked up the stairs and got to her door. They slowly walked in to find Hermione sitting on the end of her bed.

"You two went into the memory didn't you?" she asked. Fred and George slowly nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down on either side of her. "Wish you hadn't?" they nodded.

"You screamed… so loud." George said.

"All I could do… couldn't move you know." She said softly. "When you look at me… I don't want you to see what you saw in that memory…" They slowly nodded. They didn't see that at all. All they saw was their beautiful Hermione. A young woman who had been through too much in a short amount of time. "Can I stay with you two tonight?"

"Yes." They both said. "Meet us up in our room?" They asked. She nodded and watched them leave. Fred and George walked up the stairs to their bedroom they slowly pushed the beds together and stopped looking to each other. They didn't know how she had lived through those three days not after what they had seen.

"We have to make sure she never goes through anything like that again…" Fred said.

"I've made the promise to keep her happy for the rest of her life… I meant it." George said.

"We also have to promise to keep her safe."

"You know I will."

"I will too."

-o-

After a half hour Hermione walked in wearing red plaid cotton draw string pants and a red tank top. Fred and George wore blue draw string pants and white shirts. Hermione instantly got into the large king sized bed. Fred and George took their places on either side of her.

"What can we do love?" Fred asked.

"What can we do to make you laugh?" George added.

"Mmm…" she looked up in thought. "Tell me a funny story." She said laying her head on Georges chest as Fred hugged her closely to his body.

"Want to hear the one about when we locked Ron in a broom cupboard with a real live spider?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. This time it was real and the twins couldn't help but gawk at it.

"So funny spider time…" George said before Fred begun the story.

-o-

Hermione had gone to sleep laughing, but woke up little more than sad. She couldn't help but smile weakly at this. It meant she was starting to get better. This was the course of grieving she had taken after her parents were murdered. In about a week she would be able to function. So by the time she got back to school there was a good chance she would be back to where she was before. Dealing. That's all she could hope for. She slowly looked to see the twins were hugging her closely. She turned to Fred and gave him a quick kiss before turning to George to see he was awake.

"shhh…" she said a finger on her lips. George pulled the finger down and captured her mouth with his in a heated kiss. When he pulled away he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled softly at him.

"You want to do something with me tonight?" he asked quietly. Her smile grew bright.

"Yeah… Yeah I'd really like that." She whispered back.

"We'll leave after everyone else has gone to bed okay?" she nodded.

"I'm going to go get ready for breakfast." She said kissing him. He nodded with a smile and watched her slowly climb over his body and then quietly slip off the edge of the bed and then out the door. George slowly got out of bed himself. He couldn't fall back asleep not without Hermione by his side.

When Fred woke up it was to find an empty room. He slowly sat up and looked around. He wondered where Hermione was and where George was. He slipped out of the bed and started getting ready. When he came down into the kitchen he found Hermione and George sitting close together eating breakfast.

"Hey morning Fred." Hermione said with a bright smile. he couldn't help but return it. he watched as she ate a few pieces of toast. She was regaining her appetite, it was a good sign. "Juice?" she asked.

"sure." She got up and poured him a glass and then fixed him a plate. She set it down in front of him and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks love." He said with a smile as he kissed her back. "Hey have you two seen mum?"

"She's upstairs with your father." Hermione said. "Fixing his bandages." They nodded.

"So you guys… snuck out early." Fred muttered.

"Not together…" Hermione said. "I left to get ready before George did."

"It's true mate I was gunna go back to sleep but was a little too wired." Fred slowly nodded.

"But uhm… tonight me and George are going to go on the date." Hermione said nervously.

"Oh good." Fred said making Hermione smile, he was sharing. "Quicker you guys go on this date quicker I get you to myself." He winked at her, and she laughed softly.

"What about Hermione to yourself?" Ron asked as he walked in Harry and Ginny by his side as his mother fallowed in.

"We want to pull a prank on her the only way we can do that is to get her alone." George said quickly.

"Oh good chance even pranking her with that plan. She'll hex you into oblivion." Harry said.

"Hey mione Harry and I tonight we're going to uhm… talk some things over." Ron said. "You gunna join?"

"Oh uhm … you know." She looked at her food. "I'm not feeling quite up to it." it was the truth she wasn't. They would only talk about the DA and the need to prepare the students against Voldemort which would lead her mind to think of the death eaters and then of that night.

"It's okay… take your time." Harry said.

"Yeah Mione… You know we don't have to talk about the whole school thing… we could talk about Quidditch." She smiled.

"Ooh how tempting." She said. The twins Harry and Ginny laughed at her less than enthused tone.

"Come on Mione we haven't just hung out in a while." Ron said.

"Oh we've hung out I'm just usually doing your homework." Everyone but Ron laughed again.

"Ronald weasley have you been making poor Hermione do your work!" Mrs. weasly asked.

"That's my cue to go read a book… if you'll excuse me." Hermione said with a small smile.

-o-

Fred and George came into the library a little later to see Hermione on the couch her knees pulled to her chest a book held right in front of her face. Behind her sat Ginny reading over her shoulder with a small smile. The girls laughed at the same time.

"That fiend…" Hermione said.

"Sexy fiend." Ginny added.

"Turn the page?"

"Please do."

"Oh…" the girls said in unison.

"You think I'll ever have a Renaldo?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"All we can do is hope… me I'm more of a Roberto…"

"Roberto?" she asked. "You would."

"Oh…" they said in unison again. Fred and George looked to each other before slowly sneaking around the room to stand behind the girls. When they did so they leaned over to read.

_Renaldo took Rosaline in his strong arms. She twisted against him a futile attempt to get away. she knew deep in her heart though there was no escaping the charms of the weathered sea pirate. She slowly ran her fingers down his broad chiseled muscular chest…" _

"Chiseled muscular chest?" the twins asked. Hermione and Ginny squealed before jumping to their feet.

"Do you quite mind!" Hermione said hugging the cheap romance novel to her chest.

"Is everything alright dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked peeking her head in.

"Yes Fred and George here just interrupted chapter 5 of bracing sea." Ginny said pointing at the smirking twins.

"Is that the one with the pirate?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Erm… yeah." Hermione said.

"Wait till you get to chapter 6."

"Mum!" Fred and George said at the same time while the girls laughed. Mrs. Weasley winked before walking out. Ginny took the book and flipped through the pages.

"Oh Hermione…" she pulled the girl to her side. "She wasn't kidding."

"No way Rosaline gets with Roberto!" Hermione gasped. "Poor Adelaide!"

"Still a Roberto fan?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all..."

"Not even after this little move?" she pointed it out. Hermione tilted her head as she read a small blush spreading over her cheeks. She cleared her throat as she looked to gin.

"Well I suppose I could use him for his body and then smack him across the face for what he did to Adelaide." Fred and George gaped.

"Hey were still here!" they said in unison.

"Oh… hello." Hermione said with a deep blush.

"Why do you need that cheap romance book you've got us… hell you are your own romance novel." Fred said.

"It's true Hermione… you have a love triangle and everything…" Ginny said.

"Actually it's just like twisted ties…" Hermione said referring to another romance novel.

"Oh I need to borrow that." Ginny said.

"It's up in my bedroom." Ginny tossed her the book before rushing past her brothers. Hermione sat down on the couch and started reading once more.

"Those get you hot and heavy?" Fred asked with a scrunch of his nose.

"No not at all they're just fun." She said with a smile. "I mean… listen to this… Adelaide rushed into the room the door flinging open and slamming against the captains quarters walls…" she stopped with a laugh. "Did you hear that run on sentence… anyways… let's see what else… oh here it says Roberto sweeps Adelaide into his arms and whispers huskily in her ear. I need it I need it now give it to me good." She stopped laughing. "Oh baby oh baby yeah yeah oh baby…" she pointed it out. "Look it really says that!" she laughed. "Oh and it says he runs his fingers through her long blonde hair… in chapter one she had red hair." she flipped back and showed them. "But on the cover she's a brunette with short hair…"

"You read these for pure entertainment then?" George asked.

"Of course." Hermione said. "Besides you two said it why would I need something like this when I have you two?" she asked.

"We haven't been intimate in a while…" George said.

"It hasn't been that long." She said quietly.

"Few weeks love." Fred said.

"Well we've been taking it slow…" she said.

"Taking what slow?" Ron asked walking in with Harry.

"He keeps doing that walking in and asking about what we just said." Fred said to George who nodded.

"Me thinketh ickle ronnikens likes to eves drop."

"Clearly doesn't do it well does he?" Fred asked.

"Not even a bit." George said before getting up and leaving. "See you later Hermione." she couldn't help but glare at him slightly not because of the wiggle of the eyebrows he'd sent her but the look Ron gave her when he did. If he didn't suspect something before he must now.

"I have to go." Hermione said getting up.

"Hermione…" Harry said walking in.

"I just… I have something I have to do." She said heading off. Hermione walked into her room expecting to see Ginny but instead found an empty bedroom. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She hadn't even been thinking about her parents but very suddenly they came to the forefront of her mind as her eyes fell upon her Mothers portrait. She slowly got up and took the silver frame in hand.

"Mione?" she looked to see Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley." She said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mrs. Weasley or mum." Hermione smiled.

"Once more as always." She said with a smile as she sat down.

"How are you doing dear?"

"I'm doing okay actually…" Hermione said. "The funereal as sad as it was… it made things better in a way. Their ashes are waiting for me at the funeral home…" she said quietly.

"They were cremated?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Their wishes… they said they didn't want to be down in the ground somewhere. My moms will stated she had always preferred vases to boxes." The two laughed. Hermione smiled sadly.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I can tell your thinking something." Hermione slowly looked to her.

"I don't…" she stopped. "I don't know what I'm thinking right now…" she said quietly. Slowly she looked to Mrs. Weasley and smiled. "I have a date tonight with George… I know that you know… how could you not that the three of us are together." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I knew the minute you wrote to me about them. I could tell from how you talked about them." she smiled.

"Is it weird for you for me to not just be with one of your sons but both?"

"Oh dear in the muggle world what you're doing may seem taboo but here it's not the strangest thing you can do… I mean it's not the easiest choice. Seems a bit complicated doesn't it?" she smiled with a nod.

"So it's alright if George and I have a date?"

"Of course dear…" she said.

"Well uhm… would you help me get ready for it?" she asked. "You know outfits and things?"

"We'll be needing Ginny oh yes we will…" Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly as she went to the door. "Ginny!" She yelled.

"What!" she heard.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady get down here we're playing dress up with Hermione!" Hermione laughed lightly.

-o-

"Should we straighten her hair?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no I like the curl she has." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she looked over Hermione who was wearing a white sun dress tan wedges and a cropped jean jacket. Her makeup was very natural and light. Mrs. Weasley walked over and pinned her hair back in a nineteen fifties half up half down style. Ginny put a long white ribbon in her hair and smiled.

"Perfect." The mother and daughter said together. Hermione turned and looked herself over.

"Guys I couldn't have looked this great without you two." She said with a smile before it faded.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My mom should have been here for this…" she said quietly. Mrs. Weasley walked up behind her and set her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm here love…" Hermione smiled and quickly wiped a tear away.

"Yeah you are aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley hugged her quickly before pulling away. "I'm going to have to tell Ron soon aren't I?" Hermione asked turning to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." Ginny said.

"Most definitely." Mrs. Weasley said.

"When should I?" Hermione asked.

"Soon very very soon." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Longer you wait worse it will be and you all have been together for over a month almost two." Ginny said.

"It's been two and two weeks..." Hermione said. "I'll talk to George tonight and then Fred tomorrow morning."

"Speaking of which… have you all…" Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "You know…" she said. "So uhm… you three have had-."

"Have had sex? No and we won't for some time probably not until we get married." Hermione said.

"Marriage?" Mrs. Weasley had a bright eyed look.

"Then why have you been sleeping in the same bed?" Ginny asked.

"Because… I can't sleep without them… every time I try the…" she stopped. "the memories of that night… those nights… they just come flooding to the for front of my mind and its maddening… the twins they keep me calm and make me… they make me feel better." The two nodded understanding.

"Well I have to go down stairs to cook…" Mrs. Weasley said. "You and George should go now; you don't have to wait till after hours if Ron and Harry ask I'll gladly tell them you're on order business."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a smile. When the two left Hermione did as well not before moving her hands over her dress to smooth it out.

Fred watched George look himself over in the mirror for the fiftieth time. He was wearing a white button down shirt black pin stripe vest with casual jeans. He kept moving his hands through his hair trying to make it look perfect every time. He frowned after ten times.

"Stupid hair." he muttered.

"You look fine." Fred groaned. They heard a knock.

"Come in!" they called in unison. Hermione slowly walked in both twins stared. "Wow…" they said. Hermione blushed.

"You look very handsome George." Hermione said softly.

"You look… stunning." He said.

"I just came to say that your mum told me we could leave when ever and she would cover for us…"

"Oh good." George said with a smile. "Then would you want to go now?" he asked.

"Wait I thought you guys we're waiting until later." Fred said standing.

"Yeah but if we go now we have more time together." George said walking to Hermione. "Ready?"

"Yeah I'll meet you down stairs." She said with a smile. When George left she walked to Fred.

"Start planning our date now because I'm very excited to get one on one time with you as well." Hermione said with a smile as he hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You are?" he asked.

"Of course Fred… now we'll try not to be late… and I'll probably be spending the night again."

"I'll get the bed ready." He said. "Hermione… your going on the outside of Grimwald… so be careful…"

"I will." She said kissing him again. "See you later." He nodded and watched her leave.

"See you later…" he said his hands moving into his pockets. Hermione suddenly poked her head back in.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I miss you already." He laughed softly as she gave him a sweet smile and took her leave once more.

"Miss you too…" he said as he sat back on the bed to start counting the minutes until she came back.


	20. One on One

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he spotted Hermione and George heading to the door. the two turned quickly instantly making Harry smirk before his expression softened. "Whoa Hermione you look great." He said.

"Oh thank you Harry." She said with a small smile as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So do you George."

"Oh stop it Harry you're not my type." George said with a small smile.

"So you guys are heading on a date then?" They gaped at the boy who suddenly looked very much like Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with a knowing smile pulling at his lips.

"What…" George said.

"How did-."

"I won't tell Ron but you best inform him soon… oh and George if you hurt her well… let's just say my wand will go somewhere in you that's very… dark…" he said before turning to leave.

"How do you know I won't like that!" George asked.

"George honestly." She said slapping his arm playfully. The two walked out the front door Hermione's arm wrapping around his. "So what's the plan tonight?"

"We're actually heading to the burrow." He said.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked smiling. "I've been wanting to go back."

"I had a feeling." He said with a smile. "Ready we're going to apperate?" she nodded. She felt a sudden pull at her navel and then an extreme rush of air. When they landed she smiled up at him. They were in front of the burrow.

"It's still homey." She said with a smile.

"Come on love…" he said as he took her hand and led her to the front door. They walked in and Hermione smiled when candles flew out of the tip of George's wand and lit up giving the house a soft romantic glow. "Dinner is served." She smiled at the table which was filled with food. "Compliments of mum I did just have dessert but she yelled at me when I told her that idea." Hermione laughed. "So I thought dinner first and then a surprise."

"Sounds good." She said.

"Can I take your coat?" he asked walking behind her.

"Oh uhm I'm a little cold actually." She said with a soft smile. "I usually always am."

"It is a bit cold in here." He walked over to the fire and lit it. "Hopefully it will warm up soon." Hermione nodded. He walked over and pulled a chair out. She sat down in it giving him a smile as thanks. He then sat down across from her. She smiled at him over the candles.

"So what will you have?" he asked taking her plate.

"Uhm well I guess one of everything I'll try it all."

"That's my plan as well." He said as he filled her plate. Little did he know that as he did hers she did his. So when he went to hand her plate over she made the same movement with a smile. George took his plate with a small laugh and then silence fell over the two. They kept looking to each other un sure what to say.

"Is it-." they stopped. They had talked at the same time and said the same thing.

"You go ahead." She said with an embarrassed blush.

"No you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah what were you going to say?"

"I was about to ask if it's… weird? It just being us?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." They smiled at each other. "I'm so used to having Fred around… when I don't know what to say he says it."

"Yeah… kinda same thing…" she said.

"I could go get him."

"George I'd kind of like to spend time with just you…" he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course… always the tone of surprise you have. We have to learn about each other after all and its hard with another person around…"

"That's true… Hey we should ask each other questions."

"Ooh I have one." She said her eyes lighting up.

"Good go ahead." He said with a smile.

"Your favorite color."

"Orange."

"I knew it." she said with a smile.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one." She said as she took a sip of butter beer.

"Wait what do you mean you don't have a favorite color?"

"I don't know I just don't… well I mean I like red and gold of course but I don't have a favorite."

"So if I said choose between blue green and orange you'd choose?"

"Neither. I mean there are so many variations of those colors. There's Sapphire blue, aquatic green, and tangerine orange…" George smiled.

"Well what's your favorite color rose?" he asked.

"I don't like roses." She said.

"What girl doesn't like roses?" he asked with a laugh wondering how he had never known this before.

"I guess this one." She said with a smile. "I love sunflowers though." She said. "It's like holding a sun on a stem. They were my mums favorite too…"

"Oh wait I have a question!"

"Fire away." she said with a smile.

"How did you find out you were a witch?"

"Bees."

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

"Yeah uhm my mum she was baking these cookies called Honey crisps and she started to kinda get angry because she couldn't find the honey. Well I was a kid so I wanted to help. Outside in our garden which the kitchen faced I could see out the window a bee hive. A big one at that. My mum had been bugging dad for weeks to get it down but he was so busy… anyways I snuck out the house and walked up to the beehive I had no fear mind you. Somehow I just knew I was going to be okay so I stuck my hand in the beehive."

"What?" he asked.

"I stuck my hand into the bee hive." She said with a smile at his shocked expression. "Of course all the bees started freaking out and started landing on me, but they didn't sting. By this time my mother had seen me from the kitchen window and came out horrified, I mean she was screaming. So I kindly willed the bees to get off me and go back into their hive so they wouldn't scare my mother and they did… When I got into the kitchen my mother fallowing with a shocked expression I put out my hand and one of her old Jam jars flew into it. I handed my mum the fresh honey comb in its nice clean jar and she fainted right then and there…"

"Whoa…" he said with a laugh.

"How'd you find out you were a wizard?" she inquired.

"Well you know… the family." He said with an obvious tone that made her laugh.

"No I mean what was your first magical act?"

"Oh I uh set this table on fire." He said rapping his knuckles against it twice.

"No you didn't…" she said with a laugh.

"No I really did… man mum got so mad." They laughed. "It just happened. To this day we're not sure what went wrong but we just knew it came from my hands." They laughed again. "What's the worst mistake you made magically?" He stopped. "Wait your Hermione Granger you don't make magical mistakes." She laughed.

"Oh really? So you don't know about my second year?" She asked surprised.

"No." he said.

"Ron didn't tell you?"

"No." he said.

"I guess he wouldn't have we did break magical laws that one time."

"Wait what happened?" George asked.

"Well… during the whole chamber of secrets fiasco Harry Ron and I were convinced Malfoy was the heir to slytherin… well they were but I wasn't. anyways we needed to get information from him. Obviously he wasn't going to talk to us I mean we were his enemies." George nodded. "So I decide poly juice. We would disguise ourselves as other slytherins and we'll get the info we need… so we make the poly juice. Harry and Ron we're to be disguised as crabbe and goyle, and it worked they looked just like them but mine didn't turn out so fantastic. I was supposed to look like pansy Parkinson… I turned out looking like a humanoid cat."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes… I had a tail and everything." They started laughing.

"That explains that whole week long period you were gone!"

"Yeah and then two weeks later I was petrified… I missed so much school that year." She said with a smile.

"By the way what's it like being petrified?"

"Boring… I mean your completely aware of your surroundings but you can't do anything you can't even sleep it's absolutely maddening." She said before taking a sip of wine.

"I visited you, you know…" He said wondering if she remembered.

"Yeah I know." She said with a smile. "You brought me chocolate frogs but then you realized I couldn't enjoy them so you did it for me. It was pretty funny." He smiled. "Hey wait a minute you said you'd share a chocolate frog with me when I got up and you never did." She said with an accusing tone. "So you sir owe me a chocolate frog." He smiled.

"I'll remember that." He said with a wink. She smiled for a moment before looking at her emptied plate nervously. She didn't want to bring up his twin worried it would break in on their time but she had to know something.

"Hey George?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why wasn't Fred with you? I mean you visited me alone… he did too…"

"He visited you?" he asked. "I didn't know that…"

"Did he know you visited me as well?"

"I never told him." He said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"I guess… I didn't want him to know I was visiting the perfect little miss bossy pants Granger as we called you that year… he probably felt the same way… we would have given each other absolute hell."

"Perfect little miss bossy pants Granger?" she asked making him look to her. "You couldn't think of a better nick name for me?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hey the next year we came up with the Gryffindor princess which is how most refer to you now so you can thank us for that…" she smiled.

"Still… Perfect miss bossy pants granger…" She shook her head. "Thank god that didn't catch on." He laughed and quiet silence fell over them again.

"The foods really good." She said with a smile.

"Yeah all the others are having tonight are meat and potatoes."

"Oh poor Fred."

"We'll bring him back some food." He said. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Nah…" they said at the same time with a laugh. After dinner Hermione got up with a smile.

"Ready for part two of the date?" he asked.

"Yes… so what are we doing? I'm very excited." She said with a smile.

"Fallow me dear lady." He said taking her hand, they headed up the stairs. They walked up all the flights until they got to the last room. George stood on a chair and un hatched a sky light. He climbed up before poking his head back in. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. He put his hand out and took hers. He easily lifted her through the sky light and set her easily on the roof which had a railing around it. A fluffy blanket was set out with tons of pillows on top of it. Hermione slowly looked around it was like all the stars were hanging around them. The sky was so clear it was like standing in the middle of the universe. George smiled at her expression. There was no bells and whistles like he knew Fred was planning but he also knew Hermione could appreciate this just like he did. "Want to sit?" he asked. She nodded with a smile and sat down against the pillows.

"It's beautiful…" she said softly.

"To sweeten our view I have the desert up here." She turned to see he was holding out a plate with two forks and a small slice of cake.

"Good man." She said with a smile. "You know…" she said after a few minutes of silent eating. "I love the night sky but astronomy is my worst subject at school…" he looked to her. "My grades are always in the A minus category."

"Godric forbid an A minus." she smiled at his sarcasm.

"It's true though I mean the teacher says that right there is Orion… I see a shoe." She said pointing it out.

"It does look like a shoe doesn't it?" he said tilting his head as he set the empty plate aside.

"And that one right there is like a stack of crackers." He smiled. She had a point it really did look like a stack of crackers. Hermione slowly laid back the movement not going unnoticed by George. "Oh there right there is Lepus the hare… that looks nothing like a rabbit that looks more like someone falling down some stairs." He laughed. "Okay that's a bit of a stretch…"

"Yeah but it looks more like that then a rabbit." He said laying back. "Oh look… an apple." He said.

"Where?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Right there." He pointed it out.

"Oh I see it." she said with a smile. "It's right next to the one that looks like a hand mirror… which is actually called Cassiopeia…" he smiled before looking to her. She had the smallest smile playing up her lips. George bent down and swept his lips across hers.

"What was that for?" she asked with a small smile.

"I wanted to butter you up before I told you something."

"What?" she asked.

"I got you a present."

"Wait why would you need to butter me up for a present?" she asked with a smile as she sat up.

"You'll see…" he pulled out a brown package from underneath some pillows "Happy early Christmas." He said.

"But I didn't get you anything well I did but you know it's not on me at the moment." she said with a smile as he handed it to her.

"I just wanted to make you happy." He said.

"I am happy."

"But you're going to be really happy…" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a unicorn."

"Very funny." She said with a smile before looking to him. "George please don't tell me you kidnapped and shrunk a unicorn…" he laughed making her smile.

"Maybe you never know… Go ahead open it." she smiled as she un did the wrapping carefully. She stopped when she saw a leather spine. She looked it over. "Sense and Sensibility…" she read. She stopped and took off the rest of the wrapping. It was very old fashioned, with old leather and discolored pages. She slowly opened it. "Oh my god…" she said softly. "This is a first edition…"

"I remember you mentioning at one point you liked Jane Austen… and I thought you might like to have an old edition of one…"

"But this is a first edition… oh god it's signed. George it's signed!" she laughed. "That's Jane Austens signature… this has to be worth a fortune!" She said. "This is too much."

"That's why I had to butter you up… It wasn't that much if you must know… the guy I got it from owed my dad and I favor so we both called it in… so actually this is from both of us." Hermione smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"This is perfect." She said. "Thank you so much." She said. "I love first editions and I don't have many." She said before pulling away and wrapping the book up quite carefully. "Would you conjure this back to Grimwald for me I don't want something to happen to it?" he smiled.

"Of course." He waved his wand over it and slowly it disappeared.

"My gift to you this Christmas isn't as great as that was…" she said with a worried expression.

"I'll like whatever you give me." he said with a smile.

"I hope so." She said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How are you wearing that jacket love it's so very hot up here? I mean I put a heat charm around us and everything." he said.

"Oh I'm fine." She said. She wasn't in fact she was quite warm. George looked her over.

"You're cold huh?"

"Oh yeah." She said. "Burr right?" he smiled with a nod before moving his index finger to her hair line.

"For someone who's chilly you've got a bead of sweat right there." He said with a small laugh as he wiped it away.

"I must have a fever then and I think I'm cold." She said quickly.

"Then you should take off the jacket."

"But I feel cold."

"But you're not cold if you have a fever that's what-."

"I'm leaving the jacket on George." She said with a stern look.

"What's going on?" he asked. She looked out at the sky.

"Hey there's a pineapple." She pointed.

"Don't change the subject." He said. "Love what's wrong?"

"Look… as I said last night my magic is completely off. So those scars I have I can't put a glamour on them." she said.

"I've seen your scars."

"No you haven't… you've seen a few but-."

"You've taken your shirt off In front of Fred and I…"

"Yeah but I still had a glamour going on then." He looked her over she looked slightly distressed. George's hands moved to her jacket. "No… George Don't…" she said quietly.

"Trust me love…" he said softly. She stared out at the sky her jaw clenched as she felt him pull the jacket down her arms. George stared there was nothing wrong with her. Before he was about to say something harsh scars slowly began to show up on her body. They were tiny but had been deep enough to make a permanent mark.

"The blade they cut me with had a dark hex on it… so the cuts they made wouldn't heal all the way… I have these raised scars all over my body now…" George felt his blood boil his mind going back to the memories he had seen from her. He tried to forget the screaming that had coincided with the cutting. Hermione felt sick, he wasn't saying anything he was just staring at her. She slowly brought up her jacket. "They're ugly…" she said quietly.

"No love." He stopped her before she could bring the jacket over her shoulders. He realized what his silence had seemed like to her. He put the jacket away from her before he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"You didn't say anything…"

"I was just thinking."

"About the scars."

"No… about how you got them… I wish I could have stopped it… I wish I could have been there for you to stop them from torturing you like they did."

"You wish I never had these scars."

"No…" He said quickly shaking his head. "I wish you had never gone through the experience you did to get them…" he explained. "What's strange is I know they stemmed from something awful but you look sexy with them." She looked to him slowly with a raised eyebrow. "Warrior woman." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you just call me a warrior woman?"

"That I did…" he pushed her down into the blanket and got on top of her.

"George…" she said with a giggle as she pushed him back.

"Sorry love I can't resist you and your warrior woman ways…" he said as he kissed one of the scars before kissing up her arm to her neck. He stopped. There across her throat was a small faint line from where they had sliced her throat open. He kissed the mark before moving to her mouth and capturing her lips with his. After a few moments he pulled away.

"What do you say we make our own romance novel love scene?" he asked.

"Oh you'd have to have longer hair for that." She said with a small smile. Right before her eyes his short red hair grew quite long. She burst out laughing covering her face as she did. It wasn't like the long flowing hair of the men on the covers of the books it was more of a mullet. She was laughing hysterically under him rolling from side to side.

"What is so funny?" he asked with a smile enjoying this side of her. She slowly looked to him.

"Well I was hoping for sexy pirate but I got a hillbilly somehow." His hair grew back to normal length as he started laughing himself. She rolled them so she was on top. "I can manage with your short hair I think." She said as she kissed the corner of his mouth. He smiled as he sat up his arms moving around her as their mouths moved together in a slow heated kiss. Hermione slowly moving her hands through his hair to only then rest on his broad shoulders. She moaned against his mouth as his hand moved to cradle the back of her head and pull her in closer. He groaned as she rocked against him instinctively. He moved quickly flipping them so he was now on top. His hand slowly moved up her thigh, he smiled at the feeling of warmth beneath his finger tips.

"George…" she moaned quietly as her head tilt back and he kissed up and down her neck slowly.

Hermione blushed deeply.

This was different from when it was her Fred and George. Usually she would have to concentrate on both of them leaving little room for romance. But with just George she could focus on him and he could focus solely on her instead of trying to steal her back away from Fred whenever he got his hands on her. Hermione smiled as she looked down to see him kissing one of her scars. His mouth slowly moved across her scars to the middle of her cleavage.

"George…" she said quietly pushing him black slightly.

"Sorry love can't keep my hands off you." She laughed lightly before rolling him so he was laying on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms moved around her.

"You know George… I really like you." He smiled.

"I really like you too Hermione…" she looked to him and he set his hand on her cheek his thumb moving over a small blush. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon…" he said softly before capturing her lips with his once more.

-o-

Fred sat, his knee bouncing. It was ten they had been gone for near seven hours. What were they doing, where were they? George hadn't told him anything. They were snogging. He just had a feeling that they were snogging. Which meant Fred would not be snogged because Hermione would already be tired from the snogging with George.

"I want to snog…" he whined quietly. A small noise sounded, he stood and frowned when he saw Hermione and George walk in. he frowned walking out of the kitchen where he had been waiting.

"Fred…" Hermione smiled brightly and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled into her, she had missed him. "I missed you." She said making him smile further. He had been right she had missed him on their date.

"How was the date?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Fantastic." She said. "I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed." she waltzed past him up the stairs. Fred slowly looked to George who was grinning just a bit too much for his liking.

"You two snogged didn't you?"

"Yep." George said. "All I'll say is that its way better when it's just one on one… she's very… generous." Fred gaped as he watched his brother go up the stairs whistling all the while. George smiled brightly; he loved giving his twin hell. They hadn't done much of anything but they had snogged a bit then went to watching the stars still in each other's arms. He wasn't about to tell Fred that. Instead he would watch Fred slowly start to go mad at the thought of him getting farther with Hermione quicker than he did. He gave an evil laugh as he past Hermione.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" He asked innocently.

"I know that look that looks says you did something devious." George just winked at her as he headed up the next flight of stairs.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said Ron and him walking out of the room. "How did the order mission go?" George and Hermione looked to each other as Fred walked into the conversation.

"Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" she inquired jumping slightly.

"How was the mission?" he asked.

"Uhm." She knew Harry knew that it was a date but Ron didn't. She felt horrible in that moment. He was smiling up at her expecting to hear a grand story. She couldn't lie. Not to him. "I went out with George." It suddenly came out of her mouth completely without her permission. George let his mouth hang open while Fred stared in complete shock. Never in a million years did they think that that was going to come out of her mouth.

"Yeah on a mission." Ron said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes on a mission. Exactly. Now come on Hermione we have… Erm… Paperwork." George wielded her away.

"Night boys." Fred said walking past them to fallow the two up the next flight of stairs which led to their room.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked.

"Always mate." Harry said with a smile.

"What the hell Hermione." George said with a big smile as they walked into their room.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered. Fred put a silencing charm on the room as the door closed behind them. "I just felt so guilty and it just came out! I mean Harry knows, Ginny knows, your parents know… Ron's the only one if we don't tell him soon he's going to freak out… have you ever seen Ron freak out it's not a pretty sight guys!" she started pacing taking off her jacket as she did. Fred and George tilted their head. "He's going to be crushed… I mean there's a golden rule right? Though shall not date thy best friends older brothers!" she said quickly. "I have to tell him." she went to walk past them only to have the twins grab her arms lift her up and set her down on the bed.

"No you're not." George said.

"Guys we can't keep it from him any longer." She said getting up.

"You're not telling him he'll kill us!" Fred said. "And by the way Ron there can't keep his bloody mouth shut."

"Once he knows everyone will know." She stared at them for along moment and the twins couldn't help but feel that they had just made a dire mistake.

"Oh I see… you two are worried about everyone finding out about us." She said nodding as she got up. They smiled.

"Exactly!" they said. she walked past them.

"So you uhm don't want any one at Hogwarts to know we're dating."

"Exactly!" she slowly turned and the twins froze at her enraged look. "No that's not it!" they said in unison realizing their mistake.

"No its fine..." she said. "I mean it makes perfect sense you two are the famous Weasley twins. I understand why you wouldn't want people to know that you were with someone like me…" she said turning.

"Hermione don't leave." George grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What do you mean someone like you?" Fred inquired.

"You know the stiff prude bookworm that everyone thinks I am." She said. "I mean you two are popular all the girls love you… it wouldn't be good for your image. It wouldn't good for the Weasley twins to be dating the ugly duckling of Gryffindor."

"Ugly duckling?" George asked with a laugh.

"Are you mad!" Fred asked.

"You guys don't remember? You two bestowed that title upon me my first year…" they stared at her for a long moment. "Oh and George that one did stick…" he shook his head.

"That's right we did call you that…" George said feeling guilty.

"We were idiots back then!" Fred said.

"Complete idiots!" George added. "Hermione you're gorgeous."

"We're absolutely mad about you." Fred added.

"Then why can't I just go tell Ron?" She asked, and they could see how desperately she wanted everything out in the open.

"Because do you really want this all to explode?" George asked.

"He'll get really pissed Hermione." Fred said.

"Besides it will ruin everyone's holiday…" George added. Hermione looked up in thought.

"Fine…" she said. "But after Christmas we're telling him." she said. They could tell by her tone there was no questioning that. "Alright… I can't sleep so I'm going to stay up and read my new first edition." She said with a small smile and walked over giving each twin a quick kiss. "See you boys tomorrow." They watched her leave before looking to each other.

"Your comment about the holiday really did just save our arse." Fred said.

"I appealed to her humanity is all." George said making his twin laugh.

"Did we really call her the ugly duckling of-."

"Yes… Yes we did."

"We're completely daft…"

-o-

Hermione smiled as she fallowed Ginny into the kitchen. Everyone was wide awake sitting down to breakfast.

"No you're a nargle." Hermione said to Ginny.

"You're a nargle." Ginny said nudging her back. The two sat down.

"I miss Luna…" they said at the same time.

"What? Hermione you don't even like Luna." Harry said.

"The girl grows on you." Hermione shrugged.

"It's true I miss all her information on magical creatures." Ginny said.

"Most of which are fake." Hermione muttered.

"And those crazy nargle glasses…"

"Which are fake…"

"And that nargle charm…"

"Which is also fake." Hermione said making most smile.

"But still it's funny." Ginny said.

"It's true… we should write her a letter see how her holiday is going." Hermione said.

"Girls hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes please." Hermione said with a smile.

"We feed the mud blood at the table now?" Kretcher muttered as he past Hermione. "Lower then dirt and muck…" the twins glared. "They should be kill-."

"Look you stupid little elf!" Ron said standing to get a good kick in before the twins could do the same.

"Ron don't!" Hermione said standing and pulling him back. "It's not his fault his masters taught him such ideals." Hermione said quietly. The elf glared at her she only smiled.

"Stupid mud blood with horrible ideas of freedom…" he said walking past her once more a pot in hand. Suddenly he jumped up onto the table and threw at her. Hermione caught the pot easily and smiled while everyone gaped in disbelief.

"Good try kretcher you almost got me that time!" She said with a sweet sincere smile. She was honestly proud of him the first time he threw a ladle and had missed her by a good ten feet.

"Blast…" he muttered walking out.

"You'll get me next time I'm sure of it!" she called. The twins shook their head at their girlfriend in disbelief. "Here's your pot back Mrs. Weasley." She said handing it to her.

"Dear it's either Mrs. Weasley or mum how many times do I have to tell you."

"Once more like always." She said with a smile. "Oh I have a favor to ask you…" she said.

"Anything dear."

"Well it's just my next door neighbor gave me an offer on my parents house." Mrs. Weasley looked to her. "And I've taken it… I have to be moved out of the house in three months… I just rather get it done now you know… so I was wondering if some time after Christmas before I go back to Hogwarts you would help me pack up the house… magically you know."

"Yes but are you sure you want to sell dear?" she asked sitting across from her. "I mean that's your home…" Everyone looked to Hermione who was shaking her head with a small smile. She slowly looked to Mrs. Weasley.

"IMy mom used to say home is where your mum is." She said with a nostalgic look. "My mum's not there anymore…" Mrs. Weasley took the girls hand. "So it's not my home…" Hermione slowly looked to her. "Besides… I'm to live with you all… The burrow is now my home… that's where my surrogate mum is anyways." Mrs. Weasley gave a watery smile.

"Oh Mione." She said hugging the girl. "Oh my girl." Hermione laughed softly. "What do you want to eat tonight I'll make you anything you want." She said pulling back. "Chicken and dumplings I know you love it."

"Sounds good." Hermione said.

"Well girls looks like we're going to the market today."

"No way." Ron said.

"Yeah Mione said she'd hang out with us today." Harry said.

"Well then she hangs out with you all today, Ginny and I will take care of the groceries…" she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Hermione mouthed. "So boys what are we doing today?" she asked.

"No clue." Harry said.

"Sounds fantastic." Hermione said making them laugh while the twins watched.

"Hey mione are you going to eat your sausage?" Ron asked.

"Nah you go on ahead." She said pushing the plate towards him.

"So you haven't talked about what you did last night with George…" Ron said the twins looked to Hermione to see a sudden guilty expression cross her features.

"Oh uhm… I can't really talk about it…"

"Right order business." Ron said. "Pain isn't it? I can't wait till I get to go on a mission."

"Yeah hey Ginny lets go write that letter to Luna." She said quickly as she grabbed Ginnys arm and hoisted her out of her chair.

"Use Hedwig if you like." Harry called as he watched the two leave.

"Why is she always scampering out?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Harry said.

"We have to go." The twins got up and left.

"And why are those two always leaving to go after her?" Ron asked. "It's like their attached at her hip or something…" Mrs. Weasley and Harry could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Just when they thought he was going to catch on the light bulb went off. "More toast mum?" he asked.

"Sure thing dear." She said with a small smile a little relieved. Fred and George headed past the girls room but stopped.

"I swear Ginny I really think they're ashamed of me or something."

"Hurry." Fred grabbed George's arm and rushed up the stairs to the second floor. They went above the girls bedroom and stuck an extendable ear down the vent and into the room.

"No way Hermione." they heard Ginny said.

"Ginny I'm not kidding. They looked panicked at the thought of everyone finding out." Hermione said the book in her hand. "It kinda hurts my feelings you know. I mean I really like them Gin… a lot… last night when George and I were on the roof I nearly told him…"

"No way you didn't?" Ginny asked.

"No I didn't say the words."

"What words?" the twins asked together.

"I wanted to though… I mean I've never met anyone like George." Ginny looked to her friend.

"What about Fred?" Hermione looked to her.

"Yeah what about Fred?" Fred asked himself.

"Shh." George said.

"I like Fred… I mean I get those feelings about him. But last night I connected to George you know… I think its because I haven't had one on one time with Fred and I really want to… again I like Fred a lot…"

"Your blushing Hermione." Ginny said.

"I know… I get the warm fuzzies when I talk about the twins… especially Fred. George too you know… I know I should treat them the same but I don't feel like I should I mean they're not one person they're two different people… they differ from each other."

"Like how and be honest on all levels." Ginny said.

"George when we're talking he's always very eager to listen… Fred on the other hand he just wants to help so bad that he talks." She laughed. "But Fred's the first one to wipe my tears away… George is the first one to make me laugh when I need it… they both cover me on all levels of what I need…" Hermione slowly looked up to see an extendable ear. She sighed and shok her head before pointing up making Ginny look. She scowled at the weasley twin product.

"Now I know they're my brothers but whose the better lover?" Ginny asked.

"Well you know they're both pretty average." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Average?" the twins asked themselves trying to listen in more.

"Viktor Krum though… oh… he was… he was just amazing."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"I mean we only slept together once." Fred and George gaped. "But he did this thing with his fingers that… oooh…" Ginny covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Fred and George they're scared of my breasts I'm telling you they avoid them like the plague…"

"You're not satisfied are you?" Hermione slowly stood on the bed with Ginny.

"Not. One. Bit." She said into the ear. Fred and George sat back their mouths hanging open George making a horrified noise as they did.

"I could satisfy you." Ginny said. Hermione looked to her to see she had a bright smile playing her lips.

"Bet you could…" Hermione said trying to stifle her giggles. Fred and George stared at the ear as moans began being emitted from it.

"Oh god… she's cheating on us." Fred said.

"With our sister! I knew they were way too close!"

"Oh man what do we do?"

"I don't know." George said.

"How about you stop eves dropping." They slowly turned to see Hermione and Ginny leaning against the door frame. The twins looked to the ear to hear the moans still going on.

"How long did you know we were there?" Fred asked as Ginny left to take the moaning charm off the room.

"Oh around the time we started talking about how you two differ."

"So you didn't sleep with Viktor?" George asked.

"Would it bother you if I had?" she asked with a smile. "Fine…" she said seeing their stoic expressions. "I never slept with him."

"How far did you guys go?" George asked.

"Guys it was a joke." She said with a smile.

"It wasn't funny!" they said.

"It was a little funny." She stated. "Well it was a lot at least to me and Ginny we were having a hoot of a time."

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called.

"I got to go." Hermione said with a small smile. When she left the twins turned to each other.

"If she isn't satisfied… we'll have to get her satisfied." George said.

"She said she was joking."

"Just in case." George said.

"We should show her just how stud like we can be?" Fred asked.

"Exactly." George said.

"I want to take turns…" Fred said.

"What do you mean?"

"You got her a long session last night… now I want to be with her." Fred said.

"Seems fair." George said.

"Wait really just like that?" Fred asked.

"We're not supposed to fight over her remember." George said as he walked out.

_I get the warm fuzzies when I talk about the twins… especially Fred _Hermione's words echoed through his head as he went to the bedroom. Was that when she knew he was listening, was she just giving him hell. Or if it was true he wondered if maybe she liked Fred a little more then she liked him. But then again she had said she had connected with him the night before on the date.

_I don't know what to think… let Fred have his time with her but I'll get her to notice me more… even if it's just a little bit more then Fred… just enough so that I'm her favorite… _

Hermione smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find Harry and Ron waiting.

"So what's the plan?" she asked sitting down.

"We could play catch the snitch." Harry said.

"I'm no good at catch the snitch." Hermione said.

"Yeah harry you always win." Ron added.

"You might beat me this time." Harry said.

"well all we can do is try, let's go to the large dining room its empty nothing we can't tip over." Hermione said.

"Good idea." Harry said. They walked out of the kitchen and into the said room.

"Hey catch the snitch?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah want to join?" harry asked.

"You know it." she said with a smile.

"Okay remind me the rules?" Hermione asked.

"We're on two teams. Ron and you, Ginny and me."

"Wait no way!" Ron said. "Hermione hardly even knows what a snitch does."

"Now I wouldn't go that far.. but Ron has a point let Ginny be on my team… that way it will be a little fair…"

"Alright girls against guys… now the rules go you have to catch the snitch as it flies then run it to your opposing teams side to score first to ten wins."

"Alright." Hermione said with a smile. "We'll take the side with the bright gold vase." Ginny said walking to their side.

"Okay so Ron when we want to score we go for the gold vase." Harry said.

"Right." Ron nodded.

"And we aim for that red vase?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly." Ginny said.

"You know we're not going to win right."

"Leave this to me…" Ginny said her eyes locking onto harry.

"You ready?" he asked. Hermione and Ron looked to each other and then to the pair. They both took a large step back just as Harry threw the snitch up and Ginny and harry rushed at each other. Hermione and Ron walked to each other and sat down on a table as they watched the two seekers seek.

"Well good game." Ron said making Hermione laugh.

"Whoa they're really going at it." she said.

"You want to just leave them to it?" he asked.

"Sounds good." They walked out as Harry and Ginny shouted out battle cries. They walked into the kitchen Ron fixing himself up a plate. "Do you ever stop eating?" she asked.

"Hey I have to bulk up if I want to try out next year for Quidditch." He said with a smile. "You on the other hand look like a skeleton."

"Oh gee thanks Ronald." He laughed.

"I mean it in the best of ways." He sat down. Hermione plucked one of his chips off the plate.

"Oi!" he said.

"You're the one who called me a skeleton." He smiled.

"Here." He handed her an extra fork. She smiled as she sat closer to him.

"We haven't talked in a while have we?"

"Not really." He said. "How you been?"

"Well let's see summer was interesting… got tortured by death eaters." She said with a smile he looked to her. "What too soon?" he laughed lightly.

"A little."

"Can't wait until enough time has passed to make fun of it."

"Me either I got tons of death eater torture jokes for you." Ron said while the both laughed. He stopped after a moment and looked to her.

"I wish you would have told me sooner…" she looked to him. "Why didn't you tell us Mione? Why did you wait for so long?"

"I knew that when I told you and Harry it would make it all the more real… I learned that when Fred and George learned first."

"Why did you tell them first?"

"They kind of pushed me to my breaking point and it all just came spilling out."

"Yeah the twins can do that." Ron said. "Sorry things have been tough for you. I hope they get better. It will be nice to have you around though when we get back to the burrow."

"You won't mind?"

"No of course not you're one of my best mates. I just wish Harry would be with us more."

"Yeah me too." She said. "I'm really one of your best mates?"

"You would be _the_ best mate if you got rid of that stupid cat." She laughed while he smiled.

"You know we should hang out more." She said, Ron looked to her.

"Yeah… yeah we should." She smiled at him warmly. "Hey I was wondering are you still with Viktor?"

"Remember we talked about it at the lake we broke up but still write."

"Oh yeah. Sorry if I smile." He said making her laugh. Instantly he warmed at the sound. For the next two hours Hermione and Ron talked about everything. From school, to their illicit activities with the DA. Then after that they moved on to a game of SLAP. Where their hands would rest over each other's and they would try fast to smack each other's hands. They didn't notice after three rounds people had started to gather for dinner.

"And got you!" he smacked the back of her hands.

"Oh you got me again!" she said.

"Hence me saying I got you." He said. Fred and George watched as she laughed throwing her head back as she did, before leaning into Rons' shoulder as he laughed in hysterics as well.

"Why is bodily harm so funny?" she asked before slapping the back of his hands before he could pull back.

"I have no idea!" he said before slapping hers.

"Owe Ronald!" she said before punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Mione!" he said. They stared at each other for along moment before Hermione lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. He laughed wildly as she took his hands in hers and started slapping him with them. "Mione you suck!" He laughed.

"Say I'm the greatest witch in the world!" he laughed as everyone smiled.

"No way!"

"Say it!"

"I don't surrender!"

"Surrender!" she said through giggles.

"Oh you two." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she shook her head.

"Okay let's break this up." Fred walked over and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her off Ron who was still laughing to the point tears were running down his face.

"You're no fun." Hermione said to Fred who set her down on the ground while George helped Ron to his feet.

"How about you two stop slapping each other and start setting the table." Mrs. weasley said.

"I call glass ware." Hermione said.

"The glass ware is the easiest!" Ron said.

"Exactly." She said with a wink as she started getting the goblets and setting them out.

"No fair." Ron muttered. Hermione smiled as she set a goblet down. A sudden loud bang sounded Hermione jumped the goblet in her hand breaking as she turned. Her chest heaved as she watched six death eaters run into the room.

"Not again…" she whispered.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley rushed to the girls side. She took her bleeding hand in hers. She then looked to see Hermione's eyes were wide her chest heaving rapidly. She had turned stark white like she had seen a ghost. "Dear?" Hermione looked to her and then back only to see an empty arch way.

"I… I thought…" her voice broke. "I thought I saw…" her jaw clenched. "I thought they had come again." Mrs. Weasley led Hermione over to the table. "I'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

"It's alright Ron go find out what that bang was." Ron nodded and rushed out.

"How's your hand?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she healed it.

"I don't feel any pain in this arm… there was too much damage…" Hermione was worriedly looking to the arch way. "I could have sworn they came running in… just like that night…" She said with a haunted expression.

"Hermione dear…" Mrs. Weasley cupped the side of Hermione's face worriedly. "Hermione?"

"I could hear them…" She said staring at the empty archway . "I swear I could hear them…"

"Hermione… Hermione look at me." She slowly did as the older woman said. "You're safe here…" she said her hand on the side of her face. "You're safe here…"

"It's not me I'm worried about. I've lost one family… I won't lose another." She said her eyes growing dark with emotion. "I _can't_ lose another… I… I wouldn't survive…"

"We're not going anywhere Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"You promise?" she asked with a weak smile and a nervous laugh.

"I promise." She said. "Now go wash up for dinner…" Hermione slowly nodded before walking out. Mrs. Weasley watched as Fred and George's eyes fallowed her. They had never seen such fear in her eyes as in the moment the glass had shattered in her hand and the loud bang sounded.

"Are you going to go check on her or not?" Fred and George nodded at their mother before walking out Ron coming back in.

"A vase in the dining room blew up courtesy of kretcher." Ron said.

"I dislike that elf greatly." Fred and George walked into the bathroom to see Hermione looking at herself in the mirror a haunted look on her features.

"Mione love?" George asked quietly. She slowly turned and smiled.

"Sorry about that down stairs I'm a bit jumpy these days."

"Makes sense." Fred said walking over. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine… now that I know death eaters hadn't found us I'm really good. Strangely starving though." She smiled. "Let's get some food." She took their hands and they started walking out. They smiled, she was bouncing back quicker then she usually did.

-o-

After dinner Hermione had spent some one on one time with Ginny reading the cheap romance novels they had grown to love to hate and make fun of. When they were done Hermione walked to the twins room. She wasn't going to stay with them that night. Deciding to stay in her own room. She knocked on the door to find George.

"Hey you." He said. "Come to stay?" he looked at the skirt she had been wearing all day.

"Nah I'm going to sleep in my own bedroom so I came to say goodnight. Where's Fred?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Upstairs." He said.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow sweet dreams."

"Yeah… sweet dreams love." He said as he watched her leave. He knew the second Hermione got up to the room Fred was in his twin would pounce. There was nothing he could do about it, they weren't to fight over her but to share.


	21. Blast From the Bulgarian Past

"Wait Mione?" George asked.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked turning. He slowly walked to her gathering his bravery. He knew that he was supposed to give Fred his time with her but he wanted Hermione to prefer him more. He slowly closed the door behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He took a breath still trying to gain every bit of his courage. She had talked about Fred being more possessive with Ginny when it came to their intimate life. She had sounded like she had liked that more.

"George what is it?" she asked. He ran his fingers through her hair before his mouth crashed against hers. Hermione made a surprised noise before slowly beginning to push him away. He was hugging her a bit too tight, and his mouth had crashed against hers so hard it had crushed her bottom lip against her teeth.

"George stop… George." She pushed him back. She smiled despite the pain in her mouth. "What's gotten into you?" she asked her fingers going to her lips to see if they were bleeding.

"Uhm… nothing… just felt the need to… I don't know…" he backed up blushing. "Sorry." She walked to him with a smile and kissed him gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she asked. He slowly nodded. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Mhm." He said with a nod that moved a little too quickly. Hermione eyed him for a moment with a small smile before she laughed quietly.

"Okay well… Sleep well."

"Yeah… yeah I will." He said as he watched her leave again. "I'm just not the possessive type…" he said to himself before something snapped in his mind. She hadn't reacted well to it not at all.

_Means she prefers my way over his… _

Hermione walked up the stairs and began searching for Fred to say good night. After the first six rooms she reached the last one an old bedroom. No one was staying on this floor for it had yet to be clean. She wondered how dusty the room Fred was in was. The others were caked. She slowly pushed open the door to find that unlike the other rooms this one was clean. It was a bedroom with all black color schemes. Fred must have been using the room as an escape. She walked in slowly and looked around as she reached the middle of the room.

"Fred?" she asked.

"Hello love." She turned to see the man in question. She smiled.

"Hey I came to say goodnight. I'll be staying in my own room with Gin."

"You heading there now?" he asked walking to her.

"Yeah." she said.

"Really? Because I was hoping to spend some time with you."

"Well I'm not too tired…" she said with a shrug figuring he wanted to talk.

"Oh good…" he walked to the door and shut it. Hermione looked around the room and then walked to a small leather bound book that sat on an antique dresser. It was old and raggedy nearly falling apart. The initials PW was on it. "Hand me down from Perce…" he said. "But it works to write my ideas down… I'll have my own someday." He said with a smile.

"Does George have one too?"

"Nah he plans all in his head. He's good at keeping things straight I need to write them down…" he tilted his head as his eyes took her in slowly. He smiled to himself, she looked good in the tight pair of jeans she was wearing. "Let's not talk about George though..."

"Alright… What do you want to talk about?" she asked flipping through the pages with interest.

"Don't so much want to talk." He said moving up behind her. Hermione tilted her head as she looked at a formula for a potion.

"Then what do you want to do?" Fred pulled her hair to the side and kissed her neck while wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to him. Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected the suddenly contact at all. She turned quickly, Fred lifted her up onto the dresser his mouth crashing against hers. It wasn't like when George had tried where it had hurt instead she felt a lot of passion while with George she could tell he was nervous. She set her hands on his shoulders.

"Fred…" Hermione said as she pushed him back slightly.

"No talking…" he said huskily as he kissed her once more.

"Fred we can't." she said. "What about George…"

"Don't worry about him." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. His mouth moved against hers easily. He felt her legs wrap around his waist. He smiled as he stood and lifted her up her arms draped lazily around his neck. He walked over to the bed clad in black sheets and laid her back. Hermione's eyes snapped open realizing what they were doing. They hadn't even gone on their date yet and here he was snogging her like before. Her eyes slowly drifted close when she felt his hand slowly start to move up her leg. His other hand moved down from her hair to her neck and then over her breast.

"Fred no." she suddenly said pushing him back and rolling out from under him and standing.

"What's wrong love?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Well George for one. This isn't fair to him. us doing this behind his back…" she said straightening out her clothes as she watched Fred stand.

"But it was fine for you two too last night behind mine?" she looked to him.

"We we're on a date which you knew about…"

"This could be a date." He said trying to be charming and a little irritated. It was so obvious she liked George more than him.

"A date in a bedroom? What kind of girl do you think I am Fred?"

"The kind of girl who jumps a bloke in a secret room and pumps him for information over a prank…" Hermione stared at him for a long moment. She wasn't sure why but his words had hurt her feelings. Did he really think that about her? Fred's face fell at the realization of what he had just said. "Mione I didn't-."

"I have to go Fred…" she said walking out and shutting the door. She walked down the stairs with each step she got more and more upset.

"Hey Mione…" George said with a smile. She looked to him.

"Oh my god…" she whispered staring at him.

"What?" he asked. He too had just somewhat pounced on her before. "Love?"

_He expected me to… so did Fred… _

George watched as she silently moved past him and then rushed down the hallway. He slowly looked up the stairs and stopped.

"Fred…" he muttered feeling anger. He rushed up the stairs and to the room where Fred was sitting on a bed his hair ruffled. "What the hell did you do?"

"I know… I upset her… I snapped at her George."

"You snapped at Hermione? Three days after her parents funereal and you snap at her?"

"We were snogging and she stopped me… said it wasn't fair to you and I said something along the lines of oh but it was fair of you two to do so on your date. She told me that it was in fact a date… so I said we could have one in here."

"Honestly Fred a date in a bedroom?" George asked.

"That's what she said… fallowed with what kind of girl do you think I am… which I snapped at her with the kind of girl… who… jumps random blokes in secret rooms to pump them for information… over… a … prank." He felt suddenly very guilty.

"So you basically called the girl a whore?"

"You two…" they turned to see Ginny. She walked to George and let her hand fly across his cheek. She then walked to Fred and did the same thing. "Are gits…" with that she stormed off.

"Great now you've dragged me into his!" George said before leaving himself.

"Good on you Fred." He said to himself.

-o-

Hermione came down to breakfast the next day to find the twins waiting. Luckily Ginny was by her side, they sat on the edge with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat down next to her so the twins couldn't. She could tell they were going to sit across from her but then Harry and Ron walked in and sat down across from her instead.

"So what's the plan today?" Harry asked.

"I have to close out the old house today." Hermione said. Her words made Fred and George feel even worse.

_Wait why the bloody hell do I feel bad its Fred's fault! _ George glared at his brother.

"Want help?" Harry asked.

"Oh you guys don't have too."

"Nah we want to." Ron said.

"Fred George will have to come with us we'll need two other order members just to be on the safe side." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Great." Ginny drawled.

"Why the tone?" Mrs. weasley asked.

"Just tired I guess." Ginny said.

"Hungry Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No but thank you kindly…"

"At least have some juice." Hermione smiled at her surrogate mother who handed it over.

-o-

Hermione slowly stepped out of the chimney. They had flooed to the old house. She walked over to the light and switched everything on. As she did she could practically hear the screaming? Her eyes slowly rested on the carpet which had a rusty stain that hadn't been there before.

"Oh good the power is still on." Mrs. Weasley said as she and Ginny walked out of the chimney next. They both froze. As did the others when they arrived. Their eyes drifted down to the carpet which Hermione was staring at. There was a huge red blob on it.

"Blood…" Hermione said. "Guess it's a hard stain to get rid of." She said quietly with a shrug. Instantly it faded with a wave of Mrs. Weasley's wand.

"Hermione…" she said softly.

"So I've never closed out a house… what do we do first?" she asked turning quickly and with a brave face. Mrs. Weasley slowly nodded knowing Hermione didn't want to Dwell.

"You go through the house and pick out the things you want to keep… I brought this for you." Fred and George carried over a trunk. "It's a hope chest extended you can put no limit to the amount of things in here whatever you want you put here."

"I think I know what goes in there first." Hermione said with a smile. "My mom's china she wanted me to have it." Mrs. weasley nodded and levitated the chest into the kitchen.

"I'll start wrapping it start magically packing away anything you have a 24 hour permit to do so." Mrs. Weasley called. "You all do to just for packing though!"

"Shucks." Ron said making Hermione smile.

"So what do you want packed?" Harry asked as Hermione conjured tons of boxes.

"Uhm… the pictures…" she said as tissue paper stacked it by the different portraits. "You get the ones down here I'll get the things up stairs." She said with a small smile as she headed up the stairs.

As she did her wand was pointed, the pictures flew off the wall and up into a box waiting at the top of the stairs. Fred and George had watched her carefully before doing what had been asked. By the time she got through the first bedroom two boxes had been filled with pictures alone. Hermione decided to take a break and slowly walked into her parents' bedroom. She slowly pushed open the door and stared out at a stale looking room. She tilted her head, before her parents room had been vibrant with the floral wall paper and bright linans, but despite the colors that were still present everything felt different.

Felt dead. She moved into the room each step feeling like lead. Her eyes drifted closed as a familier scent filled her senses. A small smile spread over her lips as she fallowed it to the closet. She opened the double doors and took one of her mother's old sweaters in her hand.

"Jasmine… mums perfume…" she said to herself softly. "Such a classy scent for a classy lady…" she heard some one walk in and turned to see Ginny.

"What can I help you pack up in here?" she asked.

"The pictures… I'll get the most important thing."

"What's the most important thing?" Hermione smiled softly before reaching under the bed and bringing out an old red oak chest. She slowly opened it and reached inside to pull out a long vintage wedding gown. "Oh merlin… it's beautiful." Ginny said walking over.

"My mom hoped I would where it on my own wedding day… this chest has everything she wanted me to really have. Her wedding dress. Her first pair of heels… her prized jewelry… including her pearls… also all her journals…" Hermione held the dress to her body as she sat down. "You know she was my age when she met my dad… they were school mates."

"Really?" Ginny asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah she said that she hated him the first time she saw him." they laughed. "But then she saw him in the library one day reading a book. And I guess he had the smallest smile playing his features and she fell in love with him right there. In the moment she was admiring him he looked up and sparks flew for him as well… she said it was the happiest moment in her life because in that moment she realized that he was the man she was going to marry." Hermione looked down at the white fabric. "It's weird to think she won't be there for my marriage… she won't be here for anything…" Ginny watched Hermione's face flash with pain.

She slowly shook the feeling creeping through her and put the dress back in the box and casting it down stairs to be set in the new hope chest. Hermione walked to her mother's bed side and grabbed the rosary laying on it. She slowly wrapped it around her hand like a bracelet. As she walked down the stairs a loud door bell sounded. Hermione walked to the door and opened it.

"Hermione…" a kind accented voice came.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked not recognizing the voice.

"Viktor." Hermione said with a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Viktor?" Ron asked his face going red. Everyone watched as the tall muscular Bulgarian came in Hermione's arms wrapped around him while he laughed.

"I came here to see you of course!" he said as she jumped back. "Quite a welcome it was."

"Sorry I'm just so excited to see you and surprised."

"Good this was my biggest wish… I come bearing gift." He pulled out a bouquet of sunflowers.

_That fiend… of course he knows they're her favorite! _George thought his blood boiling.

_What a time to be in the dog house with your girlfriend… _Fred reflected.

"Oh Viktor you shouldn't have." She said taking them.

"Yes I should haf… I missed the service of your parents. This was not right of me."

"You were injured I understood." She said.

"I've come to make it up. I was told you would be here for short window I have been bestowed with luck at catching you here." He said with a smile.

"Oh hello." They all turned to see Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Viktor let me introduce to my surrogate mother Mrs. Weasley…" Viktor walked over to her hand and kissed the back of it with a bow.

"Why do you look so familiar to me dear?" she asked.

"He's' on Rons walls." Fred drawled un impressed he was an Irish fan after all.

"Viktor Krum Mrs. Weazley… so good to meet you." he said with a smile and a quick nod.

"The seeker, how good it is to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I do not wish to be a rude man but I was hoping to borrow Hermione…" he said. "We haf much to catch up on you see." He said.

"Oh uhm…" looked to Hermione who did look quite sullen. "Of course." She said. Fred and George gaped at their mother.

"We just have to Finnish packing up a few things." Hermione said.

"May I be of assistance?" he asked shrugging off his coat. George gaped while Fred stared. You could practically see the muscles under the brown tight cashmere sweater he wore. The twins took a look down at themselves.

_We have beater builds… _They both thought.

"Oh you don't have to do anything…" Hermione said.

"Yeah why don't you just take a load off." Fred said moving his arms across his chest. Hermione glared at the twin.

"Please I would very much like to help." Viktor said.

"You can help move the boxes from upstairs down here." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Of course." He said. The two headed up the stairs together much to the twins dismay.

"Feeling pretty bad now aren't you?" Ginny asked the twins while Ron and Harry headed into the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. "You know… I don't mean to make you uneasy…" she stopped. "Actually I really do… Hermione and Viktor had something really special. Something he messed up but she's told me many times that if given the opportunity and if he really apologized to her and made it up she would take him back in a second. What he did to her was nothing compared to what you two pulled… Let the games begin. I wish Viktor luck." With that Ginny walked away.

"If we don't get her back… I'll bludgeon you." George said to Fred.

"She's not that angry with us George."

"Not us she's upset with you and is just projecting it on me because I look like you." He said walking off bumping him as he did.

"Crap." Fred muttered.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she walked into her bedroom where boxes were stacked by her clothes, books and photos.

"It's how I remember it being." She turned to see Viktor at the door frame. She smiled at him. "You were always fond of lafander." He said motioning to the colored walls.

"The color not the person." She said making him laugh.

"Wappy girl I remember this very vell." He said with a smile as he walked in. "How are you doing?"

"Me?" she asked sitting down at the edge of her bed. "I'm dealing…" she said. "And by dealing I mean-."

"Falling apart." He said.

"Basically." She said. "But I am happy to see you."

"I was worried you would not feel this way." He said.

"Viktor we write to each other every week."

"Yes but we haf not seen each other sense… Well sense that night." Hermione slowly nodded.

"What a night it was."

"Indeed…" he said. "I am…" he stopped. "This is not time. I know that and still my mouth runs how you say mucky." She smiled.

"Runs a muck."

"This is what I say." She laughed lightly while he smiled.

"Good I haf made you laugh I vill continue to do this!" She laughed more. "Look at that I should become stand up funny man." She smiled brightly up at him. Viktor smiled before walking to her desk and stopping. His eyes fell on a small sunflower pendant. "You kept it." he said holding it up.

"Of course… I wear it often when I'm home. I didn't get to take it to school with me because well I wasn't allowed to come back here… seeing as it was an official ministry scene."

"When I heard." He stopped. Again mouth runs mucky."

"No please… let your mucky mouth run." He smiled and turned. He slowly walked to her and sat down.

"I had such fear when I heard of the attack on your home." He said looking to her. "I was crippled." He looked to her. "I wish to speak of this later…" he said "When we spend time together tonight. I thought we'd go to our special place."

"That sounds lovely." She said with a smile. He cast the boxes away to the place where Hermione had told him all the boxes were going. "Shall we be off then?"

"I'd actually like to go back to where I'm staying and change if you wouldn't mind."

"I will stay here." He said with a smile.

"Oh no not here… It could still be… Well it could have death eaters watching it."

"Then I will meet you at special place."

"Good." She said.

"I vill head to my place of staying and change as well… I vill see you there at 5?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at her and waved before walking out of the room. Hermione stared forward.

_I hope Fred and George don't make a big deal this isn't a date. Just a friendly time between friends. Viktor is a friend a close friend. He knew before anyone else about my parents._ _We have history but that's just what it is… history long and done with. _

Viktor came down the stairs with a smile.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked.

"Very vell, I vill be seeing her tonight." He said. "Thank you for writing to me to where you would be. I haf been wanting to make things right for some time."

"Any time." Viktor pulled on his jacket and turned to the twins.

"As for you two… I hope you like competition." They gaped at the Bulgarian as he walked out the front door with a pep to his step."

"What the hell Ginny!" Fred said gaping at her.

"You guys really pissed me off last night." She said with a shrug.

"It wasn't me it was him!" George said pointing at his twin. "I'm just the sorry bastard who looks like him!" Hermione came down the stairs before the twins could say anything the others walked in.

"Every things been sent away to the burrow." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Good then we can go… nothing else to do here." Hermione said.

"I didn't know you were the religious type?" Harry said taking in the rosary draped around her wrist.

"Oh I'm not my mum was… she would want me to wear it for protection…" they all nodded. "Shall we be off then?" she asked. They all nodded.

-o-

Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing skinny black jeans and a white lace top which had bows at the princess capped sleeves. She slipped into her white ballet flats and then started on her hair. She heard a knock and tilted her head wondering who it was.

"Come in." she called. She heard two sets of feet come in and shut the door.

"Getting quite spruced up aren't we?" Fred asked.

"Nope… We're just going to a nice place and I don't want to look like a Raga muffin." She said being completely honest.

"So you're going on a date?" George said.

"No…" she said. "Just a quiet dinner between two old friends."

"Two exes you mean…" Fred said.

"No two old friends…" she corrected turning. "Besides if it was a date you wouldn't get a say in whether I went or not." Fred's face went red.

"Of course we do. Hermione we had a small spat we didn't break up!"

"Until Ron knows and everyone knows in Gryffindor tower there would be nothing to break up. As long as I'm a secret we're not exclusive… luckily for you I'm still a loyal Gryffindor so tonight isn't a date…"

"But it would be if you didn't have us." George said looking to the bouquet of sunflowers on her vanity.

"Yes…" she said quietly.

"Look does it help that I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean-."

"To snap at me just because you didn't get lucky and George did the night before on our nice lovely romantic date?" she asked Fred. "Which is not what's going to happen tonight between Vic and I."

"You call him Vic?" Fred said.

"Sometimes." Hermione said.

"I don't like this at all." George said starting to freak out.

"Guys." She said with a soft expression. "It's not a date you have nothing to worry about… I'm still angry at you both though so don't think your off the hook because I'm passing up Viktor."

"Why are you angry with me! It's him who yelled and snapped at you and insinuated that you were whorish! Which I don't think at all by the way!" George said snapping himself.

"Really then why did you try to jump me in the bedroom before I went to see Fred?"

"That was…" he stopped. "Okay that was wrong of me."

"Yep." She said putting earrings in.

"Hermione…" Fred said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Mione…"

"I appreciate that… But you hurt my feelings last night Fred… you both did… "

"And I feel really bad." Fred said.

"We feel really bad." George added.

"Well so did I." she said turning to gaze at them they really weren't getting it. "The only reason I jumped you two in that secret room was because I was too tired to fight you two on what the charm was and not to mention I had just lost my parents okay I was really messed up in my head. I hadn't slept in weeks… I wasn't thinking clearly. Not to mention I craved human contact anything to make me feel something other than tired sad and suicidal." With every word they felt worse and worse. While with Hermione each word she spoke brought her more realization. Fred and George could see the wheels turning in her eyes and they didn't like it at all. "I have to go see Viktor I need to get things straight in my head before I make a decision…"

"A decision on what love?" George asked.

"I started not one relationship but two in little less than a month after my parents died… relationships can't be built on something like that can they?" she asked in honesty as she grabbed a black fitted velvet blazer.

"Yes yes they can." Fred said catching her arm.

"I have to go I'm sorry." She said before leaving quickly the door slamming slightly behind her.

"Damn it!" George kicked the desk that rested in the room so hard it moved a foot to the right.

"Crap." Fred muttered.

"This is all your bloody fault!" George said.

"Don't blame this on me you git! You tried to jump her too!"

"At least I didn't call her a whore."

"I didn't call her a whore!" Fred defended.

"You insinuated it!"

"What is going on in here?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing!" they yelled at her before rushing off.

-o-

Hermione walked out of the chimney at the double aces bar in middle brook. She walked through the wizarding bar and out into the brisk night air. She pulled on her jacket as she slowly walked through the streets passing muggles and wizards alike. Her mind was buzzing with the memory of her latest spat with the twins. She knew she shouldn't have stormed off but she couldn't help it. The stress she was feeling was crippling.

"Hermione you came." She smiled at the Bulgarian voice as she turned to see Viktor.

"Hey…" he walked to her and hugged her tightly. Her eyes drifted closed at the familiar feeling.

"We're you waiting for me?" she as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Of course. You did always walk this way, didn't want pretty voman to walk these streets all by herself."

"Probably a good idea." She said eyeing the few drunk muggles walking around.

"Shall we then?" he asked.

"I think we shall." Like a gentleman he lent his arm for her to take which she gladly did.

"I'm glad you decided to come out tonight with me…"

"Viktor… I want to make this clear… tonight is…"

"Nothing more but dinner between vrends…" he said with a nod. "I understand…" she smiled.

"I knew you would."


	22. The Sting of Christmas Eve

Fred and George stayed awake in their now separate rooms. Both had been two angry with each other to be in the same area as one another. They waited until the early hours of morning never once hearing Hermione come in. when the clock struck seven AM they both at the same time came out of their bedrooms to stare at each other.

"Did you hear her come in?" They asked one another at the same time. Instantly they both shook their heads. Just when they were about to move to go to Hermione and Ginny's room they spotted said girls walking out fully refreshed for the new day.

"Morning boys." Ginny said, the twins didn't like the gleam in her eyes.

"Hermione…" the twins said. She avoided their eyes and headed down the stairs.

_Something happened… _they both thought fear striking them. They came down to breakfast to find their staking a plate of flap jacks in front of Hermione.

"Oh no I can't eat all this." Hermione said.

"I don't want you to eat all of it… but I want you to eat some of it…" Mrs. Weasley eyed her. "Don't think I haven't noticed Hermione…" she slowly nodded taking the fork Mrs. weasley handed to her.

"Can I have orange juice?" Mrs. weasley smiled brightly.

"Of course you can dear!" Fred and George walked over and sat down.

"Hey Hermione." George nodded. She smiled softly.

"Mione…" Fred said. She smiled at him as well.

"Hi…" she greeted quietly. A little too quietly for their liking.

"So how was your time with Viktor last night dear?" Mrs. weasley asked walking over and sitting down as she handed her a glass. "I want to hear it all."

"Oh it was nice. We had dinner talked some stuff over."

"Important stuff?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I finally got some closer on some things…"

"Was your break up with him hard dear I never heard the story?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah it was a little hard…" She admitted. "He uhm cheated on me… When I was completely devoted to him… We remained good friends despite it. Still we hadn't met face to face sense the night we broke up. Trust me when I say it was quite a break up…"

"I thought you said before that you spent two week swith him this… summer… you didn't did you?" Ginny asked.

"I was at Mungos recovering. Staying in Bulgaria was my cover story."

"Sorry."

"No its okay…" she said with a smile.

"So you in fact broke up with him not him with you… because Ron said-."

"I just told Ron he broke up with me so he wouldn't ask any questions." Hermione said before Mrs. Weasley could finish her sentence.

"Makes sense." The older woman said. "But things are better?"

"Yeah he's going to come visit me back at school a few times. Dumbledore has already given permission…" Fred and George felt their blood boil. They didn't like the idea of the famous Bulgarian visiting their girlfriend.

"Morning all." Harry said waltzing in.

"Morning Harry." Ginny said with a bright smile. Hermione looked to her friend and then to her male friend. She wondered when Harry would notice Ginny noticing him. She hoped it was soon she wasn't sure how long Ginny would wait. Especially when she found out how many of the boys at school had crushes on her.

"Hey Hermione is that a new necklace?" Harry asked.

"Oh uhm yes." Fred and George stared at the white gold chain that held a jeweled sunflower pendant. "Thank you for the food Mrs. Weasley… I think I'm going to go read for a bit. I look forward to a huge lunch." She said making the older woman smile.

"I'll be sure to make one then." Hermione smiled as she headed out. Instantly Fred and George fallowed.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"Who cares." Ginny said making the older boys smile at her.

"So what's up Ginny?" Harry asked. She blushed under his gaze.

"Uh… nothing really…"

-o-

Fred and George walked into the library where Hermione was currently skimming the vast collection. They closed the doors quickly and casted a silencing charm.

"Nothing happened." She said before they could ask.

"We didn't hear you come in last night." Fred said. Hermione grabbed a book and turned as she opened it up and glanced down at it.

"You must have not been listening hard enough." She said simply.

"Still angry I see." George muttered.

"Not angry, annoyed that you two don't trust me." she said looking to them.

"Nice necklace Hermione." Fred said glaring slightly.

"Thank you it was a gift from a _friend_." She emphasized the word friend. "I hate the fact you two don't trust me enough to have a small dinner with an old friend. Again I emphasize friend."

"Why'd you accept the gift Hermione if it was just from a friend?" George asked.

"Because it was a Christmas present, I gave him a gift too… we usually send them through the mail to each other but it was easier sense we were face to face."

"What did you give him?" Fred asked.

"Antique collectible snitch…" she said with a shrug. "Same thing I give him every year."

"Considering the guy cheated on you it was pretty kind of you to do that." George said.

"Glad you noticed I'm considerate." Hermione retorted.

"So he's going to be visiting you at Hogwarts…" Fred muttered. "Did you even bother to tell him you were dating us?"

"I told him when we started going out… I wrote to him right away…" she said. "You two really don't think that much of me do you? First you think I'll just make out with you whenever you feel like it even if it means hurting the other person in the relationship. You think I would cheat on you with Viktor the guy who completely broke my heart. Do you really think so little of me?" they looked guiltily at each other and then to her.

"Hermione-."

"No." she said cutting off Fred. "What have I done to make you distrust me?"

"Nothing…" they said in unison.

"I'll have you know the only reason I'm wearing this pendant is because it's a locket, and I didn't have one to put my parent's pictures in." she opened it up to show them. "I thought I'd wear it until I could get my own… You know Viktor did many things to me… but he was never jealous..." with that she walked out.

"Great… we're gits." Fred said.

"Big time." George agreed.

-o-

Fred and George were fully aware that they were indeed in the dog house. it had been three days sense their fight with Hermione in the library, not once in those three days had she spoken or even looked at them. It was now Christmas eve and everyone was opening their gifts. Hermione had gotten something perfect for everyone, the only people she left out were Fred and George. This being noticed by anyone who knew about their relationship. Then again Fred and George had left out their gifts for Hermione as well.

"Okay Hermione this is from all of us." Harry said walking over with a large heavy package.

"Hope you like it" Ron said thumbing the vintage Quiddtich helmet she had bought for him.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have." She unwrapped it and stared. "This is…" she laughed jumping onto her feet holding the ancient book in her hand. "Guys this is a first edition of Hogwarts a history!"

"There's a signed card inside from all of us." Ginny said with a smile.

"Guys this is great! I've always wanted the first edition!"

"Now it's the first edition of Hogwarts a history part 2… I couldn't find the first one." Harry said.

"And you won't be able to…" she said opening the book. "In 1812 a fire started by a second year ravenclaw destroyed it and many other ancient texts." She smiled brightly. "You've guys made my year and it hasn't even started yet."

"Oh before I forget…" she put the book down grabbed two smaller presents and walked over to Mr. and Mrs. weasley. "Here. Happy Christmas." They beamed.

"Hermione you didn't have to get us anything." He said.

"Sure I did… its nothing big but I hope you like them." she headed back to her chair and sat down the book in her lap.

"Well we won't be speaking to her for a few days." Ron said with a chuckle.

"She'll be way to busy reading that book." Harry added.

"We did good." Ginny said before looking to the twins who were looked sullen. Mrs. Weasley opened her present box and took in her hand a beautiful ornate antique locket. She smiled down at it and opened it up find a flip book of all her children at the end being Hermione she smiled softly as she closed it when she did she saw something on the back and turned it over and looked closely at a inscribed sentence.

_To Magical Mum_

_I hope I can be as good a daughter to you as you have been a mother to me… _

_Love Hermione _

Mrs. weasley looked to Hermione with a watery smile while Arthur opened his gift. He stared at a strange object before picking up a note.

_To Arthur_

_If you figure out what this is on your own you can call yourself an honorary muggle_

_Love Hermione _

Arthur sniffed. Both adults went to Hermione and took her in their arms.

"You're the best daughter ever!" they said.

"Hey!" Ginny said with an annoyed expression.

"you can get back in the running if you get into the top percentile of your class!" Mr. weasley said while patting Hermione on top of the head. She just smiled brightly.

"I think I'll leave gin to yell at you two and read my book. Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas mione!" they called except for the twins who silently got up and headed up to their bedroom to sulk. The only time they came down was for dinner which Hermione joined. It was torture because their mom in an attempt mend whatever was going on with them sat her down right between them. As soon as they finished dinner they left quickly and up to their bedroom. When they got there they stopped to see present boxes sitting on their beds. They walked over to them to see they were from Hermione. Fred slowly opened his which was smaller than George's. He unwrapped some tissue paper to find a large leather bound book with a gold FW inscribed in the top right corner. He opened it to find the first page filled with a letter.

_Dear Fred, _

_I know you've been using a hand me down journal to put all your fantastic ideas in… I think it's time to have your own don't you? I thought you might appreciate this little invention as you are in fact an inventor. It's a spell never before used… and one of my own creation. No matter how hard you try you'll never be able to fill these pages. Which is good considering I have a feeling you will have a long career in the joke and inventing business. Can't wait to see the ideas you come up with on these pages. _

_Yours truly and completely, _

_Hermione _

He read the letter over and over again while George opened his present. What he found was a leather carrier of some sort he opened it up to stare at tons of potion vials and different extraction tools. A letter fell into his hands.

_Dear George, _

_A great Potion maker should always have his tools on hand if the opportunity rises. I thought you might enjoy this tool kit… Every time you remove a vial a new one will replace its self so you'll never run out of ways to store your creations or ingredients you stumble upon… don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking into the Herbology department with your little baggies. If you're going to steal good product you mine as well store them proper… I hope this kit will help you in your prestigious future as a potion master… _

_Always thinking of you_

_Hermione _

He closed the tool kit and looked to see his name inscribed in gold on the front.

"We have to go see her George." Fred said staring down at his gift.

"We have to wrap our gifts first." George said, only to see his brother was already doing so.

-o-

When they walked into Ginny and Hermione's room it was to find Ginny by herself. She instantly glared at them.

"What do you two want?"

"Where's Hermione?" Fred asked.

"No clue ask mum…" They walked down stairs and found their mother.

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Fred asked.

"She's not here?" she asked a bit alarmed.

"No she isn't." Sirius walked in.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Found this…" Ginny walked in holding a note. "She went to her house to get some things together she wants to be alone when she does it."

"She can't be alone not in these times." Fred said.

"If death eaters are watching her house-."

"I know." Mrs. weasley said. "You two are order members go to her home and stick with her keep her safe." They nodded and headed out of the room.

"Is it really that dangerous for her?" Ginny asked.

"Someone tried to kill her before and failed." Serius said. "They just might want a second try." Ginny slowly nodded.

-o-

Fred stepped out of the Fire Place in the Grangers home. The whole house was was lit telling him some one was home. George came up behind him looking around.

"Hermione?" he called. No answer came. They heard a clink in the kitchen and slowly walked through the door. Hermione was at the sink washing dishes.

"Hermione?" Fred asked. She slowly turned.

"Oh hi… what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"You can't be alone… the order sent us to look after you… incase-."

"Death eaters were lurking… I didn't think about that." She said softly as she put a dish away. Fred and George tilted their head there was something off about her. She walked away from the sink and put the dish into some paper and wrapped it before placing it in a box. She stumbled slightly as she went to the sink and unplugged it.

"How you doing Hermione?" George asked.

"Well it's my first Christmas without my parents… but I'm doing okay… do you guys want a drink?"

"uhm sure what do you have?" Fred asked.

"Mostly alcohol… lucky for me." she poured three glasses. "It's not fire whiskey so don't expect the burn." she pushed the glasses towards them. "I would make tea but don't have any…" they nodded. "Happy Christmas you two."

"Happy Christmas." They said as they clinked their glasses Together and took a sip.

"It's good…" Fred said as they sat down at the dining room.

"Yeah dad wasn't cheap with his whiskey." She said taking another sip. "We have rum if you prefer it instead." She was staring at the glass which she held in her hand.

"Had one when I arrived, I was thirsty watered it down though too strong for my liking." She said. "My dad…" she laughed. "My dad would come home every night and have two full glasses of part rum part whiskey… then he'd finish it off with a shot of vodka…" she laughed. "He could really hold his alcohol… He used to say Hermione at least you'll never have to worry about a boy getting you drunk, because us Grangers never do. Then again every time he said this he was actually three sheets to the wind…" she smiled. "The rascal."

"You dad liked to drink huh?" Fred asked.

"Yes he did… I used to joke he would drink his dinner." They smiled. "He used to tell my mom that he didn't drink to get drunk but because he enjoyed the taste." She frowned as she took a sip. "Did I say he told her that?" they nodded. "I meant he yelled at her that he didn't drink to get drunk but because he liked the taste." She took a another sip before pouring herself some more. "He was a drunk… and I hated him so very much…" Fred and George looked at her dark expression.

"You don't mean that mione." George said. She looked to him.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Remember that… that tree house story I told at the funereal?"

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Look out the window." they stared. "There's no tree house." she laughed making them look back at her. "There not even a tree." She laughed even more to their surprise her laughter was completely genuine. "I didn't have one nice thing to say about him so I had to lie." She was still in hysterics.

"Hermione how many of those have you really had?" George asked as she quieted down.

"This would be my second… Don't worry I'm not drunk." Hermione said looking to them. "I'm grieving there's a difference…" they watched her walk completely straight to the sink and put the glass under some running water. "If it makes you feel better I'll just drink water." She sat back down. "Why are you two even here?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"It's not safe for you to be on your own." George said.

"No why did the order send you two?" she asked.

"Well mum sent us…" Fred said.

"I think she figured sense we're all together you would rather see us."

"We're together?" she asked. "You two haven't spoken to me in three days."

"You haven't spoken to us." They said in unison.

"You two are the ones who accused me of cheating."

"We never accused you of that…" Fred said.

"Yeah did we come out and say Hermione you cheated on Fred and I with Viktor bloody Krum."

"You insinuated it." she said. "Oh we didn't hear you come in last night Hermione." she mimicked. "Nice necklace Hermione. Why did you accept the necklace if he's just a friend… oh he's going to be visiting you at Hogwarts… And my favorite did you even bother telling him we're dating." They looked guilty. "I think I'll take those drinks from you. You aren't worthy of top shelf whiskey…" she took their glasses and the bottle before walking to the sink.

"We know you didn't cheat on us…" George said.

"We know you wouldn't." Fred added. "You're not that type of girl."

"What changed your minds about me?" Hermione asked pouring the rest of the whiskey down the drain.

"We never thought that…" George said.

"We were just jealous… I mean… its Viktor Krum Hermione… you were in love with him once." She stared at him.

"I was fifteen I didn't know what love was…" she said sitting down.

"You said he broke your heart." George concluded.

"No I know what a broken heart feels like…" she said looking to the living room where her parents had been killed. She could practically still see them lying in pools of their own blood.

"I think what Viktor did was bruise my ego to the point I thought he broke my heart… I just said that last night to lay on the guilt."

"It worked." They said.

"Good." She smiled softly before looking back to them. "Did you uhm… get the gifts I left on your bed?" they smiled.

"Yeah we didn't think you were going to give us anything." George said.

"I was mad at you… but I wouldn't deny you gifts ever." They smiled. "Did you uhm… like… them…" she looked so nervous and it only made them smile more.

"I actually don't know what George got but I loved my idea book… I really won't be able to fill up the pages?"

"You can try and try but you won't be able too." She said with a smile.

"I really liked my potion masters kit… it's going to come in handy when we nick certain items from the herbology department."

"Knew it would. And I didn't hear you say that…" George smiled as Hermione stretched. "Well want to help me pack up my room?"

"Why don't we skip that love?" Fred asked.

"Let's get out of here we can come back in a few days before we leave for Hogwarts…" George said.

"You shouldn't be here not on Christmas eve." Hermione slowly looked to the living room.

"I can't leave yet." She said.

"Why not?" George asked.

"I'm waiting for something…" she walked into the living room and then to the front door. She turned to Fred and George who were standing by the couch. "Coming?" she asked putting a black pea coat on. She opened the door and walked out. Fred and George instantly fallowed glad they had grabbed their coats. They walked out Hermione was sitting on the stairs of her front porch.

"What are we waiting for love?" Fred asked sitting beside her George on the other side.

"The carolers…" she said softly. They could hear them off in the distance. "Every Christmas eve my Mom and I would sit out here and wait for them to bring the cart of apple Cider and warm candied almonds and open our presents to each other. Fred and George saw a wrapped parcel box held in her hands.

"For your mom?"

"No… for me… she bought me a Christmas gift far in advance… It was on the porch when I came here."

"Will you open it?" George asked.

"When the carolers come. Mine as well keep to the tradition right?" she smiled softly before her eyes brightened. "Here they come." She got up and headed down into the snow and greeted the elaborately dressed muggles.

"Hermione." and older woman said hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm great… looking forward to some cider though." The woman smiled as a man handed Fred and George there cups and then Hermione's.

"Candied almonds as usual?" he asked her.

"Thanks Steve." She said handing her a large paper bag of them.

"There's extra in there for you." He winked.

"Thanks…"

"So what will it be Hermione?" a younger girl asked.

"Mm… carol of the bells?"

"Always the challenge with you." Steve said.

"We haven't done it in so long I'm excited." The little girl said. Fred and George headed back with Hermione to the front steps and sat down as the carolers began to sing. They watched as a genuine big smile filled her features as she listened to the song. Fred lent the bag of candy almonds to her and she took one gladly. Soon they two joined in enjoying the soft melody. When it was done Hermione stood and clapped for them.

"See you next year Hermione." the older woman said.

"See you next year Claire…" she slowly sat back down the present in hand. She looked up as the carolers reached the next house and started to sing.

"Are you going to open it?" George asked. Hermione looked back down at the package.

"This is the last gift I'll ever receive from my mother…" she said softly. "I think… I think I want to save it maybe… for when I really need it…" she looked to Fred. "Is that wrong?" she looked to George. "Or should I open it now?"

"I think you should save it…" George said.

"I would if it was from our mum…" Fred added. Hermione nodded.

"Then I'll save it…" she smiled. "I wonder what she got me…"

"Maybe it's a pony." The twins said at the same time. Hermione smiled softly before a wondrous laugh escaped her. They smiled as they looked to her. It was the first time sense the funereal they had actually heard her give a genuine true laugh. She threw back her head and then leaned forward laughing even more.

"You guys are funny." She said after a moment her hands on both their shoulders. "Come on let's go for a walk with our cider and almonds…"

"Sounds great." Fred said.

"Sounds lovely…" George laid on his accent thick.

"Hey you guys want to go to the park I played at when I was a kid… its covered in snow but makes for a great snow ball warzone."

"That could be fun." Fred said. "As long as you you're on my team."

"No way you got her last time she's on my team!" George whined.

"Come on boys you must learn to share." She looped her arms through both of their arms in an easy loving way. "You two are my best guys were you aware?"

"But if you had to take a guess…" Fred said.

"Who would be the best?" George inquired. She laughed again. They rounded the corner of the street and walked into a snow covered park. When they got to the large castle shaped jungle gym they climbed to the top and sat down.

"My drinks all gone…" Hermione said. Fred pointed his wand it instantly filled with cider. "I love magic. Can't wait until I can use it outside of school. It's been great with the permit the ministry gave me so I could use spells to move the house… I got it lengthened for the sale…" she took a sip and smiled. "You know I have this belief that it's not really Christmas until you have hot apple Cider…"

"Or until you receive gifts from your dashing boyfriends." George said as he and Fred put their hands out boxes held in their grasps.

"Oh guys." She said gushingly. "You didn't have-."

"Yes we did." they said in unison. She blushed looking back and forth.

"Open George's first he worked hard on finding you his gift." Fred said. She smiled at him softly before taking the gift from George. She rubbed her hands together as she easily and neatly and unwrapped the red paper revealing a rectangular wooden box. She set the paper aside and slowly opened it.

"Oh wow…" she picked up an ornate quill with a long red feather and gold pen tip. She looked closely and saw that the gold had little owls painted on it. "George it's perfect." She hugged him tightly kissing him on the cheek. "I've always wanted a beautiful quill thank you so much."

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it…" he said with a small smile.

"No I love it… thank you so much… I can't wait till I get back to school so I can use it." she placed it back into the box carefully.

"Okay now mine." Fred said eagerly. Hermione smiled as she took the present box in her hand. it was a lot bigger then George's and it felt heavy. She lifted off the top and stared.

"No way…" she reached inside. "is this a copper cauldron?"

"I know you've been having trouble with your potions because the one you've been using is warped…" Fred said. "The copper will make your potions more evenly heated and it doesn't warp as easily…"

"Thank you so much!" she hugged him. "I'm going to officially be ahead of the class with this now… no way Snape can give me any trouble on my potion assignments not with this cauldron… you've saved me this term." He smiled brightly.

"Would you like us to conjure them back to headquarters?" George asked.

"Yeah I would don't want the cold to hurt either of them." she said. They both waved their wands making their gifts head back to Grimwald. She hugged them both again. "Thank you guys so much the gifts were really thoughtful." She pulled away. "I have to admit I've really missed you guys the past few days…"

"We've missed you but we know it was our fault." George said.

"We acted like gits." Fred said.

"From competing for physical intimacy."

"To jealousy over Viktor…"

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

"You're gifts more than made up for it…"

"We have one more." Fred said.

"What?" she asked.

"From both of us…" George said as he set a small red velvet box in her hands.

"Guys you didn't have to…" she said.

"No we really did." Fred said while his twin nodded in agreement.

"Open it." George said with a softly expression. She slowly did as she sead it to stared down at a bracelet. Her fingers move across it a soft expression coming across her features. The two outer strands were diamonds while the middle was sapphires. She stared at it for a long moment.

"Do… do you like it?" Fred asked.

"Guys…" she said softly.

"It's your birthstone right? Sapphire… we put it in the middle of ours…" George said.

"Diamonds because we were born in April…" Fred added.

"The bracelet was kind of supposed to represent us.." George said.

"As a couple." Fred finished.

"You know us on the outside." George pointed at the diamonds.

"You always in the middle between us always sharing." Fred said with a smile as he pointed at the sapphires.

"This… this is perfect…" she laughed making them smile instantly. Fred took it out and with Georges help clasped it around her wrist.

"Do you like it?" George asked.

"It's perfect. I love it…" she hugged them both at the same time. They smiled despite themselves when she pulled away Fred stared.

"Hermione where's the necklace Viktor gave you?"

"Oh uhm… got rid of it." she said sitting back. "It really bothered you guys so I gave it back to him. He wasn't happy but he understood."

"You didn't have to give it back." George said. "We over reacted."

"No you didn't… I never should have accepted such a piece of jewelry from him… besides after our fight I found out he had snuck a picture of himself in there… I don't think he really understands what just friend's means."

"Would you like us to get rid of him for you?" Fred asked.

"We'd do it gladly." George added.

"No it's alright guys…" she said with a smile. "Oh it's getting late… we should probably get back to headquarters."

"Probably. Bet mums freaking out." George said.

"Oh I hope not I'd feel awful." They headed off the jungle gym throwing their garbage away as they did. She smiled as she hooked her arms through there's.

"It's twelve…" Fred said.

"You know what that means?" George said.

"Happy Christmas boys…"

"Happy Christmas Hermione…" they kissed her cheeks at the same time. They rounded a street corner to walk down the side walk of her neighborhood. Hermione felt a jabbing pain in her shoulder.

"Owe." Her hand flew to it.

"Are you alright Love?" George asked worriedly.

"Yeah… that was weird…" she said with a smile. "Phantom pain…"

"Growing pains?" Fred offered.

"I wish… I'm afraid I'm doomed to be this height."

"I like you this height." George said.

"You're cuter that way." Fred offered. She just smiled as her eyes went to look back at the jungle gym. She froze seeing three cloaked figures staring at them.

"Guys…" she said softly taking out her wand.

"What is it?" Fred asked. The twins looked to see the death eaters who had spotted them.

"Run." George said as he and Fred grabbed either of her hands and started to run, the death eaters instantly fallowing. Hermione looked over her shoulder sending a curse flying into one of them. He dropped to the ground still instantly.

"Get the mud blood!" they heard one of them scream. They got to the house Hermione slammed the door behind them. Before they could get to the living room the doors blasted open. The force sending them flying in different directions. Fred and George rolled across the ground while Hermione slammed into the banister of the stair well. A death eater flew towards her she kicked her feet out making him fly back. Hermione rolled off the stair well and crashed to the ground. She instantly crawled behind a flipped table. Hermione looked to see Fred and George were behind the couch.

"Hermione come on!" Fred yelled him and his brothers hands reaching for her. She nodded and went to go to them only to have a green curse fly past her head, missing her by just inches. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Come out mud blood!" her eyes snapped open she jumped to her feet instantly firing a curse hitting another death eater in the chest, she jumped over the table rolling over her shoulder before getting to her feet and pointing her wand into one of their throats. Fred and George watched as she took on all of the death eaters on her own. Curses were flying so fast they couldn't tell where Hermione began and where she ended.

"Let's get in on the action Freddie." George said.

"You got it!" they leapt to their feet and began fighting alongside Hermione. They moved perfectly around each other as they all fired perfectly aimed curses. Just when they were about to finish up Hermione was Suddenly sent flying into the wall by the one remaining death eater. She leapt up onto her feet turned and went to point her wand only to have her hand grabbed. Her other hand reached forward and she ripped off the death eaters mask.

"You…" Hermione said seeing the elder Malfoy.

"Hello again… Miss Granger." She fired a spell which missed him by inches.

"That's it let it out little one! Do to me what you failed to do that night!" she kept missing her curses as she got angrier and angrier. "You're weak! Which is why your parents died because you failed!" Hermione hit him square in the chest making him fly back. She rushed forward pulled him to his knees while taking one of his daggers in her hand.

"Whose weak now?" she asked before slitting his throat. He gargled as his hands shot to his bleeding neck. Instantly he fell forward. Hermione slowly backed away smiling as she watched Lucius twitch and roll in a pool of his own blood. "Enjoy every minute…" she said before turning to Fred and George. "Let's get out of here." She said as the dagger fell from her hand. They ran to the fire place instantly. Hermione looked around as Fred and George readied the powder. She saw a flash of light and without thinking pushed Fred out of the way of a curse. She felt something searing hot fly through her shoulder the force of it slamming her into the brick work of the fire place.

"Hermione!" George yelled while Fred watched in horror as she fell to the ground still. His head snapped to the death eater who had fired the curse and with a loud battle cry sent a killing curse slamming into the death eaters body.

"We have to apperate her." George said hurriedly as Fred picked her up in his arms.

"Let's go."


	23. Confront

"Help we need help!" George yelled as he and his twin rushed into Grimwald Hermione's still and silent body held in Fred's arms. George slammed the door open so hard it woke up mother blacks portrait. "Help us!" he shouted over the sound of the portraits screeching. "We need help!" George bellowed. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley instantly rushed out of the kitchen.

"Godric what happened?" she asked her eyes wide the color instantly draining from her face.

"Attacked we were attacked." George said.

"In the kitchen hurry." His father ordered Fred who rushed past the group.

"Hermione?" Harry asked his eyes wide as he Ginny and Ron appeared on the stair well.

"Get up stairs get Serius." Mr. Weasley said. Fred carried Hermione into the kitchen where Lupin and Tonks had already cleared the table. Fred slowly set Hermiones shaking body down on the table. As he pulled away he rested a hand on her cold pale sweat soaked cheek.

"What happened to her?" Lupin asked his eyes wide.

"We were attacked." Fred said. "She pushed me out of the way of a curse it hit her instead." Tonks casted Hermione's jacket away to reveal her white shirt which was stained in blood.

"Oh my dear girl…" Mrs. Weasley whispered as she pulled the shirt away from her shoulder to show a deep pool of blood where a chunk of her shoulder had been blown away by the curse.

"We have to heal this quickly…" Tonks said taking a rag and wiping away the blood every time the fabric came in contact with her shoulder Hermione would make a pained noise. Lupin rushed forward and started to wave his wand over the injury. Slowly it began to heal but as it did Hermione began to shake more and more sweat now pouring down her face.

"What's happening?" George asked while Fred stared in horror.

"No…" Hermione said. "No…" she took a breath as her back arched and she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Help her!" Fred shouted as he and George took her hands in theirs.

"It's alright it will pass it will pass." Lupin said quickly. "God I hope it passes…" Fred and George moved closer her hands still held tightly in theirs. George cringed at the scream that was escaping her. Not because of the pitch but because he knew it stemmed from pain pure undiluted pain.

"It's alright love it's almost over…" Fred said softly.

"Come on Love… You can get through this…" George whispered. Slowly her screaming subsided and her back un arched. She stared out at the ceiling as she gasped for air, the sound was harsh and rattled with in her chest. She took another ragged breath and the twins could tell that she was struggling to breathe. She closed her eyes tightly causing tears to slowly fall down her cheeks as she gripped onto their hands and gasped for air once more.

"That's it love… That's it keep breathing…" Fred coached as George kissed the back of her hand. After a few minutes had past her eyes slowly closed and she lay perfectly still on the table. The twins stared in horror as her hands went limp within theirs. "Hermione?" Fred asked fearful as his eyes searched her grey features.

"She's out…" Sirius said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Is that good?" George asked.

"She could do well with some rest…" Lupin said.

"Let's get her up stairs…" Mrs. Weasley said. Fred slowly and easily picked Hermione up in his arms while George continued to hold her hands in his. They walked out of the kitchen past Ginny Harry and Ron who were stark white. The noises they had heard coming from the kitchen were unbearable.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, but the twins didn't answer. Instead of taking her up to her room they brought her to theirs. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks headed into the bedroom after the twins as Fred laid Hermione down on the bed.

"We need to get her cleaned up…" Tonks said quietly. Fred and George exchanged looks before gazing at Hermione who was still covered in her own blood.

"We'll be quick…" Ginny said. "Promise." They both nodded before slowly and with much hesitation relinquished her hands. They walked past the women and both cringed at the sound of the door shutting behind them. Fred took a breath as he backed up into the wall and slid to the ground his hands cradling his head as he did.

"Fred?" George asked seeing the state of his twin.

"Why did she push me out of the way?" he asked quietly. George slowly walked over to his brother and slid down to the ground next to him. "Why did she do that George?"

"She must have known what the spell was going to do to you… So she took the hit instead…"

"I would have taken it…"

"I know you would have…" he said as he set a hand on his shoulder.

"George… I'm so sorry I did this to her… I'm the reason the woman we love is covered in her own blood and I'm so sorry for that…" George watched as Fred buried his head in his hands his shoulders jerking suddenly with emotion.

"It's not your fault…" George said quietly as he rubbed his twins back. "It really isn't Freddie…"

-o-

When they were allowed back in Fred and George instantly went to either side of Hermione who lay still in the bed. The only thing that gave them hope was the soft tint to her cheeks letting them know that slowly her color was returning. She didn't wake up that night, Nor the next morning. Dumbledore had been to visit once and Harry and Ron every hour. Each time they did they would look oddly at Fred and George who never once relinquished her hands. So on the third day the twins found themselves alone with Hermione for the first time sense her injury. Fred took a deep breath as he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back.

"Come on love…" Fred said softly staring at her serene face. "Come on… Please pull through…" George looked to his twin. He could see the guilt etched into his features as he stared at their girlfriend. He wished he could share his brothers feelings, to take the burden off his shoulders. But he knew it wasn't possible. "Merlin I should have been paying closer attention…" Fred said.

"You couldn't have seen it coming." George said.

"She did though didn't she?" he had a pained expression. "I would have taken the curse, why did she jump in front of me like that?"

"She was protecting you Fred… It's what she does. Protects the people she loves no matter the cost to herself…" George said softly.

"I kind of hate that she has that trait." He muttered.

"Me too…" the twins exchanged ghosts of smiles before looking back down Hermione who gave a small sigh in her sleep. They knew not to get excited at the sound. It was just her breathing after all, not a sign that she was waking up.

"Can… Can we see her?" they looked to see Harry and Ron. Fred didn't say anything just looked to Hermione. So George nodded with a kind expression.

"Sure come in." he said. They walked over and sat down in the chair on either side of the bed closest to Hermione's head.

"Could we… hold her hands?" Harry asked. George and Fred looked to each other before George relinquished her hand to Ron who took it instantly. Fred was a little less willing to but slowly he did so to Harry. "Thank you Fred…" he nodded as both him and George got up and headed to the corner of the room. "Hermione… can you hear us?" Harry asked, and the twins paid attention. They knew that besides them Harry and Ron would be the only people able to draw her from her deep sleep.

"It's Harry and Ron…" Ron said. "Your mates."

"You have to wake up now Hermione… Everyone's getting real worried…"

"They're going to take you to Mungos tomorrow if you don't come to… And then you'll miss out on school." Ron waited. He hoped that the mentioning of missing classes would make her wake up. Still she lay, unmoving and unresponsive.

"Mrs. Weasley has been crying a lot… so has Gin." Harry said softly.

"Hermione… You can't keep lying her sleeping… There are things we need to do… Things that can't be done without you." Ron said.

"We need your help Hermione…" Harry said. No response came. Harry and Ron looked to each other before glancing back at her.

"We're sorry for how we've treated you over the years…" Ron said quietly.

"We haven't given you the attention we should... Or the respect… Always making you do our homework…"

"Took her for granted we did…"

"We promise to never do it again…" Harry said softly.

"Hermione… come on open your eyes." Ron said. "We're lost without you Hermione… I'm…" he bowed his head. "I'm lost…" he said softly as he looked to her. "I'm so lost without you." Everyone looked to Ron. "Come back to us… come back to me…" Hermione made a small noise making everyone look to her. She took a few breathes her head moving side to side before she muttered something. "What was that?" Ron asked quietly with a huge smile. "Hermione?" It was silent for a long moment before she took a deep breath.

"Fred…." She whispered. "George…" the twins were instantly at her side, taking her hands away from Harry and Ron who were pushed aside. Ron stared as Harry ran from the room.

"She's up!" he called. "She's up!"

"Fred… George…" She whispered again.

"We're here love…" Fred said.

"We're right here…" George added.

"Fred…" Hermione looked to him from hooded eyes.

"I'm here. I'm here." He said kissing the back of her hand. "I'm right here love…"

"How…" she cleared her throat in a lady like manner that made Fred stare in awe. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine… Thanks to you." He said with a smile. She took a deep breath.

"I was worried I was too late…"

"You got to me right in time…" she turned her head.

"George?" she looked at him her eyes still hooded with sleep.

"Right here." He kissed the back of her hand as Fred leant forward and kissed her forehead. Ron stared eyes wide as he took a step backward.

"I was worried about you too…" she said softly. George couldn't help but smile.

"Shouldn't worry love… We're too strong for a few death eaters to take out."

"Apparently so am I…" she said and they laughed softly. "Did… Did I miss Christmas?"

"Only by a few days…" George said.

"We saved you cake." Fred added.

"Mmm… cake." She smiled softly and neither could deny the look was adorable. "I'm very… Very tired…"

"Go back to sleep love…" Fred kissed her forehead again before George kissed the tip of her nose.

"Stay with me?" she asked as she started to fall asleep once more.

"Forever and ever." They said in unison as they sat down next to her on the bed her hands held to their chest.

"You two are my best guys…" she said softly making them smile. Ron slowly walked out of the room past the group that had gathered to see if Hermione had really been awake.

"Ron…" Harry said quietly.

"It's fine." Was all his friend said as he left.

"Come on everyone... Let's leave these three alone." Mr. Weasley said. Everyone nodded and headed out Mrs. Weasley closing the door slowly as they did. The next morning Fred and George awoke to a small sound.

"Come on guys… Get up… It's near twelve…" they slowly opened their eyes to find Hermione fully dressed, make up done, and hair high up in a ponytail.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Fred asked standing and complete alarmed at what he was seeing.

"Whatzgoinon…" George muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hermione's out of bed."

"What!" George stood so quick he knocked the chair he had been slumped in to the ground. "Get back in bed!"

"I can't…"

"Why not?" they asked in unison.

"Well the order is taking me back to my house… Seems we have damage control and also breakfast is on the table."

"Oh…" George said.

"Oh?" Fred asked. "The woman we care most for has been in bed for days after being hit by a dark curse and you say oh? Do you really think it's alright for her to go skipping about after all that?"

"I'm not skipping." She said.

"She's not skipping." George confirmed making her giggle, and the sound was a great comfort to both he and Fred.

"You'll take it easy?" Fred asked pointing at her.

"Cross my heart." Hermione stated making the movement. "Now come on breakfast is ready and it smells wonderful." She went to walk out only to run straight into Ron's chest.

"We need to talk." He said before storming off. Hermione slowly turned to look to the twins.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"He kind of knows love." Fred said.

"Knows what?" she asked blinking.

"About us…" George said carefully.

"What!" she asked making both jump. "How?"

"What do you remember?" Fred inquired.

"I remember pushing you out of the way of a curse and then waking up today…" she suddenly stopped. "Oh bloody hell." She cursed before running out. "Ron!"

"Should we go help her?" Fred asked.

"No… I think we should give them time then go check on them. I suggest we get ready and that's the time they have to work it out on their own…"

"Sounds like a plan." Fred said.

"The little bastard better not upset her…" They both muttered in unison. They got dressed and when they came down stairs it was to find Ginny and Harry in the kitchen staring miserably down at their food as they listened to Hermione and Ron go at it in the next room.

"Is he upsetting her?" George asked.

"Oh yeah…" Ginny said as she poked her fork at a slice of ham.

"How could you do that Hermione!" Ron shouted. Fred and George walked into the drawing room where the two were at war.

"I don't see how what I did was so very wrong Ronald…" she said.

"You are dating not only one of my brothers but both!" he shouted. "There's a golden rule you know!"

_I knew there was a golden rule… _she thought.

"It wasn't like I meant for it to happen Ron." Hermione said quickly. "I swear."

"Oh I'm sure." He said with a sneer.

"Oh what you thought I looked at Fred and George one day and said oh yeah I must have that oh baby oh baby?" she asked sarcastically.

"Merlin Hermione they're twins!"

"I'm aware!" she said.

"It's disgusting…" he said shaking his head. "I just… I never thought you for that kinda girl."

"What kind of girl?" she asked.

"The kind that jumps two boys in some secluded room." he said.

"Look I had to get the information out of them… I never thought it would go as far as it did. I never thought that we would all end up together…"

"It never entered your mind?" he asked.

"No of course not." She said. "It just… happened." He took a breath and for a moment she thought he was calming down. Then his face turned beat red and she readied herself for the big cannons to fire away.

"They're my brothers Hermione my brothers! Why couldn't it have just happened with someone else!"

"I don't know Ron it was… it was just meant to be them I guess." She said.

"What about me Huh?" he asked and she went silent as she searched his expression. "Why couldn't it have just happened with me?" Fred and George took a step back a little surprised he was finally coming out with his feelings.

"Ron…" she said softly.

"Why them Hermione?"

"They make me… Happy…" she admitted her voice barely audible. Ron took a step forward with a hopeful expression.

"I could… I could make you happy." She shook her head.

"Not like them…" she said quietly.

"I could though!" she jumped at the sudden outburst. "Hermione we're meant to be together! We're supposed to happen everyone knows it." Ron moved forward taking her hands, she instantly pulled hers from his grasp as she took a step back.

"Ron don't do this…" she said shaking her head. "Please don't do this."

"Why not? You liked me before I know you did because when I didn't ask you out to the Yule ball we had that big blow up…"

"You really want to bring that up?" she asked.

"I think we should." He said his arms crossing over his chest as he jutted out his jaw in an immature manner.

"Fine..." she said with a sigh. "The reason I was upset with you that night was not because you didn't ask me out."

"Lie."

"Not a lie not a lie at all." She said. "It was because of how you treated me that night. You sneered you yelled you put down Viktor and Myself over a simple dance…"

"You wanted me to ask you out."

"Yeah I did…" she admitted. "But when you did ask it was as a last resort… Do you know how that made me feel Ron?" he rolled his eyes. "After the Yule ball any feelings I had for you went right out the window…"

"I don't believe that."

"If you don't believe it that's fine… But you need to accept it… You need to accept that you were too late and I moved on."

"To my brothers!" he shouted.

"Sing me a new tun that one's getting stale." She said.

"Fine here's a new tune you're a whore. Bet you've already slept with them… It's just like you… I mean how long did you wait with Viktor two months?"

"I never slept with Viktor actually." She said her arms crossing over her chest.

"Yeah right… You were in good with him for his money just like you are in good with Fred and George for theirs."

"What money?" she asked with a laugh. "Besides even if they were rich I have my own money!"

"Because your parents died… How long will that trust fund last Hermione?" she stared at him for a long time not believing he had brought her parents into their fight. "What would your parents think? What would your mom think if she found out you were dating not one person but two at the same time… Twins none the less… I bet she'd be pretty disappointed-." Before the twins could step in a loud crack sounded. Hermione stared at the swelling cheek of Ron as her hand slowly began to sting. The twins couldn't believe it. Her hand had whipped so fast across their brothers cheek they had barely had time to see it. Ron let his hand slip onto his burning face as he stared at one of his oldest friends. "Hermione..."

"I can't believe you brought my dead parents into this…" she said softly as she began to walk away.

"Hermione I'm sorry!" Ron called. She turned quickly the enraged look in her eye causing him to jump back.

"I have been put through a lot of pain in my life Ronald Weasley but nothing has hurt me as much as what you just said to me…"

"Hermione…"

"Do me a favor stay the hell away from me."

"I'm sorry." He said talking a step forward.

"Too little too late…" with that she turned and ran from the room. The twins cringed as they heard the door to their bedroom slam, the sound of which woke Mother Black portrait from her temperamental sleep. Ron ignored the screeching as he looked to his brothers.

"Why you two over me?"

"You just proved why." Fred said as he and his twin walked out of the room. Before they could go upstairs Hermione came back down.

"Ready to go to my house?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"Perfect." She said. "Do me a favor?" she inquired.

"Anything." The twins said.

"Prank Ron… Prank him bad."

"Already got ideas love." Fred said as he kissed her cheek. They walked into the kitchen where the chimney was.

"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes…" Hermione walked over and stepped inside before throwing down her floo powder and disappearing into a small explosion of green flames.

"She really wants out of here doesn't she?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You have Ron to thank for that." Fred said before the two disappeared into green flames.

When they got to the house they stepped out to find Hermione talking with Tonks and Lupin.

"Looks like a war zone." George said as he glanced around at the near demolished room.

"Kind of was…"

"Hermione there's a large pool of blood here…" Lupin said. "Know anything about it."

"I slit Lucious Malfoys throat… In self defense… looks like I didn't do it right seeing as his dead body isn't here."

"A dead body was found." Tonks said. "But it wasn't Lucious Malfoy."

"You found a dead a body?" Hermione asked.

"Killed by the killing curse." Lupin said. "Whoever did it is of no concern of the ministry this was clearly all in self defense."

"Uhm Hello." They all turned to see a muggle woman walking in.

"Oh Mrs. Chilt." Hermione walked over.

"I see we had another burglary…" she said looking around.

"I'm afraid so…" Hermione said.

"Well I went to bring by the new owners today and upon seeing the wreckage they no longer wanted the house and sold it back to me…"

"And you're here to try and sell it to me right?" Hermione asked.

"I do understand why you want to get rid of it but I can't sell it with the record of the burglary's and the… Well… the deaths Hermione…"

"I understand I'll gladly take it off your hands." Hermione said.

"Alright I think the original price is fair." She started to write a check.

"That won't be Necessary Miss Chilt… Keep the money." Hermione said.

"But Hermione…" she led the woman to the door.

"I know that your youngest daughter Amanda is quite ill." She said softly. "You need this money more than me Mrs. Chilt…"

"You're sure?"

"Yes my parents left me a nice sum of money so I don't need to make any profit off this house really."

"Thank you so much dear…" they hugged. "Will you be coming around again?"

"Not sure… I'm thinking about trying to sell this place back to the bank."

"Well if you need help with it while you're at school don't hesitate to ask…"

"I do have one favor to ask you then."

"Yes anything dear."

"Will you check on it for me once in a while? You know make sure there's been no other burglary's?"

"Of course… I have a set of keys and will gladly do so."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other. "Say hi to Mr. chilt for me." she waved.

"Will do!" she waved back before Hermione closed the cracked wod door. Hermione slowly looked around the house.

"No way in hell the banks going to buy this place back." Hermione said before giving a small laugh. The other watched her walk over to the near demolished stair well and sit down. "This place is a money pit."

"It's not as a bad as it seems Love." George said.

"Yeah, nothing a few fixing spells won't handle." Fred said walking over with his twin.

"You know the rules if anything was ruined with dark magic it has to be done by hand or not at all…"

"Right…" George said with a small nod.

"We'll think of something love." Mrs. weasley said as she moved aside a broken picture with her foot..

"You know I could easily pay off the rest of this house with the money left to me maybe I should just let it sit." She said standing. "Or I could make it into a boarding house you know? Maybe turn a profit from it… But whose going to want to come into a house that had a double murder?" she asked.

"If you want the ministry could get that wiped from the memory of all your neighbors and the local authorities…" Tonks said. "Especially because it was in fact a double magic murder."

"Try to say that five times fast…" she muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I should consider it though…"

"It's something to think about… But you don't need to think on that now…" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now why don't Fred and George help you start packing up your room and moving it to the burrow."

"Sounds good." She said with a smile. They headed up the stairs. Fred and George looked at all the portraits of Hermione through the years as they moved up the banister. Then they walked into her room which was filled with empty boxes. "All I ask is we be careful with my books." Hermione said as she went to her vanity with a box in hand.

"Right." Fred said as he started to pack away the books, George helping him.

"How many books do you read a week Hermione?" George inquired.

"Ten usually." She said absentmindedly. Fred and George smiled.

"That's our little book worm goddess." They said in unison. She smiled as he packed away her jewelry box and personal items. She then conjured the antique vanity to the burrow. Fred and George began to conjure away the boxes and boxes of books fallowed by her shelves.

"Pictures next?" George asked.

"Yes if you could wrap them in tissue paper?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing." Fred said. They went around the room and started taking the tons of photos off the walls and furniture. George was about to put one away when he stopped. It was a picture of a little boy with bright brown eyes and dusty blonde hair.

"Hermione who's this?" she turned and then smiled softly as she walked over and took the photo. Her fingers moved over the smiling face slowly.

"That would be Finn… My little brother…" they looked to her.

"I thought you said you were-."

"An only child? I am. Well I am now…"

"What happened to him?" George asked. Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Finn and I were playing out in the backyard, I went inside to get us some lemonade… my mum made the best lemonade… When I left he was fine. He was making a castle out of mud." She laughed before she frowned looking down at the photo. "Then I came outside and I found him face down in the dirt… Turns out he had an Enlarged heart and it gave out on him, so he needed a new one… He was in the hospital for a long time…"

"When did he die?" Fred asked.

"The summer before my first year at Hogwarts…" she said looking to him. "He was just days away from making it to the top of the donors list… I'm thankful for the time I had with him." She smiled as she looked down at the photo. "Finn, he was so smart… Could talk by the time he was just one years old…" She stood up and walked over to a box.

"I've never heard you talk about him before." George said.

"Don't like to talk about it much…"

"Do the others know?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah… But again they know I don't like to talk about him…"

"I'm sorry love." George said.

"No it's alright you were going to find out about him some time." She went to put the photo in but stopped. "I think I'll hand carry it… Don't want it to get lost." She put it in her purse. "Only picture I have of him… Mum and dad had all the rest but I don't know where they put them…" they went back to packing away the room and after two hours they were done. Hermione looked around at the empty space with just a few old posters hanging on the wall. "Goodbye room." she said with a smile. "You treated me well over the years… But just to let you know… I always hated your wallpaper." She whispered like it was a huge secret. Fred and George laughed as they headed out Hermione closing the door as she did.

"Anything else need to be packed?" George inquired.

"My office."

"You had an office?"

"I did indeed." They walked into a small room which was lined with old muggle books. "These won't be going to the burrow but storage so just pack them up and I'll whisk them away."

"Right." They said in unison. After a while of packing the old books away the twins noticed a new set of books each with dates etched in gold on the binding. "Oh I'll handle these." She said walking over.

"What are they?" she smiled softly.

"My mum used to call them the Hermione Chronicles they're the journals I kept over my school years…"

"They're pretty thick." Fred commented looking a few over.

"And each filled." She said. "You can imagine I have never had one dull year at Hogwarts so there's always been a lot to write about… Mum used to say that someday I should make them into actual books."

"Will you?" Fred asked.

"Oh no… I'd never try and profit off the friendship I've had with Harry that way… No I just kept such detail just in case I ever needed to look back in detail on what happened… My writing is better than any memory could be."

"So…" the twins exchanged looks. "Are we mentioned in any of them?" Fred asked.

"Actually I think you are…" she reached for the first one and placed her forehead against it. "First entry of Fred and, or George Weasley." The book opened and went to one of the first pages. "Yes here it is… Should I read it?"

"Sure." They said with a smiles glad they had made it into the Hermione Chronicles.

"I met the infamous Weasley twins today after my inauguration into the prestigious Gryffindor house. They seemed very kind and were the first ones to shake my hand. I like them a great deal more than their little brother Ronald Weasley who seems to be the thickest bloke I've ever met… oh I met Harry Potter he seems like an intelligent bright eyed Wizard. I have a feeling he will do great things just as he is expected… As long as he stays away from one Ronald Weasley…" they smiled as she closed the book. "You're actually mentioned in most of these books I imagine…" she said. "You two were always giving me hell."

"You're welcome." They kissed her on the cheek.

"You two aren't charming at all." She said with a smile as she packed the chronicles away. It took only an hour to get that room done when they moved onto her parents room.

"Get rid of all my dad's stuff… An incineration spell will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione walked over to his closet by his side of the bed and opened it up. She looked inside. "If you find any photos I'll keep those… But anything else…" she picked up a box laying inside. "I don't need it."

"What's in there?" Fred asked.

"He's old boxing memorabilia… He wouldn't want it destroyed."

"Love why do you want it destroyed anyways? I know he wasn't really around and he got drunk a lot but he was your dad." Fred said.

"I just don't want it around? Is that so bad?" she asked her back turned to him.

"No… It's not so bad…" Fred said before he started casting away anything that wasn't old photos. When he and George were done Hermione was laying out her mother's clothes. One pile was small while one pile was big.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"Choosing which items of her clothing I might like… I have her purple sweater… Now I'm just going through her coats. They were made from pretty fine material, some are vintage… The rest I'm sending to storage." She casted them away along with all her shoes.

"Any furniture you want?" George asked.

"Just this wardrobe." She said, George casted it away for her. Then Hermione moved the rest of it back to storage. Hermione looked around the now bare room.

"Any other rooms up here you need to pack away?" Fred inquired.

"Spare room… It will go quick though." They walked out and across the hall. Hermione opened the door and walked in. the room was pretty plain with a color scheme of light blues and crèmes. She walked over to the bed and grabbed something Fred and George didn't get the chance to see. Hermione waved her wand and casted every single bit of furniture and objects with in the room away.

"All done." she said turning a stuffed bear in hand.

"What is that?" George asked pointing.

"You mean who." She said. "This here is Richard the second." She said. "My best friend when I was a child."

"What happened to Richard the first?" George asked taking the bear. Hermione covered the stuffed animals ears.

"We don't talk about Richard the first…" she whispered. "It was very traumatic." Fred and George laughed while Hermione smiled her hands dropping from the bear. She waved her wand and it disappeared heading to the burrow. "Well all that left is the kitchen and all that's going in storage so it will be easy." They headed down the stairs just as Hermione was heading into the living room the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." she said with a smile as she walked to the door and opened it. She blinked for a long moment. "What do you want?" the tone in her voice made everyone turn.

"Hermione Dear…" a man came forward and hugged her. She stayed stiff and un moving as he pulled away and walked past her into the house.

"Sure… Why don't you come in." she said dryly as she shut the door.

"Oh hello there." He said seeing everyone. "Hermione why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"Uncle Mitus what are you doing here?" she asked again. "If you're here for the funereal it was a few days ago."

"I had things to do on the day you planned it." He said looking around the wreckage of the house. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Can we skip the pleasantries?" Hermione asked. "I'm far too tired for it today." He turned.

"Right then I'm here about your fathers Will…"

"Which one he had three." Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The one I have."

"Then that would make four." She said seeing him pull it out of his suit case. It was hard to look at her Uncle Mitus he looked so much like her father it was eerie. "Still I'm afraid what you hold in your hand is void… This is the valid will." She walked over to a drawer and pulled it out.

"Does it state that I get the whole dentistry business?"

"No It states here that it was left to me."

"You're not even a dentist." He said staring at her.

"My father hoped I would become one." She said handing it over so he could look at it.

"He left you everything…" he said with a tone of anger. "The properties, the money… Didn't you get enough when my father died?" he asked.

"Uncle Mitus… You and the whole Granger family wrote off us when you found out-."

"You were a freak." The tone he took with her surprised everyone.

"That I was a witch." She corrected. "Dad didn't take kindly to it… So he changed the will. In anger he changed it but he did change it none the less… If it helps mom and I, we asked him not to…"

"Do you even plan on being a dentist?"

"Thought about it." she said quietly.

"I'll drag you through court I'll get what's mine."

"You don't need to do that." Hermione said.

"Oh I think I do." He said his face going red.

"Uncle Mitus-."

"Would you drop the uncle we're not even family anymore… That link died along with my brother."

"That's enough." Mrs. weasley said walking over to Hermione.

"Its fine…" she said to her. "He's just upset…"

"Damn right I am." He said walking up to Hermione. "Haven't you taken enough from the Grangers." He pushed her.

"Hey!" Mr. weasley rushed forward and pulled him back. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her like that." he said.

"Its' fine…" Hermione said again. "Uncle…. I mean Mitus…" she said. "I understand why you're here… Before my father died he told me that Maggie wasn't well…" he stared at her.

"She has cancer…" he said quietly.

"It's been hard on the family her out of work right? And your dentistry business in the country isn't doing well…"

"It's doing alright but not enough to cover the medical bills."

"I have a solution…" she said. "You can have my father's business…" Everyone looked at her. "I don't know one thing about running a dentistry office and I'm still in school… And this house it's only minutes away from not only the office but a hospital as well. A hospital I hear is making bounds in cancer research."

"We can't afford to move."

"Yes you can." She said. "If I give you this house and the dentistry business…" he stared at her. "You can afford it."

"What do you want for the house?"

"Nothing… I'll get it fixed up for you and everything… I have furniture already in storage I can send it back here… There's enough room here for Charlie and Michelle… there's a school just down the street for them… There's also a great organic market just a few minutes away, and I know Maggie loves the organic stuff."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Yes why are you?" Tonks asked greatly disliking the man.

"Because Mitus may not view me as family any more but you can't deny that there is blood between us… In the magical world blood means a lot… You may never view me as a niece or the child of your brother… But I'll view you always as the uncle I once had and my father's favorite sibling…" a box appeared beside her. She picked it up. "Dad would have also wanted you to have this…" he looked down at the boxing memorabilia. On top was a picture of him and his brother when they were children. "I'll call up my lawyer we'll get the deeds for the house and business signed over to you." He looked up.

"Hermione…"

"Also Mitus I wanted to let you know if you ever need help with finances or anything I know it would hurt your pride to do so but don' t hesitate to ask… I'll always give help to those who need and ask for it." he crossed the space between them the box laying on a table. They stared at each other a long time before he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you… Thank you so much… I didn't know what we were going to do…" Hermione smiled as she patted his back. He pulled away and straightened his jacket. "You're still a freak." She laughed.

"I figured." She said while he smiled. "I'm going to go tell Maggie the good news…" Hermione nodded as she watched him pick up the box and head to the door. "Thanks again Hermione."

"Any time Mitus."

"Hermione… We're family call me uncle." With that he left. Hermione just shook her head.

"He changed his tune fast." George said.

"He was just afraid for his family." Hermione said. "I understand that…" she said looking down at a rusty stain on the carpet.

"Hermione dear why don't you head to the burrow and get your room situated?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"But I still have to do the kitchen-."

"Let me handle that… Do you just want to put it all in storage?" Mrs. weasley asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Easy as pie… Fred George go ahead and take Hermione to the burrow."

"Right-o…" they walked to the chimney. Fred went in first and flooed away fallowed by Hermione and George.

"How did she stand to be here that long?" Tonks asked staring at the old blood stain on the carpet.

"Hermione has the proficient skill of compartmentalizing…" Lupin said.

-o-

Hermione walked up the stairs fallowing Fred and George. When they got to the second level George opened a door labeled Hermione to show a well sized room with a large window alcove. She walked in to see it had a vaulted ceiling something she wasn't expecting.

"You're kind of in the tower on the side of the house." Fred said reading her mind.

"Got lucky you have one of the biggest rooms other then Fred and I… Which by the way we're just across the hall." He wiggled his eyebrows. She only smiled at them before looking around at all the boxes and furniture.

"It's big but… I don't think all your books will fit." Fred said looking around.

"They will… I know a charm." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at all the boxes labeled books which were grouped together. She waved her wand back and forth before doing a quick flick. The boxes instantly opened and books floated up into the air. They watched as they went to the top of the high ceiling and began to wind themselves around the walls making a tight spiral. Before it was even half way all her books floated and spun in the air.

"Nice." Fred said. "Where did you learn that?"

"Librarian."

"Why does that not surprise me?" George inquired.

"Because I'm me." She said with a dazzling smile. "Now arrange the furniture any way you like… I'll start unpacking the clothes and such." When she was done she turned to see Fred and George had finished up the furniture. She smiled at where they had chosen to place the different items. Her vanity was in the corner of the room next to her bed which was against the wall facing outward. Her desk was by the door, her chronicles hung above it on a tight shelf. Her wardrobe was next to her closet while her regular dresser was against the other side of the wall.

"What do you think?" Fred asked.

"I think it just needs one more touch." She waved her wand. The walls changed from a deep maroon to a light lavender with crème accents. "There we are." She smiled. "Well I guess we can go."

"What about your pictures?" Fred asked seeing the boxes. Hermione looked to them before casting it away to storage.

"Not ready to have any up…" she said. "Except for one of course." She reached into her purse which lay on her bed. She picked up the picture of her brother walked over to her desk and set it on the corner. "There you go Finn." She said with a smile.

"Don't you want to take him back to school with you?" George asked.

"Oh I'd be too afraid I'd lose it… It's the only picture so far I have of him… Ready to go back to Grimwald it should be dinner time soon?"

"Hungry again?" he asked.

"Yeah I've regained my appetite." She said with a smile. "Hey Fred?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes love?"

"When are we going on our date?"

"When we get back to Hogwarts I've arranged something." He said with a smile glad to see she still had interest in it.

"Good because I've been waiting an awful long time and I want our one on one time." He smiled as his hand slipped into hers.

"In good time." He said.

"It has been good time it's been a long good time." She said making him laugh.

-o-

That night Hermione went to bed easily and with a heavy weight off her shoulders. She hadn't realized how much the house had been weighing on her thoughts. How all her families' things had just been sitting there to rot, and how much that fact had bothered her. By morning she was the first one up and helping Mrs. Weasley prepare a quick breakfast until they had to go back to take the train to Hogwarts.

"Okay so like this?" Hermione asked as Fred and George walked into the kitchen to she was pointing her wand at some eggs.

"That's right dear." Hermione flicked her wand and instead of the eggs cracking they exploded.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione said while Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"It's quite alright dear." She said rubbing her back. "It took me six dozen before I could do it right… You should go down into the kitchens of Hogwarts the elves love to teach students magical housing spells."

"I don't like to ask much of the elves." Hermione said sitting down at the table.

"But this is something they find joy in."

"Is it something they find joy in or is it all they know?" Hermione asked making Mrs. weasley smile.

"My dear girl I have a feeling one day you just might be a radical ministry official."

"If I'm working for the ministry I'll be the mistress of magic and nothing else."

"That would be grand! My charge the mistress of magic! You could remove taxes on yarn." She said turning.

"That would be my first act!" Hermione said standing. "I think I'd call it the Molly Weasley yarn appreciation proclamation." Mrs. weasley laughed as she put an apron around Hermione's shoulders.

"I christen the Hermione Jean Granger mistress of magic!" she said.

"The crowd goes wild!" Hermione said. They laughed as Mrs. weasley hugged her. "You know what my second act would be?"

"Giving my husband a raise?"

"Yep." They laughed again.

"Oh I didn't see you boys sit down sit down." Mrs. weasley said. Hermione blushed she hadn't even noticed the twins.

"Good morning mistress Granger." They said in unison.

"Oh shut it." she said sheepishly. Harry came in next.

"Harry did you pack all your things?" Hermione asked as she handed him a plate.

"Most of it."

"We have to leave in two hours." She said. "I'll go up and do it for you." She swatted his shoulder in a motherly way. He just smiled brightly up at her. As she was heading to leave she ran into Ron.

"Oh sorry." She said.

"It's alright…" he said before Hermione left she turned to see him looking to her.

"Ronald?"

"Yeah?" he asked perking up.

"Did you remember to pack your parchment?" she asked. "Because last year you didn't and I know it was a hassle for you…" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the attempt Hermione was making and the way Ron blushed under her gaze.

"Oh I don't think I remembered…" he said.

"I'm… I'm going up there… I could do it for you… If you wanted." She shrugged.

"Oh okay…" before she could leave he stood. "Hermione?" she turned quickly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm sorry I… I'm sorry I forgot to pack the parchment…" Hermione smiled softly.

"I forgive you… For not packing… Your parchment…"

"So… We're good… About the parchment?" Hermione walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"We're always good over parchment…" she said before pulling away and running out of the room. Ron smiled as he sat down.

"I'm very proud of you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Still mad at you two." Ron muttered to Fred and George.

"Good we still think you're a git." George fired.

"Oh boys…" Mrs. Weasley said.

-o-

When they all got to the train station the Weasley parents embraced all of them leaving Ginny and Hermione for last. Mrs. Weasley opened her arms and hugged them both.

"My girls…" she said before pulling away. "You two take care of each other…"

"Of course." Ginny said slipping her hand into Hermione's. "We're sisters now after all." Hermione smiled at her.

"Come on girls give a hug to dear old dad!" Mr. Weasley hugged them quickly as they laughed.

"You take it easy okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no more order missions for me for some time." Mr. Weasley stated. They all filed onto the train and found a large compartment that could fit them all they waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the express slowly pulled out of the station.

"I'm going to go find the trolley anyone want anything?" Ginny asked.

"I'll come with…" Harry said. Ginny brightened at this until Cho showed up at the door.

"Hi harry." He instantly stood.

"Cho Hey." He said.

"Want to go find the trolley?" cho asked.

"Uhm yeah… Yeah… Gin?" he asked.

"Oh I'm okay…" Ginny said.

"Oh alright… See you guys in a bit." Hermione looked to Ginny when they had gone.

"Your time is coming…" she said and Ginny only smiled at her.

"I'm going to go find Luna…" with that she left.

"Ron do you want to help me go over the lesson plan for this week's meeting?"

"Why?" he asked sitting beside her as she opened a leather bound book.

"Because you may have great ideas that we can add…" she said.

"We haven't worked Combat magic combinations."

"Hermione's plenty good at that." George said.

"So is Harry…" Hermione said as she scribbled it down. "See great idea… What about the Patronis charm? Harry did want to work it."

"Think they're ready?" Ron asked.

"I think so… It doesn't hurt to try." Hermione added writing it down. "We need something to get the members back into the swing of things."

"Dueling will do that." Ron said looking to Fred and George who didn't like the look in his eyes.

"That's a good idea." Hermione said not noticing. "So our first time back we'll do dueling and maybe work on combat along with it and at the end we'll touch on the Patronis charm which we will follow up on the meeting after that."

"Sounds good." Ron said. "Harry just has to okay it…" he got up and stretched. "I'm going to walk around.

"Be careful." She said.

"We're on the Hogwarts express what's the worst that could happen?" he inquired before heading out. Hermione smiled as she closed her book and looked to Fred and George who had their own note books out. She walked over and sat between them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Business." They said in unison.

"Are those your financials?" Hermione asked looking to Fred.

"Yes they are."

"Could I See?" she asked.

"Sure." He instantly handed them over.

"You're not charging enough personal tax." She said suddenly. "You're only charging two percent when it's five."

"Are we?" they both looked.

"So if you had done five you would have made this much." She tallied it up and wrote it down.

"Great…" they drawled realizing how much they could have been making compared to what they had been making.

"Hmm…" she said.

"What's hmm?" George asked afraid they had made another mistake.

"Harry gave you the money he got from the tournament right?"

"Yeah… a loan…" George said.

"Still have it?"

"Yes." Fred said.

"Hmm." She said again.

"Okay what's hmm?" George inquired getting antsy.

"You could open up a corner shop in Diagon alley with this amount of money…" she pointed to their original sum. "And with the money Harry gave you, you'd have enough to buy all the ingredients needed for products and packaging… If you opened before next year's term you could triple It." she smiled and looked to them. "Something to think about." She got up and turned to them. "If you really wanted to you might want to look up the trading and business law act of 1726…" she pulled it out of her bag. "Chapter twelve." She handed it to them with a smile. "I think I'll join Ron in the walk." With that she left.

"She's given this a lot of thought." George said.

"She really wants us to do well." Fred said as he opened the book. He smiled and picked up a ripped piece of the daily prophet.

"What's that?" George asked.

"A listing of a corner store in Diagon alley up for grabs…" Fred said handing it over.

"There's a picture… It's really nice." George said.

"Something to think about." Fred said quietly.

"Yeah it really is…"


	24. Amore

AN: This Chapter is dedicated to Musiclover19, after reading my story she worked hard to find it again so she could review. I really appreciate the feedback. Much thanks also to Twinzlover; CocoRocks; Krystal214.

-o-

After they had arrived at Hogwarts everyone filed into the Great hall for the welcome dinner. The feast was long with a un needed speech from Dolores Umbridge on all the new rules set in place over the break. She added again that no societies secret or in the open were allowed with in Hogwarts walls. She had looked right at Harry when she had said it, and he only glared right back. After dinner Hermione had told Fred and George that she would be in the library studying till late and not to worry about her.

They knew that now that it was only weeks away from the OWLS test she would be doing this a lot. They also knew there was no way they would stand in her way. Fred and George were aware of how important the OWLS were to her, and how badly she wanted Outstanding's in all categories.

It would be five days until Fred and George would decide to interrupt her studies but only because they hadn't seen her at breakfast Lunch or Dinner. They walked to her secret area which she always studied to find her surrounded by books and parchment. They thought she was working until they looked to see her head was lying against an open book her eyes closed.

"Oh dear." George said shaking his head.

"Hermione love?" Fred asked as he touched her shoulder. She shot up straight making him jump back.

"Regus root is only equalized to Comprus Bean when combined with Agustine flecks." She said quickly.

"What's was that?" George asked.

"Oh thank god…" she said looking around. "Oh I thought I was in Snapes class… He was quizzing me on everything…"

"Well you got whatever he asked you right." Fred said before kneeling in front of her.

"I'm just so tired I've been studying nonstop…" she said burying her face into her hands.

"Time to take a break… Besides you have to help Harry teach the DA meeting tonight."

"Oh god that's tonight?" She jumped up straightening her clothes.

"You have an hour to get ready love." George said.

"Thank god I must look wretched… At least I feel it." she said.

"You haven't been eating again." George said quietly.

"Not true." She said. "I have a house elf who brings me food at night even though I ask her not too… She says she can't allow one of her charges to starve…"

"One meal a day isn't enough." Fred said as they left the room.

"But I don't have time to eat I'm busy."

"We know studying is important for your OWLS but dying for them isn't good." George said.

"Don't be dramatic." She said, and George could tell she was now all business when it came to her studying.

"We just want you to be healthy besides if you faint during your OWLS I hear it's a fifty point reduction on your overall score." George said.

"Are you serious?" she asked stopping.

"Yep." He said.

"I have to be getting more than 2 hours of sleep then." She said before heading off up the stairs.

"You haven't been sleeping either?" Fred asked a little angry she was taking such poor care of herself.

"I know I know I just I want to do well." She said.

"Not a good enough excuse." George said when they reached the port hole. "Super-secret password." It swung open and they walked inside the common room.

"I know I know… I just got carried away I guess… Look I'm going to go get ready wait for me?" They nodded before watching her turn and head up the stairs. Ten minutes later she came down looking like a new woman. Her hair was neatly down in soft waves she was wearing jeans instead of the usual uniformed skirt. She didn't own a pair of slacks that weren't three inches short due to her final growth spurt.

"No slacks either?" Ginny asked in her own jeans as she walked up behind Hermione.

"Not a pair…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Well we'll start a trend its afterhours anyways." She said loosening her tie. "Shall we then?"

"We shall." With that they headed off smiling at the way Hermione linked arms with their little sister.

-o-

"Combat Spellmanship?" Seamus asked seeing the title of the days lesson. "What does that mean?"

"Hermione here knows it better then I." Harry said looking to her. Hermione looked to him a little wide eyed. "Come on." He said.

"Uhm right…" Hermione stepped forward and looked at everyone. She glanced at Fred and George who gave her an encouraging smile. "What we mean by combat Spellmanship is that sometimes when you are in a real life duel with a dark wizard the fight excels from just magic to hand to hand fighting."

"And how would you know this?" Seamus asked.

"Years working alongside Harry have brought me to this point in a magical duel against dark wizard and witches…" Harry nodded knowing there was no way Hermione was going to reveal the truth about her skills and where they stemmed from. "Harry care to duel?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He said. Everyone split apart and lined the room Hermione and Harry faced off.

"We're not going easy." She said.

"Understood…" he said taking out his wand.

"Ready when you are." She said with a small smile.

"Right then." He waved his wand a red beam fired at her she twirled forward out of the way and fired her own spell. Harry rolled over his shoulder out of the way. As they fired spells they moved closer and closer with each dodged until they were nearly arms length away.

"This is where it gets tricky!" Hermione said to the students as she dodged Harry's attack. "this is when magic is way to close and you can injure yourself instead of your opponent!" she slapped Harry's wand wielding hand away before sweeping her foot under his legs and taking him to the ground. They all stared as she placed her wand against his throat. "And like that you win." She said looking around. "They will only expect magic from you because you're young and because Combative Spellmanship is relatively new to dueling… Use it but use it wisely…" they all nodded as she stood up straight and helped Harry to his feet.

"We'll start with the parry trip combo." Harry said. They demonstrated it over and over again while the students went with the motions.

"Now put it all together." Hermione said. They all moved around the room and found partners. The students began to work on the technique as Harry and Hermione walked around the room. She came to Fred and George and stopped them. "You're moving with too much power it's slowing you down." She said to George. "You're thinking like a beater you need to think like a seeker." She faced off with Fred who went to fire a spell she parried his hand away and kicked out her foot tripping him to the ground. She kneeled beside him her wand to his throat. She looked up at George. "Quick fluid motions." She said before helping Fred to his feet.

"Got it." he said as he tried again this time doing it perfectly. They went over more moves until finally Harry broke it up.

"Okay who wants to try it out?" Harry asked. "And this isn't for the tender heart this will be a full level duel…"

"I'll go." Ginny said stepping forward as everyone lined up like they usually did for duels.

"Who would you like to fight? No it can't be one of your brothers." Harry said.

"Oh shucks." Ginny said with a smile. "Hermione?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "She's the highest level in the room…"

"I'm sure…" Ginny said while Hermione smiled at her. They took their places at the back and front ends of the room.

"Full level Ginny." Hermione reminded.

"Full level Hermione." she said. "Don't go easy on me. I need to learn this."

"I won't…" the girls eyes narrowed on each other.

"Begin." Harry said. Ginny fired the first spell that shattered the glass around Hermione who just stood there staring at her.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Merlin." Neville said spotting another Hermione standing behind Ginny. She tapped her shoulder making her spin.

"Reducto!" Hermione shouted. Ginny flew back to the middle of the room while Hermione rushed forward at her top speed the duplicate Hermione now gone.

"That's a high level spell she just worked." Luna said. "How did she do that?" Fred and George paid more attention. Ginny and Hermione were in close quarters now shouting as they fought each other. It looked like it was going to go to the death. Ginny spun swinging her arm out to punch Hermione who dodged it and kneed her in the stomach dropping Ginny to the ground before she could place her wand to her throat Ginny punched her across the face.

"Whoa whoa this is going way to far!" Luna yelled. Hermione jumped up onto her feet as did Ginny before they ran at each other yelling at the top of their lungs. Ron and Harry tried to intervene only to have both Hermione and Ginny send curses causing them to fly back.

"It's enough!" Harry shouted as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Not yet!" Ginny said. "I can beat her!"

"Let her do this!" Hermione ordered. They crashed into each other and sent curses flying into and around each other until they were moving so fast it was hard to see what was going on until Ginny got behind Hermione. "I win!" Hermione stepped behind Ginny and turned causing her to crash to the ground. Hermione smiled as she placed her wand against her neck.

"I win." She said simply. "Good job Gin." She smiled. Ginny stared at her for a long moment before nodding and letting Hermione help her up. They smiled at each other before hugging. "You really gave me a run for my money…" Ginny laughed.

"Mine too." They looked around to see everyone staring.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"That was brutal." Fred said.

"Real fights are." Hermione stated as she walked away from Ginny. "If you couldn't handle watching it… How are you going to handle actually doing it?" she looked around the room. "That fight is only 1/10th as bad as it can really get… You all someday maybe someday soon will be faced with a duel against a dark wizard… You're going to need to toughen up if you want any hope of living through it." they all nodded.

"Now whose next?" Harry asked with a smile as Ginny and Hermione sat out.

-o-

At the end of class people left the usual way except for Hermione who stayed behind with Harry and Ron along with Fred and George who were waiting for her.

"What do you mean you haven't been studying?" Hermione asked making them look over. She was staring down Harry and Ron. "Guys I made those study guides for a reason… You haven't even looked them over yet?"

"No…" they said a bit guiltily.

"Honestly do you two have any want for knowledge?" she asked.

"Hermione… It's not so bad…" Harry said.

"Besides you have enough knowledge for the three of us." Ron said trying to crack a joke.

"You two have to know these things for yourselves!" she snapped. "I'm not going to be here forever you know!"

"Don't say that Mione." Harry said.

"What would have happened if I had died this summer?" she asked. "What would you two do if tomorrow we had to do the final show down with Voldemort would you be ready? Would you know what you needed to know? Do you know all the different level of healing spells? Or diffraction curses? What about heavy warding magic because the simple stuff you two have been teaching here won't protect you from _Him_."

"But you're here now… so…" she stared at Ron.

"You two… you just don't get it…" with that she turned and headed out. Fred and George fallowing. "Why do I even bother?" she asked. "I mean those study guides took a long time and… and they didn't even look them over OWLS is really soon! Why do I give a damn when they don't? Why try any more with those two? Gods the pressure they put me under is suffocating."

"If it isn't the mud blood extraordinaire Hermione Granger…" she spun and fired a curse at Malfoy that hit him the chest.

"Piss off!" she yelled before turning and stomping off. Fred and George glanced at each other.

"What she said." they sung in unison. She was silent until they got to their bedroom. She started to pace her chest heaving.

"She's gunna crack…" Fred muttered worriedly to George who only nodded.

"Do something…" George whispered. "She's scaring me…"

"Uhm Hermione love?" she stopped and looked to him with a dark expression. "How does chocolate cake sound tonight?" she stopped glaring and put her fingers together with a thoughtful expression.

"German chocolate?" she asked quietly making the twins smile.

"Sure love." George said. "Fred and I will go get it."

"No need too." A small female house elf appeared behind Hermione.

"Oh Emily what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with a surprised smile.

"Miss needs to eat more so Emily thought she'd bring Miss food for Miss and Mister. and Mister." a platter of food appeared on a table.

"You really didn't have to do that I would have come down and got it." she said kneeling.

"Emily doesn't Mind. Emily wants Miss happy and Healthy…" Hermione smiled.

"You know what would make me really happy?" Hermione asked.

"What Miss what?" she asked with an excited expression.

"If you'd take this…" she reached behind her and one of her scarves came into her hand. She showed it to Emily.

"Nice try miss but Emily doesn't want to be freed." With that she disappeared.

"I swear by the end of my school life here I will have freed at least one elf." Hermione said standing as she gripped the scarf.

"Dobby is freed." George said as they all sat down at the table.

"Yeah but Harry did that not me…" she said.

"Want regular food or skip right to the cake?" Fred asked.

"I'm a chocolate loving girl of course I want the cake." She said making them laugh. "They all took a bite. Hermione smiled instantly. "Yep a chocolate loving girl I am… Proud to be one actually." She said taking another bite.

"Hey Hermione what are you doing tomorrow night?" Fred inquired.

"Studying and studying… And maybe after that some more studying." She said making him smile.

"Well how about after the studying and studying… We go on our date."

"That sounds lovely and just exactly what I needed." She said as she kissed his cheek. "What should I wear?"

"Something you can move in and warm…"

"Okay." She said. "Sounds fair enough. What are we doing?"

"I'm not telling." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh come on." She said poking him in the side. "I want to know what we're doing."

"It's a surprise." He said glad to see she was eager. At the end of the night Hermione went back to her own dorm only after having the twins make her promise to sleep. The plates they had used and the food left over disappeared immediately, and the twins began to get ready for bed.

"So what are you doing for her tomorrow?" George asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out… I still don't know what you did with her your date… Other then you snogged."

"Only lightly…" he said.

"Uh huh…"

"Okay it was more."

"Gross George." Fred said and George only laughed.

-o-

The next morning the twins were glad to see Hermione and Ginny at breakfast eating and conversing. They didn't see her at lunch but they did see her at dinner where she ate very lightly but as did Fred. She looked to him and he smiled as he waved his wand. A small not appeared in front of her. She took it in her hands and unfolded it.

_Hermione meet me at the old Ruins at eight…. _

_Fred _

She looked to him and nodded with a smile before she and Ginny got up and headed out of the great hall. Fred smiled knowing they were probably going to get Hermione ready for the date. He too left soon George not bothering to fallow, knowing it was Fred's night with Hermione and he shouldn't interfere. Fred got to the Ruins early. He stood there against the back drop in a light brown light cotton canvas jacket. It lay open revealing a white button down shirt and vest. Hermione took a breath as she walked up. He really did look fantastic to her in that moment.

Fred stopped and stared as Hermione walked up from the shadows to him. She was wearing a white bini over her loose waved hair. She had on a black leather jacket that draped in the front and skinny black jeans tucked into buckled up riding boots that went to her mid-calf.

"You look… Stunning." Fred said.

"Thank you… You look very handsome…" she smiled softly. "So uhm… What are we doing tonight then?"

"Riding lessons." He said.

"Riding… lessons?" she asked. He stepped to the side to reveal a broom.

"Fred I'm terrified of flying." She said.

"And we're going to get you over that fear." He said with a smile.

"No I don't think you understand… I'm _terrified_… absolutely horrified of heights and flying and brooms in general.. I don't even sweep." She said as he led her over to it. "Fred… I don't want to do this…"

"It's just a small ride, and you don't even have to fly I'm going to…" he said.

"Unless you're going to fly a foot off the ground you're not getting me on that thing."

"Fine we'll fly a foot off the ground." He said as the broom levitated in front of them.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He said with a smile.

"Fine…" he got on and then leant his hand out for her. Hermione stared at the broom for a long second before getting on herself. Fred pull her close to his body and put his arms on either side of her so there was no way she could fall off. He raised a little bit off the ground.

"Don't forget to tuck your feet in love."

"Right sorry it's been a while sense I've been on one of these." She said.

"How long?"

"Oh… First year." He looked down at the back of her head.

"Right foot off the ground then." He said with a smile. They flew from the height they were at now.

"You can go as fast as you want." She said. "Just not high."

"Right that makes it more fun." He said bending forward making her do so as well. They sped off instantly to his surprise he heard Hermione laugh. They wove through tree lines until finally Fred reached his destination… The Quidditch pitch. They landed and Hermione got off.

"How are we going to get in?" she asked. "I thought umbridge-."

"Umbridge knows how to put barrier spells up I know how to take them down…" he said making her smile. He opened a gate for her. "The team has been coming here once a month at night to keep the pitch looking nice."

"How did you get your hands on a broom?" she asked.

"Snuck it in from Grimwald. I just shrank it so it would fit in the luggage George has one too." He said as they walked across the pitch to the middle. Hermione smiled at a trunk which lay open revealing a bunch of Quidditch items.

"Fred Weasley…" He looked to her with a smile. "Are you going to try and teach me Quidditch?"

"I thought about… I thought we'd play it on the ground." He said waving his wand. Two ten foot hoops showed up fifteen feet apart.

"Are the bludgers going to be flying?" she asked.

"Didn't think you'd appreciate the danger." He said.

"Ha." She laughed. "I live for danger." He smiled.

"You're adorable when you try to act tough." He said and she smiled brightly.

"Well if we won't release the bludgers let me at least try out the bat I've always wondered." She said with a smile. Fred easily picked it up and headed over to her. He handed it over and Hermione smiled as she held it firmly in hand.

"It's really heavy." She said with a laugh. "How do you carry this around while flying?" she asked.

"That's why I have the muscles." He said motioning to himself.

"Then I am very indebted to this bat." Hermione said. "And so are you." He smiled as she handed it back over to him and he set it down while grabbing the quaffle.

"So we're going to run back and forth while trying to score ten points the first to get there gets a prize."

"What's the prize?" she asked.

"Well I have something for you but you'll have to think of a gift for me." he wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

"Okay which side is mine?" she asked.

"That side." He said pointing.

"Alrighty… so I score on your side?"

"Yes right here." he pointed behind him. "Ready?"

"Yes." He threw it up into the air. Hermione jumped straight up into the air and caught the Quaffle to Fred's surprise. She rushed right past him and threw it through the middle hoop. She turned slowly and smiled at the stunned Fred.

"I really like prizes." Hermione said making him laugh as she grabbed the quaffle. She threw it up into the air this time Fred caught it. Before Hermione could make a move he threw it right through the middle hoop.

"Awe!" Hermione said. "That's not fair you didn't so much have to run."

"You could just throw it in too."

"I don't have the upper body strength to throw a ball that far are you insane?" he laughed. "When they made the term throw like a girl they were referring to me." he laughed even more.

"Fine I'll put more effort into it." he said with a smile as he picked up the Quaffle and threw it up in the air. This time there was a struggle between them but Hermione got it away from Fred's tight grasp. She laughed in triumph as she threw it through the side hoop. Fred clapped while Hermione bowed. They played back and forth for an hour till it came down to the final point and

the quaffle went flying into the air. Fred caught it easily and started to run. "No way!" she said rushing after him. She jumped onto his back.

"Hey!" he said with a laugh. "No tackling in Quidditch!" he said as she took him down to the ground. She grabbed the Quaffle from him and got up. He didn't even bother going after her as she threw it through his middle hoop. She turned with a jump.

"Oh yeah I won I won won won!" she said before doing a little dance, Fred just shook his head while smiling as he stood.

"Could I see that dance again?" she did it perfectly again before she smiled before running to him. "Present give me give me." she said eagerly. He had never seen such a playful side to her and he had to admit he loved it.

"After dinner." He said.

"Awe but I want it now." She said as he took her hand.

"In due time."

"But it is due time I kicked your ginger butt." He laughed.

"Very nice Hermione…" he said laughing as he led her into the Gryffindor stands. She followed him up the stair wells until they reached the top box area. The seats had been taken out leaving an open space. Hermione smiled at the small table in the corner filled with desserts, and the small magical radio in the adjacent corner. She smiled as he stepped out into the space and looked up at hundreds of small twinkling lights.

"Fred this is perfect." She said walking to the middle of the space. "And sweets you got sweets." She said looking at the dessert table.

"Of course. You mentioned you were a chocolate girl I figured you were also a confections in general kind of lady."

"You figured right." She said with a bright smile. They sat down together at the table each sharing all the different types of cake. "So how was your day today?" she asked.

"Pretty boring… Potions was okay though... They call Snape a potions master but I don't think he is… he's teaching us the same stuff he did our first year…"

"Probably because of Umbridge."

"I really do dislike that woman." He said.

"You and me both… But other than potions how was it?"

"Again dull guess I was too excited about tonight." She smiled at him.

"If it helps me too… Barely remember a thing from today except the studying. Which is getting quite dull by the way. You need to interrupt me more like you used to do."

"Don't you mean me and George?"

"Maybe… but I don't really want to talk about George."

"Why… Did you guys fight? I don't remember there being a fight."

"No because I'm with you and I want to only focus on you…"

"Oh…" he said with a smile.

"So… What do you think about some music?" she asked walking over to the radio.

"Sounds good." She flipped it on and searched through the stations until she found a slow old seventies magic rock tune. She turned to see Fred standing before her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked with a bow.

"Thought you'd never ask." She said with a smile as he took her in his arms. They moved easily together around the platform they stood on.

"I'm glad you asked me out tonight… I really needed some time away from the library…" she said as she laid her head on his chest. Fred smiled his chin now resting on top of her head.

"I'm glad you said yes."

"Me too…" she said with a soft expression. They danced long after the song had changed, both just enjoying the feel of the other as they moved. Fred pulled away after a long while and brushed a strand of hair from Hermione's eyes.

"You are… Quite lovely to me…" he said as his thumb brushed against her blushing cheek. There was something in the way he had said it that made her heart race. She felt light in that moment, like there was no wood floor beneath her feet. As if she and Fred were just floating there the only two people in the whole world. "Why did it take this long for me to notice you? This whole time you were right there and I never… I never thought that we could ever be anything more than what we had been…" he smiled looking her over. "Why did it have to take this long?" He asked.

"Maybe… Neither of us we're ready." she said softly as she felt his thumb brush against her cheek once more.

"You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me Hermione… You've made me a different… A better man."

"No I -."

"Hermione… Let me finish." He said taking a step towards her bringing her closer than before as he took her hands in his. "Because of you I view the world differently… I view magic differently… I view myself differently." He smiled. "Before I met you I thought it was just always George and I… That we were one person because everyone always grouped us together… But you're the first person to ever see me as me… As Fred… Just Fred… Instead of Fred _and_ his twin Brother George… No one has ever done that." He laughed. "The great thing is you don't even know you're doing it… You just think its natural."

"Because it is. You two aren't even identical." She said tilting her head wondering why he was so amazed by her. He smiled as he shook his head.

"Hermione… In the last few months I've learned so much about you… And just when I think I can't learn anything else you amaze me with some new talent, or new information about yourself… You've got mystery to you Hermione… I want so badly to learn all of it but I'm sure I never will… I knew I liked you before… knew it the second I saw you at the Gryffindor table that first night you were sorted in. I also knew that for the rest of my school life you would be giving me hell every turn." She laughed which only made him smile. "Still, I began to really like you my fifth year… I liked the way you could challenge me… I liked the way you could always know exactly what I was planning… But it wasn't until this year I really noticed you."

"The library…" she said remembering the way she had jumped him for information.

"No…" he said making her look to him. "We were at the burrow… You were sitting at Ginny's window sill looking out at the gardens. You had such a distant faraway look… The sun was setting and it made you… I don't know… I guess it made you glow… It was then that I noticed how beautiful you really were and I was stunned. I knew right then how much I liked you… How much you had captivated me… But it wasn't until a few days ago that I found out I loved you." She stared at him for a long moment.

"What did you just say?" she asked softly.

"I fell in love with you Hermione… I don't know exactly when it happened but it did… I just didn't know it until a few days ago…"

"What happened a few days ago?" she asked still stunned by his confession.

"We were attacked by death eaters, and you pushed me out of the way of a spell… You got hurt in the process… I realized in the time that I held your hand as you struggled to recover just how much you meant to me. I realized that if anything was to happen to you I wouldn't know how to go on because you wouldn't be there with me…"

"Fred…" he cupped her cheek.

"I always thought that because George was my twin he was my other half. I now find that that's not the case though… it turns out you're my other half, and without you I'm just not whole… I love you Hermione… I don't know if you feel the same but I needed you to know that I love you…" a tear slipped and rolled down her cheek and over his hand.

"I love you too…" she said softly with a nod.

"Yeah?" he asked with an excited laugh.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I love you too. So very much." Fred moved forward and captured her lips with his. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced it was full of love, and life. In that moment there was no one else… Just them.


	25. The Face of Hate

Hermione smiled as she came down into the great hall. She couldn't wait to see Fred and George. She had been worried that she would start to favor Fred because of his confession but that morning she had felt the same she had every morning sense being with them.

_I can't wait to see my guys… _

She smiled when she spotted them. They were sitting across the way from Harry Ron and Ginny. She walked towards the seat that lay open between them knowing it was for her. Ginny stood upon seeing her as did all her two other friends, and her boyfriends. As she walked to them she noticed they weren't smiling back at her before she could reach them and ask what was wrong Malfoy took a step in front of her.

"Nice face Granger." He said with glee dancing eyes and an almost too perfect menacing sneer.

"I'm sorry?" she inquired.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry grabbed his shoulder and spun him around surprising Hermione. Harry seemed more angry at Malfoy then usual.

"Get your hands off me half blood." He slapped his hands away before turning to look at Hermione. "You know mudblood I think you looked better before… I don't think they fixed everything…"

"What are you on about?" she asked. He only laughed and headed back to his seat. "Harry what's going on?"

"Hermione let's get you out of here." Harry said. She began to notice how everyone was staring at her. Some with pitty some with fear, and the slytherins all with glee.

"No, what's going on?"

"Hermione we'll talk about it-."

"Harry." She said. "What is going on? Tell me." He slowly nodded before grabbing a daily prophet off the table and handing it to her. She took a small breath as she stared down at the front page.

**THE FACE OF HATE**

_Article by:_

_Rita Skeeter_

Below the headline was a picture of Hermione bloodied bruised and cut up. She blinked as she stared down at it. She knew when the photo was taken. She was in Mungos being treated after the murder of her parents. She read the tag line below the photo.

"_The famous Friend of Harry potter a Victim of terrible hate crime…_

_She is the lone survivor after pureblood extremist Sirius Black slays her family the summer before this ongoing school term."_

She looked around at all the people staring at her. She covered her mouth feeling sick. She stared at the Slytherins and their huge smiles. The rage she felt was crippling especially as she looked to Malfoy. He had the same expression his father had had the night he had murdered her parents. Before she could lunge at them she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione lets go…" Ginny said, Hermione rigid under hands.

"You think it's funny?" Hermione asked Malfoy with a shaking vocie. "You think it's funny your father murdered my parents?" He stood.

"My father did no such thing." He said getting in her face.

"Yes he did… You know he did." he only smiled at her. "So you do think it's funny?"

"Hysterical."

"You know what I think is funny?" she asked her friends gathering around her and holding her back.

"What mudblood?"

"The way your father looked at me when I slit his throat." she said softly. "I had never laughed so much in my entire life!"

"Come on Mione don't give him the satisfaction." Harry said as he and the others led her out. She looked Malfoy right in the eye as she was pulled out of the great hall the daily prophet held tightly in her hand. As they moved through the hallways her anger faded into something else. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she passed numerous students holding the prophet. All looking back and forth from one photo to the next. She started taking rushed breaths her hand to her chest.

"Guys…" she said her voice breaking. "Get me out of here…" Ginny cradled Hermione's head to her shoulder as they moved. She wanted so badly to shield her friend from the stares and the points.

"We're almost there…" Ginny said. They made it to the room of requirement. The doors instantly opened and they all went inside.

"Neville keep DA members out." Harry said seeing their other friend had tagged along.

"Right." He said going out the doors which closed. Hermione was gasping for air now Ginny sat her down taking her hands in hers.

"Breathe Hermione… Breathe…" she said. Hermione shook her head as her breathing slowly began to come back to normal. She looked back at the paper and stared before breaking down completely. It fell from her hands to the ground as she buried her face into her palms. Fred picked it up to see another photo one of two dead bodies twisted on the ground covered in blood.

"Those bastards." George said seeing it.

"I… I… I can't breathe… I… I… can't…"

"She's having a panic attack…" Ginny said looking to Harry and her brothers unsure of what to do.

"Love head between your legs…" Fred said as he and George moved to her. Instead she moved into their embrace.

"Everyone knows…" she cried. "Everyone's seen… Seen what they did…"

"I know love…" Fred said.

"We'll get through this…" George added.

"You can get through this." They stated in unison. She pulled away and buried her face into her hands.

"I can't take any more." She said standing. "Every time things get good its goes bad I can't do it anymore." She ran from them to the doors which instantly opened. They watched as she ran as fast as she could from the room.

"Hermione!" Neville called as Fred and George ran right past him and after their girl who was falling to pieces with each step. When they rounded a corner she had rounded just moments before they found no one in sight. They stopped their running having no clue where she could have gone.

"Where is she?" Ron asked as he and the others caught up to the twins.

"She shouldn't be alone." Ginny said seeing Hermione now where in sight.

"We had an eye on her then she was just gone." Fred said.

"Harry get the map we have to find her." George said.

"Yeah alright…" they all headed to the Gryffindor common room. Harry ran up the stairs when they reached the tower and came right down looking it over.

"I can't find her… Everyone look for her name." He said holding it out. After a few minutes they fell silent staring at the piece of magical parchment.

"She's gone… How is she gone?" Ron asked.

"She's not gone… She can't apperate and Umbridge has all the floo networks on lockdown." Harry said. "She has to be here." They looked the map over again.

"She's not on this map Harry." Ginny said.

"She's off grid." The twins said.

"Off grid?" Ron asked.

"She's somewhere that the map doesn't see." George explained.

"Forbidden forest is one of the places…" Fred said.

"Great." Ron drawled.

"She shouldn't be in there alone." Ginny said. "She could get hurt…"

"The forbidden forest is huge though." Harry said. "It's almost better to wait for her… Or we need someone who really knows it." he smiled. "I know someone."

"Who?" they all asked.

"Luna… Ron come with me." he said. "Ginny Neville your on map watch she shows up use the coins to signal us and we'll come right back here." He said referring to the DA coins. "George Fred… Think of anywhere else that's off grid and look for her."

"Right." They said as they headed off. They began thinking over all the quirks they had found out about the map.

"Secret rooms can't be seen such as the room of requirement…" Fred said.

"She ran from there though…" George muttered thinking hard.

"Where else does Hermione know to hide other than the library?" George asked. They stopped and looked to each other before running off to the one eyed witch passage. They snuck through the secret passage and then into the caller of Honeydukes. They then crawled out a window and headed out into the snow which crunched under their feet as they ran to the shrieking shack. When they got inside they moved up the stair well of the swaying building. Fred and George moved through all the rooms until they met each other in the hallway.

"She isn't here…" George said.

"I'm worried about her… Where else could she have gone?"

"We need to think like Hermione…"

"That impossible she's scary smart." Fred said with a sigh. After a long while they came up with nothing. "Let's head back to the school." Just as he had said it the coins in their pockets buzzed.

"They found her." they said in unison.

-o-

When they got to the common room they found everyone waiting.

"Where is she?" they asked.

"With umbridge." Ginny said and the twins could honestly say they had never seen her look so angry. "I saw Draco and his goons drag her off." Dean stated. Most of the Gryffindor DA members had gathered.

"What would she want with her?" Fred asked.

"We don't know… But they said something about detention…" Seamus said. "Let me tell you… you don't want detention with her." he held up the back of his hand to show the scars of an etching session with Umbridge.

"What should we do Harry?" Neville asked.

"We have to wait." He said. "I know it sounds awful but we have to wait for her."

"Poor Hermione to go through so much and be forced to go through it again…" Ginny said.

"Look everyone when she comes back she's not going to want to face a group." Harry said.

"Right let us know what happens." Neville said. Everyone cleared away except for Harry Ron Ginny Fred and George. They waited a long time every once in a while a Gryffindor would walk through the room and immediately go up to their rooms knowing they were not to be in the common room at that time. It had been hours now sense they had begun their wait and still Hermione had not shown up.

"It's getting late…" Ron said looking to the clock.

"Good thing tomorrows Sunday Hermione will be able to sleep in… She'll be tired if Umbridge has had her this long." Harry said quietly. Fred and George kept staring at the portrait hole. Finally around eleven it opened. Hermione slowly walked in her fists clenched at her sides.

"Hermione…" Ginny got to her feet and rushed to her but Hermione put her hand out and shook her head.

"Don't… Touch me." she said before walking past them and up the stairs. Fred and George fallowed behind and saw her go to their door and walk in. they came in behind her shutting the door and watched as she went to their bed and lay down slowly. She looked fine but she moved like every inch of her body hurt. They walked over and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"Hermione…" George said. She shook her head.

"Please…" her voice broke. "Don't… Talk…" a tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm… I'm so tired…"

"Go to sleep love." Fred said softly as he watched her slowly lay down..

"We'll look after you…" George whispered. They looked after her for a long while. As morning neared they began to notice something. Marks would show up on her body that weren't there before they were light but marks none the less. Fred looked to see Hermione's hand was gripping onto her wand. He moved forward and took it from her hand. The light marks instantly changed to deep bruises.

Their eyes fell to her cheek which had one second look perfect but was now slightly swollen and a deep purple. She now had a cut above a black eye. Her knuckles were busted open her fingers bruised. She had hand marks on her upper arms and wrists. George noticed the way her free hand lay on her stomach. He slowly moved it away and lifted her shirt up to harsh bruises covers her body. Then there eyes fell to her hand which had once been gripping her wand on the back something was etched in so deep it was still bleeding.

_Mudbloods stay silent_

Instantly the twins saw red. They had never felt such rage in that moment. Their once unscathed woman lay on their bed now broken and bruised. Hermione coughed and made a small noise as she slowly opened her eyes. She stared at them for a long moment before looking to see her wand had slipped from her grasp.

_My glamour's gone… Which means they know… _She tried to sit up but winced as pain filled her body.

"Hermione…" Fred said softly taking her hand in his, she tried not to whimper. She hated that even Fred touching her hurt her.

"Hermione tell us who did this to you." George said. She shook her head tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hermione who did this?" Fred asked his voice rising slightly. She shook her head again and looked away.

"Tell us Hermione." George said his voice shaking.

"Hermione what happened?" Fred inquired seeing the tears move down her bruised face. She shook her head.

"I'm too tired…" she said softly. "Hurts to talk…" they took a note of the hand mark around her neck.

"I can help…" they turned to see Emily the house elf. "I once worked for a hospital… I know all healing spells…"

"Help her…" George said.

"Please." Fred added.

"You'll have to leave the room." they nodded.

"We'll get Harry and Ron." George said seeing that Hermione had fallen asleep once more. They left as the house elf began to work over Hermione. They went up the stairs and walked into the room. Harry and Ron were already getting dressed to go searching for Hermione.

"She's in our room." they said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked seeing their infuriated looks.

"Someone beat the hell out of her." Fred stated. Instantly Harry and Ron came out of the room and fallowed. Before they could get to the room Emily the elf came out.

"Miss is at hospital wing… There were things too bad for me alone to fix I am sorry."

"Thank you Emily." George said before they all ran down the stairs to go to the hospital wing.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked fallowing them from where she had been waiting for Hermione in the common room sense five that morning.

"Hermione is in the hospital wing." Fred said.

-o-

When they got to the main doors of the hospital wing it was to find Dumbledore walked out. He had a distant look as he stroked his beard. He had seen cruelty in his time but the things Hermione had gone through he wouldn't wish on any one. He spotted the group of her friends and smiled the best he could.

"She can see you now." He said before walking off. Harry stared at his retreating form before they walked into the hospital wing only to see empty beds.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Come with me." Madam Pomfrey said. They fallowed her into what all of them had assumed was an office only to see it was a private hospital room. Hermione was sitting up in bed her arm wrapped her foot elevated on a pillow. She still had a few cuts and a few bruises but she didn't look like she had before. "See if you can get her to talk Potter. She won't tell us a thing." He nodded as the door closed.

"Hermione…" Ginny came to her friends side. "What happened?" she asked seeing all the bruises.

"I fell down some stairs." She said with a soft expression. "I was coming back from my detention and I just slipped." She stared at her wrapped hand that held the message Umbridge had had beaten into her. "Nothing more Nothing less…" she looked up with a smile. "I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"What's making us worry is your lying to us." Fred said walking over and sitting next to her along with George.

"I'm not." She said. "I'm sorry I don't have a grander story…" she said.

"Hermione…" Ginny said. "In a time of controversy… You do not flinch." Hermione looked to her. "You're flinching." Hermione's eyes began to tear up.

"All that matters is I'm fine okay?" she asked her voice breaking.

"Just give us a name at least…" Fred said.

"Just tell us who did this to you…" George pleaded.

"Who do you think did this to me?" she asked them with empty eyes.

"Malfoy?" they asked.

"More than Malfoy…" she said quietly closing her eyes to push away the memory.

"How many?" Harry asked. She didn't say anything.

"Mione… You're flinching again…" Ginny said and Hermiones jaw clenched. "How many sis?" she asked.

"Six…" she said quietly. "I only know Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle for sure." She laughed with no feeling. "Like Fathers like sons… Am I right?" they only nodded. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the day. The whole time her friends and boyfriends had stayed right beside her. Trying to make her feel better with stories and jokes. Around ten Pomfrey said she was free to go back to her dorm to rest for the next few days as she was excused from class. Fred and George helped her out of the room their hands steadying her by taking one her hands and setting their free ones on her back. When they got to the stair well Ginny helped her up to her dorm and then came back down a few minutes later.

"She wants to be alone…" she said quietly. "I wish I knew what happened to her."

"We all do." Harry said. "Now Ron and I are going to go find out who else was involved in the beating… Then we'll get together and plan what we're going to do about it." Fred and George nodded in agreement before heading up the stairs. They wanted so badly to go up to her dorm but they knew the charm made that impossible. They got ready for bed and sat down on their beds which had been joined because of how often Hermione stayed with them.

"We promised to protect her." George said.

"We failed…"

"Again." They said in unison. A small knock sounded on the door. They looked up as it opened to reveal Hermione wearing cotton pants and white long sleeve shirt. They both stood instantly as she closed the door and looked to them.

"Can I stay here tonight? I uhm… I don't want to be alone…" George crossed the space between them and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down between him and Fred who had flipped off the lights. She could see them clearly thanks to the moonlight shining through their window. She was silent for a long moment. "I want to tell you what happened. But I'm afraid of what you might do…" she said softly her voice barely above a broken whisper.

"Hermione what happened?" Fred asked.

"You can tell us." George added.

"Promise me; promise me you won't be rash."

"We promise… We just want to know so we can help you deal with it." George said. She nodded slowly a tear slipping down her cheek Fred instantly brushed it away. She sat up and leaned back against the head board while Fred and George sat up facing her.

"I ran off away from you guys and hid behind a statue so you guys thought I would be gone…" they nodded. "After you passed me I went to double back to the Room of requirement knowing you all wouldn't be there again and probably wouldn't think I was there… On my way the inquisitorial squad picked me up… Dragged me to the astronomy tower. When we got there, tons of a few older boys were waiting… With beater bats." They looked to her. "I tried to fight back, got a few hits in but Crabbe slammed the bat into my side… and I went down… I stayed down… there were times they took breaks from hitting me and in that time I could have done something but I just couldn't… I had no fight left in me…"

"Hermione…" George whispered.

"A few hours later Umbridge came in and forced me to write muggleborns stay silent 500 times… then to beat in the message she had them take a final hour to hit and kick me on the ground. Then they let me leave… I put my glamour on because I didn't…" her voice cracked as more tears came. "I didn't want you to think I was weak. I'm always hurt around you… I didn't want you to know I was hurt…" she wiped the tears away. "I wanted to go to my dorm… but I was… Afraid." She spat the word hating the way it tasted. "I still am." She admitted before breaking down completely. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry…" Fred and George moved forward and wrapped their arms around her. They laid back down in the bed their bodies completely surrounding hers as she cried. "I try to be strong and I keep failing…"

"Shh love…" Fred cooed as she continued to cry louder.

"You're the strongest woman we know…" George said as her body wracked with sobs.

"We're here…" they said in unison. "You're safe." They added. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep and when she had finally begun to breathe calmly and easily Fred and George looked to each other having the same thought.

_Revenge… _

-o-

Fred and George woke up the next morning to the sound of a click. The opened their eyes to find their arms instead around a one Hermione granger, around each other.

"Bloody hell!" they said in unison as they both leapt off the bed.

"Why were you hugging me!" Fred asked.

"You were doing the hugging!"

"Like hell I was!"

"Wait… Where's Hermione?" George asked. They book looked around seeing she was nowhere in side. George saw a note on a pillow and picked it up. "Dear Fred and George I had an early meeting with Dumbledore not sure when I'll be back or if I'll see you today. I'll plan to meet you tonight in your room. You're Hermione…" George handed it over to Fred so he could see.

"Alright… Let's get ready and we'll get some breakfast."

"Good plan." When they went down to breakfast Hermione was still the topic much to the twin's dismay. They had hoped for her sake it had boiled over. Their hopes had been squashed. The tables were more filled then they ever were in the morning all the students hoping to catch a glimpse of the Gryffindor princess as she had been labeled by the profit.

"Hope she's alright…" Ginny said quietly over a plate of untouched eggs.

"There she is." Harry said straightening up. Fred and George stood instantly. Hermione walked past the numerous students watching her. She held her head high as she smiled softly at her friends.

"Didn't know how brave she was till this moment." George said quietly. Before she could reach them Crabbe Goyle and Malfoy walked up and blocked her way.

"Mudblood." Malfoy greeted. "Have anything to say?"

"Actually I do…" she said as she grabbed a goblet of Ron's pumpkin juice. She smiled softly as she poured it down Malfoys shirt. "You have something on your shirt." She said.

"You little bitch." He said raising his hand, he went to slap her across the face only to have someone grasp onto his hand.

"You don't touch her." George said through gritted teeth before slamming him back into the Slytherin table. Crabbe went to tackle George off him only to have Fred block his attack and punch him across the face dropping him to the ground.

"Hey!" Goyle shouted rushing at Fred Hermione picked up a gold plate and slammed it across his face before he could hit Fred. Goyle stumbled back before falling to the ground. Fred smiled at her before he rushed past her and punched a Slytherin who had tried to attack her from behind. Hermione watched as fred rushed up to the nameless Slytherin on the ground.

"Don't!" he kicked him. "Ever!" he kicked him again. "Come after!" he stomped on his chest. "Hermione!" he kicked him across the face. "Again!" he shouted kicking him so hard the Slytherin rolled across the ground a good five feet. Fred rushed to George pulling him off Malfoy who he had been hitting over and over again.

"We have bigger fish to fry George." Fred said.

"Who?" he asked. Fred pointed to two large boys. They recognized them from the Quidditch pitch. They were beaters for the Slytherin team, and their rivals. "Hermione recognize these two?" George asked glaring into the boys who looked enraged.

"They were the ones with the beater bats." Hermione said quietly.

"Thought so." Fred said.

"You two…" George said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Are about to get your asses kicked." Fred finished. The two beaters ran away from them.

"We'll get them later." Fred said.

"With our beater bats." George added.

"I like the way you think brother of mine." Fred said nudging him.

"This isn't over!" Malfoy said getting to his feet face covered in blood from George's beating.

"Your right it isn't!" Fred shouted as he ran out.

"We need to get you two out of here before Umbridge comes." Neville said getting to them. "Hide out in the room of requirement we'll cover."

"Come on guys." Hermione took their hands in hers and led them away from the great hall at a swift run.

"Were… They holding hands?" Seamus asked.

"She was just leading them out." Ron Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

-o-

When they got to the room of requirement Hermione made sure the doors closed quickly so no one would see them go in. she turned instantly to see George cradling his hand.

"George…" she said quietly walking over a rag appearing in her hand as she did. She took his hand in hers while looking it over. "Fred can you wet this for me?" she asked holding out the rag. Fred pointed his wand a light drizzle came out dampening the rag. She moved it over George's knuckles slowly while leading him over to a couch that had appeared. "George how hard did you hit him?" she asked seeing the skin completely off his knuckles.

"Only really hard." He said with a smile. "I'll be fine…"

"Your poor hands…" she said quietly before taking one and covering it completely with hers. She closed her eyes and took a breath. He felt something warm before she pulled away to show that his hand was healed. "Next one…" he slowly placed his hand in hers. She covered it and closed her eyes before taking another breath. He felt the warmth from before and smiled as she pulled away to reveal his other hand was unscathed. "How do they feel? Flex your hands." she said. He did as she asked. "They feel good…" he said Hermione smiled and got up the blood rag disappearing.

"Hermione you know windless magic?" Fred asked beating George to it.

"Of course don't you?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Only the simple stuff…" George said.

"Me too…" she said.

"That wasn't simple you just healed my hands."

"They were just scrapes…" she said with a shrug.

"What else do you know?" George inquired.

"Oh you know levitation… Most defensive spells… All warding magic-."

"How long have you been able to do it?" George asked.

"Fourth year…" she said.

"Why didn't…" Fred stopped himself. "Never mind."

"Why didn't I use it when the death eaters attacked my parents or when Malfoy and those guys attacked me?" George and Fred nodded. "I can't do it when under extreme pressure… or extreme pain… Trust me I did try with my parents…" they nodded. "I'm getting better though got a few stupefys out of my system two nights ago before you know they got their beater bats…" she sat down and looked at her hands. "You guys really aren't going to take on those two beaters are you? Because trust me when I say they are really good at hitting people with bats…"

"We're not going to let what they did to you lie." George said.

"They're going to get theirs…" Fred said. "Don't worry though we're really good at hitting people with beater bats too."

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt." She said.

"We didn't want you to get hurt either…" George said quietly. Hermione looked to him and then to Fred.

"Do you guys feel that bad about me getting hurt?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"We promised to protect you and we failed." George said.

"Guys I ran off it's my fault no one was around to help me get away from those goons…" Hermione said. "I shouldn't have run off like I did… You guys shouldn't feel bad."

"You're not going to be out of our sight any more… That understood?" Fred asked.

"Fred…"

"He's right." George said.

"Guys." She said.

"We're not kidding Hermione." Fred said. "We'll walk you from class to class and to the library and-."

"Nothing." Hermione said. "You're not doing any of that. I hate feeling dependent on people." She muttered.

"You're going to have to start relying on us a little more love." George said.

"Well then you guys can walk me to the library… I think it's blown over…" she said standing and stretching. The light pink sweater she wore rose revealing the jagged scars of her summer attack. Fred looked away while George looked at his hands. "Thought they didn't bother you…" she said with a soft expression.

"The look of them isn't bothersome it's." George explained.

"How I got them…" Hermione finished.

"It's like she reads minds George." Fred whispered with a smile.

"Only when I really try." She said with a knowing smile. "Now pip pip." She smacked them on the butts making them jump. "Let's go then." They laughed as they headed off.

-o-

When they had gotten to the library they had found Luna and Ginny who had asked Hermione for help with some of their studies she had jumped at the chance. Fred and George had wanted to stay but Ginny would hear nothing of it so they were forced from the library. They decided to head back to their room which they knew Hermione would meet them later. As they worked over a new puking pestal flavor George noticed Fred kept glancing at him over the recipe book. After the sixteenth time he looked up at Fred with an annoyed expression.

"Is it my wicked smile or my blue eyes that makes you find me so fetching today?"

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"You keep glancing at me mate and its getting uncomfortable… What's going on?"

"Aren't you worried about Hermione?"

"Fred she's with Luna and Ginny, she's fine… You've seen the way those girls duel."

"How are you not worried?"

"Of course I'm worried. Can hardly concentrate on this bloody potion my mind keeps going to Hermione so much." George said sitting back on his desk.

"Wish there was a way we could look after her even when we aren't with her…" Fred said quietly.

"We could create something." George said. They looked at each other for a long moment before shaking their heads.

"She'd kill us." They said in unison.

"We should take her out tonight." George said.

"You mean you take her out it's your turn for the date." Fred said.

"No I mean us… She likes spending time with both of us too…"

"True.. You wouldn't mind?" Fred asked and his twin smiled.

"Course not, we're all in a relationship together it's only natural for us to have time with her together… Besides I kind of like sharing her with you… Sometimes."

"Oh sometimes?" Fred asked and George laughed. "So… Where do we take her tonight then?" they smiled having the same thought and knowing they both had both had it.

"I'll set it up." Fred said.

"I'll get what we need." George added. They clapped their hands.

"Break!" they said at the same time. It took them both a few hours to get things ready so when darkness came they headed back to their dorm, each smiled as they walked in to see Hermione looking over a cauldron with her head tilted. She then looked at them.

"Boys…" she said. "What have you been cooking?"

"Just a new product love." Fred said.

"Is the product supposed to be puke green and crawling about?" they rushed to the side

"Not again!" they said.

"We're all out of Mungus root now!" Fred said.

"Are you?" Hermione asked. "That's too bad… Why were you doing a transfiguration potion?"

"Clever girl." George said kissing her on the cheek before Fred did the same.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Never." They said in unison.

"So Hermione how was studying?" Fred asked.

"Great I think I may almost be ready for my OWLS."

"Almost ready?" Fred laughed.

"Hermione you're more than ready." George said.

"Sometimes I don't feel that way… Oh I saw Cho at the library… You know she's with Harry?"

"Yeah." They said.

"Well you'd think she'd be happy about it but she looked absolutely miserable… Went to ask her if she was okay and she practically ran from me." she shrugged. "Made Ginny so mad."

"Why would it make Ginny mad?" Fred asked. Hermione stared at him for a while before twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Oh you know because Cho, she was… Being… Snobbish…" she said. George tilted his head.

"Ginny was mad because Cho was being a snob?" Hermione examined the strand of hair.

"Yep." She rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Hermione are you lying to us?" they asked. She stared at them for a long moment.

"No…" she said before nodding.

"You nodded your head yes." Fred said.

"No I didn't…" she nodded it again.

"You just nodded her head again love." George said.

"Did I?" she asked trying not to look them in the eye.

"Hermione why was Ginny mad at Cho?" Fred asked.

"Because… Of the snobbery…" she said her voice getting a little higher. She glanced from her twirled strand of hair to the twins and back. She did it a few times before the hair slipped from her index finger and curled tightly at the side of her head."Oh fantastic." She muttered before going to their mirror and trying to fix it.

"Come on Hermione why is Ginny upset with Cho?" George inquired.

"Can't say Ginny swore me to secrecy." She said quietly.

"We hate it when you keep secrets from us…" George said fanning a pout.

"Ah cheer up." she pinching his cheek. "All in due time."

"Well then what are you doing tonight?" Fred asked.

"I was thinking of going down to dinner."

"Not anymore." They said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

-o-

They walked together outside the grounds Hermione looking all around as they did. Fred and George held onto her hands which she gripped a little more then she usually did. George glanced down at her to see her eyes were dodging about. Mostly likely looking for danger that might lurk in the area around them.

"Love, don't worry we're in the clear." He said.

"Yeah George and I sneak about all the time." Fred added.

"Why doesn't that comfort me?" she asked with a small smile. "I'm just worried Malfoy and his goons are going to jump out at us… Those beaters were in the library…" Fred and George looked to her. "They kept giving me these looks… I think they would have tried to pull something if Luna and Ginny hadn't been around. Maybe I'm just paranoid maybe they were there because the needed to study."

"Yeah… Maybe…" George said staring forward.

_No way those two study… _He thought

_Greggins and Jenkings actually reading? Too many bludgers to the head makes that impossible for them… _Fred thought lost in his own head. George looked to Hermione.

_They're going to try and get to her again… _Fred and George thought at the same time.

"Look how nice the water looks…" Hermione said drawing their attention back to her. "Boys where are we going I'm getting excited?"

"We're here." They said at the same time. Hermione looked around to see the boat house and then turned.

"The boat house? Are we going boating? Because that's against the rules."

"Only if you _know_ the rules." Fred said with a wink.

"But I _do_ know the rules."

"We don't." she smiled.

"Anyways we're going boating a little later; first we thought dinner and a show." George said as he and Fred grabbed her hand.

"Come on love." Fred said as they led her into the boat house. They started to move up the stairs when they got to a door George pushed it open. Hermione smiled as she walked in.

"Awe… Guys…" she said with a small smile. There was a large room with wooden floors and stone walls except for one that lay completely open revealing the beautiful scenery of the lake. A bunch of pillows were set up in front of it along with a basket. She turned and smiled at the twins.

"Is this a date?" she asked.

"Oh no she's onto George."

"What do we do?" he whispered to his twin.

"Guess we have to kill her…" he whispered back. Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around them.

"Uh Love, when someone threatens you, you probably shouldn't hug them." George said with a laugh.

"You guys are great…" she said before pulling away and heading to the pillows. Fred and George smiled at each other before going to the pillows and sitting down beside her on either side. "We're just in time for sunset." She said softly. There was something nostalgic in her tone and in her eyes that made the twins looked closely at her.

"What is it Love?" Fred asked as he began setting out the plates while George set out the goblets.

"Just thinking…" she said.

"About what?"

"Not important." She had a soft smile.

"When did you stop telling us things I wonder?" George asked with a good hearted poke to her side.

"I was thinking about that night when the death eaters attacked my parents and I. A few hours before my mother and I had been on the back patio watching the sunset and my dad for the first time ever joined us. He wasn't even drinking. It was the first time I felt like my family was my family instead of my family was just my mother…" she smiled. "It was nice… One of the most beautiful sunsets I had ever seen. Much like the one before us now." She had a good hearted smile before looking to them. "You guys have helped me a lot." She set her hands on theirs. "You've made my life worth living again. You've entrusted me with a debt I may never repay… but I promise you both I'm going to try…"

"You don't have to repay us for anything." George said nuzzling her neck while Fred kissed her forehead.

"I know you guys feel that way, which is partly why you two are so amazing… But I'm going to try and you have to at least let me."

"Does this payment involve lingerie of some sort?" Fred asked making Hermione laugh while George just gawked at him. She took a long slow sip of wine before smiling softly.

"If you play your cards right." She said. George then gawked at Hermione with a deep blush. Hermione laughed and touched his cheek.

"That's adorably handsome…" she said brushing her thumb against the tint.

"I'm blushing too." Fred whined.

"Awe…" she kissed his cheek.

"What about me?" George asked. She kissed him as well.

"You guys aren't going to start fighting over me again are you?" she asked a little nervous.

"Not at all. We plan on sharing." They said at the same time.

"But before that happens… How does chocolate sound?" George asked.

"Chocolate?" she asked her eyes brightening. The twins loved the look in her eyes. She wasn't a girly girl often but when she was it was always linked to chocolate. They would make sure that from now on they would have it on them at all times.

"Which first?" George inquired.

"Chocolate cake of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing. They all grabbed forks and dug in. "You guys are too good to me…" she said as she took a sip of red wine. "Luckiest girl in the world… That's me." The twins smiled at each other.

_We did good here… _they thought in unison.


	26. On the Ground On a Step On a Porch

Hermione sat in Georges lap her legs draped over Fred's. It was an unusually quiet moment between the three but comfortable all the same. Her hands held onto theirs from their comfortable position on the pillows that propped them up to face the low setting sun. Hermione tilted her head. She felt just as warm as she did in the hours before her parents were killed. She hadn't felt this much support sense then. She looked to both Fred and George for a moment. She wasn't sure when but these two pranksters had become more than just her adorning boyfriends, they had become her family. Fred and George looked to her at the same moment with soft expressions. She smiled blushing before she stood and walked out onto the balcony to the edge and sat down dangling her feet off the side.

The twins watched as she tilted back her head as a breeze rolled in tossing her hair about. The smell of her light perfume hit them instantly. She always smelled exactly the same; unlike other girls they had known who every day smelled either too much like perfume or a little stale from a enough. Hermione was always right on the money.

Her head was still tilted back her eyes closed a small smile playing up her features. It wasn't until that moment each noticed the few dotted freckles she had over her petite nose. George made a mental note to kiss them every day for the rest of his life. He blushed deeply his head snapping to look away.

_Every day of my life… _he thought. _I want to be with her forever… When did this happen? Not that I mind… But when did this happen? Gods… I love her… Does Fred Love her? _He looked to his twin to see the way his eyes lit up as he continued to look over Hermione in almost wonder. _He's already told her he loves her… I can tell from the look in his eyes… Hermione must have said it back to him… Or else she wouldn't be here… Does she love me as well? _His attention was brought back to her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked to her to see her eyes were closed once more before she looked to him with a bright eyed look.

"You okay in there?" she asked as if knowing his thoughts had been miles away.

"Yeah…" he said. She smiled at him once more before sitting up straight.

"So…" She stretched. "Did you guys read up on those laws I told you about on the train. The trading Acts of 1712."

"Yes. We also found the clipping you so strategically placed inside…" Fred said.

"Was there a clipping?" she asked with a mischievous grin. "I thought that scrap of paper was a book mark."

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"No I totally saw it in the paper and ripped it out right away." she said quickly. "What did you think of it? The pictures we're quite lovely. Did you see there was a flat above it that way you two could live in it so you'd never have to be away from the shop… And in these up and coming days you'll want to stick close by just in case." She explained quickly. "And like I explained before on the train you could afford it easy and triple your current funds in a matter of weeks really…"

"We're looking into it." Fred said.

"Good." She said stretching again. "That's really good…"

"You really think we should open a shop?" Fred asked.

"Of course." She said looking at him like he was crazy. "I know we have Zonkos… But they lack a creative imagination in their products that you two so naturally add to your stuff. You do things with your inventions that most wizards have never even thought about, and the best part is it's used for spreading Joy…" she looked thoughtfully out at the lake. "The world is going to need more joy soon…"

"What does that mean Love?" George asked. "Have you Harry and Ron found out something."

"It's for Harry to say not me…" she said quietly and they only nodded. "But you see that's why you two have to start this business up… So when the dark rises you guys can be a beacon of light made of laughter and hope."

"Well that's a boat load of manly responsibility." George said.

"The weight of it… It's a little crushing." Fred added wide eyed.

"You've been handling the pressure well so far." They looked to her.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Well the darkness has already risen here at Hogwarts." She said staring out at the water. "In the past few months we've had in influx of hate crimes, student Abuse, Ministry infiltration and corruption… In that time you two have kept the whole school from erupting into utter chaos."

"How so?" Fred inquired and she couldn't help but laugh.

"With your products and practical Jokes." She said looking to them like they were crazy for not knowing. "Just when the students are about to scream anarchy and try and take down Umbridge you two do something horrendously funny. Or when a student is about to snap under the pressure of the Equizitorial squad they order one of your products to improve their mood." They began to think about it. The second Umbridge really got a grasp on the school their income had shot through the roof. "If you opened your shop this summer before school let's say a month in advance I think you'd break more than even, and also give people a reason to laugh in times where it's hard to do so." They looked to her.

"We never thought of going out there in the real world and buying a place." Fred said.

"We just thought it would happen when it happens." George added while Hermione just shook her head and smiled.

"Its choice not chance that leads you to your destiny boys…" she said softly. "In times like these…" She looked to them. "We don't have time for chance…" they slowly nodded.

"Well we'll hear back from the owner of the building sometime tomorrow." George said feeling guilty for the lie. They had already heard back.

"If it turns out we can afford it…" Fred added.

"We will buy it." They finished in unison.

"Mark today on your calendars to celebrate every year. You two just made a choice that will leave you both very happy men."

"What about you?" George asked.

"Where did our choice leave you?" Fred inquired.

"Very proud." She said softly. "So very proud…" they smiled brightly. As they looked out at the lake Hermione looked at their hands which she held in her lap.

She was proud of them but in truth she was also a little sad. She knew that if indeed the owner called with an offer the twins could afford they would leave Hogwarts in a matter of days to chase their dream. She had known that the second she had seen the posting for the corner store in Diagon. Even so she had cut it out and stuck it in the Wizard Law book for them to have. Because deep down in her heart she knew there were greater things for Fred and George Weasley besides being the prankster princes of Gryffindor tower. Hermione looked up as she felt the warmth of the sun slowly slip away. The sun was now completely set and darkness had fallen over the castle grounds.

"It's what I love most about this place…" Hermione said.

"What do you love?" George asked.

"That no matter what time of year or what time of day, this place is always beautiful… I'm glad Umbridge hasn't taken that away." they nodded in agreement.

"So what do you say? We ready for the boats?" Fred asked.

"I'd say it sounds lovely." Hermione looked to George. "What do you think?"

"I've been waiting to do so for a while." Hermione smiled as she casted away the items and pillows as George helped her onto her feet.

"The protective charm is already in place so we can just get in." Fred said as they headed down the stairs to the docking area. A large boat sat in the water, George got in first then Fred. They leant out their hands which Hermione gladly took. They all sat down and the twins began to paddle out not using a moving charm like the school did every beginning of term for the first years. When they got out for enough the twins put down the oars and looked up at where Hermione was looking.

"You can really see every star out here… I never noticed it before…" she said with a smile.

"We noticed it our first year." George said. "Didn't we Fred?" his twin nodded with a smile.

"I wasn't looking to the sky, I remember very clearly looking to the castle." She smiled at the place which she had thought of as home for years. "Still looks just as I remember it… Like nothing's changed…"

_Everything's changed though… _she thought before a large pillow formed in her hands she put it down and lay in the bottom of the boat looking up. She put her hands out for Fred and George to take they instantly did and laid down on either side of her.

"Look at that sky." Fred said in awe.

"Almost as pretty a sky as the one at the burrow." Hermione said.

"Hermione it's the same sky." George said.

"No its not." She said. "It's a new sky every night… Didn't you know?" they looked to her with sheer wonder.

"Really?" they asked.

"Well metaphorically speaking." They laughed.

"You have to be careful with your metaphorical facts Love. People will believe you being who you are." Fred stated.

"I completely believed you." George said. She laughed lightly the sound making both men smile.

"Hey Mione?" Fred asked after a short while.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do with your life when you're done with Hogwarts?"

"She wants to be an Auror." George said.

"No I don't… Harry and Ron want to be Aurors."

"I just thought you'd stick with them." George said a little surprised.

"As much as I'd love to work alongside them… By the time I get out of school I would have fought enough dark wizards for a life time… No… I think after I graduate I'll travel a bit… See the world and then when I'm done with that maybe I'll become minister of magic." They smiled. "Besides I promised your mum to get your dad a raise and lift taxes on yarn and I never break a promise." They laughed as they held her closer.

"You really want to be minister?" Fred asked. "I think you could do it."

"Maybe… Not sure what I want to do…"

"That's odd for you not to have a plan." George said.

"Why plan when my future is so uncertain?" they looked to her before they could ask her what she meant she sighed contently. "Today was a really great day… Thanks you guys."

"It's no trouble Love." Fred said as George pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I wish we could stay out here all night…" she said as her eyes drifted closed.

"How about this summer at the burrow we do just that on the lake?" George asked.

"With chocolate right?"

"Always." George said.

"I do hate to be the bearer of bad news…" Fred said. "But it's getting late… We should head back to the boat house." Hermione waved her wand and the boat began to head back to the boat house so the three of them could still lie down.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She inquired.

"Of course." George said. When they reached the boat house the twins helped her from the boat and onto the dock area.

"We should come out again." Fred said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Hermione agreed as her hands slipped into theirs. "You know what else I was thinking?" she asked as they headed to the front door.

"Oh oh oh what do we have here?" they looked up to see Malfoy leaning against the door frame.

"That wasn't what I was thinking…" Hermione muttered and the twins couldn't help but quirk a smile.

"A few students out of bed…" Malfoy muttered. "I expected more from you Granger. Especially after our last meeting… I thought I _beat_ it into you pretty clear that you needed to _obey_ the rules… Then this morning you went and spilled juice all over me… Not to mention had these two idiots attempt to beat me up."

"Attempt?" George asked. "I thought I did a pretty good job…"

"His nose is a little crooked." Fred said with a smile.

"A little?" Hermione asked making the twins laugh.

"What are you two doing with Granger I wonder though…" Malfoy said not giving any thought to them mocking him. He slowly looked to Hermione. "Naughty girl are you?"

"I was tutoring them on the species of the lake for their upcoming magical creatures final…" she muttered.

"Really? Because as of late they've seemed very protective over you… Like a man would be about his wife or mistress…"

"You're very interested in my personal life Malfoy." Hermione fired.

"Not really… I'm just wondering what two pureblood blood traitors such as these two would want with you, the poster girl mudblood…"

"Don't call her that." Fred went to lunge at him but George put his hand out stopping his twin.

"Leave us be Malfoy." George stated as the three moved forward to walk past him before they could five other guys came in including the two beaters who had hurt Hermione two nights before. Instantly Fred and George pulled her behind them.

"Protective again I see." Malfoy said with a small smile. "I think we're onto something here boys… You know inter house relations is forbidden under education degree number 12."

"I know the educational degrees and Number 12 is commanding school students to wear the proper uniforms during all school hours." Hermione said from behind the twins.

"Shut it mud blood." One of the beaters said as his bat slipped into view.

"Yeah wouldn't want a repeat of two nights ago do you?" the other asked.

"Just let us pass." Fred said. He didn't like the odds of the fight. Both the twins felt Hermione grab onto the back of their shirts.

"We aren't doing anything wrong." George added.

"You're outside of bed at night." Goyle said with a knowing smile.

"Not to mention Granger there has been called in for questioning by Umbridge." Crabbe added.

"We intend to take her in." the beaters said in unison.

"She wouldn't call a student in at this hour." Hermione whispered from behind them so the twins could only here.

"She wouldn't call in a student at this hour." George said.

"You just want to take her to do whatever to her you did a few nights ago." Fred added.

"He's onto us." Greggins the larger of the beaters said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only we want to do a little more to her tonight… If you know what I mean." Jenkings the other beater added with a wink.

"You don't lay a hand on her." Fred said through gritted teeth. Crabbe and Goyle took out their wands quickly and fired. Hermione using the grip she had on the twins back threw them aside while she dropped to the ground out of the way of the curse.

"Get her!" Malfoy ordered. Fred and George leapt to their feet and pushed back Crabbe and Goyle who had run for Hermione. Before they could grab her and run the beaters rushed forward and punched them across the face. Crabbe and Goyle picked the two up off the ground and held them while Hermione was pulled up by Jenkings.

"Get your damn hands off me!" she yelled.

"Oh mud bloods got spine!" Malfoy said while the others laughed.

"Let her go!" Fred shouted.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" George bellowed.

"You two…" Greggins said. "Shut the hell up." he punched Fred in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. He smiled as he walked over to George and kicked him so hard he dropped to the ground. "Stop it!"

"Oh Mudblood doesn't like that?" Jenkings asked with a smile as he placed his cheek against hers.

"She won't like this then." Greggins said as he punched Fred across the face and then kicked him so he too went to the ground.

"Leave them be they didn't do anything to you!" Hermione shouted at Malfoy who was controlling the whole thing.

"Really?" he asked walking over to George. "Because this one here." he kicked him.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed.

"Punched me so hard across the face this morning." He kicked him again.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled.

"It broke my nose and jaw!" he slammed his foot across George's face. Hermione elbowed Jenkings in the stomach so hard he curled over.

"George!" before she could reach him she was grabbed by Jenkings who punched her in the stomach. The sound of her crying out made both the twins jump to their feet all their pain long forgotten.

"Don't touch her!" Fred pulled Hermione from the beaters grasp while George punched him in the face causing him to the fall to the ground still.

"Let's get the hell out of here shall we?" George asked Hermione as he took her hand. They were all about to run out of the room when Hermione screamed in agony and dropped to the ground Fred and George going down with her. Her back was arched as a high pitched terrible sound came out of her.

"Crucio!" Malfoy shouted his wand pointing at her.

"Leave her alone!" Fred got to his feet and rushed at him.

"Crucio!" Goyle yelled. Fred fell to the ground shouting himself Hermione now just breathing heavily the pain from the cruse to much she couldn't so much let out a scream.

"Stop it!" George ordered as he watched his twin and girlfriend get tortured.

"Crucio!" Malfoy yelled. George fell back to the ground his back arching as pain coursed through him. Hermione rolled onto her stomach horror filling her.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted looking at Fred and George who were twisting in agony. "Stop it!" she screamed searching for her wand.

"Looking for this?" Jenking's asked twirling the wand in his hand.

"Stop hurting them please stop hurting them!" she screamed tears rolling down her face as she gripped onto Fred and Georges hands. It was just like the night the death eaters attacked her home. "Stop you'll kill them stop!" Malfoy smiled as he lowered his wand as did the others who laughed. Hermione placed her hands on either side of the twins face. Their eyes were closed tightly the pain still evident on their expressions. They wouldn't be alright not for a few minutes; she knew that from her own experience with the curse. "What is the matter with you!?" she shouted at Malfoy.

"Nothing… I just hate blood traitors and mud bloods alike." He said twirling his wand in between his fingers. "Well…" he looked to the others. "Get her boys." The beaters moved forward and grabbed at her.

"Leave me be!" she shouted. "Let me go!" Crabbe laughed as he picked her up from behind her feet kicking out. "Get the hell off me!" they laughed as she was pulled away. Fred and George were rolling on the ground now trying to get to their feet.

"Gunna have fun with you my sweet." Jenkings whispered in her ear now holding her back close to his chest.

"Fred! George!" she yelled as she was dragged up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Fred tried to get to his feet only to have Crabbe punch him across the face knocking him back down.

"You two stay with them… Keep them out of our hair." Malfoy said.

"What? You said-."

"You'll get your turn with her Goyle." Malfoy said with a glare. "But someone has to keep these two from interrupting us…"

"Leave her alone!" George shouted while Crabbe kicked him in the stomach.

"Screw this!" Fred shouted making everyone stop including the beaters who were dragging Hermione up the stairs. Fred got to his feet and helped George as well. "You can have her!" Hermione stared her eyes wide.

"She's more trouble than she's bloody worth." George added coughing.

"We just wanted to have some fun with her." Fred stated.

"We didn't want to get dragged into this shit." George admitted. Hermione looked away from them.

"Really you don't care about her at all?" Malfoy asked.

"It was just a bloody prank. Something to get her off our backs this term." Fred muttered. Hermione blinked a tear falling down her cheek.

"So this doesn't bother you?" Malfoy slapped her across the face so hard her head whipped to the side.

"Wasn't necessary but I could give a damn." George said.

"Again it was just a prank." Fred added.

"Right then. Off you go…" Malfoy said as Jenkings began to drag Hermione up the stairs who stared at Fred and George with wide eyes as they walked out.

"Fred… George…" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh love… Save your tears for us." Greggins said as they threw her down onto the ground in the room she had had her date with Fred and George. She stared at the pillow area where she had laid down with them while eating sweets and talking over things. It had all been a cruel prank; and she couldn't believe she had fallen for it. She closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't believe she had fallen for their touches, their fake kindness, or Fred's profession of love. It had all been lies, and she couldn't believe she hadn't figured that out.

"Hello mudblood…" Malfoy said as he kneeled over her his hand on the side of her cheek. "We didn't get to finish what I wanted to… In the part that Umbridge came in and interrupted us… So I'm going to start and finish that act tonight…" she didn't say anything just looked away from him out at the scenery. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to just disappear.

_Just make sure you kill me this time… Because if you don't I'm going to spill all your blood… Have your fun now the pain and the anger will only make me more powerful… _she thought as angry tears rolled down her cheek.

"Wait you said I would get the first go." Jenkings muttered.

"Did I?" Malfoy asked standing. "That's funny because I'm the leader of this group and the leader always gets to go first… Besides I think I deserve it seeing as I didn't get to finish last night." He looked to Hermione who still lay on the ground. He had expected her to try and escape by now but instead she was just lying still with tears rolling down her stone like expression. He tilted his head. "I rather like her like this… Except… I wish she was screaming more…"

"I think I can change that for you…" Crabbe said walking over. "Hey remember when you threatened to kill my father?" she slowly looked to him.

"I didn't threaten…" she said. "I promised…"

"Yeah well that promise… It really bugged me." he stood up and kicked her in the side. She cried out as her arms wrapped around herself. The men laughed as they watched her.

"Go ahead!" she shouted. "Do your bloody worse!"

"Oh we will." Malfoy said. "We all will… Strap in for a wild ride Granger because we're all gunna give it a go with you."

"Sorry to barge back in." Fred said walking in with George by his side, bruises evident on their faces.

"What the hell do you want?" Jenkings asked.

"Well we got half way to the castle when we realized you guys still have our wands." George said his eyes on Hermione who was on the ground, her arms wrapped around her body tightly.

"Do we have their wands?" Goyle asked.

"Of course we do you idiot we took them from them." Malfoy muttered as his eyes scanned over Hermione.

"So can we have them back? We really need to be on our way." Fred stated. "Pranks to do and such. Seeing as you have Granger for a while we thought we'd have a free for all on the first years."

"Here." Greggins said handing them over.

"What did you do that for?!" Malfoy shouted. "They got their wands now they're gunna get her out of here!" Hermione looked to them for a moment. Had the twins really come to get her?

"When we said we didn't want her." George began.

"We meant it… She's been trouble sense we first got with her." Fred finished. She looked away.

"So tell me… What's the little mudblood like in the sack?" Malfoy asked walking back over to her.

"Wouldn't know trollip won't give it up." George said.

"She'll be giving it up to me tonight… Whether she wants to or not." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said looking to him. "The only chance you had with me… Was when I was knocked out."

"You little bitch." He slapped her across the face, and she instantly laughed before looking to him with a smile.

"That all you got?" before he could do it again she spit blood in his face. He reeled out of the way. "Enjoy my dirty blood…" she said as she was pulled to her feet by Jenkings. They watched as Hermione started to laugh some more.

"This bitch is crazy." Jenkings said turning her so she could face Malfoy who was still wiping the blood off her face.

"You better hope you kill me Malfoy…" Hermione said. "Because if you don't." she laughed softly before tilting her head. "Revenge is a bitch, and I can be a big one."

"Don't you worry about that Love." Malfoy said. "I'll make sure your six feet under by the end of the night." He looked to the twins. "You two should leave you wouldn't want to see this one get broken."

"You can't break me." Hermione said making the men look to her. "I don't have a breaking point… Not anymore."

"We'll see about that." Malfoy muttered with a dark expression. "Leave." He said to the twins.

"We'll be going." They said in unison as they headed to the door.

"You'll pay for spitting your blood all over me mudblood." Malfoy said as he grabbed a beaters bat.

"Do your worst…" Hermione said her jaw clenched as she readied herself for the pain.

"Oh wait we forgot something." George said as he and his twin turned and looked at the group.

"What?" Malfoy asked, hating that once again he was being interrupted.

"Just this." They pulled out their wands and stunned all of the men in one fluid motion. George rushed forward and caught Hermione who had fallen forward.

"Come on Love we're getting you the hell out of here." He said pulling her to the door. Fred moved forward kicking Greggins while grabbing Hermione's wand.

"I'll be taking this…" he rushed back to Hermione who grabbed it. She waved her wand. The beater bats rose up into the air and began hitting the Slytherins over the head. The twins laughed at the scene.

"Nice touch." George said. They ran from the room and down the stairs, Hermione tripping a few times as they did. They made it half way to the castle when Fred was thrown forward by some unseen force. "Fred!" George rushed to his side while Hermione turned her wand drawn. Malfoy already pointing his.

"Stupify!" he shouted.

"Protego!" she deflected it and moved forward. "Diruo!" a red beam shot at him and barely scathed his shoulder.

"Your aims a little off Granger!" he fired a curse and it skyrocketed right past her head.

"Could say the same thing about you! Diruo!" she hit him square in the chest causing him to fly back a good thirty feet.

"Come on Love." Fred said his hand slipping into hers and pulling her away. Hermione as they ran looked over her shoulder and stared at Malfoy who was slowly getting to his feet. She pulled her hands away from Fred and George and drew her wand.

"Stay down!" she shouted a red beam hitting him in the chest.

"Hermione come on let's go!" Fred shouted seeing the others start to run towards them.

"It's not worth it." George said grabbing her arm. They rushed through the castle; when they reached the common room they rushed past Harry Ron and Ginny up to their bedroom.

"Well they're in a hurry." Ginny said with a smile. "To be young and in love."

"Shut it." Ron muttered while Harry just smiled lopsided. George closed the door to their dorm before high fiving Fred.

"We showed them ay!?" Fred said.

"Those hits to Malfoy we're perfect." George said to Hermione.

"And the hexing of the bats so it would attack them genius." They stopped their congratulations when they saw the dark look on Hermione's face.

"You two left me." She said her voice even and un feeling.

"Not really left, just acted like we left." George said.

"We needed them to think we didn't care so we could leave and then come back and ask for our wands… We needed time elapsed for them to believe it." Fred said.

"You said some things that made sense though when you were leaving…" Hermione said. "How it's been tough for you two sense first getting with me…"

"Not tough at all." George said quickly as Fred set a hand on the side of her bruised face.

"So you didn't mean any of it?" she asked.

"Of course not Love." Fred said kissing her before George did the same.

"For a second I really thought you guys didn't want me."

"Absolutely ridiculous for you to think." George said as he kissed her again, while Fred just stared at Hermione who had a soft expression. "Now I'm going to go let the others know what happened and tell them not to worry."

"Tell Harry we're still on for tomorrow for the meeting." Hermione added.

"Will do." He said as he headed out the door. Hermione looked down at her bruised hands while Fred just tilted his head.

"You really thought_ I_ didn't want you?"

"You were really convincing." She said quietly. "I didn't really think it was possible until you said it was all just a prank…" he stared at her.

"You really thought there was some small chance that what I… What _we_ all have together was… a prank?"

"Again you were very convincing… Both of you." She said softly.

"I told you I loved you Hermione." she could see the hurt in his expression as he looked her over. "You said you loved me."

"I do Fred…" she said softly.

"So why would you ever even begin to think that it was all some prank?"

"Because you two left!" she said. "You guys just left me there with them. What would have happened if they had started what they were planning for me?"

"We were outside the door the whole time." He said. "We would have never let them hurt you."

"Malfoy slapped me across the face, you did nothing. The boy has quite a back hand you know."

"I had to make him believe we didn't care."

"The problem is that you made me believe it too." She said with a narrowed gaze. He really had no right to be angry with her in that moment.

"You really didn't think we were going to come back for you?" He asked.

"Again you were convincing…" She said her arms crossing over her chest.

"You didn't trust we cared about you enough to come back?" she looked at him for a long moment before jutting her jaw out in defiance.

"No… No I didn't." she looked away from his hurt expression. "Why would you two? You guys are leaving anyways…" She added quietly.

"What?" he asked making her look up.

"Nothing… Never mind." She went to walk past him.

"No what did you mean?" he asked grabbing her arm. She felt very overwhelmed in that moment.

"Just leave me be Fred." She said.

"No what did you mean by we're leaving anyways? You think we're going to break up with you or-."

"Let me go!" she ripped her arm from his grasp and ran from the room. Instantly the running soothed her racing heart and thoughts and in that moment she felt as though she would never stop running.

_Maybe I'll just run and run until I get away from it all… _

"Hermione!" Fred yelled running after her.

"Seriously what is Malfoy's deal?" Ginny asked. "Doesn't he get he can't get to Hermione, she's way too tough."

"Guess he's an idiot in that way." Ron muttered.

"We should do something." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it Fred and I already have a few things planned leave it to us." George said.

"Hermione." Ginny said looking up. Her friend rushed right past her. Fred came down the stairs after her and tripped on a stack of books his knee slamming into the ground as he did. George looked to his brother who nodded at him that he was okay before running after Hermione who had seemed visibly upset.

_What did he do now? _He thought.

As Hermione ran she let the sound of her feet crashing against the cobblestone chase away the numerous thoughts she had racing through her head. She felt stupid throwing the fact he and George were leaving in his face. She had just been scared that they had really left her to have god knows what to her done by the Slytherins. She had worried that really she had been nothing to them that they hadn't cared about her at all. She felt stupid for that most of all. She knew they loved her at least knew Fred did for sure seeing as George hadn't confessed such feelings yet. But she did know he cared deeply. If he hadn't he wouldn't be chasing her around the castle.

-o-

Hermione had lost him three times throughout the corridors. George had never seen a girl with such stamina and speed. While he was winded she still was running strong and faster then he thought possible. After the third time he stopped running and waited. After fifteen minutes he saw her jogging towards the astronomy tower. He didn't run after her he instead fallowed. Years setting up pranks with Fred had made him quite skillful in the art of tailing. When he got to the top of the astronomy tower it was to find Hermione sitting on a wooden step. She was waving her wand over a bunch of leaves that quickly morphed into small birds. The smile he had faded quickly as he saw her wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I wonder what has my lady so sad?" she jumped as George came out of the shadows.

"I thought I'd lost you by the dungeons." She said relaxing only a little.

"Years of pranks have made me quite good at fallowing people without them knowing it." she only nodded. "Nice transfiguration." He said pointing to the birds.

"Practice for the OWLS." She said softly as the birds flew about the towers metal scale of the planets and moons.

"You'll get an outstanding for sure."

"Hopefully…" she said softly. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the step.

"Love… What happened?"

"Not sure really…" she said, and it was the truth. "One second I was fine the next I was very overwhelmed."

"Makes sense, you got a lot on your plate." He said while she nodded.

"Fred did accuse me of thinking that you guys didn't care about me..." she said softly. "Because when you two left me with Malfoy and the others I didn't think you were coming back."

"We were very convincing." He said.

"That's what I said." she said looking to him. "Still Fred kept at it. It was like he was trying to make me feel bad; at least that's how I took it."

"I'm sure he wasn't Love…."

"Then I through in his face that you two were leaving… But I didn't mean it how he took it… Like I was made for the business."

"You wouldn't be mad at us for that you set it up…"

"Right…" she said. "I don't know why I said it actually…"

"We say strange things when we're overwhelmed Love…" she only nodded before taking a small breath.

"But… You two are leaving… Aren't you?" she asked looking down at the wand that lay in her hands. "You two never planned to finish out the year…" she looked to him. "I'm right… Aren't I? To assume you're leaving soon…"

"We… We hadn't decided yet…" he said slightly in awe. "How did you know-."

"Because I know you two…" she said like it was obvious. "You're leaving before graduation. It would be your final and biggest rebellious act against Umbridge, the ministry, and unified academia in whole." He smiled.

"Can't pull anything over on you can we?"

"Not really." She said quietly.

"Do you want us to stay?" he asked. She thought about it for a long moment slightly torn.

"Of course I do."

"Then we will." He said with a smile.

"You should go though." She said looking slightly distressed.

"I'm confused…" he admitted.

"The offer on the shop space it came in right?" he looked at her in wonder.

"It's like you know everything…" he said softly.

"You two can also easily afford it right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you need to take the offer. To start your business in time to turn a major profit before the next term you would have to leave at the latest around OWLS."

"If you don't want us to leave please say so and we won't. We'll turn down the offer easy." George stated. The honesty in his voice made her smile.

"I want you to stay But-."

"Done we stay. See that easy." he said with a bright smile.

"Let me finish." She said taking his hand in hers. "I want you to stay… But I also want you to go… This is a great opportunity for you and Fred."

"Hermione Granger wants me to leave Hogwarts and abandon my education?" He asked with a smile. "Never thought that would happen."

"I always knew your potential lay outside the walls of academic achievement." He smiled as he looked at her soft expression. "You and Fred need to find your happiness… It's not here at Hogwarts… It's on that corner in Diagon Alley…" he looked at her for a long moment.

"My happiness is with you…" he said softly making her look to him.

"What?"

"My happiness is with you Hermione…"

"What are you saying?" she asked softly.

"I'm saying that…" he took both her hands in his causing her to face him more. "You are what makes me the most happy…"

"You're always happy." She said with a soft expression.

"Not like when I'm with you… Never like when I'm with you…" he smiled. "There's something about you that makes me feel like I could never in any way want for anything… You make me feel content Hermione… I look at you and I know that you are all I ever want or need… I don't know when I started to see you that way but I did…" he smiled softly. "I do remember one thing though. I remember when I started to notice you as more than just the book worm who gave me hell…"

"The library?" she offered.

"No…" he said. "It was this summer before we all went to Grimauld and we were still at the burrow. You were reading a book by the lake while the rest of us swam. While everyone was splashing about and making complete fools of themselves you were relishing in the heat of the sun. Just sitting there looking to the sky with a soft expression… It will sound cliché and awful but I remember the sun lit up your skin in such a way that I thought… That's what an angel must look like…" she blushed softly. "I then thought about how you had changed. Physically, and emotionally… Of course at the time I didn't know what you had gone through." He said as he brushed her cheek. "I now know what that thoughtful expression on your face must have been about… But still you had never looked so lovely to me… Except of course tonight…"

"I'm all bruised George." she said softly.

"My warrior woman…" he said softly as he pushed a strand of hair away from her large alluring russet eyes.

"George…"

"Let me finish… I'm worried that if I don't say to you what I need to say I might never gain the courage to again…" she slowly nodded. "The way I have viewed you has changed. I used to think of you only as Hermione Granger wisest witch of her age and royal pain in my arse." She smiled. "The only witch who could ever give me a run for my money… Now though I see you as Hermione Granger Strongest, wisest and most beautiful witch of all Ages… And royal pain in my arse." She laughed softly. "You're still the only witch who can give me a run for my money… But you're also the only woman who can keep my focus. I look at you and I see no one else and I know I never will see anyone else. I hold your hand and I just know that I will be holding it for the rest of my life and that knowledge excites me…"

"George…" she said with a watery smile.

"I look at you and I see a world of possibilities. I see you and me standing before all our family and friends you in a white gown me in a stuffy over done dress robe." She laughed softly. "I see you holding our first child. I see us sitting on a porch a bunch of rowdy grandchildren running around our feet. Before the thought of a future with my own wife and my own family scared me but with you I can't wait… I love you Hermione… I think I loved you the minute I saw you…" she laughed a tear falling down her cheek. "No… That's a lie…" he admitted his thumb brushing the tear away. "I think I loved you before I even met you…"

"George…" she whispered with a smile her forehead resting against his as he held her hands. "I love you too…" they kissed for a long moment. All the passion they had for each other making itself known before she pulled back and hugged him.

"You mean it?" he asked making her laugh.

"Only a little." He now laughed as they pulled away from each other. He brushed a tear away.

"Those are happy right?" he asked wiping another tear away.

"Ecstatic." She admitted.

"Good." He said as they got up and walked to the balcony to look out at the Hogwarts grounds.

"You know what his means?" he asked.

"No… What does it mean?" she inquired.

"Means I'm staying…"

"No… No you're not…" she said looking to him. "I want you to go and start the joke shop… It's your destiny remember?" he thought back to their earlier conversation on the lake.

"_If you opened your shop this summer before school let's say a month in advance I think you'd break more than even, and also give people a reason to laugh in times where it's hard to do so." _

"_We never thought of going out there and buying a place." Fred said. _

"_We just thought it would happen when it happens." George added while Hermione just shook her head and smiled. _

"_Its choice not chance that leads you to your destiny boys…" she said softly. "In times like these…" She looked to them. "We don't have time for chance…" _He looked to her to see she was smiling as she looked out at the moon that shown high in the sky. She wrapped her arm around his.

"Just promise me one thing?" she asked softly.

"Anything…"

"Don't forget about me." he kissed her temple.

"Can't forget about you Love… Not ever." He said before he captured her lips with his. "Now I hate to bring Fred up in his intimate moment but you'll have to make nice with him…"

"Not gonna happen." She said with a smile and George sighed.

"You both are so stubborn." She laughed and he couldn't help but smile.


	27. Found out & A letter from Karategirl666

Hermione Harry and Ron walked through the hallways. Hermione thanks to George had gotten healed up and so had they thanks to her the night before. They were heading to breakfast now where they would find out what exactly the twins were planning for revenge on Malfoy and his Goons. When they got to the great hall they were instantly bombarded upon by students. At first they thought the attention was for Harry but they soon learned differently.

"Hermione Hermione!" they all shouted.

"Hey back off, the girl has been through enough!" Neville shouted. Instantly the crowd broke apart and the three made their way to their table where everyone looked to Hermione in somewhat awe.

"Good morning." She said to Ginny Fred and George. "Why are they so worked up?"

"Already forgotten about that newspaper article no one else has seen you sense it they are all very curious." Ginny stated.

"Wonderful." She said as oatmeal formed in the bowl in front of her.

"Hermione?" she looked up to see Collin Creevey and his brother. "Picture?" before she could say anything it was snapped. She sighed somewhat irritated. "Is it true you were attacked by Sirius Black this summer?" she looked at him for a long moment. "Not a good time?" she shook her head a death glare set on the boy. Fred and George smiled they had been on the receiving end of that look many times.

"One more picture?" his brother asked. The glare deepened as she reached for her wand. "Right! Later then!" they ran off. Hermione smiled contently before going back to her oatmeal.

"Ooh berries." She said with a small excited clap.

"Ooh Berries?" Neville asked making her look to him.

"See… Berries…" she held her bowl for him to see and he pushed it back down to the table.

"Aren't you upset?" Neville inquired.

"I like Berries…" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Forget the Berries Hermione." Neville said. "I'm not talking about the Berries…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The pictures… Aren't you upset about them?" he asked.

"Oh… Uhm, a little annoyed but not broken up about it." she said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What about your parents being dead?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I am… But I've had my time to grieve… This maybe news to everyone else but I've been dealing with it for some time now." She said simply. "Am I over it? No… But I'm getting to a point of acceptance… I'm not going to let that article get in the way of my healing process and throw me back into the throws of grief." The others smiled. "Though it did for a few hours there…" she admitted.

"Good on you Mione." Ron said.

"I thought so… Can I have some of your bacon?"

"No way get your own!" he said and she stole a piece anyways. "Hey!" everyone laughed while she with an innocent look ate the piece.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what!" he said with a red face while the others laughed more.

"Oh this?" she asked taking his last piece of bacon.

"Hermione honestly!" he said and she just winked at him. The expression instantly melting away any anger he had had. "Guess it's okay…" He muttered while she just elbowed him making him smile.

"Well I need to get a book from the library…" she said.

"I'll come with." Fred said and she looked at him for a moment before shrugging and heading off. They hadn't resolved her running off on him the night before, so she had expected him to tag along. They walked together out of the hall George watching the whole time.

"Isn't it hard?" Ron asked.

"Is what hard?" George inquired looking to his youngest brother.

"You having to share her?" Harry asked reading his friends mind.

"A little… But she loves me…"

"She also loves Fred." Ginny said.

"Yes… But equally…" he said looking down at his eggs. "Takes most of the sting out of sharing…"

"But not all of it." Ginny stated.

"No…" He looked to her. "Not all of it… But enough to function."

"Do you wish she'd just choose one of you?" Harry asked.

"No, our relationship wouldn't be a relationship with out the third person…" He said with a smile.

-o-

Hermione and Fred were in the stacks getting Hermione a book. It was a text on the subject they would be studying that night in the DA. A subject that Hermione needed to re study to make sure she would be on point for Harry. As she searched through the stacks she kept looking to Fred who looked like he needed to say something. Hermione halted her movements her hands resting on a shelf. She bowed her head for a moment and gave a small sigh.

"Fred… I'm sorry." She said making him look to her.

"What?" he asked a little surprised by the admission.

"For last night." She said facing him. "I'm sorry I just ran off on you… and… also… For throwing in your face that you and George were leaving…"

"George said he had talked to you about it… That you were now okay with it?" he asked.

"Yeah we did and I am… I only said it like I wasn't because I was overwhelmed and I just wanted to throw you off so I could get enough time to run off…" he nodded.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you feel bad about not knowing if we were coming back to help you… You were just scared and probably weren't thinking clearly."

"Exactly." She said. "So… Are we good? Are we okay?"

"More than good. More than okay." He said a flower appearing in his hand which he tucked behind her ear.

"Casanova." She said with a smile.

"I prefer Fredanova."

"I'll try and remember that." he kissed her softly his hand snaking around her waist and resting on the small of her back. A clearing of a throat made them jump away. They stared at a glaring George.

"We were just kissing." Fred muttered.

"Yeah without me." he said.

"You two kissed without me last night." Fred added.

"That's because I had just professed something to her…"

"Does Fred know?" she asked.

"Fred know what?" Fred asked blinking.

"Wait does George know about us?" Hermione asked him.

"George know about us what?" George inquired. Hermione looked from one twin to the other.

"I just got really confused." She said.

"So did we." They said in unison.

"If you were wondering if Fred knows I told you I loved you then yes he does… and I know he told you he loved you."

"Oh good we're all on the same page then?" She asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good… Well walk me to my first class?"

"Of course." George said grabbing her book to carry it before Fred could. Before he could pout she handed Fred her bag and he smiled contently.

"I got her bag." He muttered to George.

"I got her prized books…"

"Boys…"

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"I can't wait till we're in our eighties and you both will be fighting over my bonnet and walker." The twins laughed before glaring at each other.

"I get the walker." They said in unison.

"And so it begins…" Hermione said shaking her head with a smile.

-o-

Hermione stood in the middle of the DA room. It was long after the meeting had been disbanded for the night. Still though she remained working on her Patronus. Everyone had been able to make something come out of their spell at least white smoke. Hermione on the other hand hadn't managed a thing. The only person who had done nothing was Luna who had stood in the corner thinking on all her happy memories trying to pick just one. Which had only irritated Hermione to the point of insanity.

"Why can't I do it?" she asked after her five hundredth time of trying. It really had been five hundred times she had been counting.

"Having trouble?" she turned to see Neville.

"Neville what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile the other students had adjourned over two hours ago.

"Same as you, been trying to make a Patronus." She sighed.

"It's harder than I thought." She said quietly.

"If you can't do it then I'm hopeless." He joked making her smile.

"I don't know what the matter with me is… I have many happy memories but it's like I can't stay focused on them long enough." She sat down on a couch that suddenly appeared at her beckon.

"Same here." He said sitting beside her with a defeated look. "Did you see Luna?"

"She didn't even try." Hermione said.

"Didn't even try." He repeated with an annoyed look.

"She told Harry she was trying to choose one memory…" Hermione said.

"Makes sense the girl is pretty much always positive." He said. "Fred and George got it right away."

"Did they?" she asked. She hadn't noticed, she had been concentrating so hard she hadn't focused on anyone else just her spell.

"Yeah. I can't remember their animals though." She slowly nodded as she got up and walked to the mirror where they were keeping track of who could do a patronus. Sure enough Fred and George were right under Harry's name. Her eyes then went down to a newspaper clipping of the article about her.

"What's this doing up?" she asked.

"We put it up because we wanted to honor your parents." Neville said by her side once more. "Just like mine." she looked to him to see he was staring at the old photo of the order of the phoenix.

"Where are you parents in the photo?" she asked and instantly he pointed them out. "Your mother has a kind smile." she said.

"Thank you…" he said smiling softly.

"You look a lot like your father Neville…" she nudged him with her elbow. "Handsome bloke." He laughed shaking his head. She watched as his smile slipped and became sad. "How-." She stopped. "Never mind..."

"How did they die?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said quietly.

"They aren't…" She looked at him surprised. "One night a witch by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange kidnapped and tortured my parents…" she looked at his pained expression. "Tortured them for information… But they never gave in… Not once. She did it until they were eventually driven insane." She closed her eyes remembering the way her mother had hummed happily as they had put the Cruciatus curse on her over and over again. "Still though they never gave in and she eventually left them to die… Somehow the order found them. Not sure how."

"They were really brave…" she said softly looking at their photo.

"I'm quite proud to be their son…" He said. "I'm just not ready for everyone to know."

"I understand." She said placing her hand on his back.

"Hermione…" he said looking to her.

"Mhm?" she asked looking at his parents smiling faces.

"I'm glad you're still with us. Glad those death eaters didn't break you." Her jaw clenched and it didn't go unnoticed by her friend. "Hermione?" he asked. "What is it?"

"They did break me though." She admitted her eyes on the picture of her medical photo. Her face was bashed in and bloodied before it faded back to her school photo from the year before.

"You're still standing though…"

"Not without difficulty and not without help…" her voice broke and she quickly swallowed back any tears that threatened to spill. She smiled at him. "Not without friends."

"As your friend I hope you know that you can talk to me whenever… There's very few of us who know what losing both our parents is like…" she nodded. "Harry does but he has other things on his mind."

"Yes he does." She looked to him. "You're a good friend Neville."

"So are you." He said with a smile.

"Mind if I hug you?"

"I'd gladly accept it." they laughed as they embraced.

"We'll keep each other standing." She said.

"That we will…" he added before pulling away.

"What's going on here?" they turned to see Fred and George. Hermione looked to the innocent embrace she and Neville were currently breaking from. She shook her head with a smile as Neville leapt a good five feet away from her.

"It's not what it looks like!" Neville said. "Hermione was just… We were just…"

"Being friends." Hermione said knowing he didn't want to talk about his parents.

"Yeah I know you three are all together, I wouldn't impeach upon that! I Swear!" Neville said.

"You know?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah Ginny told me… I've kept it a secret I swear." He said. "That's how I knew there was no way Hermione was with Seamus before because she was with you two…"

"Oh…" the twins said. "Run along then." Neville picked up his bag and fled from the two large pranking beaters.

"Did you have to scare him off?" she asked taking out her wand a death eater dummy forming in front of her.

"No, but it was fun…" George said.

"We brought you dinner… Harry and Ron said you had stayed behind here to practice." Fred said setting down a chair.

"Oh bless your souls." She said as the death eater rolled towards her at a high speed a curse firing from his wand. She jumped into the air and twirled out of the way of its curse before landing on the ground easily and firing her own curse that made the dummy burst into ash.

"I love it when she curses things." Fred said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah." George said. Hermione walked over to the tray and smiled at three platters of roast beef and three goblets.

"Date night?"

"We thought so." They said the door to the DA room disappearing and locking off.

"Guys I do have a lot of practice you know normally I would jump at a date but-."

"We thought it would be a dueling date where we could all practice what we had learned in the DA." George said. Fred looked to him that's not what they had been thinking of at all.

"Oh that's a good plan." She said.

"It was my idea actually." Fred said making his twin glare at him slightly.

"Well then shall we?" she asked with a smile. "Who wants to duel me first?" she asked. "Or should we duel each other at the same time." She stopped. "Why did that all sound naughty?" they laughed.

"We'd gladly duel you at the same time." Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very funny…" she said. "Now wands at the ready." The twins looked down at their pants.

"Guys take it seriously!" she said.

"They don't go up without help Hermione." George said.

"Oh honestly." She muttered. "Either get your actual wands up not your penis wands up or I swear I will hex your penis wands straight off."

"Right then." They got their wands at the ready with identical smiles. Hermione suddenly tilted her head. "What?" they asked.

"Nothing…" she said softly. "Nothing… Let's begin…"

"Wait wait whose attacking who?" George asked.

"You guys attack me." she said.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"No way." Fred said.

"It's not fair." George said.

"How about now?" a voice behind them made them turn to see another Hermione they looked back to see another Hermione was also standing in front of them. It was the same thing she had pulled with Ginny in their fight.

"Ready?" Both Hermione's asked.

"Guess so." Fred said not sure which one he was supposed to curse at. Suddenly the second Hermione faded from sight.

"What?" she asked. "Are you kidding me!" she shouted surprising the twins. "Damn it! I can't do a damn thing!"

"Love… What's with the outburst? Not that I'm not sympathetic." George said with a kind expression.

"Yeah we just want to know what we are to be sympathetic about." Fred said.

"The outburst is about me not being able to do the simplest of spells!" she said pacing. "Can't do a duplicate glamour, or a simple hair glamour, can't do a bloody Patronis I can't do anything!"

"Hermione we just saw you curse a death eater dummy no troubles."

"But I can't do the Patronis or the doppelganger I can't do the important stuff. If I get attacked by multiple death eaters I need to be able to do that duplicate spell for easier escape and to throw them off. I can't keep her in the open for more than thirty seconds that's not enough! And my Patronis I can't even make the ectoplasm show up." she sighed heavily. "Simple spells everyone else can do and I struggle."

"We can't do duplicate spells…" the twins said in unison.

"Then again we are our own doppelgangers." George said while Fred nodded.

"Please you guys don't even look alike." The twins smiled she really didn't see them as the same person. She sighed running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "You two can do Patronis's though… Me? Nothing." She said sitting down. "Why can't I do it? It's maddening…"

"You're really having trouble with it?" George asked as he and Fred walked over to her.

"Yes… I can't do it... Nothing shows up nothing at all…"

"Are you focusing on a happy thought?" Fred asked.

"Of course I am but I can't hold onto it long enough to do my Patronis." She said thumbing her wand.

"Well let's see you try…" George said.

"I'm too frustrated and distracted…" Fred ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and kissed her deeply surprising her and George. When he pulled away she looked at him slightly dazed.

"Try now." He said.

"Fine…You're not charming at all." He smiled as she slowly stood and pulled out her wand. "Expecto patronum…" to their surprise nothing happened. She slowly looked to the twins with an irritated look. "See…"

"I really thought that kiss would have made her happy…" Fred said a little put out.

"Hermione Love what are you thinking of?" George asked getting up to help her while Fred pouted. She smiled softly as she held her wand in both her hands.

"I was thinking about that time in my mums kitchen when we baked the cake and the flour went everywhere." She laughed. "And how we kept finding flower for the next few years." He watched her smile fade for just a split second. No one would have been able to see it but the twins could. The second her smile faded she had an expression of pure agony across her features only to be quickly replaced by a smile a moment later.

"Hermione Love… That's not a happy memory." George said.

"Yes it is." She said confused.

"No its not… The reason you can't do your Patronis is because though it was funny and brought you joy at the time… Now that your mum is gone…"

"I get sad after thinking about it." She said catching on. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Got to think outside the box Love." Fred said walking over. "You have to choose a new happy memory."

"A new happy memory…" she moved around for a bit. "Maybe… No…" she said as she rolled up her sleeves her eyes caught her bracelet the twins had given her. She smiled softly before turning away from them. "Expecto patronum." A light mist formed.

"There it is there it is!" George cheered but instantly it faded.

"I got mist!" Hermione said with a laugh as she turned.

"Well done!" Fred said as he gave her a hug.

"What did you think about?" George asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh the night you gave me my bracelet." She said holding up her wrist for them to see.

"You're wearing it?" Fred asked with a smile.

"I never take it off." She said. "But still that wasn't happy enough… My mind went right to what happened after you gave me it."

"You need something to stand purely on its own." Fred said.

"Something that you were ecstatic about." George added.

"Oh… Oh I'm stupid." She said with a laugh before taking out her wand. "Expecto patronum…" a mist formed as Hermione smiled softly it started to form some type of animal before it disappeared.

"Keep going concentrate harder on it." George said.

"I can't with you two around." She said with a smile.

"Why not?" they asked in unison.

"Because... It's about you."

"The bracelet again." they watched her blush deeply.

"Something else… Something more personal…"

"Oh George… I think she's thinking of something more intimate…"

"Intimate ay?" George asked a twinkle in his eye. They moved towards her.

"No no not here…" she said putting her hands out. "Harry and Ron could come waltzing in any minute." They wrapped their arms around her anyways. "Guys…" she said as they kissed her neck. "No…"

"That no sounded more like yes don't you think Fred?" George inquired. She pushed them away.

"Okay yes… But I need to work on my patronis."

"And we're going to help with that." Fred said.

"Come on Love lets go make a memory." They took her hands in theirs and instantly began to head out of the room.

"Guys!" she said as she was dragged behind them. It was all a blur they were moving so fast, so when they got to their dorm in a matter of minutes it was no surprise Hermione was in a slight daze. "That was fast…"

George closed and locked the door before his mouth crashed against hers. She moaned into his mouth before she was taken away from him and lifted up into Fred's arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down as he pulled off his shirt. George had already done so and laid over Hermione's body pushing her down into the mattress.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him so he rolled onto his back and she straddled him. Fred made his move and kneeled on the bed behind her removing her sweater as he did. He kissed her neck as George sat up and started undoing the buttons on her shirt. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. Sometimes being with both of them at once was too much. Instead of two hands roaming over her body there were four, instead of one mouth kissing her there were two. At times it could be overwhelming, but the feeling of them fighting over her body was intoxicating. Fred bit her shoulder bringing her attention back to what they were doing. George pushed the button up shirt down her slender arms. He smiled as he kissed her neck and trailed his mouth down to her cleavage.

"George…" she whispered feeling him move his hand up her skirt. Fred seeing this quickly moved Hermione back down onto the mattress where he laid of her his mouth crashing against hers. George tilted his head; Fred had just stolen Hermione from him.

_I know we haven't snogged in a while but the man could share! _

"Fred…" Hermione moaned as she pushed on his shoulders.

_Why do I love hearing her say my name like that? _He grinded into her, Hermione's head tilted back as a wave of pleasure hit her. George sat there not sure what to do.

_I'll just do what he did to me. _He got off the bed and walked to the end of it where he took Hermione's feet in his hand and pulled her out from under Fred who collapsed onto the bed. Hermione laughed as George pulled her up into his arms from the bed. His fingers dove into her long luscious hair as his mouth moved against hers. Before she could fully relish in the moment Fred stepped forward and grabbed her back by her arms and wheeled her around to face him, then George did the same thing. Soon very quickly Hermione realized she was the tether in a game of tug a war.

"Stop it!" she said making them both let go of her arms. "What is going on here?" she asked looking to both of them. "Usually you guys are good at sharing me." Fred scratched the back of his head as did George.

"Well… It just it's been so long…" George muttered his twin nodding in agreement.

"It's hard to share…" Fred admitted quietly. Hermione thought about it.

"Alright… Okay I think I might have a solution but this is going to be a rare thing… One on one snog time usually we do that on dates but tonight I think I'll make an exception."

"I didn't get to snog you on our date…" Fred muttered. It was true they had kissed a bit but mostly they had looked up at the stars over the pitch, something he had been content with but now looking at her in just her bra and a pleated skirt he was feeling the burn of separation.

"So who gets one on one time with you first?" George asked.

"Okay pick a number between one and 50." She pointed to Fred.

"Six."

"George?" she asked.

"Seventeen."

"George got it." Hermione said quietly.

"Wonderful." Fred muttered grabbing his shirt and throwing it on before heading to the door.

"Fred…" Hermione said grabbing his arm. "Don't leave like that…"

"George got the first date, now he gets the first one on one snog which by the way he already got with you on that first date… I'm just wondering if I'll ever be a first for you." Hermione looked to him for a long moment.

"You already were one of my firsts…" she said quietly. "You were the first guy to ever tell me you loved me… I think that's a pretty big first don't you?"

"Oh I'm sorry Love…" Fred said walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm an idiot…"

"Cute idiot…" she said and he smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." George said his shirt already on.

"George don't be mad-." He smiled at her.

"I'm not mad… I think Fred here should get to be with you tonight… I'll catch up with him tomorrow night." He winked at her before leaving a smile on his face. He was heading down the stairs when Fred called him back. He looked to him with questioning eyes.

"She wants to talk to us." He nodded and came back in to see Hermione was fully dressed. George shut the door as Fred pulled on a t shirt.

"Okay that upset there that thing was my fault trying to split us up like that…" she said. "So I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about we wanted it too." Fred said.

"Okay I've decided that solo snogs only happen on solo dates… Can we agree?" they nodded. "Also… We all need to figure out a good position that doesn't exclude one of you yes?" they nodded. "Third, you guys can't steal me from each other in the heat of the moment it's not fun for you guys and it isn't fun for me." they nodded. "Now if we can figure this all out and agree I think we might just form a healthy sexual relationship." She said smiling brightly to herself for the on point discussion.

"Sexual?" they twins asked at the same time perking up. Hermione stared realizing what she had just said.

"I mean snogging relationship snogging… You know… Snogging falls under the line of sexuality so really I did mean healthy sexual relationship. Anyways we'll have to figure this out for that time too."

"That time?" George inquired.

"Well if the three of us stay together for a long time as we all plan there's going to come a time where snogging won't be enough and we'll want to take that next step in our relationship…" she sat down on their bed. "How would that even work?" she thought out loud.

"You've been thinking about sex? With us?" Fred asked.

"It's going to happen eventually…" she said as if it were obvious. "You guys… Haven't thought about sex… With me?" they soon realized how Fred's preceded statement could have been taken.

"No we've thought about it… But we forgot we might have to be there at the same time with you…" Fred said.

"I usually only think about it just being you and I." George admitted sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

"Maybe we should just cross that bridge when we come to it." Fred said sitting down on her left side and taking her hand.

"Well… I should head up to bed." she walked away to the door and stopped. She waited a long moment before turning to look at them. "You guys were supposed to jump up and stop me and throw me back on the bed…"

"Oh rewind love." George said with a cheeky smile. She walked back to the bed.

"Well I'm heading off now." She said trying to sustain her giggles.

"Oh no you don't." Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed as did George. They both threw off their shirts before looking Hermione over.

"Try not to rip the sweater boys." She said as they lunged at her. She laughed feeling them tug off the sweater exposing the bra she wore.

"Tell me Love is everything you own so lacey?" George asked his fingers trailing over her cleavage.

"Well I only own lingerie…" she said. "So yeah."

"Perfect woman we have." Fred said as they both began to kiss her neck lying beside her on either side. As Fred's hand moved over her breasts George pulled her chin towards him and moved his mouth against hers perfectly. Fred didn't steal her back he instead nibbled at her ear lobe and kissed her. A knock on the door interrupted them and Hermione sighed as the twins looked over their shoulder.

"Bloody hell piss off!" the twins bellowed while Hermione giggled.

"Right then sorry!" Lee's voice came as he scurried off.

-o-

The next day went by pretty fast and before Hermione knew it, it was time for the DA meeting. She had been concentrating on her happy thought the whole time and figured that once she got in she might finally be able to do her Patronus. When she walked into the room she found most had gathered. She walked to Harry and Ron with a smile.

"Ready for patronis work?" she asked with a smile as she put her bag down off to the side.

"Actually we thought we'd do some dueling today." Harry said. "Give them a break from it until the end of the meeting."

"Sounds good." She said.

"Ready for our rematch?" Ginny asked walking over.

"Oh no you two aren't going to go at it, it's way too hard to watch." Ron said.

"Yeah choose someone else Gin." Harry said.

"You three are no fun." She said heading off. "Luna you want to duel?" Hermione just smiled.

"Hermione how would you like to help me test out the twins?" Harry asked.

"Test them out like in a double duel?"

"Yes but I want you to be a surprise attack… I want to see how they react under pressure…"

"Oh uhm… Okay." She said looking to her boyfriends who smiled at her from across the room and waved. She waved back with a soft expression.

"Oh get a room." Ron muttered walking off Hermione just shot him a good humored glare. Class soon started and a few duels began each having a clear winner. Which Hermione thought was great because it was the first time no draws were called everyone either won or lost.

"Okay Fred George." Harry said walking out. "You're going to both duel against me." the twins exchanged looks before nodding and heading out into the middle room to face off with the younger boy. Harry shot Hermione a look who nodded as she pulled out her wand slowly.

"Begin." Ron said. Harry shot a curse that Fred easily dodged but before George could do the same Harry had hit him in the shoulder. Fred saw this and narrowed his eyes at Harry before pointing his wand.

"Reducto!" he shouted. Harry dodged the attack.

"Stupefy!" George yelled. Harry missed his curse by just inches. Hermione moved around the crowd to stand far behind the twins ready to jump in whenever Harry told her too. The three dueled until finally harry narrowly missing a curse jumped to his feet.

"Now!" Hermione leapt out from the crowd behind them.

"Reducto!" she shouted hitting George in the back Fred spun just in time to see her wand pointed at him. "Deprimo!" a gust of wind formed under him and flew him up into the air before he crashed to the ground. George helped his brother up as Hermione and Harry ran at them from both sides.

"Reducto!" they shouted in unison firing spells at either Hermione and Harry. Hermione smiled as she dodged it, she was glad they were fighting back against her.

"Reducto!" George shouted missing her.

"Use something else!" Hermione ordered.

"Stupefy!" Fred shouted at Harry it hit him clear in the chest sending him flying back. Both twins turned on Hermione.

"We're not going to go easy." George said. "Just a fair warning."

"Good because I wasn't planning on you doing so either." She said pointing her wand. "Reducto!"

"Protego!" George deflected it while Fred took a step forward.

"Stupefy!" it hit Hermione's shoulder sending her twirling back.

"Expelliarmus." George yelled and her wand shot out of her hand. Fred and George ran at her as she fell back to the ground. To win they had to put their wands against her throat to signify a kill but as they reached her Hermione put up her hands. An energy barrier formed before her stopping them in their tracks. They tried to push through it but her eyes narrowed in making the spell stronger and stronger.

"Going… To have… To do… Better... Than that!" she pushed her hands forward sending them flying back onto the ground. She calmly walked over to her wand and picked it up. She turned and flashed them a smile. A white handkerchief formed in her hands and she threw it at them. They watched as it slowly fluttered to the ground at their feet. "If you want to give up… Give it a wave." They just shook their heads with a smirk.

"You think you're so clever." George said.

"Most do." She said as the twins began to circle her.

"We went easy on you." Fred said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye that made both boys smile.

"Well we won't now." George said.

"Boys if I were you I would pick up that little white hanky and wave it like the mad men you are." She said. "Because there's no way you can win this fight."

"We'll see." They said stopping their circling.

"Last chance." Hermione said. "Forfeit or pay the consequences."

"You won't hurt us…" George said with a smile.

"Not a lot…" she said a challenge in her voice.

"Is this kinda sexy? It feels kinda sexy." Luna whispered to Ginny.

"Ewe those are my brothers." She then looked to Luna. "Sense when do you say sexy?" Harry just tilted his head at the exchange.

"Ready?" the twins asked her.

"Are you?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Reducto!" the twins fired at the same time. Hermione easily stepped out of the way before firing a curse at Fred who was behind her she then deflected the curse from George. She spun hitting him in the chest with an unknown curse before she turned and fired at Fred over and over again. She soon realized that Fred's strength in dueling came from his ability to deflect near everything that was fired at him. She heard something rush up behind her and leapt up into the air flipping backwards over George who had tried to tackle her. She landed easily on her feet and hit him square in the back with a curse that set him flying into Fred knocking them to the ground.

She rushed at them as they jumped onto their feet. They began firing every curse they knew at her but Hermione like a bunny rabbit hoped out of the way of each one like it was nothing until she was right on them. But before they could so much as raise a wand to her she had fazed out of sight. A tap on their shoulder made them turn. Fred went into combative mode and went to hit her. She grabbed his hand spinning as her wand hit George lightly in the throat.

"Dead." She said and he jumped back instantly letting Fred and Hermione finish the duel. She had out sparred him and he would gladly admit it. Hermione wasn't the average witch after all. Hermione ducked out of the way of another one of Fred's futile hits as she did her foot knocked against this leg sending him sprawling to the ground. He went to leap up onto his feet but froze seeing her wand was pointed at his throat. "Dead." She said again. He smiled before clutching his chest and falling backwards in a dramatic fashion. He twitched a few times before his tongue shot out of his mouth and he laid still. Hermione laughed while George just shook his head at his twin's antics. Everyone in turn applauded.

"Get used to seeing that." Harry said silencing them. "Because now when we duel either Ron Hermione or I will jump in as a surprise, you'll need to expect those sorts of game changers when it comes to real world dueling…" Everyone nodded. "Now to finish off today's lesson Patronis charms." Everyone got into pairs. Hermione moved forward and helped Fred onto his feet.

"Could have gone a bit easier on us Love…" Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah that one curse to my back really hurt." George said.

"I'll make it up to you tonight I promise." She said patting George on the chest affectionately. "Now to work on our patronis…"

"Want to see ours?" they asked in unison.

"Sure." She said. "Fred you first."

"Righto." He said pulling out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" a great mist formed out of his wand and quickly changed into a lion looking animal. "Still have no idea what my animal is." He said watching it move around Hermione slowly. She smiled and knelt.

"It's a cougar silly." She said petting the white wispy animal. "He stands for leadership, courage, and resourcefulness." She said.

"Our animals stand for something?" he asked as the animal nuzzled Hermione before disappearing.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "George you next."

"Mines easy." He said. "Expecto Patronum!" a mist formed and quickly morphed into a wolf like canine. "A wolf."

"No that's a coyote." Hermione said. "Isn't that right sweet heart?" she asked as she coyote went to her side and allowed her to pet the top of his head as he howled.

"A coyote… What does that mean?" he asked the animal disappearing.

"Coyotes stand for pranks, insight and playfulness." Luna said walking by.

"I didn't know that." Hermione said. "I just happened to know the cougar from my readings…" Hermione said. "Luna could you tell me what mine stands for I don't really get it…"

"Sure." She said. Hermione concentrated putting out her wand.

"Expecto patronum." A white mist formed and started to move around Hermione as it morphed into an otter who playfully swatted at her hair before going to Fred and George. It swam through the air around them pawing at them.

"I would have expected you to have an owl Patronis or something else…" Luna said. "The otter is just as rare as an owl or stag Patronis… It stands for Laughter, curiosity, truth and above all else patience."

"What's your Patronis Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure yet going to go find out now." She said before walking away to the corner to practice. Hermione smiled as her otter swirled around her.

"How come yours is sticking around?" Fred asked.

"I don't know I guess because I'm happy… She's pretty cute huh?" she asked as the otter flew right between George's legs to then rest at Fred's shoulder.

"Pretty mischievous." Fred stated. Hermione laughed as the otter moved around her so fast it made her twirl. A loud bang made Hermione jump and instantly the otter disappeared.

"What was that?" she asked looking around. Fred glanced up to see the roof was quaking to the point pieces were breaking off. Another bang sounded and Hermione jumped again her hand reaching for Fred who was the closest.

"Look…" George said seeing one of the walls mirrors began to crack. Everyone moved forward Harry and Nigel at the fore front. A loud bang sounded and the mirrors across the wall shattered violently to the ground causing everyone to jump back and raise their wands.

"No…" Hermione whispered.

"What is it?" George asked.

"They've found a way in…" she stated. Nigel was looking through a hole that had formed in the wall as was Harry who instantly pulled the boy away as the wall exploded sending rubble and soot everywhere. When the dust cleared they looked to see Umbridge and the inquisitorial squad holding onto Cho Chang hostage. Hermione looked to Harry to see he had wide eyes.

"Round them up." Umbridge said.

"Don't fight!" Harry shouted seeing the DA start to move forward. "Not today it's not time yet!"

"You heard him wands down!" Hermione ordered hers already away as two Slytherins grabbed onto her and began to drag her off.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" Fred said as he and George pushed them off. They took Hermione in their grasp as they were led off with the others.

"Hermione." Ron said. The four of them stopped. Hermione looked at where Ron was pointing to spot Harry being dragged off by the Inquisitorial squad.

"Harry!" Hermione said breaking away from Fred and George.

"Wait!" they called moving after her and their younger brother.

"Where are you taking him!?" Ron shouted.

"Guys don't worry about it!" Harry said as he and Cho were dragged off rather roughly.

"Let him go he didn't do anything!" Hermione shouted as she ran into a group of Slytherins.

"Calm down mudblood!" someone ordered.

"Piss off!" Ron yelled as he punched the Slytherin across the face.

"Get him!" Malfoy ordered. The beaters moved forward Greggins hitting Ron so hard across the face he fell to the ground. Hermione dropped to his side and pulled out her wand pointing it at Greggins.

"Get back!" she shouted her hand on Ron's chest in a protective way. "I said get back." His hands went up and he slowly backed away. Fred and George moved forward and helped their brother up onto his feet... She looked at Malfoy and his goons. "This isn't over…" she said.

"So glad." Malfoy spat as they walked away. Hermione wrapped an arm around Ron's waist to keep him steady as they and the DA were led down into the great hall. When they got inside the doors closed locking all DA members within.

"Ron come sit…" she led him over to the table and sat him down. A bowl of water and a rag formed in front of her. She dipped the rag in and began to clean his lip.

"That bastard hit hard." He muttered.

"Thanks for going after that one guy though." She said.

"Wasn't going to let him call you what he did… At least this time I'm not coughing up slugs." Hermione laughed softly as she pulled out her wand. "My nose is broken isn't it?"

"Just a little…" she said. "Can I fix it for you?"

"Rather you then Pom pom." Hermione smiled.

"Okay breathe deeply." He did as she said. "Episky."

"Owe!" he jumped back onto his feet. "Owe! Bloody hell Hermione!"

"I'm sorry…" she said getting to her feet rag in hand. "No Ron don't tilt your head back the blood will just run down your throat…" she placed her hand on the back of his head while leading him back to the table.

"Here." Ginny said walking forward. "I'll help him with it you need to calm down everyone…" Hermione looked around to see everyone was wide eyed and looking scared.

"Alright everyone calm down." Hermione said making everyone look to her.

"Hermione what's going to happen?" Padma asked.

"Well we're going to be reprimanded for sure." Hermione said.

"Expelled?" Nigel piped up.

"No… Not expelled… Umbridge won't want her record scathed." Everyone nodded a little relieved.

"Hermione you've been on the receiving end of Umbridge punishments… What's going to happen?" Luna asked.

"She's most likely going to have us all sit at desks and write lines… With a quill that draws blood and etched in the line you write into the back of your hand." Hermione held up her hand as an example. She watched as fear slowly filled most of the student's eyes. Her hand dropped to her side as she took a small breath. "Everyone…You were very brave when you signed that list stating you would be a part of this organization… You all knew there was a risk that we would be caught… And we have… Umbridge is going to want us to turn on each other during these punishment sessions…" everyone nodded. "Please remember what the DA stood for… What it still stands for… No matter how hard she pushes and how deep that quill cuts you… Never ever revoke the allegiance you gave…" she looked serious. "The allegiance you promised not only Dumbledore but to Harry as well…" everyone nodded.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Seamus muttered.

"You'll be surprised what you can do in the name of something you believe in…" Hermione said looking to him with a soft expression. "Now when Umbridge thinks back on the time she caught us and had us write lines do you want her to smile remembering the way we had screamed and cried over a few scratches on the back of our hands? Or do you want her to think about it with a great deal of anger because not once did we flinch as those charmed quills dug into our skin?" They all smiled softly.

"No way I'm gunna flinch." George said with a smile stepping forward.

"You know I won't." Fred said. She smiled at the twins before Neville stepped forward making her look to him.

"I'm with Harry till the very end." She smiled at him. "How about the rest of you?" he asked turning to look at the large grouping of students.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we won't flinch." Ginny said while everyone slowly nodded.

"When you all look back on this day you won't feel regret… I think you might just feel quite proud." Hermione said and everyone smiled.

"Should we fight back just for you know… The hell of it?" Seamus asked.

"Harry told us not to… We mind what Harry says." Everyone nodded. "Now put on a brave face… Here they come." Everyone looked to see the doors opening. Hermione and Ron immediately looked at each other.

"Where's Harry?" they asked at the same time, Ron holding a napkin to his bleeding nose.

"Silence!" Umbridge barked. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked her voice shaking slightly. Fred and George looked to the table next to them to see a few of the goblets levitating.

"Mr. Potter is talking to the minister about his latest exploits." The goblets dropped back to the table and they looked to Hermione who had seemed to relax. "You all will head back to your common room… Your punishment starts… After the minister leaves. Tomorrow night you will all come here after your classes and run lines… With me. Now get out of my sight." Everyone stared at her for a long time. "I said leave!" she barked, still everyone stayed still.

"Let's go everyone…" Hermione said after a long moment. They slowly walked out and when Hermione was walking past the witch in pink Umbridge gripped onto her arm. Before Fred and George could move Hermione shook her head at them and looked to the older woman. "Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Just wanted to take a good long look at you…" she said. "I'll remember your face for when the trials begin…"

"Trials?" Hermione asked.

"For blood status…" Hermione smiled.

"Well you've got a good long look at me…" Hermione's eyes narrowed as she leaned in and placed her mouth right up next to her ear. "Now get your damn pure blood extremist hands off me." Umbridge just smiled and let go. Hermione straightened her clothes while looking the woman up and down with a scrutinizing eye. "Good night professor."

"You too… mudblood." Hermione just smiled before walking out. With every step she took away from the woman she felt her blood begin to boil. When they got to the Gryffindor common room Hermione Ginny Ron Fred and George waited for Harry to return. It was early morning when he finally did.

"Harry…" Hermione stood greeting him.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked to be in a daze.

"Harry… What's wrong?" she asked walking to him and taking his hand.

"Dumbledore is gone…" He said and she looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" Ginny asked her and the twins standing.

"Umbridge has been appointed head master…" was all he said before heading up the stairs to his dorm.

"Ron…" Hermione said.

"I know… I'll go talk to him." he said with a soft expression before heading up the stairs.

"Hermione…" she looked to Ginny. "What are we going to do?" the red headed girl questioned.

"I'm… I'm not quite sure. I have to go think on it for a bit... But don't worry we'll figure it out and handle whatever is to come…" With that she headed up the stairs leaving Ginny Fred and George to their thoughts.

"This isn't good is it?" Ginny asked and her brothers just shook their heads.

-O-

AN: **DYSLEXIA DYSCRAPHIA ADD** look them up and find out what i haveto deal with every fucking day to try adn write these stories and my original novels. STOP i repeat STOP talking about me getting a BETA it's never going to happen. The last BETA i had tried to steal my stories! I'm proud of the work i do. I'm proud that i'm even capable of being able to write these stories. Please Please Please STOP being mean in the emails and the reviews I can't help my grammer i try every day to do better. I write with a grammer book right next to me but reading it is really quite difficult when i see things BACKWARDS. I can't help that the frontal lobe of my brain is all messed up.

To show you i'm trying here is some of the things i do to please my readers:

I write with a grammer book.

I re read my chapters six times six times before i post! Six!

I take meds to try and help with my concetration issues so i can try and concentrate on seeing the right way.

I've already changed alot of things in my life to try adn be a the greatest writer i can. I feel like i can't do anything else. I tried getting a BETA and they tried to steal my hard work... What else can i do for you all to make you happy. I'll try everything and anything to make you all proud. **Becuase I love my readers.**

As for the mean people emailing and writing horrible reviews i quickly take down. I'm not going to quit. As much as you want me to i'm NOT GOING TO QUIT! i've had people like you all my life try to cut me down and i've rose above it. I had a teacher in fith grade who used to hit my knuckles with a ruler until they bled adn call me stupid becuase of my writing and you know what? I kept writing. So go ahead. Be mean. Cut me down. Tell me i'm a horrible writer. Tell me i'm stupid. Tell me i'll never amount to anything. But i make this vow now. Some day you will be walking through a book store and see a book with my real name on it you'll flip it open and in the very back their will be the screan name KARATEGIRL666 and you'll know that despite those awful things you said i still made it. You though? You won't make it. Why? Becuase some one who says such horrible things are heartless. You can't be a great writer with out heart.

I HAVE HEART.

PS: i didn't even attempt to edit that whole letter. let's see how awful my disabilites are and you can see how hard i work to make sure the rest of my stories don't look or read like that letter.


	28. Goodbye For Now

AN: Just have to say I love my readers even more thank you all for the kind kind words and the shouts of support. I love you all! It took me a while to post after a few more negative emails but here we go. Hope you like it!

-o-

The next morning the twins came down to see Harry Hermione and Ron looking quite serious as they stared down at a prophet.

"Morning trio." Fred said sitting across from them.

"Morning…" they muttered.

"What's the headline?" George asked.

"Dumbledore flees…" Harry said with a shaking voice.

"It's alright Harry… This will clear up I'm sure of it…" Hermione said.

"Yeah it's just fine… You know what it means that Dumbledore isn't here…." Harry muttered.

"I know… But don't worry it's all going to be okay we just have to think positively." Hermione said going to touch his hand he instantly pulled away.

"Think positive?" he asked looking to her with anger. "Think positive Hermione? You're not the one with lightning bolt shaped target on your bloody forehead."

"Harry I know how your feeling and-."

"No you don't know how I'm feeling." He snapped.

"Harry we can tell the parents about this… They'll have an uproar…" Ron said while Hermione stared at Harry her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah mum won't stand for us being tortured." Fred said.

"They won't stand for _you_ being tortured." Harry stated. "Remember I don't have any parents to uproar for me…"

"Neither do I." Hermione said making them look to her. "But you don't see me huffing about acting like a petulant child." She said looking to Harry. "We knew what we were getting into… You knew what would happen if we were caught. Now sit up straight put on a brave face and take it like a man." Harry stared at her for a long time before sighing.

"Right…" he said. "Sorry…"

"It's fine… Just remember…" Hermione looked to Umbrdige. "She doesn't get to see us flinch."

"Right." The boys said with determined looks.

-o-

That night after class and dinner the DA members minus Cho headed into the great hall for detention. There they found their desks labeled with their names. Hermione was thankful that Fred and George were sitting just ahead of her on either side. As they sat down they gave her an encouraging look which she returned.

"There will be no talking, just writing…" Umbridge stated. "Your quills are on the desk… You will write My allegiance is to the ministry." Everyone looked to Harry. "You will write it!" she bellowed. Harry nodded at them before he sat down. "Oh Miss Granger? You will writer the same sentence but it will say my Mudblood allegiance is to the ministry…" Everyone looked to her and she smiled.

"Do you want Mudblood chaptalized or no?" Hermione asked. Fred and George couldn't help but smile softly at her bravery.

"Use your discretion…" Umbridge said.

"Right." Hermione sat down and instantly began to write as everyone watched. After a moment she looked up at them. "What are you all waiting for?" she asked and slowly everyone began writing.

"You will write your lines until I dismiss you." Umbridge said with a sadistic smile.

Hermione closed her eyes as she began to move her hand across the page. She had found out from her earlier detentions that the faster she wrote the less it hurt. It seemed Harry had learned the same thing by the way his hand was flying across the parchment. She knew that her hand could only go for so long until she would have to slow down. The pain didn't register until three hours in. Hermione hissed as she halted her writing and the seething pain on the back of her hand began to burn. The sound made Fred and George turn to look at her. They noticed the blood trickling down her hand and onto her desk before dripping to the stone floor. They looked back to Umbrdige and glared.

_We're going to give her hell… _they thought at the same time.

-o-

"You're dismissed. I'll see you all again tomorrow night." Umbridge said with a large smile on her face. Hermione slowly got up and headed out.

"You all did well…" Harry said to the other DA members who smiled somewhat proudly.

"Can't wait for tomorrow night." Fred said winking at Hermione who smiled. She suddenly stopped seeing Cho outside the doors. Harry walked towards her shook his head and walked right past her. Ginny instantly headed off after him.

"Come on Love…" George said a hand on her back. She smiled up at him as they headed to the common room. They headed up stairs and Hermione stopped.

"I'm going to go to my room and change okay? See you in a bit?"

"Sure…" Fred said kissing her forehead. She smiled at both him and George before heading up the rest of the stair well. When Hermione got into her private room she rested against the door with a sigh. Her hand was killing her, it was worse than before. "Crookshanks?" she asked heading into the room. "Want a treat? I got some new ones in the mail today…" she walked over to her desk and took out a box of the special cat treats she had ordered. She smiled as her cat nuzzled against her leg. She stopped seeing a small pile of bile on the floor next to him. "Crookshanks… Are you alright?" she asked waving her wand to clear the mess. The cat meowed weekly and nuzzled against her again. She heard the stomach give a weird lurch. She looked around and saw the cabinet of her potions ingredients lay wide open. "Oh Crookshanks no…" she said walking over. "What did you eat?" she whispered. She picked up a few pieces of broken vial and looked to the wet name tag that had been on it. "Don't tell me you ate the Breegon root?" she turned around and looked to see her cat lying on its back on the ground. "Crookshanks?" The cat didn't get up. "Crookshanks?" She rushed to his side. He was still breathing but barely. She picked up the cat and ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Fred George!" she yelled running into the room.

"What's wrong?" they asked leaping to their feet.

"Crookshanks he ate my Breegon root he's really sick… He's barely breathing…" Fred walked over. "I don't… Don't know what to do… I can't… I can't remember what counter acts Breegon root…"

"Right here…." George said pulling a vial out of their stock cabinet. "Do you have some of his cat food?" he asked beginning to grind down a few Renshaw leaves.

"Uhm upstairs…" Fred took the cat while she ran from the room to get some.

"He doesn't look so good…" Fred said looking over the cat that was barely breathing and limp in his arms.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked running back in and handing George a bowl of his cat food. He put the crushed up powdered leaves into the food and mixed it. Hermione kneeled on the ground beside her cat who kept nuzzeling against her knee. George put the bowl in front of his nose. "Come on Crookshanks…" she said petting him. "Come on you have to eat his you'll feel better if you eat his…" the pleading in her voice made the twins look to her. They knew she loved the weird looking cat but they didn't know how much. "Come on… Come on… You can't leave me too… Please…" It was at that moment that they truly understood. Crookshanks was the only thing left of her family before the previous summers attack. "Please Crookshanks…" Fred and George knelt beside her. George took some of the food in his fingers and put it to the cat's mouth while Fred petted the cat.

"Come on crook crook…" George said.

"One lick and he'll start to feel better." Fred said reassuring Hermione.

"Come on Crookshanks please honey…" She cooed. George smiled when the cats tongue lapped up the food.

"There you go." He said. "He's eating it... I'll get water." He got up while Fred started to hand feed the cat who slowly began to eat more and more until he finally went to the bowl and completely ate it all himself..

"Here have some water crooky…" Hermione said George handing her the bowl. The cat instantly began to drink it. "God I was so stupid… I kept putting off hanging my cabinet but I locked it I didn't think he'd get in and eat anything… I've trained him to stay away from my ingredients…" the cat leapt up into her arms. She smiled as she petted his ears. "Bad Crookshanks…" she said with a smile. "You know better than to scare me like that." She hugged the cat closely. She smiled at Fred and George over its ears. "Thank you guys… I for the life of me couldn't remember if it was Renshaw leaves or Kentington powder that counter acted Breamon root…"

"It's weird you'd forget which." George said.

"I'm not very level headed when it comes to Crookshanks…" she said. "He's very important to me… Been there for me in the worst of times… Isn't that right crooky?" the cat meowed and jumped from her arms and back to the water bowl. "Took care of me after the attack…" she smiled softly before looking to the twins.

"How so?" Fred asked.

"I was laying there in a pool of my own blood staring up at the ceiling… Could barely breathe because of the blood in my lungs… All I wanted to do was die…" she looked to the cat. "Then I felt something soft under my hand… It was Crookshanks." She smiled. "I knew I couldn't die because if I did there would be no one there to protect him… He stayed with me for the three days until Dumbledore and McGonagall found me."

"You were there for three days after the attack had ended?" George asked.

"That's what they said though I didn't really have a good sense of time thanks to the shock. I do remember being scared that first moment when they left… I didn't want to die alone then I knew crook was there and I wasn't afraid because I knew I couldn't die I had to be there for him." She looked to them. "You guys didn't watch the other memories Dumbledore took right?"

"No Moody tried to get his hands on them but Dumbledore refused." Fred said.

"Good man Dumbledore…" George said.

"If Moody does eventually get his hands on it… I don't want you two to watch okay?"

"We won't." they said. "We promise."

"Good…" she said. "Crooky…" she patted her lap and the cat jumped onto it.

"Love… Your hand…" George said seeing the back still littered with blood.

"Oh I didn't have time to heal it because of Crookshanks." She said. "Would you mind healing it?" he took her hand in his and waved his wand. The blood faded and the sentence scabbed over. He looked at the scarring sentence from her earlier detentions.

_Mudbloods stay silent… _

"I wrote to your mum she says she has a special potion that can lighten scars so she's going to send me her recipe… I'll mass produce it for the DA members…" she said covering her hand. Crookshanks jumped into her arms. "Well I think I'll head up stairs and do some homework… I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast… Thanks again." she kissed them both.

"Hermione…" Fred threw her a vial. "You'll need to give him a small dosage of this every morning for at least a week to make sure the Breamon root is out of his system."

"Thanks." She said with a smile before heading out.

"She really loves that cat…" George said with a smile.

"We have to make sure that cat stays alive forever…" Fred said.

"I'll start working on potions that might help with that." George said with a smile.

"Good plan brother." Fred said.

-o-

The next morning Hermione came down a bunch of books in hand. She sat down across from Fred and George not even saying good morning.

"Uhm… Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Hmm?" she asked her eyes scanning over a few books.

"Morning…" George said.

"Morning…" she said. "Harry Harry." She said seeing him walking forward.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did you know we had a potions test today?" she asked.

"Yeah… I studied… Proud of me?" he asked with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm so not prepared." She said

"Why not?" he asked.

"I've just you know been busy with the DA and Gwarp and-."

"What's a Gwarp?" George asked.

"I didn't tell you about Gwarp?" Hermione asked him. "It's Hagrids brother."

"Hagrid has a brother?" Fred asked.

"kind of it's hard to explain… Oh gods I'm so not ready for this…"

"Hermione what's the potion combination for a standard sleep draft?" Harry asked.

"Oh that's easy you bring the cauldron to a slight simmer add the Mingus root three shavings at a time until reaching fifteen let that sit for six minutes then add stark cold water and a drop of shanseen extract then you let that simmer down…" She said not even looking up in thought. "That's what we're being quizzed on." Harry said she looked to him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Oh good." She said putting everything in her bag. "Now I can relax."

"And eat." Fred said pushing a plate of toast to her. She smiled and took it.

"Ready to head to class?" she asked Harry after a few minutes.

"I'm gunna wait for Ron to finish." He said watching his friend scarf down loads of food. "I'm waiting to see if his metabolism catches up to him." Hermione smiled.

"We'll walk you to class." The twins said.

"Thanks…" she said. As they walked through the corridors Hermione smiled softly and slipped her arms through theirs.

"Hermione there are other people around." George said.

"I don't care anymore… Not unless you two do." Hermione said. The twins smiled.

"No we don't care." Fred said.

"Good because I plan on showing you two off every chance I get."

"Why the sudden choice to go public, not that I'm not happy." George said.

"I dunno, Crookshanks convinced me." they smiled. When they reached the potion room Hermione smiled at them as they handed her, her books and bag.

"Love you Mione." Fred said kissing her on her cheek.

"Love you Hermione." George said kissing her full on.

"Love you guys too I'll see you at diner… Maybe… I don't know… I might go to the library." She said before heading into the class room. Fred and George turned to see a group of girls gawking.

"Yeah we're dating her." Fred said.

"At the same time." George added.

"We're twins…" Fred said.

"We share everything." They finished together.

"Guys it's not that big a deal."

-o-

Fred and George walked through the library. They hadn't seen Hermione at dinner. So they decided to check the library as they were heading up the stairs Hermione was coming down, she smiled at them.

"Hey you two."

"Ready for detention?"

"Oh yes my hand is ecstatic." She said. They walked together to the great hall when they got in they immediately headed to their seats. Hermione glared at the woman sitting down in a fluffy pink robe. She couldn't wait for their sessions with the overzealous ministry official were long and over with. At the end Hermione cradled her hand to her chest. It really did hurt and she had found out that they would be doing these detentions until the end of the year every single night.

"I don't know how many more sessions I can take…" Ron muttered.

"The potion your mother is going to send me will help with pain… We'll be able to stand a lot once I make it." Hermione said.

"Damn it." Harry muttered and the trio stopped seeing Cho.

"Harry… You have to talk to her." Hermione said.

"Harry…" Cho said moving forward. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think I have anything to say to you Cho…" Harry said walking past her as did all the other DA members except for Fred and George who saw Hermione looking to the girl with a sympathetic look. Hermione walked over to her slowly.

"Cho…" she turned to see tears in her eyes.

"I really have trouble holding onto men huh?" she broke down. Hermione took her in her arms. They weren't close but she couldn't stand to see people unhappy. "I just want to tell him I'm sorry." She said pulling away. "I'm just so sorry… She threatened my mum what was I supposed to do? My mum is all I have…"

"I know… I'll talk to him okay?" Hermione said.

"Why?" Cho inquired. "Aren't you angry with me?"

"I know how intimidating Umbridge can be… I understand what you did and why you did it…"

"You're a really good person Hermione."

"So are you Cho… Don't let anyone make you think otherwise… Say, tomorrow I'm going to study for my OWLS… Would you like to join me I plan on doing study games and I can't do it without another person." Cho smiled.

"I'd like that." She said.

"Okay uhm free period meet me in the library?"

"Sure." Cho said with a smile.

"And don't worry I'll talk to Harry… You two will be on near speaking terms in no time. Just give him some space until then."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Hermione… Thanks." With that she headed off. Hermione smiled as she watched her leave before turning to the twins.

"Nicer to her then we would be." Fred said.

"Bird turned us in." George muttered.

"That's because you don't understand…" Hermione said softly. "Most don't… Harry should though he's just been jaded thanks to the mess the ministry has made over you know who…"

"Hermione?" they turned to see the librarian.

"Hello professor." Hermione greeted with a smile

"Hello, I was wondering if you might like to join me tonight in a bit of library spring cleaning… We're clearing some books and I thought you might like dibs on a few copies." Hermione smiled brightly.

"I very much would… I'll see you two later." Fred and George smiled as they watched her and the librarian head off.

"Girls crazy about books." George said with a smile.

"Yep." Fred said with a smile.

-o-

The next week and a half went without incident. Everyone got up went to breakfast did their classes and then went down for dinner then stayed for their detention with Umbridge. By now Hermione had made the potion and had Fred and George smuggling it with their products to DA members. Now when they went to the detentions they had smiles on their faces which only added to Umbridges annoyance.

For the past few days Hermione hadn't seen much of the twins due to excessive OWL studying with Harry and Ron. She did come visit them before bed though just to let them know she still cared and nothing was wrong, they really did worry too much about her she found out. When Sunday night rolled around Hermione decided to ditch her studying earlier to spend a little more time with Fred and George. As she was packing up her stuff she heard the door to her secret study room open. She smiled softly seeing it was the twins.

"Hey." She said standing up straight. Fred and George smiled; she was in regular clothes and they loved the way her white sweater hung off her shoulders.

"Hey what are you doing?" George asked.

"Studying." She said with a smile her hair in a high bouncing pony tail. She took it down and shook out her hair. Fred wasn't sure why but the move had some what turned him on. "Was about to come see you guys though. Thought we could do something tonight…"

"Well we're thinking the same." George said.

"Care to take a walk Love?" Fred asked.

"I'd love too." She said with a smile. Fred casted away her books and bag to her dorm and they headed off. As they walked through the castle Hermione couldn't ignore the strange air their normally happy grouping had taken. Something was off and she wasn't sure what it could be. She knew they weren't mad with her because she could always tell if they were upset but she could tell that they were a little uneasy.

_Maybe it's because we're outside after hours, they're un easy because the Inquisitorial Squad is doing their rounds. _They walked past the ruins to the lake where they began to walk the line of the shore. Hermione smiled as she looked at the reflection of the moon within the water. She glanced to Fred and George to see they were staring forward with serious reflections.

"We saw Harry tonight." Fred said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked picking up a pebble and thumbing it.

"Yeah we were consoling one of the younger Gryffindors… He had had his first detention with Umbridge." George said.

"Was pretty upset and in pain." Fred added.

"That woman is terrible… I can't wait till the end of the year." Hermione muttered looking down at the smooth rock in her hand.

"Yeah well that pink bimbo showed up while we were consoling him… She told Harry that all naughty children deserved to be punished." George said with a snort.

"It's her who needs to be punished…" Fred said.

"Or at least embarrassed." George added and Hermione looked to them.

"You guys are leaving aren't you?" they looked to her. "Tomorrow right? You've got something big planned during the OWL examinations."

"You really are the wisest witch of your age." Fred said with a smile.

"We will stay…" George said.

"If you want us too…"

"We haven't even signed the shop papers yet."

"We could pull out of it easy." Fred stated.

"Guys I want you to do this." She said with a smile taking their hands.

"Then why do you look so sad?" George asked.

"Do I?" she smiled brightly. "How's that?"

"A little too happy to see us go." Fred said.

"Well I never was good at acting." She said with a smile as she looked to the lake. "I guess I'm sad because you guys have kind of been my anchors these past months… Keeping me from going over the edge… I've been really dependant on you two…"

"We've been dependant on you as well." George said.

"Yeah you've been keeping us level headed…" Fred added.

"Maybe we should stay…" they said at the same time.

"No… You guys need to go you need to get out of here and start the life you're meant to live…"

"We're going to miss you though." George said. Hermione smiled and hugged them tightly.

"I'll miss you guys too…" She pulled away. "But school is almost over and I'll see you this summer…" she smiled.

"Will you be okay without us?" Fred asked. She smiled softly and looked to the water.

"After last summer I was a shell… Not myself, barely functioning, barely standing… Then what we have happened and everything changed… I changed, and now I'm ready for you guys to go… I'm ready to stand on my own two feet and I'm confident that I can now…" she smiled at them before looking back out at the lake. She was glad they were starting their lives out glad they were going to accomplish their dream. Still there was a sadness where there should only be joy. She was scared, scared that without them everything would be bad again and would be like just how it was before they got together. She was afraid she would become numb and unfeeling. "You guys have to promise me something though…"

"Anything." They said.

"Don't go falling in love with any shop keepers in the Alley…"

"Never happen you're the only girl for us." Fred said while George nodded. That night they stayed by the lake looking out at the water and reminiscing about the past few months they had spent together as a threesome. When they got to the common room they stopped at the twins door.

"Will you stay with us tonight?" George asked her hand held firmly in his.

"Yeah what do you say?" Fred asked. "It is our last night."

"I have OWLS early tomorrow…" she said softly.

"Right have to get your sleep…" George said.

"Alright… Uhm… We'll try to see you before it all goes down." Fred said.

"Yeah…" Hermione said. "Good night you two…" she kissed them and then headed up the stairs.

They walked into their room the door closing behind them. All of their stuff was packed and already gone. Fred walked over to the well used cauldron and ran his hands over it. He wished he could take it but it wasn't his to take nor George's it belonged to the school. George picked at the red curtains on his four poster bed. He had tried to burn them right off his second year but they had been charmed. Apparently Dumbledore had done the same thing his second year and upon becoming headmaster charmed all the curtains so no student could nearly set the towers on fire.

Both turned and looked around the room. They were happy to be leaving but couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The room had been there lab for years. The room was where they had decided to start their joke business. It's where they had gotten their biggest ideas for it, and tested out all their products. It was where it had all began for them.

"Let's finish packing our clothes." Fred said softly.

"Yeah… Good idea…" George said.

"I'll help." They turned to see Hermione smiling softly a bundle of clothes in hand. "I thought I'd stay the night after all and brought my uniform so I could just change here…" they smiled. "You guys shouldn't spend your last night here all alone…" she set her clothes down on a desk. "Besides I bet you're terrible at magically folding clothes." she walked forward her wand out. She waved it. "You guys pack up your desks I'll handle your clothes…" they nodded as they watched her walk over and wave her wand. The clothes slowly rose into the air and easily and slowly folded themselves. Long after they were done with their desks Hermione was still on their clothes.

"Love usually when mum does it, it goes really fast…"

"Well… I want to take my time… Don't want them to get wrinkled." She said softly.

"Are you buying your time in an attempt to keep us here loner?" Fred asked moving his arms around her.

"Maybe…" she said pulling away and picking up one of his shirts that had fallen to the ground. She slowly and elegantly folded it and then casted it away. "Where are you guys going to stay?" she asked turning to look at them. "When your mum finds out you left school before graduation you might not be welcome at the burrow for a few nights..."

"You really think mum won't let us come home?" George asked.

"Maybe… It would be her last ditch attempt at trying to make you guys go back to Hogwarts." They nodded. "I thought you guys might have not thought about it…" she reached into a back pocket. "I have another home your welcome to it." she said handing them both a key. "I have it stalked with food and it's cleaned… It's on the floo network so you'll easily be able to get to Diagon Alley. Here are the directions." She handed them a piece of parchment. "You'll be flying out of Hogwarts I guessed." She said. They nodded.

"When did you have this all done?" George asked.

"Around the time you guys told me you would be leaving soon…"

"Why did you get your own place or was it something your grandfather left you?" Fred asked.

"Oh uhm… No it wasn't from him… I was planning on moving out from my parents this summer…" she said with a soft expression. "I had bought it a year ago and begun paying it off… and fixing it up…Got it pretty cheap because it was basically a money pit… Now though it's livable."

"Why were you going to leave your parents?"

"Oh I just wanted to be on my own. I guess I wanted to try and find out who I was as a witch before my seventeenth birthday… Most muggle borns do move out early to decide if they really want to revoke the muggle world and try to be a full on witch or wizard… I was no different." She smiled softly before she began folding their clothes for them. This time it went a lot faster when she was done she thumbed at her bracelet. She turned and smiled at them softly. "Uhm I made us all something… And you can say no if you don't want it but I thought it might help with the separation… On my part." She walked over to her bundle of clothes and got two small boxes sitting on top and walked forward. She handed them over. Fred opened his then George.

"Oh wow…" Fred pulled out a small gold pocket watch. He opened it up to look to see Hermione, he then looked to her and then back down at the pocket watch to see it was the same image.

"Wicked huh?" she and the picture asked at the same time. "It's so we can speak together at any time even though we're not together." George looked down at his gift it was a leather cuff with the Weasley family crest. He popped it open to see the same image Fred had.

"Why not just give us one to share not that I don't love mine." George said.

"Well you know so we can all have solo conversations… And you know you had a pocket watch and Fred didn't… I just wanted you two to have separate ones…"

"Where's yours to see us?" Fred asked. "That's how it works right?" she pulled out a gold Locket on a long elegant chain and flipped it open. On each side was the image of them smiling at her and then waving at her. She closed it with a smile as the twins stopped waving at her.

"What are these called I've never even heard of something like this?" Fred asked looking his over.

"Oh uhm I haven't thought of a name yet." Hermione said looking at her locket.

"Wait you made these?" George inquired.

"Oh uhm yeah…" she said with a smile. "Been working on them for a while now for Harry Ron and I… So these are kind of my testers… All you need to know…" She said closing there's up "Is that when I want to speak with you you'll here this." She opened her locket and bells began to ring on both George and Fred's items. They cracked them open and the bells stopped. They then closed them and opened them back up to find Hermione's locket rang. She smiled at them. "You guys are better inventors then me so if you run into issues I'm sure you can fix them easy… I think I've worked out all the kinks but you never know." She shrugged. "Well we should head to bed the three of us have a big day tomorrow." She smiled softly as she stretched.

"We have a private bathroom you can use through there to change." George said.

"Thanks." She said getting her sleep ware. While she was in the bathroom Fred and George threw on their flannel bottoms George's red Fred's blue. When she came out she smiled seeing them pushing their beds together. She walked over and lay down in the middle.

"I love you guys…" she said as they wrapped their arms around her.

"We love you two Hermione." they said in unison.

There was no snogging that night. Only holding and loving. Words were not exchanged for they weren't needed in that moment which was bitter sweet to all of them. Bitter for the twins because they knew they wouldn't get to hold Hermione like they were for some time but sweet for them because they knew that by tomorrow afternoon they would be well on their way to the rest of their lives. Long after Hermione had fallen asleep Fred and George were brushing her hair from her face while looking her over with soft expressions.

"I'm going to miss her George…"

"Me too Fred…"

-o-

The next morning Hermione got up and got dressed then came out to see the boys hadn't even bothered to get into their school uniforms. She tilted her head at them. They were wearing the same outfit. She just smiled figuring they had a reason for what they were doing. She walked over to the mirror and magically tamed her hair. She then turned and smiled at them.

"So you guys won't be coming down to breakfast I take it…" she said motioning to them.

"No we will… Can't prank on an empty stomach…" Fred said.

"But you're not in your uniforms." She said.

"We don't have to be any students not in their fifth year-."

"Don't have classes because they don't have OWLS." Hermione said finishing George's sentence. She smiled softly. "Well are you two ready?" they nodded each taking one of her hands. When they got down to the great hall Hermione couldn't eat. She wasn't sure if it was because of her nerves over the OWLS or nerves over Fred and George leaving.

"Come on Hermione you have to eat." Harry said beating Fred to the punch.

"I don't think I can…" She said.

"Hermione you shouldn't worry about OWLS you're going to do just fine." Ron said.

"I don't feel like I know everything I should…" Hermione said quietly as she stared down at her tea.

"You're not going to make it through your owls if you don't eat." Harry said pushing a plate of eggs and bacon towards her.

"Yeah Hermione I'm nervous too but you have to scarf something down." Ron said with a pleasant look.

"Maybe some toast love?" George asked.

"That sounds good." She said as Fred handed her a piece with butter. She stared at it for a long moment.

"What is it?" Fred asked. Hermione smiled softly a memory coming to mind.

"_You buttered my toast…" Hermione had said to Fred. _

"_Was that wrong?" he asked. _

"_No… It's just uhm… No one's buttered my toast before_…"

"Nothing…" she said as she bit into it and took a sip of tea. She looked to Harry to see he had some what dazed look. "Harry…" she said. He stayed silent staring forward.

"Mate?" Ron asked. Hermione reached forward and took his hand.

"Harry…" she said softly. He snapped to attention. "Is it-."

"No." he said quickly. "No everything is fine…" Hermione slowly nodded. Fred and George looked to each other; something was brewing within the trio, and they weren't sure they liked it. The bell rang after a long while and Hermione took a breath. They all headed out of the great hall waiting for the room to be readied for OWLS. She walked Fred and George to the stair case that led to Gryffindor tower. She hugged them both tightly lingering for a long moment before pulling away.

"You guys be careful." She said.

"No promises." They said in unison. She hugged Fred kissing him deeply. He smiled into it. When she pulled away he tilted his head with a lopsided look.

"We should have left ages ago George." He said with a bright smile. "Quite the goodbye kiss."

"Shut up." she said playfully. "I love you very much…" before George could pout she had hugged and kissed him as well. Fred hadn't been kidding about the passion in it. When she pulled away he held her a bit longer resting his forehead against hers.

"Gods I'm going to miss you…" he said quietly. "I love you Hermione…"

"I love you too… You'll keep Fred out of trouble for me?"

"I can try." He said with a smile.

"Fred you'll keep George out of trouble?"

"Nope… If he gets in trouble then I'll have you all to myself." He winked and she smiled.

"You guys mean the world to me… You know that right?" they nodded. "You'll tell me when you sign the papers to the shop? Maybe send me a picture of what you're doing… I'm excited to see how the place will change with you guys owning it."

"We will have a camera ready and everything." George said with a bright smile. A bell rang Hermione turned to look to the great hall where Ron and Harry were waving at her.

"I have to go…" she said. Her words struck their hearts like a poisoned arrow. Before she could even make a move to hug them they took her in their arms and held her tightly. She smiled into their embrace before They slowly and reluctantly let her go. "Fly safely…" she said softly as she backed away from them. "Good luck you two."

"You as well." They said in unison. She waved at them before turning quickly and heading into the great hall before she walked inside she turned and look at them for a long moment before smiling softly at them. She waved shyly before walking in completely, the doors closing behind her as she did. Fred and George stared, their hands deep in their pockets. The sound of the large wood and iron doors hitting the cold stone of the castle made them realize how very much they would miss their Hermione, and how badly they wanted to stay.

"There's no turning back." George said quietly.

"I know." Fred said.

"The traps are set we have to leave now or face expulsion." George said.

"And we leave on our own terms." Fred added. They locked hands.

"Right you are brother."

"Ready for this?" Fred asked and George nodded with a brilliant smile.

"Born ready." They smiled at each other before running up the stairs.

-o-

Hermione held her quill with a steady unwavering hand. She had refused the quill Umbridge had laid out to use. Instead she used the one George had bestowed upon her that Christmas. She wasn't the only one who had chosen to use their own. Their past detentions with Umbridge had taught most DA members not to trust quills given to you by the one Delores Jane Umbridge. Hermione was pleased with herself so far out of all of the 300 questions asked on the test she knew hands down all of them. A large rumble made her look up for a moment.

_What was that? _another loud Rumble. She smiled softly as she glanced at Umbridge who looked quite alarmed. _What have they planned? _This time a loud bang made everyone look behind them at the doors while Umbridge practically ran past the rows and rows of desks. When she got to the doors they were propelled open as tons of fireworks zoomed into the room and burst into lights. Everyone jumped from their seats with laughter. Hermione smiled as she watched Fred and George zoom around the room throwing their many different firework products into the air. She smiled when they both flew right past her and planted kisses on her cheeks before throwing a firework that burst into a large heart right above her. She laughed as she saw many of their products attacking the Slytherins.

"Ready Fred!?" George called.

"Ready George!" he yelled back.

"Here we go!" they said in unison as they threw into the air a large red rocket which burst into fire and quickly changed into what looked like a dragon made of red sparks. It chased down Umbrdige while sparks flew behind it. The students ran after Fred and George who flew right out of the hall as they did fireworks attacked the many hundreds of rules Umbridge had put into place bursting them into nothing but rubble. Hermione smiled as she ran out into the court yard with the other students cheering them on. The twins flew high into the sky and threw into the air one last fire work that formed into a large "W" with a little star on the end.

Fred and George looked back at the scene there eyes scanning for Hermione. At the same time they spotted her cheering them on the biggest smile they had ever seen on her face. They winked at her before flying off at a fast paced speed.

Hermione smiled as she watched twins fly off. She never thought she would be as proud of them as she was in that moment. They had put their minds to something and had done it, and they had done it big. She turned to see Ron laughing hysterically and then to Harry who had a blank expression as he slowly fell back to the ground. For a moment she had thought he had been simply knocked over but as she looked at his grave expression she knew something bigger had happened.

"Harry…" she whispered as she ran to his side. She dropped down in front of him Ron already running to their aid. "Harry?"

"Hermione… Sirius." He said with a desperate tone.


	29. Showdown

**Sorry I was busy writing the first 17 chapters of the second installment of this fic and didn't realize I hadn't posted its predecessor in months. Ooooops! I hope someone out there is still interested in reading this thing. **

-o-

Fred and George walked down a muggle street and turned a corner to find a row of houses of substantial size. George glanced down at the paper Hermione had given him with the directions to the house they would be using.

"Kentington…" he looked to the street sign. "Yep this is the street…"

"Mr. Weasleys?" they turned to see an older woman with grey hair and kind green eyes.

"Uhm yes?" Fred said.

"That's us." George stated.

"I thought it might be. My name is Maureen Hilt I am the caretaker of Miss Granger's house. She told me to wait here for you." She shook their hands.

"Very nice to meet you." Fred said.

"Yes well shall I show you to where you'll be staying?" she asked with a smile.

"Please do." George said. She led them down the street past the first five houses until reaching the sixth that had an iron gate. Fred and George stared up at the massive house.

"You could fit sixteen burrows in that house." George said in awe.

"What was that?" Maureen asked.

"Uhm nothing." Fred said while his twin just smiled.

"Right well here is the key and the code." She handed them the items. "Now with that I will be taking my leave, the house is ready for you and I will be back this weekend to do my usual rounds." With that she left. Fred walked up to a Muggle key pad and flipped it open.

"What's the code Georgie?"

"41622." The gate instantly opened. They walked up the large driveway and to the front door which was colored a hunters green against the red brick detail of the large Victorian style home. They walked in and stared in awe. From the outside the home looked stuffy and grand but on the inside it reminded them much of the burrow cozy and simple. Fred walked over to a table to find some sunflowers and an owl waiting. Fred took the letter and opened it up he smiled before handing it to George.

_Dear Fred and Dear George, _

_I hope you find the house comfortable… I know it's a bit big and I hope it's not too lonely for you guys, but it's a roof over your head none the less. Hopefully your mum will write to you soon. I wanted to congratulate you on your first steps to becoming the great business men you were born to be so I got you this owl. His name is Ninja, yes Ninja. He's a specially trained business Owl. His sister Clementine should be there if not she's a bit of an odd bird so she's probably flying about. No one wanted her at the shop so I bought her. Especially once I found out she and Ninja were brother and sister. I didn't have the heart to split them up. Owl treats are in the cupboard I hope they serve you two well. The owls, not the treats. _

_Love, _

_Hermione _

_PS… I'd try and visit your mother tonight and tell her what you two did before Hogwarts gets the chance. You have a 24 hour time span to do so._

They heard a hoot and looked up to see an identical owl flying about the room crazed and at a fast pace. They looked to Ninja who watched her before shaking his head as if disappointed. The twins smiled.

"One thing to check off our list." George said with a smile.

"She thought of everything." Fred said. "A place for us to stay, owls to start orders, and the shop at the corner…"

"We're two lucky blokes."

"That we are."

"What do you say rest for a bit before flooing to Grimmauld?"

"Sounds like a plan."

-o-

George came down the stairs a little while later to find his brother looking down at the pocket watch Hermione had given him.

"She isn't picking up." George said.

"How did you know?" Fred asked looking to him.

"Because I tried to reach her too…"

"Why doesn't she want to talk to us?" Fred asked.

"Maybe she can't. Maybe she and everyone else are all in detention… For enjoying our prank."

"Maybe…" Fred muttered. They both stared at the items which were their now only connection to their Hermione. They then looked to each other. Both had a bad feeling but they weren't sure if it was from an actual emergency Hermione might be in, or because of the separation from her. "We should… We should go to Grimmauld get the talk with mum over and done with." George said.

"I was thinking the same thing." They both took out their wands and apperated.

-o-

Harry Hermione Ron and the others moved through the department of mysteries at a slow pace. They had come on a rescue mission but Hermione was quick determining that like she had thought before Voldemort had broken through into Harry's mind and planted an image of Sirius being tortured amongst the shelves of orbs. They had split up and began to move about searching for the man that she knew for sure wasn't there.

"Why are there names on these orbs?" Luna asked quietly. Hermione was walking with her searching the area.

"They're prophecies." Hermione said softly. "Every time a magical son or daughter is born into the world a prophecy on their life is given…"

"So is my prophecy here?" Luna inquired.

"Were you born in the UK?"

"Yes."

"Then yes it should be in here…" Hermione smiled as she saw a whole shelf labeled WEASLEY to her left.

"They would need a whole shelf wouldn't they?" Luna asked making her laugh softly. "Do you think Harry's godfather is really here?" Hermione looked to her for a moment. "You can be honest."

"No… No I don't think he is." she said carefully.

"Neither do I…" they were silent as they continued to move around the room. With every step Hermione felt more and more on edge. Something bad was going to happen she just knew it.

"We should meet back with the others at the door." Hermione said.

"Good idea." They walked through the dark room as Luna turned a corner Hermione stopped seeing a small blue orb which seemed to glow brighter than all the rest she looked at the name tag and took a small breath.

_Hermione Jane Charlotte Marie Granger _

The orb seemed to be calling to her she slowly moved forward and took it in her hand. A voice filled her head with an ominous tone. She was in a daze as her prophecy was relayed to her.

"Hermione!?" a yell made her jump the prophecy dropping from her hand. Before it could smash against the ground she caught it and put it back in place before running forward. She turned a corner to see Harry standing before a shelf an orb in hand.

"Is that his prophecy?" Hermione asked walking to Ron's side.

"Where were you?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Nowhere." She said quickly. "Is that his prophecy?"

"Yeah…"

"The one who possesses the power to kill the dark lord approaches, neither can live… while the other survives…" An ominous voice said reaching their ears. Hermione froze, that feeling that had been nagging at her sense arriving at the ministry was really starting to eat away at her. Slowly she turned her eyes narrowing.

"Harry…" Hermione said seeing a dark figure walking down the main aisle of prophecies.

"We're surrounded." Neville said seeing another one walking towards them. Harry stepped past Hermione and stood in front of her and the others. The mask of the death eater faded revealing one Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's jaw clenched.

"Guess you really aren't dead…" Hermione said softly. "I should have cut your throat deeper…"

"You dare speak to him…" Bellatrix muttered walking up behind her cousin. "You filthy mudblood!"

"We're not here for her Bellatrix… Not tonight at least…" he said looking to Harry who held the coveted orb in his hand.

-o-

"How could you two do this!?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "How could you two not graduate!?" Fred and George sat down at the table at Grimmauld with their parents. "What will you boys do now hmm?"

"We have a plan." George said with a smile.

"Yeah we didn't just leave without having a clear plan." Fred said.

"Would you mind telling us what that plan is boys." Mr. Weasley said. He wasn't mad at his sons he had seen this coming years ago and had prepared himself, clearly his wife had not.

"Well our joke shop…" Fred said quietly and Mrs. weasley laughed.

"You're still on that idea? Didn't I tell you boys No."

"Yes but we're of age." Fred said. "And we'll do what we want…"

"We've already got the shop space… Signed the papers today…" George added.

"How did you boys afford a shop space?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Tell me you didn't take a loan from the goblins boys."

"No we didn't…" George said.

"Yeah we know better than that Pop." Fred added. "We've been selling our products at school and made enough money to set up shop and to even have a lot left over." Mrs. Weasley sat down. "We have a photo of it…" Fred pulled it out of his jacket and slid it over to her. They both stared at the photo of Fred and George smiling in front of a corner shop that long ago had been a wizard pet store when they themselves were children. "There's a flat above it we found out." Fred said making his mother look up.

"If you don't want to see us again we could live there." George added.

"Boys…" she reached forward and took their hands.

"I will never not want to see you… You've… You've really thought this out?" they nodded. "There's no chance you won't go back to Hogwarts?"

"We can't now… We made a bit…" Fred looked to George searching for a word. "Bit of a bang?" he asked making his twin laugh.

"Yes we made a bit of a bang on our way out." George confirmed.

"What did you boys do?" Mr. Weasley asked wanting to hear of their latest exploits. Before they could say anything Kingsley and Lupin rushed in.

"Arthur Fred George Harry needs us." The three stood instantly. Mrs. Weasley kissed her husband and sons all on the cheek before they ran out of the room. Outside Grimmauld the rest of the order and of course a little black dog waited. The only one missing it seemed was Dumbledore.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Lupin asked, the dog snarled at him.

_This is my god son no bloody way I'm leaving him alone to battle death eaters. _

"Where are we heading?" Fred asked.

"Ministry..." Moody said as they all ran to the Apperation sight. "Harry Ron Hermione Ginny and two other students left Hogwarts late in the afternoon for the ministry… Most likely to stop death eaters from getting the special weapon… Upon arrival they were attacked."

"Is Ginny alright?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We don't know Arthur…" Lupin said. "We don't know if any of them are alive…" Fred and George exchanged worried looks not only for their two siblings but for their girlfriend as well.

"Fifth and fourth year students against a horde of death eaters…" Moody balked.

"Don't underestimate them." George said.

"They've been training for months." Fred added.

"A dueling club is a little different than real life sons." Kingsley said.

-o-

"Just give me the orb boy… Or your little friends once again pay for your exploits." Lucius stated with a snake like hiss.

"Don't do it Harry!" Hermione yelled. "He'll kill us anyways don't give to him!"

"Do shut her up." Lucius muttered. The death eater holding her slammed his fist into her stomach.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Don't give it to him!" she yelled. "Smash it destroy it!" the death eaters hand clamped over her mouth.

"Do what she says!" Neville yelled.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"Listen to them Harry it's not worth it!" Ron bellowed.

"Your lives are very worth it…" Harry muttered as he looked over his orb. He took a small breath before slowly relinquishing the Orb to Lucius.

"Very good choice…" Lucius muttered as he triumphantly held the orb high up into the air to begin to listen. A great light flooded the room. Harry smiled as Sirius walked up behind Lucius.

"Get the hell away from my god son." He punched him across the face. Fred and George ran for Hermione who was being held by a death eater but she stood up straight and elbowed the death eater in the face before turning her wand pointed.

"Derulo!" She yelled and a red beam hit him straight in the chest causing him to fly back into a wall. Before they could reach her two death eaters engaged them in battle. Hermione looked around to see the twins fighting a death eater and then Ginny being dragged off while her father fought off the assailant. She jumped down from the elevated boulder they had all been standing on and ran over as she watched the death eater smack Ginny across the face. Hermione saw red as she crashed into the death eater and punched him across the face so hard he fell to the ground.

"Don't." she kicked him. "Touch." She kicked him again. "My sister!" she stomped on his stomach for good measure. Ginny laughed as she stood.

"Thanks sis."

"Any time." They grabbed each other's hands as they were pulled to safety by Tonks.

"Back here girls…" she said grabbing Luna as well. Hermione peeked over the wall to watch the fight. "How's it going?" she jumped Ron suddenly at her side along with Neville.

"Harry and Sirius are fighting well together." Luna stated. Hermione looked over the edge.

"The orb was destroyed." She said with a smile seeing it lying beside Lucius's feet in pieces.

"Thank god." Arthur said.

"Now let's get you children out of here." Lupin said.

"We don't leave Harry." They all said in unison with defiance.

"Right then." Tonks said. Hermione looked to see Fred and George were still battling their opponents. She watched as Bellatrix walked up behind them.

"Look out!" Hermione shouted. George turned in time and cursed her back so hard she disaperated. He winked at Hermione who smiled softly.

"Good one James!" Sirius said for a moment getting lost in the action and allowing himself to get taken back to his school days. "We have him on the ropes!" he yelled with a laugh as Harry sent his opponent flying. Harry smiled as Sirius all too easily took out Lucius like it was nothing. Sirius smiled at Harry before patting his back. "Good job son…" He said and Harry couldn't help but beam in delight.

"Avadakedavera!" a green light shot into Sirius who twitched backwards towards the archway.

"Sirius…" Harry whispered

"Harry…" he moved backward and fell through a white veil only to disappear from sight.

"Oh god…" Hermione whispered her eyes wide.

"No…" Lupin rushed forward as Harry looked all around in a daze. Bellatrix smiled at him from a doorway as he let out an animalistic scream. The dark witch waved at him before taking her leave. Harry threw his arms back sending Lupin sprawling to the ground as he chased after her.

"Harry!" Hermione went to follow only to have Fred grab her around her waist and pull her out of the way of a death curse sent by Lucius who had steadily gotten to his feet. "Harry!"

"Stay down!" he shouted as George did the same thing to Ron.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"We can't leave his side!" Hermione yelled.

"Wait until it's clear!" George yelled over the sounds of curses and shouts.

"Fred let me go!"

"Won't lose you Love!" He shouted as she struggled against him.

"Harry!" Ron bellowed. "Stop!"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed seeing him disappear from sight through a door way. She jumped as another death curse was fired missing Harry by inches. She turned and looked to Lucius who was smiling. Fred felt Hermione struggle more than ever as she tried to get away from him to engage the white haired death eater.

"Now isn't the time…" He said into her ear as he watched the death eater wink and slowly back away. "Now isn't the time Love…" Fred whispered and he felt her relax. "You'll get him just not tonight…" she slowly nodded as she saw Lucius disappear. After all death eaters had been fought back Hermione broke from Fred's grasp and ran with the others to a doorway. She halted, her eyes wide as she saw a great light fill the Ministry lobby that lay in the open in front of them.

"Dumbledore's fighting you know who…" Luna said on the other side of the door way.

"What's happening?" Tonks asked.

"I can't tell whose winning from my vantage point." Hermione said.

"Nor can I." Neville said right beside Luna.

"Harry's there." Hermione piped up.

"Is he alive?" Ron asked.

"Yes yes he's a live… Dumbledore is trying to keep him from Voldemorts spells…" they all heard an explosion fallowed by the sound of glass shattering. The sound of which made most cover their ears.

"Coast is clear!" George yelled. Hermione and Ron were the first ones out the door. They ran down the long hallway to see some sort of white powder all over the ministry lobby. There Dumbledore and Harry stood but Voldemort was nowhere in sight. Hermione made a move towards Harry just as she did he fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Dumbeldore moved towards his side putting his hand out to stop the others from coming over.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered and Ron took her hand.

"He'll be fine…" he said. "He'll be fine…"

"Hermione Ron…" Dumbledore said. They walked forward as Ginny was held back by Fred and George. Hermione stared down at Harry whose eyes glowed green. His face kept morphing into something that looked like a humanoid snake. It was much like Harry had described Voldemorts face as being.

"You've lost old man…" Harry said in a hissed voice that was not his own. "I have him now…" Hermione felt her heart sink and her eyes well up.

"Harry… you are not him…" Dumbledore said. Harry's body fell the rest of the way to the ground as he stared up at Dumbeldore. "Harry it is not how you are alike that matters… It's how you are different…" Harry's eyes moved to Hermione and Ron.

"Come on mate…" Ron said softly.

"Please Harry…" Hermione whispered. Harry flipped onto his back. He was making guttural noises as if he was in great pain. Hermione and Ron rushed forward and slid across the powder covered ground to his side. They reached forward and took the same hand of Harry's in theirs. "Harry come back to us…" she said softly a tear falling down her cheek.

"Come on mate… Come on Harry." Ron urged. His back arched further as a yell escaped him. "Don't let him win mate…" Harry stared up his eyes narrowing.

"Harry you have to come back… You're Friends, we need you… Do you hear me Harry? Ron and I need you." Hermione said softly as a stray tear fell down her cheek to drip of her chin and fall to Harrys hand which she held so tightly in hers.

"You're the weak one…" Harry said his voice now his own. "You only know hate and pain… You'll never know Love… Or friendship… and I… I feel sorry for you…" his back arched higher this time bringing his body off the ground. A great force flew out around him knocking Hermione Ron and Dumbledore back. Hermione stared as a black energy forced its way out of Harry's body before he dropped back to the ground his chest heaving. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms as they looked up to see Voldemort standing above Harry.

"You're a fool Harry Potter…" he said with a smile. "And you will lose… Everything…" he looked to Hermione and Ron. "Everyone…" he glanced back to Harry who stared at him expressionless. Voldemort slowly turned to his right to see a bunch of ministry officials running in. He smiled and tilted his head at the minister before disappearing from sight.

"He's back." Fudge suddenly said.

"Harry…" Dumbledore helped the boy up. Hermione stood Ron holding onto her in a protective way. A prophet photographer rushed forward and began snapping photos of Dumbledore and Harry. The order moved forward and surrounded Harry and Dumbledore moving them out as quickly as they could. Ron still held onto Hermione as they walked behind them with Ginny Luna and Neville at their sides.

-o-

The order watched as Harry was led down one of the St. Mungos hallways. Hermione went to follow but Ron held her back.

"He shouldn't be alone." She said softly.

"Dumbledore is with him… He can protect him for us just for a little while… Come on…" he pulled her back to a chair as she shook her head.

"He doesn't need Dumbledore he needs us Ron…"

"I know… They're just going to fix him up check him over and then we can see him." he said as she nodded.

"Arthur Arthur are they alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked rushing into sight.

"Mum." All the Weasley kids said.

"Oh my boys…" she hugged Fred George and Ron who had rushed forward. "Ginny where's my Ginny?"

"Mum… Harry they just took him to the magical possession wing…" Mrs. weasley could see the fear in her daughters eyes and held her tightly.

"He'll be fine you know how tough he is…" she looked around and spotted Hermione who was staring down the hallway.

"Hermione dear?" she turned quickly. "Come over here. I asked for my children and when I do I expect all of them to rush forward." Hermione smiled softly and walked over the woman who instantly took her in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… But Harry-."

"He'll be fine." She said. "Now let's get everyone checked out…"

"Ginny first." Hermione said. "She took a pretty hard hit from a death eater…"

"Yeah you gave that death eater a few harder." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Come on dears let's get you both checked out…" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile glad to see her girls laughing a little.

"We'll go with." Fred and George said at the same time. They had been instructed by their father to look after Ginny and Hermione. They all walked into a hospital room Ginny got up on the table first as a healer looked her over.

"Now where do you feel pain?" she asked.

"My ankle… And my side…" Ginny said. She put her foot up and the healer pulled up her pant leg and looked over her ankle.

"You've got a slight sprain easy fix." She waved her wand. "Better?" Ginny circled her foot before smiling.

"Yes."

"Alright lay back…" she did as she was told. The healer moved up her shirt.

"Oh my girl…" Mrs. Weasley said taking her daughters hand. A huge patch of her side was bruised and yellow. The healer pushed on it Ginny made a pained sound. Hermione took her other hand instantly.

"She's got a cracked rib… Usual for defensive injuries… She'll just need to drink some tonic…" she waved her wand over the injury. Ginny closed her eyes tightly.

"Breathe through it Gin…" Hermione said. "Makes it better." She took a deep breath and then let it out before smiling at her.

"Hey your right."

"Usually am." The two girls laughed.

"Alright here's some tonic drink that while I look over Hermione here…" Ginny sat up and got down as a potion was handed to her.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Weasley asked watching Hermione get up on the bed next.

"I've spent some time here…" Hermione said. "How are the kids Michelle?" she asked the healer.

"Great." The healer stated. "Only Timmy has started elevating his toys…"

"He's only four though." Hermione said with an impressed smile.

"I know." They both laughed. "He's going to be quite the wizard… Now how are you hurt this time?"

"I got punched in the stomach I just need a pain tonic to take the edge off." Michelle handed it over.

"Any other injuries?"

"No I feel fine other than that…" she said with a smile as she sipped on the tonic. "Cherry nice touch." Michelle smiled before frowning. Blood was trickling down Hermione's hand. She took her wrist in her grasp and pushed up her sleeve to reveal there was a huge burn mark with bruises wrapping all around her arm.

"That doesn't hurt dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It hurts me just looking at it." Fred and George stared at the wound. How Hermione wasn't screaming in pain escaped them.

"No…" Hermione said looking it over.

"She has no feeling in this arm from residual spell damage." The healer explained as she continued to check it over.

"Residual spell damage?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It sounds worse than it is…" Hermione muttered.

"No it's as worse as it sounds." The healer said and Hermione just smiled innocently at Mrs. Weasley who gave her a good hearted motherly scowl.

"So what's the spell damage?" Mrs. Weasley asked Michelle.

"When Hermione was attacked this past summer the Cruciatis curse was used against her so many times that some of her nerves in her body were damaged beyond repair… Such as this arm from her shoulder down. She also has damage in her Left hip, and in the right side of her torso."

"You didn't think to tell me about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I didn't want you to worry…" Hermione said quietly. "I'm okay really. I feel fine."

"Because you can't feel any pain you should have told me about this Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said pushing a strand of hair away from Hermione's eyes to tuck it behind her ear.

"Sorry, I really just didn't want to worry you." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I'm a mother it's my job to worry." Hermione smiled softly.

"Right…"

"Hermione have you been doing your regular checks?" Michelle asked.

"Uhm I try to." She said.

"Really? Because your arms been broken for some time." She said.

"Are you sure? I haven't noticed it being sluggish or anything." Hermione said looking down at it.

"It's your left hand there for not your dominant one… You wouldn't have noticed…"

"Is she going to be okay?" George asked.

"Of course… But I'll be sending some things back to Hogwarts with her… and Hermione we're going to go over how you check those areas again alright?" she nodded.

"I'd like to learn as well seeing as I'm her care taker." Mrs. Weasley said pushing a strand of Hermione's hair over her shoulder. "Hermione I'd like to know how you might have broken your arm…"

"I don't know…" Hermione said honestly. "Probably during our dueling club. I must have taken a bad hit didn't even know I had broken it."

"Child you must be more careful." Mrs. Weasley said making her smile.

"I'll try my best." A loud snap sounded from her arm and everyone cringed except for Hermione.

"Bloody hell didn't that hurt?" Fred asked.

"Nope." She said with a cheeky smile and George laughed at his twins horrified expression.

"There you go good as new and here is a parchment on the actual checking over procedures…" she handed it to Mrs. weasley.

"Hermione Harry's been released." Ron said sticking his head in.

"Oh." She jumped off the table and rushed out of the room the others following. Everyone watched as Hermione and Ron threw their arms around Harry who smiled at them.

"We were worried sick Harry." Hermione said hugging him closely.

"Let the man breathe Mione." Ron said with a good hearted look as she pulled away.

"Ron you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah you?" he asked. Harry just nodded before looking to Hermione.

"Hermione how about yourself?" she smiled at him just as she did that first time they had embarked on one of their yearly adventures with the philosophers stone.

"Never better." She said. The three hugged again this time it lingered.

"Take a good look." Dumbledore said to everyone watching. "That friendship is what's going to save us…" the three pulled away laughing softly.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked Harry.

"You know I am." Ron said.

"Didn't ask you." She said punching him in the shoulder.

"Owe Mione!"

"Owe Mione." She mimicked.

"Yes what a friendship it is." Lupin said shaking his head.

"Harry she's abusing me again." Ron muttered.

"Here Mione let me help." Harry pinched Ron in the side then Hermione did the same thing.

"Oi quit it!" he said swatting their hands away. Hermione laughed before looking to Harry who was silent staring at someone in somewhat awe.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked standing right before him. He moved forward and in a move that surprised most he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this." He said softly. She blushed deeply.

"It's okay…" Ginny said softly. Hermione slowly pulled a gawking Ron over to the rest of the group.

"That hug is lasting a bit long for my liking." Fred said.

"Are they… An item?" George inquired.

"What? No way Harry sees her that way." Ron said.

"Boys shush… Let your sister have this moment." Hermione said with a small knowing smile.

-o-

Hermione walked down the hallway at Grimmauld. She had been looking for Harry for the past hour. She passed a room and stopped when she heard something shuffle inside. She looked over the door and saw the name hanging on it.

_Sirius _

She slowly walked into the room to find Harry sitting on the bed a portrait in hand. She moved over to Harry and sat down beside him. Hermione looked over the portrait of a young Sirius James and Remus. She smiled softly before glancing at her friend.

"Your dad had a kind look…" she said and he only nodded. She wrapped an arm around one of his. "Harry… I'm sorry about Sirius…"

"I'm all alone now… It's official. Voldemort said I'd lose everything… Everyone… I feel like I have."

"But you haven't…" he looked to her. "Harry… You have me. Ron. Ginny. The whole Weasley gang…"

"But I don't have any actual family left."

"I know what you're feeling right now… I used to beat into my head that I was all alone that I had no family but I was wrong…" a quiet moment past between the two before Harry took a small breath.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" He looked at her for a long moment before he shook his head.

"Never mind…"

"No what is it Harry?"

"It's foolish…"

"Nothing you could say or do would be foolish… You know other than Quidditch because I swear Harry that sport… It's a death trap." He smiled softly.

"I was just wondering…" He took a small breath. "Will… Will you be my family?" he asked quietly as he looked to her. Hermione smiled softly and took his hand in hers.

"You know I will…" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"What about me?" They looked to see Ron leaning against the door way. "I want to be a Potter."

"Well get over here brother." Hermione said putting her hand out. He smiled as he walked over and sat on the other side of Harry who nudged him before staring down at the picture he held in his hands.

"You guys are going to stay with me right? I'm not going to lose you two." Harry said quietly.

"Never mate."

"We're with you till the end Harry…" Hermione said.

"And a little while after that considering how long it takes for our bodies to start smelling…" Hermione and Harry threw a lopsided grin Ron's way. "Well it's true!" He said. "You don't want us around when our souls are gone and the stink remains." The three stayed silent for a long moment before bursting into laughter.


	30. The End Not Really

Hermione Harry Ron and Ginny stepped off the train. They had returned to Hogwarts. Taken their final exams and had all passed with flying colors. Now they were back in England. They all still felt the sting of the battle at the ministry that had happened only a month and a half before. Harry wasn't talking much but everyone understood why. Ron was sticking close to Ginny more then he usually did. She couldn't be sure if this was because of the department of mysteries or her new found closeness to Harry.

Hermione was doing better than the rest of them. The summer before had prepared her for the worst of times. Sense the twins leaving she was a constant companion of Harry's hardly leaving his side for anything but mutual bathroom breaks, this was something he didn't seem to mind all that much. Still Hermione and Harry couldn't stand to be too far away from each other something that the others had learned to accept.

"Look there they are." Ginny said waving at her parents. Hermione smiled brightly expecting to see the twins but she only say Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and a few order members. She frowned slightly before Harry slipped his hand into hers.

"Come on Mione…" he said.

"Right…" she said.

"They'll probably see you at the burrow…" he added.

"Maybe they're just too busy for me now."

"Never." He said giving her hand a squeeze. From someone on the outside looking in they would have looked like a young couple in love, but everyone who did know them knew that they were scarred individuals who would always take solace and find support within each other.

"Really think so?" she asked.

"Of course darling." He said putting on his best debonair English accent. She laughed swatting him in the chest.

"Honestly Harry." She said as he laughed.

"Come here hugs all around." Mrs. Weasley said pulling them all in along with Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Mrs. weasley." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry good news your uncle said you could stay with us the first two weeks of summer maybe longer." Mr. Weasley said.

"Great so I'll be heading straight to the burrow with you?" he asked his mood greatly improving at the news.

"That's right dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione smiled glad to know he would be there instead of at his horrible care takers house of horrors. She was hugged by Mr. Weasley as he did she looked over his shoulder and gave a laugh.

"She's spotted them." He said letting her go with a chuckle. Hermione pulled away and ran right past him towards two identical smiling faces. She leapt up into the nearest ones arms planting a passionate kiss against his mouth. She then jumped from Fred's arms right to George's who caught her easily. She kissed him deeply before pulling away the biggest smile they had ever seen planted on her beautiful face.

"I thought you guys were too busy." She said jumping back to the ground.

"Never too busy for you love." Fred said shaking off his stupor from the hello kiss.

"You're our bookworm goddess after all." George added. Hermione smiled at them brightly as they both put out bouquets of sunflowers. She smiled as she took them.

"You two are really charming…" she said looking them over.

"Just figured it out huh?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Just figuring out a lot of stuff…" she said with her own. "I really missed you two."

"We missed you too Hermione…" they said taking her in their arms. When they pulled away they took both her hands in theirs and led her back to their family.

"You know at the start of the year… I never thought I'd be ending it holding your hands…" She said looking to them with a bright smile.

"Don't we know it." they said in unison making Hermione laugh.

-o-o-o-

The End

-o-o-o-

AUTHOR NOTE:

**SEEING DOUBLE PART TWO SHOULD BE POSTED!**

Hi everyone thanks for sticking with and reading this Fred Hermione George Fanfic, it was my first with the three way pairing and I hope I did it justice. While writing this fic over the course of two years yes I've been writing it in secret for two years I have completely fallen in love with this different kind of Trio so if you loved

SEEING DOUBLE

Then you'll love

**SEEING DOUBLE PART TWO**

I plan on making this an actual series yay! So please check it out tell me what you think

Love to all my readers

Karategirl666


End file.
